


Von der Weser zur Elbe

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Trainerküsse [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Vier junge Trainer – Florian Kohfeld, Domenico Tedesco, Julian Nagelsmann und Hannes Wolf. Sie verbindet eine Freundschaft, die auch und vor allem in schlechten Zeiten hält.Als Domenico seinen Posten auf Schalke verliert, braucht er seine Freunde. Und auch Florian und Hannes brauchen sich gegenseitig.
Series: Trainerküsse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Kurzfristiger Besuch

Florian Kohfeld saß in seinem Büro. Das erste Training des Tages war gelaufen, jetzt plante er die zweite Einheit. Wie konnte er Maxi Eggestein fordern, dabei Max Kruse nicht aus den Augen verlieren und Piza auch noch eine Aufgabe geben? 

Das Telefon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendjemand musste den Anruf durchgestellt haben, direkt anrufen konnte man den Apparat nicht. Also war es etwas Wichtiges. 

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegt er trotzdem, es einfach klingeln zu lassen. Er hasste es, wenn er mitten in seiner Trainingsplanung gestört wurde. Er warf einen Blick aufs Telefon und nahm dann doch ab. Es könnte ja wirklich was Wichtiges sein. „Ja?“ 

„Flo? Domi hier“, meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme. 

In Gedanken war Flo noch immer bei der Taktik, deshalb dauerte es einen Moment, ehe er die Stimme zuordnen konnte. „Domi“, sagte er dann erstaunt und schob seinen Laptop zur Seite. 

„Ja... wollte mich mal melden... du hattest mir ja auf die Mailbox gesprochen...“ Domi klang niedergeschlagen, der Rausschmiss auf Schalke hatte ihn wirklich mitgenommen. 

Florian seufzte. „Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Und... naja, wenn du jemandem zum Reden brauchst, hör ich dir gern zu.“ 

„Ich weiß - und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Deswegen rufe ich ja auch an - ich brauch mal ne freundliche Stimme.“ 

„So schlimm?“ fragte Flo mitfühlend. 

„Ziemlich. So eine Entlassung ist scheiße, und es ist hinter den Türen wirklich blöd gelaufen. Dabei wars ja absehbar...“ 

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst.“ 

„Ich wünsche dir, dass du das auch nie erfahren wirst.“ 

„Das wünsche ich mir auch“, sagte Flo und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Bist du noch in Gelsenkirchen?“ 

„Ja... ist vermutlich nicht das beste. Aber auf Urlaub kann ich im Moment auch nicht.“

„Dann komm doch einfach her“, bot Florian an. „Am Wochenende ist zwar noch das Spiel in Leverkusen, aber danach ist die Länderspielwoche, da ist es hier auch ruhiger.“ 

Einen Moment schwieg Domenico, dann stimmte er zu. „Ich glaub, das wird ganz gut sein. Hier mal rauskommen und so.“ 

„Das ist das beste, was du im Moment machen kannst. Weißt du noch, als Hannes beim Vfb rausgeflogen ist? Da ist er auch erstmal ne Woche abgetaucht.“ 

„Dann... komm ich nach Bremen. Ich... ich würde dann morgen losfahren. Oder... vielleicht komm ich schon heute. Kannst du ein Hotel empfehlen? Für suspendierte Trainer?“ 

„Das Hotel Kohfeld hat noch ein Gästezimmer frei. Ich kann dir aber auch ein Hotelzimmer besorgen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“ 

„Wenn du das schon so anbietest...“ 

„Adresse hast du noch?“ 

„Ja, müsste ich haben. Wann kann ich kommen?“ 

„Wann du möchtest. Ich bin bis... 18 Uhr schätze, ich mal, hier im Verein beschäftigt.“ 

„Ich pack dann und fahr mal los - so gegen sieben bin ich bei dir?“ 

„Ok. Ich habe dann was zu Essen am Start. Ich weiß, du hast keinen Hunger, aber der kommt bekanntlich beim Essen.“ 

„Kennst mich ziemlich gut“, murmelte Domi. 

„Das kommt davon, wenn man soviel Zeit auf Lehrgängen miteinander verbringt. Außerdem hätte ich an deiner Stelle wohl auch keinen Hunger.“ 

„Mach aber nicht zu viel, ja? So viel Hunger kommt da nicht.“ 

„Keine Angst, ich werde nur ne Kleinigkeit machen. Hatte ich eh nur vor“ 

„Das ist gut. Dann... lass ich dich mal weiterplanen.“ 

Flo lachte leise. „Ich versuche es. Gleich werde ich meine Jungs erstmal wieder etwas scheuchen.“ 

„Mach das - bis heute Abend.“ Domi klang jetzt nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen, fand Florian. 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und schnappte sich dann sein Handy. Er würde nur schnell Hannes und Julian ne Nachricht schreiben, dass Domi sich bei ihm gemeldet hatte. 

Dann plante er weiter seine Trainingseinheit und versuchte nicht an Domi zu denken, schließlich erwartete er auch von seinen Spielern volle Konzentration 

Außerdem stand am Sonntag das Spiel gegen Leverkusen auf dem Programm und das wollte er unbedingt gewinnen. Diese Niederlage in der Hinrunde gegen Leverkusen verfolgte ihn noch immer. So ein Spiel wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. 

Außerdem träumten sie ja alle noch von Europa, und wenn sie da hinwollten, sollten sie langsam anfangen, ein paar Punkte zu sammeln. 

Zehn Minuten bevor das zweite Training starten sollte, piepte sein Timer auf dem Handy. Schnell packte Flo alles zusammen und machte sich auf nach unten zum Trainingsplatz. 

Pünktlich nahm er seine Spieler in Empfang und scheuchte sie dann zum Aufwärmen. Dann zog er das Training durch. Es war Donnerstag, noch zwei Tage Training, dann stand am Sonntagmittag das Spiel an. 

Es lief auch alles mehr oder weniger rund, aber kurz vor dem Ende der Einheit musste Claudio abbrechen. Er fluchte in einem Gemisch aus Spanisch und Deutsch, und humpelte dann vom Platz. Am liebsten hätte Flo gleich mitgeflucht. Er brauchte Claudio in Leverkusen. Stattdessen würde einer seiner besten Spieler - und Motivatoren - nicht dabei sein können und womöglich länger ausfallen. In dem Alter heilte sowas nicht mehr so schnell. 

Flo seufzte. Kaum war Fin zurück, musste er sich Sorgen um jemand anderen machen. Aber auch das gehörte zum Traineralltag dazu. 

„Ruf mich an, sobald du was weißt“, bat er Claudio, ehe der in die Kabine humpelte. 

Dann sah er zum Rest der Mannschaft. „Wir haben noch zehn Minuten, Jungs, also weiter!“ 

Das Training lief weiter, die anderen Spieler ließen sich nicht von Claudios Verletzung ablenken. Flo war zufrieden mit der Einheit und beendete das Training pünktlich. Er schickte die Jungs zum Duschen und ging ins Büro um ein paar Notizen für das Training am nächsten Tag zu machen. 

Dabei behielt er aber die Uhr genau im Auge. Er wollte um 18 Uhr Feierabend machen und dann schnell nach Hause fahren. Am Ende hatte er sich dennoch verspätet und schloss erst um zehn nach seinem Büro ab. 

Zum Glück hatte er es nicht weit und bis auf ein frisches Baguette musste er auch fürs Abendessen nichts mehr besorgen. Er hatte eine große Schüssel Salat und wollte dazu Putenbrust braten. Das würde auch Domi gut runterkriegen. 

Gegen sieben Uhr war er mit allen Vorbereitungen fertig und wartete auf seinen Besuch. Ein paar Minuten klingelte es dann auch schon an seiner Tür. 

Sofort stand Florian auf um zu öffnen. „Hey“, grüßte er seinen Kollegen leise und trat zur Seite, so dass er eintreten konnte. 

„Hey“, sagte Domi und trat ins Innere des Hauses. 

„Schön, dass du da bist. Wollen wir uns erstmal ins Wohnzimmer setzen?“ 

Domi nickte und stellte seine schwarze Reisetasche ab, dann zog er seine Jacke aus. Florian nahm sie ihm ab, dann betraten sie zusammen das Wohnzimmer. „Komm, setz dich.“ 

Mit einem schweren Seufzer setzte sich Domi auf die Couch. „Kennst du das Gefühl, als würdest du dich in einem Alptraum befinden und musst nur aufwachen, damit alles wieder ok ist?“ 

„Und der Alptraum geht weiter und weiter?“, fragte Florian mitfühlend. „Das ist echt scheiße.“ 

„Diese Woche ist einfach... ich weiß noch nicht, was schlimmer war. Das 7:0 gegen City oder der Rausschmiss.“ 

Florian schwieg erst einmal, was sollte er auch dazu sagen? 

„Tja, immerhin ist es jetzt vorbei und kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden“, murmelte Domi. 

„Und du bist erstmal hier und kannst abschalten. Bremen ist eine schöne Stadt und hat einiges zu bieten - und tatsächlich hat nicht alles mit dem Fußball zu tun.“ 

„Sicher?“ fragte Domi mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Habe ich gehört.“ 

„Na mal gucken. Vielleicht verkriech ich mich auch einfach nur hier.“ 

„Das kannst du natürlich auch machen.“ 

Domi seufzte erneut. „Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall nicht zur Last fallen. Du hast am Sonntag ein wichtiges Spiel.“ 

„Du fällst mir nicht zur Last, Domi.“ 

Domi lächelte. „Dank dir Flo.“ 

„Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist, wirklich.“ 

„Aber wenn ich dir zu sehr auf die Nerven falle, dann sag es mir, ja?“ 

„Klar mach ich das. Aber das wirst du nicht. Das Haus ist groß genug, und es ist doch auch schön, mal nicht alleine zu sein.“ 

„Du wolltest dieses große Haus“, grinste Domi leicht. „Und das du hier allein wohnst...“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Den Satz müsstest eigentlich du beantworten, weil ich nicht weiß, wieso du Single bist.“ 

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat sich halt so ergeben.“ 

„Ich kenne niemanden, der so ausweichend auf das Thema reagiert.“ 

„Ausweichend? Wieso meinst du, dass ich ausweichend bin? War halt noch niemand dabei, mit dem ich mir mehr vorstellen könnte.“ 

„Du bist ausweichend. Du erzählst auch nie was von vorherigen Beziehungen.“ 

„Du doch auch so gut wie nie. Und auch nicht, warum du dich jetzt nicht bei einer Frau verkriechst.“ 

Domi verdrehte die Augen. „Ok. Aber trotzdem, du machst schon ein ziemliches Geheimnis daraus.“ 

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Finde ich nicht. Gibt einfach nichts Interessantes zu erzählen. Ist nicht einfach jemanden kennenzulernen in unserem Job.“ 

„Das stimmt allerdings.“ 

„Außerdem habe ich echt genug zu tun...“ 

Domi nickte. Immerhin das stimmte voll und ganz. 

„Und dir gehts doch genau so.“ 

„Ging. Ich habe jetzt viel Zeit. Sehr viel.“ 

„Sorry... wollte dich nicht dran erinnern.“ 

„Ich denk eh ständig daran.“ 

Florian seufzte leise, das war nicht einfach mit Domi. 

„Wie wärs, wenn wir was essen?“ schlug er vor. „Ich habe Salat gemacht und wollte dazu Putenbrust braten.“ 

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ 

„Dann komm am besten mit in die Küche.“ 

„Hm“, machte Domi, folgte ihm dann aber. 

„Möchtest du ein Bier?“ fragte Flo, als sie in der Küche waren. 

„Wäre vielleicht ganz gut. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann...?“ 

Flo holte zwei Becks aus dem Kühlschrank und dazu auch gleich den Salat und die Putenbrust. „Ich muss nur das Fleisch braten, sonst ist alles fertig.“ 

„Dann guck ich dir dabei einfach zu.“ 

„Genau. Setz dich, trink dein Bier und versuch dich zu entspannen“, sagte Flo während er die Pfanne auf den Herd stellte. 

„Das sagst du so einfach...“ 

„Ich weiß, ich habe gut reden. Bei mir läuft es ja ganz gut.“ 

„Ist ja ach allgemein viel ruhiger bei dir.“ 

„Wenn du Ruhe wolltest, hättest du nie bei Schalke angefangen“, sagte Flo mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Ja, vermutlich...“ 

„Kopf hoch Domi. Du wirst schnell was Neues finden, da bin ich mir sicher.“ 

„Erstmal muss ich mit Schalke abschließen.“ 

„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber im Sommer, zur neuen Saison, wirst du auch wieder arbeiten wollen.“ 

„Ja, und dann muss ich mal sehen, wo.“ 

„Gibt ja immer ein paar heiße Kandidaten. Wolfsburg muss sich ja nach wem neues umsehen und ich glaub die TSG hat auch noch niemanden.“ 

„Wolfsburg oder Hoffenheim...“ 

„Normalerweise würde ich ja auch den HSV ins Rennen werfen, allerdings macht Hannes seine Sache da gut. Und ich wünsche ihm nicht, dass er den Job verliert.“ 

„Der HSV wäre aber nicht unbedingt besser als Schale, was den Druck angeht.“ 

Flo lachte leise. „Nein, da würdest du nur ein Chaos gegen das nächste eintauschen.“ 

„Es war nicht alles schlecht auf Schalke.“ 

„Und du hast dort verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet. So, Fleisch ist fertig“, verkündete Florian. 

„Dann... deck ich mal auf“, beschloss Domi. 

„Das ist lieb von dir“, sagte Florian. 

„Hm“, machte Domi nur und begann aufzudecken. Er musste ein wenig suchen, doch dann fand er Teller, Besteck und Gläser. 

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie am Esstisch und aßen. Jedenfalls aß Florian, während Domi mehr oder weniger in dem Salat herumpickte. 

„Versuch wenigstens ein bisschen was zu essen, ja? Musst ja nicht vom Fleisch fallen.“ 

Domi schnaubte und schob sich eine Tomate in den Mund. „Zufrieden?“ nuschelte er. 

„Ja, ist schon mal ein guter Anfang.“ 

Domi schnaubte, schnitt sich aber nun auch etwas von der Putenbrust ab. Inzwischen aß Florian hungrig den Salat. 

„Wenn du noch was willst, es steht noch Bier im Kühlschrank“, sagte Flo. 

Domi grinste ihn schief an. „Ich glaub, ich kann noch eins gebrauchen.“ 

„Deshalb ist es da. Bedien dich einfach.“ 

„Danke“. Domi stand auf und holte sich das Bier. 

„Essen magst du nichts mehr?“ fragte Florian, als Domi seinen Teller zur Seite schob. 

„Nein, tut mir leid.“ 

„Kein Problem. Im Moment bist du noch entschuldigt.“ 

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Domi trank von seinem Bier und sah Florian dann beim Essen zu. 

Florian musterte ihn zwar immer wieder, sagte aber nichts. Die Entlassung bei Schalke war noch so frisch, klar, dass Domi da noch völlig neben sich stand. 

In ein paar Tagen würde das schon ganz anders aussehen. Und bis dahin würde er Domi machen lassen. 

„Am Samstagnachmittag machen wir uns übrigens auf den Weg nach Leverkusen“, sagte Flo, als er aufgegessen hatte. „Wir haben um 13:30 noch ein Training und danach gehts mit dem Bus los.“ 

„Ihr habt dieses blöde Mittagsspiel, stimmt.... Ich fahr dann nach Hause... oder geh ins Hotel.“ 

„Wieso denn? Hast du angst allein bei mir zu schlafen?“ lachte Flo. „Wenn das so ist, kannst du bestimmt auch nach Hamburg fahren und Hannes besuchen. Der HSV spielt schon um 13Uhr am Samstag. Ein Heimspiel.“ 

„Ich dachte, es wäre dir nicht recht, wenn ich hier alleine bin.“ 

„Klar wäre es mir recht. Wieso denn auch nicht?“ 

Domi lächelte leicht. „Das ist lieb von dir.“ 

„Kein Problem Domi. Dafür sind Freunde da. Und wir Trainer müssen doch zusammenhalten.“ 

„Das ist schön, dass du das so siehst - immerhin sind wir gewissermaßen auch Konkurrenten.“ 

„Während eines Spiels schon, aber dazwischen?“ 

„Für manche Trainer bist du immer ein Konkurrent.“ 

„Das gilt doch aber nicht für uns.“ 

„Nein, niemals“, stimmte Domi ein wenig verwundert zu. „Ist schön, dass du das auch so siehst.“ 

„Das Trainerleben ist schon hart genug. Wir bekommen von allen Seiten Druck. Es ist schwachsinnig, wenn wir uns da auch noch gegenseitig das Leben schwermachen. Ne gesunde Rivalität ist gut, aber mehr auch nicht.“ 

„Habs ja gerade gesehen“, murmelte Domi. „Da trainierst du noch am Vormittag die Mannschaft, und ein paar Stunden später kannst du dein Büro räumen. Ich habe mich nicht mal von den Jungs verabschieden können.“ 

„Versuch nicht mehr dran zu denken, jedenfalls für ein paar Minuten.“ 

„Das sagst du so einfach. Aber das geht nicht.“ 

Florian seufzte. Domi hatte recht. Sowas konnte man nicht einfach zur Seite schieben. Ihm ging es ja auch so, mit verlorenen Spielen. 

Und das, was Domi erlebt hatte, war deutlich schlimmer. „Komm, nimm dein Bier und geh ins Wohnzimmer, ich räum schnell weg und komm dann nach.“ 

Domi nickte stumm und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer. 

Schnell räumte Florian auf, dann nahm er sich selbst ebenfalls ein Bier und folgte Domi ins Wohnzimmer. „Wollen wir fernsehen? Vielleicht lenkt dich das ja ab.“ 

Domi nickte. „Die Eintracht hat heute ihr Rückspiel gegen Inter. Das könnten wir gucken.“ 

„Das klingt doch gut - und die haben ja auch noch gute Chancen weiterzukommen.“ 

„Wäre ja schön, wenn wenigstens eine deutsche Mannschaft weiter international spielt. Und sich vielleicht nicht blamiert.“ 

„Dann... auf die Eintracht“, hob Florian sein Bier. 

„Auf die Eintracht“, sagte Domi und stieß mit seiner Flasche gegen Flos. 

Zufrieden nicke Florian und schaltete den Fernseher an. Die Vorberichterstattung lief schon. 

Er selbst hätte zwar was Anderes zur Ablenkung vorgeschlagen, aber wenn Domi Fußball gucken wollte... 

Immerhin macht es immer Spaß mit Fachleuten Fußball zu gucken, er sprach dann gern über Spielzüge, Taktik und wie man darauf reagieren konnte. 

Und sie waren sich bei dem Spiel auch einige, wem sie die Daumen drückten. 

Sie lauschten den Interviews vor dem Spiel, dann schließlich wurde das Spiel angepfiffen. 

Es war ein unterhaltsames Spiel, in dem Frankfurt ziemlich schnell in Führung ging. 

Wie Florian erhofft hatte, unterhielten sie sich die ganze Zeit über das Spiel. 

Am Ende gewann Frankfurt tatsächlich das Spiel und kam damit eine Runde weiter. „Na immerhin etwas.“ 

„Damit können wir noch mindestens zwei mal Spiele mit deutscher Beteiligung sehen“, meinte Florian. 

Domi nickte. „Mal gucken wie weit sie noch kommen.“ 

„Ich finde das, was sie erreicht haben, ist schon ein toller Erfolg.“ 

„Ist es. Sie sind ja auch in der Liga nicht schlecht. Die machen da gute Arbeit in Frankfurt.“ 

„Oh ja - das macht Spaß denen zuzusehen.“ 

Domi lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen, wenn’s dir nichts ausmacht.“ 

„Ja, natürlich, geh ins Bett. Wenn du nicht pennen kannst, ist da auch ein Fernseher. Und das WLan-Passwort liegt auf dem Nachttisch.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Domi und stand auf. 

„Schlaf gut. Und wenn du noch was brauchst, nimm dir oder frag, wenn du was nicht findest.“ 

Domi nickte und stand auf. „Gute Nacht Flo.“ 

„Dir auch eine gute und ruhige Nacht“, wünschte Florian. 

Er sah Domi nach und stellte schließlich den Fernseher aus. Er sollte auch langsam ins Bett gehen. 

Er ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig, dann ging er ebenfalls ins Bett. Schlafen konnte er aber nicht gleich, zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Domi, der seinen Job verloren hatte und jetzt mit diesem Versagen - denn das war es für ihn - fertig werden musste. 

Ihm an Domis Stelle würde es genauso gehen. 

Wie konnte er ihm nur helfen? Wie würde man ihm helfen können? 

Flo zögerte etwas, griff sich dann aber sein Handy. 

Vielleicht war es schon zu spät zum Telefonieren, und er wollte ja niemanden aufwecken, also tippte er eine Nachricht. [Bist du noch wach? Dann ruf mich bitte an, Flo] 

Ungeduldig starrte er sein Handy an. Schließlich legte er es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Genau in dem Moment klingelte es. 

Schnell nahm er das Gespräch an. „Hey“, grüßte er den Freund. 

„Hey“ sagte Hannes und gähnte hörbar. „Bist ja noch wach.“ 

„Ja, du ja auch...“ 

„Habe noch das Spiel geguckt. Wie gehts Domi?“ 

„Mies, würde ich sagen:“ 

„Verständlich“, sagte Hannes seufzend. „Ist ein Scheißgefühl.“ 

„Hm, du hast das ja auch schon hinter dir. Domi ist auf jeden Fall echt schlecht drauf.“ 

„Wenn du dich erinnerst, war ich nach meinem Rauswurf auch kein Sonnenschein. Vor allem war ich zu euch ziemlich ekelhaft.“ 

„Warst du“, gab Florian zu. „Aber wir wussten ja, warum. Domi ist da anders - er ist einfach niedergeschlagen:“ 

„Macht es auch nicht besser. Ich finde es aber gut, dass du ihn zu dir gelotst hast.“ 

„Wenn er jetzt alleine sitzen würde - das würde es auch nicht besser machen.“ 

„Nein. Aber lass du dich nicht mit runterziehen, ok?“ 

„Hm - kannst du da auf mich aufpassen?“, fragte Florian leise. 

„Kann ich versuchen“, versprach Hannes. „Wie lange will Domi bei dir bleiben?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Bis zum Wochenende sicher. Da bleibt er hier, wenn ich in Leverkusen bin.“ 

„Und dann stehen ja die Länderspiele an“, sagte Hannes. „Wird bei dir ja etwas ruhiger werden.“ 

„Ein paar der Jungs sind weg, das stimmt. Und wir können mal in Ruhe arbeiten.“ 

Hannes lachte leise. „Gibt es bei euch wenigstens ein oder zwei freie Tage oder willst du durcharbeiten?“ 

„Kommt auf das Spiel am Sonntag an - aber wenn wir nicht haushoch verlieren, gibt es zwei freie Tage. Die Jungs brauchen auch mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich und ihre Familien.“ 

„Und der hart arbeitende Trainer braucht auch mal Freizeit.“ 

„Ja, der auch. Aber der hat ja nie frei...“ 

„Flo“, sagte Hannes mahnend. „Nur arbeiten ist auch nicht gut.“ 

Florian lächelte, er mochte es, wenn Hannes so etwas sagte. So fürsorglich war, wie es nur ein guter Freund war. „Ich weiß. Aber ein paar Gedanken macht man sich ja schon immer.“ 

„Ein paar sind in Ordnung. Aber du mein Lieber... du schläfst mit einem Notizblock unter dem Kopfkissen!“ 

„Ja, klar - du nicht?“ 

„Nein! Wenn ich schlafe, dann will ich schlafen und nicht irgendwas aufschreiben.“ 

„Aber vorher und nachher? Beim Einschlafen und nach dem Aufwachen?“ 

Hannes lachte. „Flo, du bist echt verrückt. Ihr in Bremen habt glaub ich wirklich alle nen Sockenschuss.“ 

„Wir sind total ruhig und nicht so ein Chaosladen wie der HSV. Oder Schalke.“ 

„Schalke ist schlimm, das stimmt.“ 

„Bei euch ist es doch auch nur ruhig, bis du mal nicht mehr gewinnst.“ 

„Hier ist alles gar nicht so chaotisch wie ihr immer denkt.“ 

„Und die Bremer Kuschelwolke ist manchmal auch nur ein Gerücht.“ 

Hannes schnaubte. „Jaja und das soll ich dir nun glauben.“ 

„Manchmal“, wiederholte Florian. „Immerhin soll ich dir auch glauben, dass es beim HSV nicht chaotisch ist.“ 

„Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben. Ich habe den Laden hier total im Griff. Und nächste Saison treten wir euch Kuschelbremern kräftig in den Hintern.“ 

Florian lachte. „Da halte ich es wohl mit Fin, ich drück euch nicht die Daumen, aber ein Derby wäre schon wieder schön.“ 

„Du drückst mir nicht die Daumen? Das verletzt mich zutiefst Flo!“ 

„Dir schon, dem HSV nicht.“

„Ok, damit kann ich leben“, sagte Hannes. 

„Das ist gut.“ Florian seufzte. „Hast du eine Idee, wie ich Domi aus seinem Loch kriegen kann?“ 

„Spontan fällt mir nichts ein“, sagte Hannes. 

Florian seufzte. Immerhin tat es ihm selbst gut mit Hannes zu reden - das tat es eigentlich immer. 

„Ich überleg aber“, versprach Hannes. 

„Das ist lieb von dir. Wenn dir was einfällt, melde dich, ja?“ 

„Mach ich. Ich ruf morgen mal bei Domi an. Oder sag ihm, er soll mich anrufen, wenn er Bock hat zu reden.“ 

„Ich sage es ihm. Wann trainiert ihr morgen?“ 

„Vormittags. Und dann gehts ins Hotel. Ist diesmal ja wieder ne weite, weite Fahrt“, lachte Hannes. „Du spielst mit dienen Jungs erst Sonntag, richtig?“ 

„Mittags, ja. Wir trainieren jetzt schon immer um halb zwei, damit es am Sonntag auch klappt.“ 

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?“ 

„Hey, wir wollen gewinnen. Und halb zwei ist ne doofe Zeit. Das erste Training gegen Mittag war echt mau.“ 

„Deine Probleme möchte ich haben. Wir spielen am Samstag um 13 Uhr.“ 

„Auch nicht besser“, gab Florian zu. „Und wie machst du das mit der Umstellung?“ 

„Ich musste mich erst an die Anstoßzeiten in der zweiten Liga gewöhnen, aber inzwischen ist das kein Problem mehr. Wir sind immerhin dann auch schön früh fertig.“ 

„Und könnt bei den Großen zugucken“, stichelte Florian. 

„Lustig“, sagte Hannes und gähnte. „Das haben wir nicht nötig.“ 

„Du solltest schlafen, Hannes - wenn du nicht so müde wärst, hättest du drüber gelacht.“ 

„Ja vermutlich. Tut mir leid Flo. Vielleicht können wir uns nächste Woche ja mal treffen?“ 

„Wäre schön, mal wieder zu dritt wie zu alten Zeiten. Das besprechen wir aber morgen, okay?“ 

„Ok. Nacht Flo.“ 

„Nacht“, wünschte auch Florian. „Bis morgen.“ 

„Bis morgen“, nuschelte Hannes und legte dann auf.

Florian lächelte leicht, es war immer schön mit Hannes zu telefonieren. Außerdem hatte es gutgetan, Hannes hatte so eine ruhige Art und konnte gut zuhören.

Wenn er mal schlecht drauf war, oder es bei Werder nicht gut lief, dann rief er meistens Hannes an.

Genauso meldete sich Hannes auch bei ihm, wenn er reden wollte.

Flo legte das Handy zur Seite. Hannes würde Domi bestimmt irgendwie helfen können.

Derart beruhigt konnte er sich auch hinlegen und endlich schlafen.


	2. Ein Tag in Bremen

Da die Trainingseinheit erst wieder um 13:30 Uhr stattfinden würde, konnte Flo am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich länger als gewöhnlich schlafen. 

Er bereitete ein reichhaltiges Frühstück für Domi und sich zu und las dann in der Zeitung, bis Domi aufwachte.

„Morgen“, murmelte Domi als er schließlich die Küche betrat.

„Morgen.“ Florian sah auf - und in das Gesicht eines extrem müden Domis „Kaffee?“

Domi nickte nur wortlos. 

Flo stand auf und stellte einen großen Becher Kaffee unter die Maschine. Ein Kratzen, Rauschen und Blubbern später konnte er Domi den Becher schon reichen. 

„Danke“, sagte Domi leise.

„Werde erstmal wach - dann können wir frühstücken.“

„Ich bin wach.“ 

„Sag das mal deinem Gesicht.“ 

Domi seufzte. „Sorry...“

„Schon gut. Guck mal, da gibt es ein paar leckere Sachen auf dem Tisch.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Flo.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du solltest trotzdem was essen.“

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst.“ 

„Weil du mir das selbe gesagt hättest.“ 

„Ich weiß. Das hilft mir nur bedingt. Aber gut... einen Toast werde ich wohl runterkriegen.“

„Such dir was Leckeres aus. Und ein bisschen Obst kannst du ja auch noch nehmen. Oder einen Joghurt.“

„Flo, ich werde nicht verhungern, versprochen“ sagte Domi und griff sich eine Scheibe Toast.

„Aber hungern. Und ich mag nicht, wenn meine Gäste hungern.“

„Ich werde auch nicht hungern.“ 

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Florian, dann nahm er sich einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Quark und Marmelade. 

Domi überlegte kurz und strich dann etwas Butter auf seinen Toast und legte eine Scheibe Käse drauf.

Florian zwang sich dazu Domi nicht anzusehen, sondern sein Brot so zu essen.

„Ich habe übrigens gestern noch mit Hannes telefoniert“, erzählte Flo schließlich.

„Okay - was sagt er?“

„Ich habe ihn glaub ich geweckt“, grinste Flo leicht. „Aber er will heute nochmal anrufen. Er kann sich in deine Situation ja ziemlich gut hineinversetzen.“

„Hat er ja auch schon durch.“

„Eben. Vielleicht kann er dir ja irgendwie helfen.“

„Ich glaub nicht, aber wir können es ja versuchen.“

„Gib Hannes ne Chance. Er hat bestimmt ne Idee. Hat er doch eigentlich immer.“ 

„Schon okay... mach ich“, murmelte Domi. 

„Sehr gut“, nickte Flo. „Und hast du schon überlegt, was du heute machst, während ich im Verein bin?“ 

„Mich bisschen verkriechen und meine Wunden lecken. Und die Stellenanzeigen lesen.“

„Das letzte ist Blödsinn. Im Moment brauchst du keine Stellenanzeigen zu lesen. Der Rest ist in Ordnung.“

„Ich weiß... ich kann nur hoffen, dass irgendwo ein Kollege fliegt und der Verein dann an mich denkt.“

„Aber das hat auch noch ein bisschen Zeit. Du musst doch erstmal mit Schalke abschließen.“ 

„Ich weiß... fühlt sich halt nur gerade alles scheiße an. Nicht nur, dass ich da raus bin, sondern auch, wie dass gelaufen ist. Ich meine, es war ja absehbar gewesen, aber so...“ 

„Ein Rauswurf ist immer scheiße, egal wie er läuft.“ 

„Ja...“ 

„Also, es ist Schokolade da, und ich glaube, auch Eis. Ich habe Netflix, da kannst du also gucken, ob du was zur Ablenkung findest“, sagte Flo. „Und heute Abend sorg ich dann wieder für etwas Ablenkung.“

„Schokolade ist böse - und hilft. Falls kein Eis da ist oder die Schokolade nicht reicht - wo ist der nächste Supermarkt?“

„Einfach die nächste Seitenstraße nach links und dann bist du schon da“, sagte Flo.

„Okay... werde ich schon finden.“

„Direkt daneben ist auch ein Bäcker, der hat leckeren Kuchen.“

„Okay, Wink verstanden.“

Flo lachte leise. „Ich denke heute wird es auch nicht so spät wie gestern. Nach dem Training gibt es noch ne kleine Besprechung mit der Mannschaft, das wars dann auch.“

„Ich werde mich schon beschäftigen.“

„Die Zweischlüssel hängen am Brett neben der Tür.“

„Danke.“

„Alles kein Problem. Ich muss jetzt auch langsam los. Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen und ich muss mit dem Doc wegen Claudio reden.“

„Drück dir die Daumen, dass er nicht zu lange ausfällt. Der Mann ist einfach toll.“

„Ja, ist er. Er ist mit seinen 40 Jahren noch viel fitter als ich es jemals war...“

„Er ist fitter als vermutlich 81.999.999 Menschen in Deutschland.“

Florian lachte auf. „Stimmt. Hoffentlich ist es wirklich nichts Schlimmes.“

„Wie gesagt, ich wünsch ihm alles Gute.“

Florian stand auf. „Also. Ich hau dann ab. Überleg dir mal, was du heute Abend essen möchtest und schick mir ne Nachricht.“ 

„Hm“, machte Domi, und Florian war sicher, dass er keine Nachricht bekommen würde. 

Florian seufzte und trank noch schnell seinen Kaffee aus. „Bis später Domi!“

„Bis später.“

Flo sah seinen Freund noch einen Moment an, dann verließ er die Küche und zog sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke an.

Es fiel ihm schwer das Training vorzubereiten, und auch beim Training selbst war er zugegebenermaßen unkonzentriert.

Neben der Sorge um Domi kam nun auch die Sorge um Claudio, der sich wirklich verletzt hatte und wohl die nächsten Spiele ausfallen würde. Das war ein herber Rückschlag. Das einzig erfreuliche, war die Berufung von Maxi in die Nationalmannschaft.

Nach der angekündigten Besprechung musste er die Aufstellung neu überdenken. Claudio hätte zwar nicht von Anfang an gespielt, wäre aber, wenn sie noch ein Tor brauchten, spätestens in der 70. Minute gekommen.

So wurde es dann doch wieder viel später als geplant und es war schon halb sieben, als er auf die Uhr sah und erschrocken zusammenpackte. Shit, er hatte Domi nicht so lange alleine lassen wollen! 

Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und rief gleichzeitig auf Domis Handy an. 

Es dauerte etwas, bis der sich meldete. „Hi Flo.“ 

„Es tut mir total leid, Domi“, sagte Florian. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen.“ 

„Ist nicht schlimm, der Job ist wichtig. Und ich weiß ja, wie akribisch du arbeitest.“ 

„Trotzdem. Soll ich uns ne Pizza mitbringen?“ 

„Hm, wenn du meinst.“ 

„Ich habe Hunger und du hast doch bestimmt noch nichts Richtiges gegessen, oder?“ 

„Bisschen Eis... und deinen Schokoladenvorrat. Und frag deinen Max Kruse, das zählt als ausgewogene Ernährung.“ 

„Bei Max vielleicht und im Moment ist er sehr diszipliniert was das angeht“, grinste Flo. „Was willst du für ne Pizza?“ 

„Am liebsten ja gar keine... such was aus, ohne zu exotische Zutaten.“ 

„Ok. Ich bin beim Auto, ich schätze in zwanzig Minuten bin ich da. Mit Pizza.“ 

„Okay... Dann bis nachher.“ 

„Bis später“, sagte Flo und stieg in seinen Wagen. 

Dann fuhr er zum Italiener, bestellte zwei Pizzen und fuhr mit den Paketen auf dem Beifahrersitz - Sitzheizung angeschaltet - nach Hause. 

„Domi! Pizza ist da“, rief Flo als er die Haustür aufschloss. 

„Bin im Wohnzimmer“, hörte er Domi antworten. Er klang zumindest ein bisschen weniger niedergeschlagen als noch am Morgen. 

Flo trug die Kartons direkt ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey, ich hoffe du hast Hunger.“ 

„Nicht besonders viel... aber riecht ja nicht schlecht.“ 

„Die ist auch sehr gut“, sagte Flo und stellte die Kartons auf dem Tisch ab. 

Domi erhob sich vom Sofa und folgte ihm in die Küche um Teller, Besteck und ähnliches zu holen. 

„Und was hast du heute so gemacht?“ fragte Flo, als Domi aus der Küche zurückkam. 

„Nicht viel... war zwischendurch draußen und habe mal die Gegend geprüft, aber die meiste Zeit war ich hier drin.“ 

„Die Gegend geprüft?“ lachte Flo. „Und, was hältst du von der Gegend?“ 

„Ich wurde weder überfallen noch von Autogrammjägern gejagt - also ist die Gegend okay. Ach ja, und die Bild hat auch nicht auf mich gewartet.“ 

„Die vermuten dich auch hoffentlich nicht hier“, sagte Flo. 

„Ist auch gut so.“ 

„Los, lass uns essen, sonst wird die Pizza kalt.“ 

Nicht ganz begeistert setzte sich Domi, schien beim Essen dann aber doch Appetit zu bekommen. 

Während sie aßen erzählte Flo Domi wie das Training heute gelaufen war. 

Er erzählte locker und ganz nebenbei und erwähnte einiges, was er für witzig hielt. 

„Allerdings musste ich durch Claudios Verletzung dann nochmal meine Taktik umstellen“, sagte Flo. „Das hat mich auch solange im Büro festgehalten.“ 

„Habe schon gelesen, dass er länger ausfällt.“ 

„Ziemlich beschissen gelaufen.“ 

„Ja, das ist echt mistig. Aber jetzt musst du mit den Jungs arbeiten, die spielen können.“ 

„Weiß ich. Aber ich habe Claudio gern als Joker in der Hinterhand. Allein ihn auf der Bank zu haben, bewirkt immer schon einiges.“ 

„Das glaub ich - er ist ein großes Vorbild und hat eine immense Ausstrahlung.“ 

„Und auch noch torgefährlich“, seufzte Flo. „Aber das ist ein echtes Luxusproblem. Immerhin sind alle anderen fit.“ 

„Und euer Eggesteinchen wird besonders motiviert sein.“ 

„Du meinst Maxi? Ja ist er - und motiviert gleichzeitig Jojo. Der will seinem Bruder so schnell wie möglich folgen.“ 

„Wäre klasse, die beiden zusammen in der Nationalmannschaft.“ 

„Ist ihr großer Traum. Und sie können es schaffen, das weiß ich.“ 

„Hmm“, machte Domi zustimmend und aß weiter. Offenbar war der Appetit endlich zurückgekehrt. 

„Hast du Lust Mittwoch mit nach Wolfsburg zum Länderspiel zu kommen?“ fragte Flo. „Ich wollte mir Maxis Premiere live angucken.“ 

Domi zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Vielleicht gar nicht schlecht.“ 

„Vielleicht hat Hannes ja auch Bock.“ 

„Dann fahren wir als Trio hin, das können wir machen.“ 

Florian lächelte. „Hat er eigentlich angerufen?“ 

„Ja, irgendwann gegen Mittag. Wir haben etwas geredet.“ 

„Hat es geholfen?“ 

„Bisschen... er kann gut zuhören. Kannst du auch, aber er weiß halt, wovon ich rede.“ 

„Ich weiß, Hannes ist ein spitzen Zuhörer“, sagte Flo mit einem Lächeln. 

Domi sah ihn kurz an, dann aß er weiter. 

„Und sonst? Hast du ein bisschen ferngesehen?“ 

„Ja, die meiste Zeit, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ 

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Mach ich auch, wenn ich nen schlechten Tag habe.“ 

„Ich weiß. Und immerhin sitz ich nicht im Feinrippunterhemd und mit Bierflasche vor dem Fernseher und guck RTL.“ 

„Das beruhigt mich. Sonst hätte ich dich wohl einweisen lassen müssen“, lachte Flo. 

Jetzt grinste Domi tatsächlich. 

Flo lehnte sich deutlich entspannter zurück. „Mhm, die Pizza war gut. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr bewegen, aber es war lecker.“ 

Wieder grinste Domi. „Wie gut, dass wir morgen nicht trainieren müssen.“ 

„Ich muss nicht trainieren, aber so tun als wäre ich fit“, sagte Flo. „Du weißt schon, mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und so.“ 

„Ja, und ein bisschen laufen musst du ja auch mal. Wäre blöd, wenn du im Liegestuhl neben dem Platz sitzen würdest.“ 

„Das ist mir im Moment auch zu kalt.“ 

„Auch mit Heizdecke?“ 

„Mhm, das klingt schon besser. Ne schöne Thermoskanne mit Kaffee... Und wozu habe ich denn Co-Trainer? Der kann für mich das Rennen übernehmen.“ 

„Das ist ne gute Idee. Und die Jungs sind ja auch schon erwachsen.“ 

Flo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Waren deine Jungs wirklich erwachsen? Also ich komm mir regelmäßig vor, als würde ich ne Kleinkindergruppe betreuen.“ 

„Hm - Kindergarten, ja, das trifft es.“ 

„Und die Ältesten, sind die schlimmsten“, sagte Flo. „Wenn ich mir da manchmal Hanno und Max so angucke...“ 

„Davon hören ja auch die Außenstehenden... und ich finde es schön, dass sie so sein dürfen.“ 

„Warum sollte ich versuchen sie zu verbiegen? Die beiden machen ihre Sache gut und haben dabei Spaß. Und sie kennen Werder genauso gut wie ich, wenn nicht noch besser. Sie verstehen, die die Mannschaft tickt.“ 

„Sie machen ihre Sache gut, weil sie so sein dürfen. Das ist den Machern in anderen Vereinen normalerweise nicht klar.“ 

Flo lächelte leicht. „Ich versuch es zumindest.“ 

„Du machst das schon ganz richtig, Flo.“ 

„Genug mit der Schmeichelei“, sagte Flo. „Sonst werde ich noch rot.“ 

Domi grinste schief. „Dann soll ich dir nicht sagen, dass du auch ganz gut Pizza kaufen kannst?“ 

Flo lachte laut. „Das war schon immer eine besondere Spezialität von mir.“ 

„Aber hier in Bremen hast du sie perfektioniert.“ 

„Spinner.“ 

„Bisschen vielleicht... Worauf hast du heute Abend Lust?“ 

„Such du ruhig was aus“, sagte Florian. 

„Weiß nicht... irgendwie habe ich echt genug ferngesehen, aber zu was Anderem habe ich auch keine Lust.“ 

„Wir könnten noch ein bisschen rausgehen. Spazierengehen und frische Luft schnappen.“ 

„Ja, wenn’s gerade mal nicht regnet.“ 

„Im Moment ist es trocken“, sagte Flo. 

„Dann... willst du gleich raus?“ 

„Es ist schon nach 8, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?“ fragte Flo. 

„Okay, dann lass uns losziehen.“ 

Flo nickte zufrieden und stand auf. 

Auch Domi erhob sich, sie deckten schnell ab und zogen sich dann warm an. Es war windig und ungemütlich. 

Trotzdem tat die frische Luft gut. 

Sie gingen spazieren und unterhielten sich dabei. „Sag mal - magst du morgen mitkommen?“, schlug Florian vor, „dann musst du nicht wieder den ganzen Tag vor RTL sitzen.“ 

„Mitkommen?“ fragte Domi. „Wohin?“ 

„Zum Training.“ 

„Meinst du?“ 

„Du musst nicht - aber vielleicht hast du ja Lust dazu.“ 

„Stör ich nicht? Ist doch euer Abschlusstraining.“ 

„Du wirst ja nicht das Training übernehmen. Aber bisschen zugucken...2 

„Ich überleg es mir, ok?“ 

„Ja, mach das. Und dann kannst du morgen überlegen, ob du mitwillst. 

Domi nickte. 

„Wollen wir dann langsam zurück?“, schlug Florian vor. langsam fing es wieder an zu regnen. 

„Ja, mir frieren langsam die Finger ab.“ 

„Dann zurück nach Hause, da können wir uns dann einen heißen Tee machen.“ 

„Gute Idee“, sagte Domi. 

„Dann komm“, forderte Florian ihn auf und schlug den Weg nach Hause ein. 

Ziemlich verfroren betraten sie schließlich wieder Flos Haus. 

Erleichtert atmete Domi auf, als sie wieder im Warmen waren. Auf den letzten Metern hatte es tatsächlich angefangen zu regnen. 

„Los, geh dich umziehen, ich setz Wasser für den Tee auf“, sagte Flo. 

„Danke“, nickte Domi und verschwand im Gästezimmer. 

Flo ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. „Was für Tee willst du?“ rief er. 

„Kräuter... gern Pfefferminz.“ 

„Bäh“, machte Flo. „Den trinkt man doch nur, wenn man krank ist.“ 

„Nee, dann gibt es Fencheltee.“ 

„Du bist ein sehr merkwürdiger Mensch“, schnaubte Flo und holte einen Beutel Pfefferminztee heraus. Für sich selbst wählte er einen Früchtetee aus. 

Dann goss er den Tee auf, zwei große Becher voll, und reichte Domi den Pfefferminztee. 

„Dank dir“, sagte Domi und schloss die Hände um den warmen Becher. „Geh du dich auch umziehen, sonst holst du dir noch was weg.“ 

„Mach ich. Wollen wir dann doch mal den Fernseher anmachen?“ 

„Ein bisschen um müde zu werden“, nickte Domi. 

„Ja, dann such schon mal was raus.“ Florian zog sich schnell um und kehrte dann zu Domi zurück. 

„Das hier?“ fragte Domi. „Sieht nach viel Action aus.“ 

„Klingt gut“, nickte Florian und ließ Domi den Film starten. 

Der Film hielt was er versprach. Es flog eine Menge in die Luft, es wurde ein Haufen Leute verfolgt - zu Fuß und mit dem Auto - und es gab wilde Schießereien. Eine erkennbare Handlung hatte der Film zwar nicht, aber es war eine hervorragende Ablenkung. 

„Wer braucht schon Handlung?“, fragte Domi mit einem Grinsen auf Florians Bemerkung. 

„Frauen. Zum Glück sind wir Männer und erfreuen uns an schnellen Autos und viel Rumgeballere“, grinste Flo zurück. 

„Gute Antwort. Die einzig Wahre“, meinte Domi. 

„Ich glaube heute werden wir beide gut einschlafen“, meinte Flo.  
„Ich denke auch. Hirn ist erstmal ausgeschaltet.“ 

„Sehr gut. Und du überlegst dir, ob du morgen mit zum Training kommst?“ 

„Ja, ich denke... ich kann es riskieren.“ 

„Das freut mich“, sagte Flo und grinste dann. „Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dich ja ein bisschen mit Tim und Clemens unterhalten. Die haben im April ihre Prüfung zur A-Trainer-Lizenz und sind irgendwie schon ein bissel nervös.“ 

„Mal gucken, ob ich ihnen ein paar Flausen in den Kopf setzen kann.“ 

Flo schnaubte. „Die haben sie genug.“ 

„Wieso? Ich halte beide für äußerst seriös.“ 

„Ja klar. So wie wir beide“, grinste Flo. 

„Wir beide sind der Inbegriff der Seriosität“, behauptete Domi. 

„Oh ja klar. Nehmen wir noch Hannes und Jule mit ins Boot und wir können uns vor Seriosität kaum noch retten.“ 

„Auf jeden Fall“, grinste Domi ihn an. „Wir sind so steif wie... 

„Wie was?“ fragte Flo neugierig. 

„Ähm... wie... ein Torpfosten.“ 

Florian lachte laut auf. „Den hast du aber grad noch so gerettet Domi.“ 

„War knapp, ja. Ginge ja auch ein Stuhlbein oder... ne Fahnenstange. Aber der Torpfosten ist schon noch schöner.“ 

„Domi, du gehörst ins Bett“, grinste Flo. 

„Ja, Papa, das weiß ich.“ 

„Dann ab mit dir Junge. Und nicht vergessen die Zähne zu putzen!“ 

„Ja, Papa“, grinste Domi und stand auf. „Ich nehme schon mal ein paar Sachen mit raus.“ 

„Warte, ich helfe dir“, sagte Flo und stand ebenfalls auf.


	3. Hospitieren

Gemeinsam deckten sie ab, dann wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und verschwanden in ihren Bädern. 

Flo fühlte sich viel entspannter als gestern. Domi war noch längst nicht wieder ok, aber immerhin hatte er gelacht und wohl mal ein paar Stunden nicht an Schalke und den Rauswurf gedacht. Er war grade dabei sich die Zähne zu putzen, als sein Handy klingelte. 

Er zog es aus der Tasche, und als er sah, dass Hannes anrief, nahm er das Gespräch mit Zahnbürste im Bund an. Mja?“ 

„Ähm... Flo?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Mja?“ 

„Stör ich grade?“ 

„Nurm bischschn.! 

Hannes lachte. „Machst du grad was Unanständiges?“ 

„Wasch? Isch pupsch meime Schäme.“ 

„Was? Wofür schämst du dich?“ 

Jetzt spuckte Florian den Schaum aus. „Ich putz meine Zähne.“ 

Hannes lachte erneut. „Das hörte sich aber ganz anders an.“ 

„Wonach?“, fragte Florian verwirrt. 

„Nach etwas sehr Unanständigem“, sagte Hannes. 

„Oh - okay“, machte Florian sehr überrascht. Ahnte Hannes etwas? Ach, das war doch Unsinn. „Du weißt schon, dass nur Domi hier ist?“, fragte er nach, um die Frage ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. 

„Das weiß ich“, sagte Hannes. „Also, das vermute ich zumindest. Oder feiert ihr wilde Partys, ohne mich einzuladen?“ 

„Weniger... wir haben nur Fern gesehen. Und nein, es war nicht 'Lattenalarm im Strafraum' oder 'Manndeckung beim FC Fickenhausen'.“ 

„Lattenalarm im Strafraum? Ernsthaft?“ fragte Hannes. „Mein Gott, wer denkt sich nur diese Titel aus?“ 

„Gibt es den wirklich?“ 

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich dachte du sprichst da aus... Erfahrung oder so.“ 

„Nicht in der Richtung“, behauptete Florian. 

„Ok, genug davon, sonst krieg ich heute Nacht kein Auge zu“, sagte Hannes. „Wie gehts denn unserem Patienten?“ 

„Besser. Hat sich heute ganz gut ablenken lassen. Er kommt morgen mit zum Training - hospitieren und so“ 

„Das lenkt ihn bestimmt ab“, meinte Hannes. 

„Ich hoffe, er bringt mir Tim und Clemens nicht völlig durcheinander“, grinste Florian. 

„Stimmt, die beiden sind bald mit ihrer Prüfung dran. Ach je, weißt du noch Flo, als wir in der Situation waren?“ 

„Oh ja - wir waren auch total aufgeregt.“ 

„Ich war ein nervöses Wrack.“ 

„Ich auch. Haben auch alle so ein großes Ding draus gemacht. Dabei wars nichts Schlimmes.“ 

„Ich mag einfach keine Prüfungen. Erinnert mich zu sehr an die Schule.“ 

„Immerhin haben wir es hinter uns.“ 

„Ja und wir waren offenbar nicht allzu schlecht.“ 

„Immerhin haben wir solche Zettel mit Krakeleien überreicht bekommen.“ 

„Und die bekommen deine beiden auch.“ 

„Ich bin davon ja auch überzeugt... aber die beiden sind trotzdem aufgeregt.“ 

„Kann ich verstehen.“ 

„Und ansonsten wird er sich einfach mal umsehen... bisschen rauskommen,“ 

„Hast du ihn schon gefragt, ob er Mittwoch mit nach Wolfsburg kommt? Du fährst doch bestimmt hin um deinen Maxi anzufeuern.“ 

„Habe ich. Und du? Magst du auch kommen?“ 

„Gern. Wir haben kein Testspiel, also würde es passen.“ 

„Perfekt“, freute sich Florian. „dann besorg ich uns Karten, okay? Alles Weitere besprechen wir dann noch.“ 

„Ha, das wird lustig. Wollen wir Jule nicht auch noch fragen?“ 

„Gute Idee - dann ist die alte Truppe zusammen. Und Jule hat ja so einige Spieler anzugucken.“ 

„Ja, seine zukünftigen Spieler in Leipzig. Bäh, klingt immer noch komisch. Jule in Leipzig...“ 

„Ja, das ist echt merkwürdig. Aber er wird das auch da prima machen.“ 

„Natürlich wird er das. Und er hat bei RB dann schon ein paar richtig tolle Spieler“, sagte Hannes ein wenig neidisch. 

„Schon, aber gerade bei solchen Spielern ist es oft nicht leicht, sie auch zusammen spielen zu lassen.“ 

„Weiß ich. Aber manchmal wünscht man sich solche Spieler halt doch.“ 

„Natürlich. Besonders, wenn man mal in die Geschichte des Vereins schielt und die großen Namen da sieht. Und die alten Erfolge.“ 

Hannes seufzte erneut. „Ja... da sieht’s hier in Hamburg grad etwas dunkel aus. Bei euch hingegen... bei dir spielen große Namen. Wer einen Pizarro im Kader hat, darf sich gar nicht beschweren.“ 

„Nein, mit Pizarro hat man das große Los gezogen. Und langsam wachsen ja auch die großen Namen wieder nach.“ 

„Weil ihr gute Nachwuchsarbeit macht.“ 

„Ja, wir bemühen uns zumindest.“ 

„Nein, ihr macht das richtig gut. Ich werde das in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich abstreiten, als HSV-Trainer darf ich sowas nicht sagen“, grinste Hannes. 

„Ich würde in der Öffentlichkeit auch nie sagen, dass euch den Aufstieg wünsche.“ 

„Ach komm, ne Saison ohne Nordderby ist doch scheiße.“ 

„Total scheiße. Und besonders blöd, dass ich nicht gegen dich spielen kann:“ 

„Nächste Saison wieder Flo. Versprochen.“ 

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort“, grinste Florian. 

„Ja, kannst du auch. Ich habe vor mit dem HSV aufzusteigen. Da können sich Köln und Union ganz warm anziehen.“ 

„Ihr schafft das - ihr seid wirklich gut.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Hannes mit einem hörbaren Lächeln. 

Auch Florian musste jetzt ein wenig lächeln, als er das bemerkte 

„Also, ich sollte jetzt langsam schlafen“, sagte Hannes. „Drück mir für morgen die Daumen, ja?“ 

„Mach ich, ganz fest“, versprach Florian. „Gute Nacht.“ 

„Gute Nacht Flo.“ 

Florian lächelte leicht, dann legte er auf. 

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer im Badezimmer stand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

Er sollte sich wirklich fertigmachen und dann schlafen. 

Schnell ging er ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um, dann schlüpfte er ins Bett. 

Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an Hannes, als er einschlief. 

*** 

Am nächsten morgen wurde Flo schon vor dem klingeln des Weckers wach. Nicht ungewöhnlich am Tag vor einem Spiel. 

Es gab noch viel zu bedenken und vorzubereiten, da war es gut, das in Ruhe zu machen. 

Außerdem konnte er so in Ruhe Frühstück für Domi und sich vorbereiten. 

Leise machte er sich fertig und deckte dann den Tisch, Kaffee, Toast, etwas Aufschnitt und Marmelade. 

Er war grade fertig, als Domi in die Küche kam. 

„Morgen“, grüßte er ihn fröhlich. 

„Morgen. Wie lange bist du schon wach?“ fragte Domi. 

„Ne Weile. Vor Spieltagen schlaf nicht so lange.“ 

Domi nickte. „Versteh ich. Grade auch bei nem Gegner wie Leverkusen.“ 

„Eben, das sind ganz besonders wichtige Punkte. So, jetzt setz dich erstmal und frühstücke was.“ 

„Du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe“, brummte Domi und setzte sich. 

„Natürlich nicht. Außerdem habe ich extra Toast gemacht. Oder magst du lieber ein Müsli?“ 

„Toast ist gut“, sagte Domi und griff sich eine Scheibe. 

„Schön, dann guten Appetit:“ Florian rührte sich ein Müsli mit Banane an, 

„Du hast gestern noch ganz schön lange im Bad telefoniert“, bemerkte Domi nach einem Moment. 

Florian sah auf. „Habe ich dich gestört?“ 

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mich nur gewundert, warum du im Bad telefonierst.“ 

„Weil Hannes angerufen hat, während ich die Zähne geputzt habe.“ 

„Na der hat ja ein Timing.“ 

Wollte mich mal Schaum blubbern hören, glaub ich.“ 

Domi lachte leise. „Ihr telefoniert oft, oder?“ 

„Joa... schon öfter als hin und wieder mal.“ 

„Wenn das die Presse wüsste. Der Trainer vom HSV telefoniert regelmäßig mit dem von Werder. Ein Skandal!“ 

„Oh ja, ein Skandal. Und die Fans würden mit Elefantenkacke auf uns werfen.“ 

„Das ist zu befürchten“, lachte Domi. 

„Dann verrate es lieber nicht - sonst bist du schuld und musst die Elefantenkacke wieder aus unseren Klamotten waschen.“ 

„Keine Angst ich verrate nichts.“ 

„Danke“, grinste Florian ihn an. Es war gut, dass Domi wieder Scherze machen konnte.

„Also, es bleibt dabei, dass du mit mir zum Training kommst?“ fragte Flo.

„Ja, ist wohl gut, wenn ich hier mal rauskomme.“

„Sehe ich genauso. Und Hannes hält das auch für ne gute Idee.“

„Hm... Hannes...“

„Ja. Ich habe ihm davon erzählt, als wir gestern telefoniert hatten.“

„Wenn ihr schon beide der Meinung seid.“

„Genau, hör auf uns“, grinste Flo.

„Also komm ich heute mit zum... hospitieren.“

„Genau. Und um Tim und Clemens zu beruhigen.“

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun“, versprach Domi. Er hatte inzwischen seine Scheibe Toast aufgegessen und sah Florian beim Essen zu.

„Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen was essen? Von einer Scheibe Toast kannst du doch nicht satt sein.“

„Wir hatten gestern Pizza“, erinnerte ihn Hannes.

„Das war gestern.“

„Hmm... na gut“, murrte Domi und griff nach einer weiteren Scheibe Toast.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du vor Schwäche umfällst oder so.“

„So schnell kippt man nicht um.“

„Das kann man nie wissen.“

„Ich kann mir ja Müsliriegel besorgen, wenn dich das beruhigt.“

„Wir haben im Verein auch Sachen zum Essen, das wird also nicht nötig sein.“

„Aber ob sich ein arbeitsloser Ex-Schalketrainer so einfach bedienen kann?“

„Das geht schon in Ordnung. Kommst ja mit mir.“

„Na gut... dann brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich verhungere.“

Florian nickte und sah auf die Uhr. „Zwanzig Minuten haben wir noch, dann sollten wir langsam los.“

„Und dann trainierst du gleich mit den Jungs?“

„Wir starten um 13 Uhr mit dem aufwärmen und um 13:30 Uhr geht das Training los“, sagte Flo. „Alles wie morgen in Leverkusen.“

„Finde ich einen guten Plan - wäre ich so nicht draufgekommen.“

„Die Uhrzeit ist schrecklich. Und dann noch an einem Sonntag. Irgendwie müssen wir uns ja darauf einstellen.“

„Es ist echt eine dämliche Zeit. Und ich glaub auch nicht, dass diese Zeit die Einschaltquoten hochjagt.“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber gut, wir können es nicht ändern und müssen damit klarkommen.“

„Und wir können hoffen, dass diese Zeit bald wieder gestrichen wird. Genauso wie die Montagsspiele.“

„Das wäre wundervoll“, sagte Flo.

„Mal gucken, was die neue Saison so bringt“

„Vermutlich wieder tolle Neuerungen, die uns das Leben schwermachen.“

„Ja, sowas wie diese neue Handspielregel...“, murmelte Domi.

„Oder die Rote Karte für Trainer. Das wird lustig.“

„Man muss sich jetzt halt benehmen.“

„Dir fällt das leicht, aber ich? Wenn ich mir da so gewisse Fernsehbilder anschaue...“

„Na, so schlimm bist du auch nicht. Denk mal an Kloppo.“

„Stimmt. Ganz so schlimm bin ich noch nicht“, lachte Florian. „Trotzdem werde ich daran arbeiten müssen. Das hilft meinen Jungs ja auch nicht, wenn ich wie ein Duracell-Hase auf der Linie auf und ab hüpfe.“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Und du bist ja auch ein Vorbild - so ganz allgemein.“

„Ich versuche es zumindest“, murmelte Flo.

„Ich erinnere dich bei Gelegenheit.“

Flo lächelte leicht und sah erneut auf seine Uhr. „So, austrinken und aufessen, dann gehts los.“

Domi griff nach seinem Kaffee, trank den letzten Schluck und stand dann auf. „Ich deck schon mal ab.“

Florian aß schnell das restliche Müsli auf und half Domi dann.

Pünktlich verließen sie das Haus und fuhren zum Osterdeich, zum Training.

„Dann komm erstmal mit in mein Büro“, sagte Florian als sie ausstiegen.

Domi folgte ihm zum Eingang und betrat hinter ihm das Gebäude.

Florian führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf und einen Flur entlang. „Und hier ist es“, sagte er und öffnete eine Tür.“

„Schick“, meinte Domi. Es war weiß, natürlich mit einigen grünen Elementen - und mit Blick auf den Innenraum des Stadions.

„Toll, oder?“ fragte Flo und trat ans Fenster. „Vor allem der Blick. Ins Stadion. Das ist immer noch total cool.“

„Das ist echt cool“, fand Domi. „Und dein Büro an sich ist auch schick.“

„Ja, man kann es gut aushalten.“

Florian ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und startete den Rechner, während Domi sich auf das grüne Sofa setzte, das in einer Ecke stand.

„Ich will meine Mails checken und dann noch mal die Taktik für morgen durchgehen“, sagte Flo.

„Klar, mach das.“

„Möchtest du nen Kaffee oder was Anderes trinken?“ fragte Flo.

„Ein Wasser... da im Kühlschrank?“

„Ganz genau.“

„Du auch was?“

„Ja, ich nehme auch ein Wasser.“

Domi trat an den Kühlschrank und holte zwei kleine Flaschen heraus, davon reichte er Florian eine. „So, und jetzt lass ich dich in Ruhe.“

„Keine Angst, du störst mich nicht“, sagte Florian grinsend. „Tim müsste in ein paar Minuten auftauchen. Und Clemens vermutlich auch.“

„Und werden sich gleich wundern, dass du noch einen Praktikanten hast.“

„Vermutlich. Jedenfalls kann Clemens dich mal ein bisschen rumführen. Tim brauche ich erstmal noch fürs Training.“

„Das Angebot nehme ich doch gern an. Und dann komm ich mit Clemens dazu - zum Training?“

Florian nickte.

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan.“ Domi lehnte sich nach hinten und beobachtete Florian, der konzentriert am Rechner arbeitete.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er Schritte im Flur, dann klopfte es. „Morgen Flo“, grüßte Tim. „Oh, du hast Besuch?“

„Ja, Domenico kennst du ja sicher - er wollte mal ein bisschen zugucken.“

„Hey“, sagte Tim und schüttelte Domi die Hand. „Tut mir echt leid, das mit Schalke. Ich fand, du hast da gute Arbeit geleistet.“

„Die Ergebnisse sagen anders aus, aber tut gut das zu hören. Danke.“

„Schalke ist kein einfaches Pflaster. Und du hast die Mannschaft immerhin in die CL gebracht.“

Domi lächelte leicht. Daran hatte er schon länger nicht gedacht, und es tat gut sich daran zu erinnern.

„Hast du Clemens schon gesehen?“ fragte Flo und sah Tim an.

„Der müsste gleich kommen, hat neben mir geparkt.“

„Sehr schön. Ich wollte Domi mit Clemens ne Runde drehen lassen, ehe sie zu uns zum Training kommen.“

„Klingt gut. Ich kann Clemens mal anrufen, dass er kommt.“

„Ja, mach das mal. Sonst verquatscht er sich wieder mit irgendwem.“

Tim zückte sein Handy und wählte, und einen Moment später meldete sich Clemens. „Moin, du sollst zum Chef kommen, hop-hop“ Damit legte Tim schon wieder auf.

Flo grinste Domi an. „Chef, klingt gut, oder?“

„Klingt sehr gut - so sollte ich mich auch mal nennen lassen. Wenn ich mal wieder trainieren darf.“

„Wirst du. Im Sommer wirst du einen neuen Verein finden. Und bis dahin, sieh es einfach als eine Art Urlaub an.“

„Ich versuche es...“

„Morgen Flo... oh wow, volles Haus“, sagte in diesem Moment Clemens und betrat das Büro.

„Moin Clemens. Domenico kennst du ja sicher. Mein neuer Praktikant.“

„Versuchst du mich jetzt schon zu ersetzen? Ein bisschen bleib ich noch, bevor es in die USA geht“, grinste Clemens. „Morgen Domenico.“

„Morgen Clemens“, grüßte Domi. „Flo meint, du könntest mich mal ein bisschen rumführen.“

„Klar doch“, sagte Clemens. „Mach ich gern.“

„Dann los mit euch, ihr kommt danach einfach zum Training, okay?“

„Machen wir Chef“, sagte Clemens. „Dann komm mal mit und ich zeig dir das schöne Weser-Stadion.“

„Oh ja, ich kenn ja eigentlich nur die Gästekabine.“

„Und damit kennst du gar nichts“, lachte Clemens. „Bis nachher Flo.“

„Bis später, ihr beiden.“

Flo sah den beiden hinterher und sah dann Tim an. „Und wir machen uns auf den Weg nach unten?“ 

„Ja, ich glaub, die Jungs sind schon fleißig.“ 

„Das will ich ihnen auch raten“, lachte Flo und stand auf. 

Tim hielt ihm die Tür auf und schloss auch hinter ihnen ab. 

„Hoffentlich verletzt sich heute nicht noch jemand“, sagte Flo. „Claudios Ausfall hat mir schon genug Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“ 

„Das wäre ziemlich doof, aber wir haben genug Jungs, dass sie das kompensieren könnten.“ 

„Schon, aber trotzdem. Ich mag es, wenn es mal nach Plan läuft.“ 

„Du, da hätte ich auch nichts gegen.“ 

Flo grinste und hielt Tim die Tür auf, die nach draußen führte. 

Die Jungs machten sich unter den Augen des Co-Trainers Thomas schon warm, als Florian und Tim ankamen. 

„Na alles klar?“ fragte Flo Thomas und schob die Hände die Tasche seiner Jacke. Es war kalt und nass. Da machte das Training gleich richtig spaß. 

„Alles gut - wir sind mit dem Aufwärmen soweit durch. Kiki schnappt sich gleich seine Torhüter, dann können wir hier loslegen.“ 

„Gut. Clemens kommt ein bisschen später, der führt grade einen Gast durchs Stadion“, sagte Flo. 

„Okay.“ Thomas steckte zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen, und ein gellender Pfiff schallte über den Trainingsplatz. 

Sofort kamen die Jungs zu ihnen gejoggt, bis sie einen lockeren Halbkreis bildeten. 

Florian zog seine Notizen hervor und machte seine Anweisungen. 

Viele Erklärungen waren nicht nötig. Die Jungs waren gut eingespielt und kannten die Übungen. 

Irgendwann kamen Clemens und Domi zu ihnen. 

„Na, alles gesehen und gebührend bestaunt?“ fragte Flo ihn mit einem Grinsen. 

„Sehr schick bei euch.“ 

„Viel besser als bei Schalke“, lachte Clemens. 

„Zumindest ruhiger und die Leute sind...anders. Relaxter. Hanseatischer?“ 

Flo nickte. „Das trifft es ganz gut und... Moment mal, ist das Bargi, der da humpelt?“ 

„Scheiße“, fluchte Clemens, „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus.“ 

„Nicht immer Philipp“, sagte Flo kopfschüttelnd. 

„Doch, irgendwie schon.“ Clemens lief auf Bargi zu und sprach mit ihm. 

Florian seufzte und sah zu Tim. „Ich habs doch geahnt...“ 

„Du solltest sowas das nächste Mal nicht aussprechen. Das bringt Unglück.“ 

„Jaja“, brummte Flo und machte sich nun selbst auf den Weg zu Philipp. 

„Shit... gehts? Wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte er ihn. 

„Der Oberschenkel“, sagte Philipp. „Hat total zugemacht.“ 

„Mist... dann wird das morgen ja eher nichts. Lass dich von Clemens mal zu den Physios bringen, die sollen mal gucken.“ 

Philipp nickte und ließ sich hochhelfen. „Tut mir leid Flo.“ 

„Hey, du kannst nichts dafür. Immerhin haben wir jetzt Länderspielpause, damit hast Du Zeit das ordentlich behandeln zu lassen.“ 

„Und das wirst du auch“, sagte Clemens. „Keine Heldentaten, verstanden?“ 

„Nein, mach ich schon nicht.“ 

Clemens nickte und half Bargi dann vom Trainingsplatz. „Ich vermute mal, dass Nuri grad nen Startelf-Einsatz gewonnen hat?“ fragte Tim. 

„Ja, hat er. Hat er sich ja auch mal verdient.“ Florian sah Bargi und Clemens nach, dann begann er auf seinen Notizen herumzukritzeln. 

Tim und Thomas teilten die Spieler währenddessen in zwei Teams ein um noch ein abschließendes Trainingsspiel zu veranstalten. 

In der ganzen Zeit blieb Domi an Florians Seite. 

Schließlich beendete Flo das Training und rief die Jungs nochmal zusammen. „Also Jungs, der Bus fährt pünktlich um 16 Uhr ab. Wer zu spät kommt, läuft hinterher.“ 

„Ja, Chef“, kamen ihm mehrere Stimmen entgegen.“ 

„Dann los, ab zum Duschen mit euch.“ 

Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich von ihm, dann gingen sie gemütlich in die Kabine. Die jüngeren sammelten die Bälle und Hütchen ein, dann folgten sie den anderen. 

Flo sah zu Domi. „Wollen wir auch rein ins warme?“ 

„Ja, ist ja nicht schön hier im Regen.“ 

„Wenn du Lust hast, können wir mit Clemens und Tim gleich noch was essen.“ 

„Hm - okay“, stimmte Domi zu. 

Flo lächelte ihn an und führte ihn dann wieder nach drinnen. 

Auf dem Gang fanden sie Clemens, der gerade aus einem der Büros kam. Florian sprach ihn gleich an. „Und? Essen gehen, zu viert?“ 

„Ja gern“, sagte Clemens. „Bargi ist übrigens zum Doc. Der will sicherheitshalber mal nen Blick drauf werfen.“ 

„Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmeres - da können wir echt nicht gebrauchen.“ 

„Das kann vor allem Philipp nicht gebrauchen“, sagte Clemens. 

„Nee, nicht schon wieder. Er ist so ein guter Fußballer, aber einfach zu anfällig.“ 

Clemens nickte. „Ok, treffen wir uns dann gleich oben?“ 

„Ja, genau. Holst du Tim dazu?“ 

„Mach ich. Bis gleich.“


	4. Einladungen

Florian nickte ihm kurz zu, dann ging er mit Domi in sein Büro. Ein paar Mails, ein Haufen Notizen vom Training, schließlich musste er einiges umstellen, dann kamen Tim und Clemens in sein Büro. 

„Los Florian, essen“, sagte Tim und sah dann zu Domi. „Der würde das Essen auch glatt vergessen, wenn er hier an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt. Bist du auch so?“ 

„Jetzt ja nicht mehr.“ 

„Du findest wieder was Neues“, sagte Clemens. „Ich bin jedenfalls ein großer Fan deiner Arbeit. Du hast soviel Ruhe nach Schalke gebracht.“ 

„Nur haben wir auch mit der Ruhe nicht gewinnen können.“ 

„Das können wir beim Essen weiter diskutieren“, sagte Tim. „ich habe Hunger.“ 

„Dann los. Worauf habt ihr Hunger?“ 

„Es stehen heute Burger auf der Karte“, verriet Clemens grinsend. „Deshalb sind die meistens Jungs zum Essen tatsächlich hiergeblieben.“ 

„Okay, dann sollten wir das auch machen“, beschloss Florian. 

„Gute Wahl. Außerdem müssen wir da nicht weit laufen“, murmelte Tim und ging vor in Richtung Treppe, die nach oben führte. 

Hier wurde es sofort lebhafter und lauter, in der Tat saßen wohl alle Spieler zusammen und aßen. 

„Da hinten ist ein Tisch frei“, sagte Florian und deutete auf einen Tisch am Fenster. 

„Dann nehmen wir den doch als Trainertisch“, beschloss Tim. 

Die vier gingen zu dem Tisch und setzten sich. „Essen mit Blick ins Stadion“, sagte Domi. „Schon ziemlich schick.“ 

„Ja, das ist immer wieder was Feines. Und eine große Motivation für die Jungs.“ 

„Wie war das bei euch?“ fragte Tim. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt auch zusammen gegessen, oder?“ 

„Die Spieler auf jeden Fall, aber ich habe oft mit den Vereinsoberen gegessen - das wurde so erwartet. So finde ich es aber besser, man hat einen engeren Kontakt zu den Jungs.“ 

„Außerdem ist hier immer was los“, sagte Florian. „Ich finde es schön.“ 

„Ich kann es mir auch gar nicht anders vorstellen“, meinte Clemens. 

„Soll ich mal für uns alle Burger bestellen?“ fragte Tim. 

„Ja, das wäre lieb von dir. Und was zu trinken, bitte.“ 

„Wasser oder was Anderes?“ 

„Eigentlich würde ne Cola besser passen, Light, ja?“, bat Florian. 

„Na wenn der Chef es schon vorschlägt, für mich auch eine“, sagte Clemens sofort. 

„Für mich auch“, bat Domi. 

„Ok, also eine Runde Burger und Cola“, lachte Tim und stand auf um die Bestellung aufzugeben. 

Schnell kam er wieder, und einen Moment später wurden ihnen die Burger gebracht. „Guten Appetit“, wünschte Andrea, die schon seit Jahren für das Essen der Spieler zuständig war. 

„Danke“, sagten die vier und machten sich sofort über die Burger her. 

Sie waren köstlich, aber das war das Essen hier eigentlich immer. Und so sprachen sie erst wieder, als sie den letzten Rest ihre Burger aufgegessen hatten. 

Tim und Clemens nutzten die Chancen und fragten Flo und Domi gnadenlos nach ihrer Prüfung aus. 

Am Ende schienen sie tatsächlich etwas beruhigt zu sein. 

Schließlich warf Flo einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „So, wird langsam Zeit runter zu gehen. Domi, nimmst du mein Auto um wieder zu mir zu fahren? Du müsstest mich dann aber morgen Abend hier abholen.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Domi. „Viel Spaß euch noch.“

„Überleg dir nochmal, ob du nicht Hannes besuchen fährst.“

„Ich kann ihn ja mal anrufen, ob er Zeit hat.“

„Mach das“, sagte Flo lächelnd.

„Dann bis später“, verabschiedete sich Domi und verließ die drei.

Domi schaffte es auf anhieb zum Parkplatz zu finden und stieg dort in Flos Wagen. Sollte er wirklich noch nach Hamburg fahren? Hannes hatte es ihm ja auch schon angeboten.

Vielleicht sollte er losfahren ohne Hannes anzurufen und vorzuwarnen. Wenn der keine Zeit hatte, könnte er noch immer durch Hamburg bummeln.

Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte der HSV schon heute gespielt. Das heißt sie müssten jetzt bald fertig sein. Eigentlich müsste Hannes also Zeit haben.

Also los nach Hamburg. Domi programmierte das Navi und fuhr los.

Zum Glück mochte er das Autofahren und konnte dabei super entspannen. Und mit der richtigen Musik sollte es auch möglich sein, jeden aufkommenden Gedanken an Schalke und den Rauswurf zu vertreiben.

Die Landschaft zog an ihm vorbei, bis ihn die Stimme aus dem Navi von der Autobahn leitete.

Er fuhr durch Hamburgs Innenstadt und brauchte hier fast länger, als für den Weg von Bremen nach Hamburg bis er schließlich vor dem Haus hielt, in dem Hannes wohnte.

Er war während ihres Lehrgangs ein, zwei Mal hier gewesen, zusammen mit Florian, und wusste daher, wo er am besten parken konnte.

Er stieg auf und ging schnell zur Tür. Es hatte angefangen zu nieseln und kalt war es außerdem.

Hoffentlich war Hannes wirklich schon da - sonst würde er sich ein Café suchen müssen um auf ihn zu warten.

Er klingelte und wartete dann ungeduldig.

Es dauerte, ehe eine Stimme fragte, „Ja?“

„Ich bin‘s, Domi. Machst du mir auf?“

„Oh, Domi - klar, Moment...“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte Domi den Summer.

Schnell drückte Domi die Tür auf und betrat den Hausflur.

Links war eine Treppe, vor ihm befand sich ein Fahrstuhl, dessen Tür sich jetzt für ihn öffnete.

Domi betrat den Lift und fuhr mit der Kabine ganz nach oben.

Hier öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür direkt in Hannes' Wohnung. Aus der Küchenecke kam Hannes auf ihn zu. „Hallo Domi, was treibt dich hier her?“

„Hey“, sagte Domi. „Ich... Flo ist vorhin nach Leverkusen gefahren und da dachte ich, ich könnte die Einladung von dir annehmen.“

„Klar, schön, dass du hier bist“, lächelte Hannes ihn an.

„Ich stör dich auch nicht?“

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich habe gern Besuch. Ich habe mir gerade Kaffee gemacht - Magst du auch?“

„Gern“, sagte Domi sofort.

„Moment... nimm einfach meinen, ich mach mir neuen.“ Hannes holte seinen Becher und drückte ihn Domi in die Hand. „Setz dich schon mal, ich komm gleich.“

Domi lächelte und folgte Hannes.

Er nahm Platz auf dem bequemen Sofa, wenig später gesellte sich Hannes zu ihm.

„Und wie gehts dir?“ fragte Hannes. „Ist der erste Schock abgeflaut?“

„Ja, geht schon besser. Ich meine - ich hatte es ja erwartet, aber irgendwie kam es dann doch plötzlich.“

Hannes nickte. „Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Und da war es ja auch absehbar gewesen.“

„Auf einmal bist du raus, bist deinen Job los und deine Aufgabe - dir wird der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.“

„Und du bist wie im freien Fall. Und niemand fängt dich auf“, seufzte Hannes.

„Ja, so fühlt es sich an“, nickte Domi. „Aber langsam falle ich langsamer - und ihr fangt mich auf. Florian und du“

„Wir versuchen es zumindest. Habt ihr doch damals bei mir auch gemacht.“

„Ihr macht das echt gut.“

„Wir bemühen uns.“

„Das ist mehr als Bemühen - danke dafür.“

Hannes lächelte ihn an. „Und wie war dein Tag bei Werder so?“

„Sehr schön. Clemens hat mich rumgeführt, und dann haben wir das Training angeguckt. Das war nicht so toll - der Bargfrede hat sich mal wieder verletzt.“

„Ja, habe ich gelesen. Das bringt Flos Taktik doch wieder völlig durcheinander.“

„Er war schon fleißig dabei umzustellen.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, grinste Hannes. „Ich bin mal gespannt, wie seine Aufstellung dann morgen aussehen wird.“

„Ich auch. Und auch, wie er sich sonst so schlägt.“

„Gut wie immer. Ich glaub immer noch fest daran, dass Flo nächste Saison mit Werder international spielt.“

„Davon bin ich auch überzeugt. Er macht das echt gut, und seine Jungs ziehen alle mit.“

„Und ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Saison wieder gegen ihn antreten kann.“

„Auch da bin ich zuversichtlich. Ihr seid echt gut. Du bist gut“

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das heute zum Beispiel war nicht gut. Gegen Darmstadt hätten wir gewinnen müssen.“

„Ausrutscher gibt es immer mal. Aber die Union liegt noch immer hinter euch, und zu Pauli ist noch guter Abstand. Und das nächste Spiel gewinnt ihr wieder.“

„Jetzt ist erstmal Pause. Und die können wir alle ganz gut gebrauchen.“

„Ja, das wird sie.“

„Morgen früh ist noch mal auslaufen angesagt und dann... wundervolle zwei Tage Urlaub. Und am Mittwochabend natürlich das Länderspiel mit euch.“

„Sicher ein spannendes Länderspiel - ohne den drei Weltmeistern.“

„Sind noch genug talentierte Jungs dabei.“

„Ja, aber drei verdientes Spieler raus, da rappelt es sicher ganz schön in der Mannschaft, bis es neue Strukturen gibt.“

„Ist auf jeden Fall spannend sich das anzusehen.“

„Deswegen fahren wir ja hin. Wir könnten ja schon mal planen, wie wir das machen.“

„So weit ich weiß kommt Jule auch“, sagte Hannes.

„Flo wollte sich drum kümmern, aber ich denke, er kommt mit.“

„Soll ich nach Bremen kommen und wir drei fahren dann gemeinsam nach Wolfsburg?“ schlug Hannes vor.

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“, meinte Domi. „Und Jule treffen wir dann in Wolfsburg“

„Und vor dem Spiel gehen wir da nett was essen.“

„Und suchen uns ein nettes Hotel - oder willst du danach noch nach Hause fahren?“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Na meine Jungs werden sich freuen, da findet das Training am Donnerstag wohl später als gewöhnlich statt.“

Domi grinste- „Die werden das Spiel doch auch sehen.“

„Und sehen ihren Trainer dann neben dem von Werder sitzen“, lachte Hannes.

„Schlimmer ist es, wenn die Fans das sehen. Sie werden Eure Entlassung fordern.“

„Mhm, das könnte sein.“

„Also Papiertüte über den Kopf?“, schlug Domi vor.

„Kriegen wir wenigstens Sehschlitze?“ fragte Hannes trocken.

„Ich will mal nicht so sein. Aber nicht zu breite, okay?“

„Spinner“, sagte Hannes und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also keine Papiertüte? Volles Risiko? Oder sollen Jule und ich vorsichtshalber zwischen euch sitzen?“

„Nee, das geht schon so“, sagte Hannes sofort. „Wir lassen das einfach unter dem Motto Völkerverständigung laufen oder so.“

„Okay, dann also Risiko. Oder die Kameraleute bestechen, dass sie euch nicht zusammen aufnehmen?“

„Na das ist doch ein Plan mit Zukunft!“

Domi lachte. „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, was das kostet.“

„Ok, also auch nicht“, seufzte Hannes gespielt. „Werden wir wohl einfach mit den Schlagzeilen fertig werden müssen.“

„Ich habe dir angeboten, dass Jule und ich zwischen euch sitzen, aber das war dir ja auch nicht recht.“

„Mal gucken, wir können über die Sitzverteilung ja noch diskutieren“, grinste Hannes.

„Und über die Zimmer. Wir müssen mal gucken, ob wir überhaupt vernünftige Hotelzimmer kriegen.“

„Warte mal“, sagte Hannes und zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche. „Mal Flo fragen, ob er schon was gebucht hat oder ob wir das machen sollen.“

Es klingelte nur ein zwei Mal, dann meldete sich Flo, „Hey Hannes!“

„Hey du. Na seid ihr schon in Leverkusen angekommen?“

„Noch unterwegs. Aber in einer halben Stunde sind wir da. Habe also bisschen Zeit zum Telefonieren.“

„Gut. Domi ist übrigens hier bei mir.“

„Oh, das ist schön“, klar Florian erleichtert.

„Ja und wir haben grad über Mittwoch gesprochen, wegen dem Länderspiel. Hast du dich schon um Hotelzimmer gekümmert?“

„Nee, bin ich noch nicht zu gekommen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob Jule auch mitkommen möchte.“

„Ok, dann rufen wir nachher gleich mal bei Jule an und klären das und kümmern uns dann auch gleich um die Zimmer.“

„Das wäre echt lieb von euch.“

„Kein Problem, wir haben ja frei. Im Gegensatz zu dir“, grinste Hannes.

„Ja, ich muss wohl noch ein bisschen planen und taktieren.“

„Domi hat schon erzählt das du noch einen Ausfall hast.“

„Ja, als wenn Claudio noch nicht reichen würde.“

„Du hast aber doch nen guten Backup mit Sahin. Der wird das auch gut machen.“

„Ja, aber wir haben alt die ganze Zeit in dieser Konstellation trainiert.“ Florian seufzte. „Ach, wird schon werden. Die Jungs sind gut.

„Lass dir davon heute Nacht nicht den Schlaf rauben Flo.“

Einen Moment schwieg Florian, dann erwiderte er leise, „Ich tu mein Bestes.“

„Gut. Du musst morgen Mittag auch fit sein, nicht nur deine Jungs.“

„Ich weiß... nach Besprechung geh ich auch ins Bett. Immerhin habe ich die Planung fürs Länderspiel... delegiert.“

Hannes lachte. „Ja klar, delegiert. Wir haben sie dir aus den Händen genommen.“

„Ich habs mir immerhin aus den Händen nehmen lassen.“

„Weil du weißt, dass es bei nem Hamburger in besseren Händen ist“, grinste Hannes.

„Ich verlass mich darauf, dass Du Domi das organisieren lässt. Sonst wird das nichts.“

„Hey! Domi will ja nicht mal, dass wir im Stadion nebeneinandersitzen. Soviel also zum organisieren.“

„Wieso das denn nicht?“

Hannes sah zu Domi. „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?“

„Um euch vor den wütenden Fans zu schützen!“

„Ach ja“, sagte Hannes. „Da war ja was.“

„Du hast vergessen, dass Flo beim Erzfeind arbeitet?“

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, ich bin auch nicht mehr der jüngste und habe heute schon ein Spiel hinter mir. Also Flo, du bist der Erzfeind und Domi will uns schützen.“

„Dann sag Domi mal Danke für die Fürsorge.“

„Mach ich. Und du brüte nicht die ganze Nacht über der Taktik.“

Wieder war es kurz ruhig, ehe Florian leise antwortete, „Ich tu mein Bestes.“ Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder kräftiger. „Viel Spaß euch beiden und einen schönen Abend. Und grüßt Jule, wenn ihr mit ihm redet.“

„Machen wir. Wir sprechen dann spätestens morgen wieder“, sagte Flo.

Hannes.

„Okay - bis dann“, verabschiedete sich Flo und legte auf.

„So, das heißt dann wohl bei Jule anrufen“, sagte Hannes und sah Domi an.

„Flo hat ja auch noch zu tun. Aber diesmal reden wir beide mit ihm? Über Freisprecheinrichtung?“

„Ja klar. Sorry, habe ich eben bei Flo gar nicht dran gedacht.“

„Ist schon okay, mit dem habe ich vorhin ja noch selbst gesprochen.“

Hannes nickte und klickte auf Jules Nummer. „Mal gucken, ob er überhaupt schon Zeit für uns hat. Hatte Hoffe ein Heimspiel?“ fragte er Domi.

„Hast du deine Kollegen nicht im Blick?“, fragte Domi entsetzt und zog dann sein Handy hervor um nachzusehen. „Er hat in Stuttgart gespielt, unentschieden übrigens. Das ist nicht allzu weit, vielleicht ne Stunde oder so. Sie könnten inzwischen angekommen sein.“

„Unentschieden gegen Stuttgart. Das ist aber auch nicht grad doll“, meinte Hannes. „Na mal gucken, wie Jules Laune ist.“

„Wir sollten ihn trotzdem heute noch anrufen.“

„Ich bin ja sozusagen schon am wählen“, sagte Hannes und drückte auf das Anrufen-Symbol hinter Jules Nummer.

Es tutete einige Male, dann meldete er sich. „Hannes? Hallo!“

„Hallo Jule. Domi sitzt grade neben mir und kann mithören“, sagte Hannes.

„Ah, hallo Domi! Schön, dich zu hören - und schön, dass du dich nicht alleine verkrochen hast.“

„Hi Jule. Ja. War mehr oder weniger Flos Idee, dass ich heute zu Hannes fahre, während er weg ist.“

„Sonst spielt Hannes deinen Babysitter?“

„Sonst spielt Flo deinen Babysitter?“

„Ja. Er war so nett mir für ein paar Tage Unterschlupf zu geben.“

„Das ist gut, ich stell es mir ziemlich doof vor, wenn man nach ner Entlassung alleine ist.“

„Ist es. Aber ich habe ja euch.“

„Gut, dass du es weißt.“

„Wir sagen es ihm auch oft genug“, meinte Hannes.

Jule lachte. „So... und was kann ich für euch tun? Ihr ruft sicher nicht kurz nach einem Spiel an, nur, weil ihr klönen wollt.“

„Nein, es geht ums Länderspiel am Mittwoch. Flo hatte ja schon gefragt, ob du auch Lust hast mitzukommen. Weißt du inzwischen, ob es klappt?“

„Ja, klappt es. Habe schon mit Verena gesprochen, dass Maxi dann bei ihr ist.“

„Super“, sagte Hannes. „Dann können wir ja mal gucken, dass wir vier Hotelzimmer bekommen. Das übernehmen Domi und ich.“

Julian zögerte. „Dann... ein Doppelzimmer für mich, okay?“

„Ein Doppelzimmer? Ich dachte Verena passt auf Maxi auf und kommt nicht mit.“

„Ja, aber... ich bring trotzdem jemanden mit.“

„Dann seid ihr echt nicht mehr zusammen?“ fragte Hannes.

„Nee, schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Bin aber froh, dass es nicht durch die Presse gegangen ist.“

„Habt ihr gut gemacht“, sagte Domi. „Und du willst uns also dann deine neue Freundin vorstellen?“

Wieder zögerte Jule einen Moment. „Ich bringe Alex mit.“

„Alex also“, sagte Hannes. „Und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“

„Drei Jahre ungefähr“, gab Jule nach einem Moment zu.

Für einen Moment waren Hannes und Domi sprachlos. „Drei Jahre?“ fragte Hannes dann. „Und du kommst erst jetzt damit um die Ecke? Hey, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?“

„Ich habs euch ja jetzt gesagt.“

„Trotzdem. Warum hast du denn so ein Geheimnis aus ihr gemacht?“ fragte Domi.

„Wieso ein Geheimnis? Ihr habt doch auch nie gefragt.“

„Hm... na gut. Aber darüber reden wir am Mittwoche nochmal Herr Nagelsmann“, sagte Hannes.

„Ist okay. Dann lernt ihr Alex ja auch kennen.“

„Und da freuen wir uns schon sehr drauf.“

„Ich freue mich auch euch wiederzusehen.“

„Na dann lass dich mal von deiner Alex verwöhnen“, sagte Hannes. „Und wir kümmern uns solange um die Hotelzimmer. Und sagen Flo bescheid, dass wir noch eine Karte mehr brauchen.“

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“

„Dann bis Mittwoch Jule.“

„Bis Mittwoch. Grüß schön - ich freu mich auf euch - und auf das Spiel.“

„Wir uns auch“, sagte Domi ehe Hannes auflegte.

„Wow“, machte Hannes dann. „Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.“

„Ich auch nicht. Das kam ziemlich überraschend.“

„Das mit Verena schon, und dass er eine Neue hat... seit drei Jahren!“

„Und es ist kein Wort nach draußen gelangt. Unglaublich, wie die das geschafft haben.“

„Sollte ich mal einen Rat brauchen wie das geht - ich weiß, wen ich fragen muss.“

„Ganz offensichtlich.“

„Also gehen wir dann zu fünft zum Spiel - auch nicht schlecht.“

„Nein, macht ja meistens umso mehr Spaß, wenn man in einer größeren Gruppe geht. Und wir können gleich mal testen, ob Jules Neue was von Fußball versteht.“

„Sie sind drei Jahre zusammen - inzwischen wird sie es.“

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Drei Jahre. Echt der Wahnsinn. Naja, sollen wir nach Hotelzimmern gucken?“

„Ja, hast du ein Tablet hier oder so? Dann können wir was Nettes raussuchen.“

„Ja, ich hol kurz mein Tablet, und dann suchen wir was Nettes raus.“

Domi nickte. „Ich schick Flo schnell ne Nachricht, dass wir fünf Tickets fürs Spiel brauchen.“

Während Hannes sein Tablet holte, tippte Domi auf seinem Handy. [Kannst du noch eine Karte mehr besorgen? Jule hat ne neue Flamme (seit 3(!) Jahren!!!), die kommt auch mit. Eine Alex. Gruß aus Hamburg... Hannes und Domi]

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Flos Antwort kam. [Seit drei Jahren???? Na das ist mir ein Früchtchen. Ich hoffe ihr habt ihm ein paar Takte dazu gesagt;) Aber klar, ich besorg noch ne fünfte Karte. Bis morgen, Flo.]

[Wir waren ziemlich geschockt. Hat er aber wohl auch gemerkt und war entsprechend geknickt. Bis morgen]

In diesem Moment kam Hannes dann auch mit dem Tablet zurück.

„Viele Grüße von Flo, er besorgt ne Karte mehr. Und er wusste auch nichts von Alex.“

„Wenigstens etwas“, schnaubte Hannes. „So, dann lass uns mal gucken, dass wir was Schönes für uns fünf finden.“

Er hatte schon eine Buchungsseite aufgerufen, und gemeinsam guckten sie die möglichen Hotels an. Viel Auswahl gab es nicht - Wolfsburg bot als nicht übermäßig große Stadt nur eine übersichtliche Zahl an gehobenen Hotels, und mit dem Spiel und wohl einer Veranstaltung, die parallel bei VW stattfand, waren nicht mehr viele Hotelbetten frei.

„Hier haben wir was“, sagte Hannes. „Zwei Doppelzimmer und ein Einzelzimmer.“

„Okay - dann müssen zwei von uns zusammen. Ach, das überleben wir schon“, meinte Domi.

„Ja klar“, sagte Hannes und buchte schnell die Zimmer.

„Damit sind wir wenigstens einigermaßen nahe am Stadion - ich mag nach dem Spiel nicht noch stundenlang durch die Gegend fahren. Lieber sitz ich noch ein bisschen an der Hotelbar.“

„Meinst du wir müssen den Frust ersaufen?“ fragte Hannes grinsend.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht. Aber ich verbring halt gern Zeit mit euch dreien... vieren.“

„Geht mir auch so. Und da wir jetzt fertig mit der Arbeit sind - hast du Hunger?“

„Nicht viel.“

„Aber ich. Und du isst einfach ein bisschen mit, ok?“

„Okay, das krieg ich wohl hin.“

„Dann komm mal mit in die Küche“, sagte Hannes und stand auf.

„Was hast du so geplant? Ich mein, ich überfall dich so...“

„Ziemlich langweilig wollte ich mir ne Suppe machen“, sagte Hannes. „Nach nem Spiel habe ich immer wenig Lust mir was Großes zu kochen. Und bei dem Wetter geht ne Suppe immer.“

„Ist dock okay. Was kann ich dir helfen?“

„Nichts“, grinste Hannes. „Ist ne fertige Suppe aus dem Schlauch. Erbseneintopf. Und die Portion müsste auch für uns beide reichen.“

„Wie gesagt, ich habe keinen großen Hunger.“

„Der Hunger kommt beim Essen“, sagte Hannes und holte einen Suppentopf hervor.

„Hat Flo auch gesagt...“

„Dann muss es ja stimmen.“

„Du meinst, Flo hat immer recht?“

„So weit würde ich nun auch nicht gehen. Aber... er hat seine lichten Momente.“

Domi grinste. „Hin und wieder...“


	5. Wer mit wem telefoniert

Inzwischen hatte Hannes die Suppe im Topf und stellte das ganze auf den Herd. „Magst du ein Toast oder sowas dazu?“ 

„Das wäre glaub ich ganz gut - dann reicht’s auch eher für uns zwei.“ 

„Dann guck mal hinter dich, in dem grauen Kasten liegt das Toastbrot.“ 

„Ah, und der Toaster ist da auch.“ Domi bereitete das Toast vor, während Hannes die Suppe rührte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Suppe war heiß. Hannes füllte sie in zwei Schälchen und trug diese zum Tisch, während Domi das Brot aus dem Toaster nahm. 

„So, dann guten Appetit“, wünschte Hannes und begann zu essen. 

„Dir auch“, sagte Domi.

Er selbst hatte wieder nicht viel Hunger, aber die Suppe war nicht schlecht, und sie rutschte dann doch ganz gut. 

Als sie fertig waren setzten sie sich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wie... wie geht es Flo?“, fragte Hannes nach einem Moment, den sie einfach gemütlich geschwiegen hatten. 

„Gut“, sagte Domi. „Wieso?“

„Nur so... habe ihn länger nicht gesehen.“ 

„Aber ihr telefoniert offenbar täglich.“

„Na, so oft nun auch wieder nicht“, kam es nicht ganz überzeugend von Hannes. 

„Nicht? Flo meinte schon, dass ihr ziemlich häufig telefoniert.“

„Schon, aber nicht täglich. Nur... öfter, ja, das schon.“ 

„Ok“, machte Domi etwas verwirrt.

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir manchmal unsicher, ob ich ihn nicht nerve“, gab er zu. 

„Das würde er dir bestimmt sagen“, sagte Domi. „Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich immer auf die Telefonate mit dir freut.“

Sofort fing Hannes an zu strahlen. „Meinst du?“ 

„Ja. Sonst hätte er gestern nicht so lange im Bad mit dir telefoniert.“

Jetzt wurde Hannes tatsächlich ein klein wenig rot. „Ja... habe ihn zur falschen Zeit erwischt. Aber... was weißt du davon?“ 

„Das Gästebadezimmer liegt direkt neben dem Bad von Flo“, erklärte Domi.

„Oh, und er hat so laut gesprochen. Oder du hast dir gerade nicht die Zähne geputzt?“ 

„Wenn ich mir die Zähne putze ist das eigentlich nicht so laut“, meinte Domi kopfschüttelnd. „Aber keine Angst, ich habe nicht verstanden was ihr besprochen habt, sondern nur das Flo telefoniert hat. Ich wusste auch gar nicht mit wem, dass hat er mir erst am nächsten Morgen erzählt.“

„Ist ja auch nichts Geheimes“, meinte Hannes. Noch immer wirkte er irgendwie... gelöster? 

„Aha. Sag mal ist irgendwas?“ fragte Domi immer noch ziemlich irritiert.

„Ähm - nee, wieso?“ 

„Weil du grade so merkwürdig bist. Eigentlich bist du das immer, wenn die Sprache auf Flo kommt.“

„Das bildest du dir ein“, behauptete Hannes. 

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Du bist dann immer... so hibbelig.“

„Wegen Flo? Du spinnst doch.“ 

„Sicher?“

„Ja, klar.“ Wirkte Hannes unsicher? 

„Du weißt aber, dass du mir ruhig sagen kannst, wenn irgendwas ist. Ich würde es auch nie Flo sagen, wenn du das nicht willst.“

„Was soll ich dir denn bitte sagen?“ 

„Das weiß ich ja nicht, sonst würde ich nicht fragen.“

„Okay... was wollen wir heute Abend noch machen?“, lenkte Hannes ab. 

Domi warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass er das Ablenkungsmanöver erkannt hatte. „Schlag du was vor. Ich bin für fast alles offen.“

„Wir könnten mal rausgehen - so, wie ich dich kenne, hast du seit Tagen nur drinnen gehockt. Kino?“ 

„Läuft denn was Gutes?“

„Bestimmt. Hamburg ist groß, da finden wir was“, war Hannes zuversichtlich und zog sein Tablet heran. Schnell hatte er das Kinoprogramm aufgerufen. 

„Hier, wie wärs mit „Hard Power“ mit Liam Neeson“, schlug Hannes vor. 

„Klingt gut, den nehmen wir“, beschloss Domi und blickte auf das Tablet. „Dann sollten wir aber gleich los, oder?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ja sollten wir.“

„Dann los“, beschloss Domi und stand auf. Sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen, zogen sich warm an und fuhren dann mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten in die Tiefgarage - zu Hannes' Wagen. 

„Das ist schon ganz schön luxuriös wie du hier wohnst“, meinte Domi.

„So ein bisschen, ja. Aber ich mag’s hier.“

„Du mir würde sowas auch gefallen. In Gelsenkirchen hatte ich mir ja ein kleines Häuschen ein bisschen außerhalb gemietet. Aber hier in Hamburg, würde ich auch in der Stadt wohnen wollen.“

„Hamburg ist schon eine faszinierende Stadt. Der Hafen ist toll.“

„Gefällt es dir hier besser als in Stuttgart?“

„Schon... Stuttgart war auch schön, aber hier ist es noch mal etwas anders. Obwohl es im Moment die zweite Liga ist.“

„Bis zum Sommer noch, dann seid ihr wieder erste Liga. Der HSV gehört auch nicht in die zweite Liga“, sagte Domi.

„Ich hoffe es ja auch.“

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Flo übrigens auch.“

Ein Lächeln legte sich über Hannes' Lippen.

Domi verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Inzwischen waren sie auch bei Hannes Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein.

Routiniert parkte Hannes aus der engen Parklücke und fuhr die Rampe nach oben und raus auf die Straße.

„Es ist nicht weit“, sagte Hannes.

„Du wohnst echt zentral hier.“

„Hat der Verein für mich besorgt.“

„Guter Verein“, bemerkte Domi mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja so schlimm wie alle sagen, ist der HSV nicht. Gut manchmal ist es etwas chaotisch und... aber die Arbeitsbedingungen sind gut.“

„Nur wenige haben einen so ruhigen Club wie Bremen erwischt.“

„Eigentlich niemand“, schnaubte Domi. „Es ist fast ein bisschen unheimlich.“

„Na, bei Jule ist es ja auch eher ruhig.“

„Stimmt.“

„Und schlimmer gehts auch. Zumindest mehr Druck gibt es in München.“

„Das weißt du aber schon, bevor du da unterschreibst.“

„Ja klar. Ich sehe mich auch nicht da in München.“

Domi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Man soll niemals nie sagen.“

„Klar, man weiß nie, was kommt, aber im Moment kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Du hast auch einen Vertrag mein Lieber. Ich bin hier der arbeitslose Trainer.“

„Der beurlaubte, vermute ich.“

„Kommt aufs Gleiche raus. Ich darf die Jungs nicht trainieren und bin auf Schalke nicht mehr erwünscht.“

„Scheiß-Situation“, stimmte Hannes zu. „War bei mir ja

ähnlich.“

„Was hat dir damals geholfen? ich mein, ich bin kaum der Typ der als Kommentator in nem Fernsehstudio gut ankommen wird, also scheidet das als Beschäftigungstherapie schon mal aus“, sagte Domi schief grinsend.

„Ich habs erstmal so gemacht wie du - bin erstmal raus und was Anderes sehen. Das hat gut geholfen. Und dann habe ich versucht mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Spiele geguckt, so viele wie möglich, junge Spieler angeguckt... und gehofft, dass mir das mal hilft.“

„Mhm, ok. Das krieg ich wohl auch hin.“

„Und mal bei anderen beim Training zugucken ist auch gut.“

„Na den Teil habe ich ja sogar schon erfüllt, als ich heute Mittag bei Werder war.“

„Perfekt. Dann wird das schon. So, und jetzt aussteigen und Karten besorgen.“

„Zu Befehl Herr Wolff“, grinste Domi und stieg aus.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Kino, und Hannes besorgte ihre Karten. Dann betraten sie den Kinosaal.

„Mein Gott haben die Leute nichts Anderes zu tun als Samstagabend ins Kino zu gehen“, grinste Hannes.

„Merkwürdig - normalerweise trinken die doch auf den Sieg oder die Niederlage ihres Vereins.“

„Soviel Bier gibt es hier nicht“, schnaubte Hannes. „Wenn man zu Hause 3:2 gegen Darmstadt verliert, hilft einem wenig.“

Domi knurrte leise. „Musst du mir nicht sagen.“

„Sorry. Komm, hier vorn sind unsere Plätze“, sagte Hannes.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Domi sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Gute Plätze.“

Hannes nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr im Kino.“

„Nicht? Wieso das nicht?“

„Zu viel zu tun und irgendwie... naja hier in Hamburg kenn ich nicht so viele Leute. Inzwischen wäre das kein Problem, da würde ich wohl auch mit einigen Jungs aus der Mannschaft gehen, aber... hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben.“

„Mit den Jungs aus der Mannschaft ist es aber auch komisch, oder? Dann lieber mit einem Cotrainer oder so.“

„Ach wieso solls mit den Jungs komisch sein? Ich geh tatsächlich regelmäßig mit Aaron, Lewis und Pierre Billard spielen. Gut, Pierre und Aaron können es nicht, aber Lewis ist richtig gut. Und so alt und verstaubt bin ich noch nicht, dass ich mich mit den jungen Kerlen nicht unterhalten könnte.“

„Ist hier wirklich anders als auf Schalke. Lockerer, irgendwie.“

„Meine Jungs duzen mich auch. Das ist bei Flo glaub ich auch so. Und bei Jule eh.“

„Auf Schalke undenkbar - aber ich fänds auch schöner.“

„Dann such dir das nächste Mal einen Verein, bei dem du das so durchziehen kannst.“

„Hast du einen im Angebot?“

„Ja klar, ich guck eben mal nach“, schnaubte Hannes. „Ganz ehrlich, ich würde dir sofort ne Stelle besorgen, aber ich habe da wenig bis gar keinen Einfluss.“

„Ich weiß. Ich meinte auch eher damit, dass man keine große Wahl hat. Gerade wir Anfänger nicht.“

„Wir haben als Anfänger Trainerposten in der ersten Liga bekommen. Ich darf einen Traditionsverein wie Hamburg trainieren. Gut, die waren wohl auch ein bisschen verzweifelt, weil jeder Angst vor dem Schleudersitz hier hatte, aber trotzdem.“

„Klar, aber wenn man dann versagt?“

„Du hast nicht versagt. Ich habe auch nicht versagt. Wir können zwar nicht alle solche Streber wie Jule und Flo sein, aber wir sind trotzdem keine Versager.“

Domi lächelte leicht und nickte. „Das klingt auf jeden Fall besser. Und jetzt fängt der Film an.“

„Ach und du meinst da sollen wir ruhig sein?“

„Nö, aber dann gibt es Ärger um uns herum.“

„Das ist zu befürchten. Vielleicht werden wir auch mit Popcorn beworfen.“

„Und wenn wir dann weitermachen, auch mit unverdaulichen Gegenständen.“

„Ok, wir sollten echt ruhig sein“, lachte Hannes. „Wenn ich morgen zum Auslaufen mit nem blauen Auge komme, hagelt das doch wieder Schlagzeilen.“

Domi lachte leise, dann waren sie tatsächlich ruhig und folgten dem Film.

Es war ein guter Film, bei dem die Zeit nur so verflog.

Als schließlich der Abspann lief, atmeten sie erst einmal tief durch, so hatte der Film sie in seinen Bann gezogen.

„Wie sieht es aus, gehen wir noch ein Bier trinken?“ schlug Hannes vor, nachdem sie das Kino verlassen hatte.

„Ja, klingt gut. Immerhin können wir morgen beide ausschlafen.“

„Dann komm, ich weiß ne nette Kneipe hier um die Ecke.“

Sie standen aus und verließen das Kino, und Hannes führte sie zu der nahegelegenen Kneipe.

„Moin Peter“, rief Hannes, als sie die Kneipe betraten und winkte dem Wirt hinter dem Tresen zu. „Machst du uns zwei Bier?“

„Klar - Moin Hannes.“

Hannes lächelte und deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster. „Da ist was frei Domi.“

„Hm“, machte Domi und folgte ihm durch die gut gefüllte Kneipe.“

Die beiden setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch und wenig später kam schon das bestellte Bier. 

„Ich mag diese Kneipe hier“, erzählte Hannes, „ist so schön bodenständig.“ 

Domi sah sich um und nickte. „Ja, ist irgendwie so, wie man sich ne Hamburger Kneipe vorstellt.“ 

„Deswegen mag ich sie auch. Und die Leute sind einfach okay hier. Sagen nicht viel...“ 

„Auch das ist doch typisch norddeutsch“, grinste Domi. 

„Ja, völlig anders als in Stuttgart. Sie sind schon kühl und unnahbar, die Norddeutschen, aber wenn man sie erstmal kennengelernt hat, sind sie echt okay.“ 

„Kommt mir mehr entgegen, die Leute hier“, meinte Domi. 

„Hätte ich vorher nicht erwartet, aber so geht es mir...“, begann Hannes, als sein Handy sich meldete. „Du entschuldigst?“, sah er Domi bittend an, dann sah er auf das Display seines Smartphones. Florian. 

Sofort lächelte er und nahm dann das Gespräch entgegen. „Hey Flo.“ 

„Hey. Wollte noch mal in Ruhe anrufen - jetzt habe ich die Jungs auf die Zimmer geschickt, es ist Feierabend.“ Flo klang deutlich entspannter und ruhiger. 

„Schön. Hoffentlich schlafen die Kleinen dann auch brav“, grinste Hannes. „Ich war grad mit Domi im Kino und sitzt jetzt bei nem Bier mit ihm.“ 

„Oh, schön, dass du es geschafft hast ihn rauszukriegen. Ich war da nicht ganz so erfolgreich. Die Jungs dürfen noch ein bisschen lesen bis sie einschlafen - aber keine Sekunde länger!“ 

„Ich hoffe du kontrollierst das auch persönlich.“ 

„Klar - sie sollen morgen ja fit sein. Und das früh, zumindest früher als sonst. Sind ja klassische Langschläfer...“ 

„Das sind wir doch eigentlich alle, oder?“ 

„Ja, klar. Die letzte Woche fiel mir ja auch nicht so leicht.“ 

„Übermorgen kannst du ja auch wieder ausschlafen. Ach wo wir grad beim schlafen sind, wir haben vorhin die Hotelzimmer gebucht.“ 

„Oh, schön. Hat das noch geklappt?“ 

„Ja. Ein Doppelzimmer für Jule und seine Alex und dann noch ein Doppel- und ein Einzelzimmer.“ 

„Okay - wer von uns schnarcht am meisten? Sucht ihr einfach aus, wer das Einzelzimmer kriegt, okay?“ 

„Ich glaube Domi wollte das Einzelzimmer“, sagte Hannes. 

„Und wir beide dann zusammen? Klar, machen wir“, stimmte Florian sofort zu. 

„Ok, dann hätten wir das ja auch schon geklärt.“ 

„Prima - ich freu mich auf euch. Und bin ziemlich gespannt auf Jules Alex. Von der hat man ja noch so absolut gar nicht mitbekommen!“ 

„Wir sind auch gespannt. Dass Jule aber auch so ein Geheimnis aus ihr macht...“ 

„Drei Jahre sind sie schon zusammen!“ 

„Vielleicht ist sie total hässlich und er traut sich nicht mit ihr raus“, grinste Hannes. 

„Oder sie ist supersexy, und er hat Angst, dass jeder versucht sie ihm auszuspannen.“ 

„Kann auch sein“, nickte Hannes. 

„So, ich will euch jetzt nicht länger stören, ihr wollt schließlich euer Bierchen trinken. Drückt mir morgen die Daumen, ja?“ 

„Mach ich. Machen wir beide. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte gewinnen.“ 

„Wenn ihr mir die Daumen drückt, klappt das schon. Habt noch viel Spaß heute Abend - bis dann“, verabschiedete sich Florian und legte auf. 

„Liebe Grüße von Flo“, sagte Hannes zu Domi und steckte das Handy weg. 

„Danke“, nickte Domi. „Schön, dass er noch mal angerufen hat um dir eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.“ 

„Uns“, korrigierte Hannes. „Aber immerhin konnten wir das so gleich mit den Zimmern klären.“ 

„Und ihr beide geht in das Doppelzimmer? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das Einzelzimmer möchte...“, grinste Domi ihn an. 

„Nicht? Ich hatte das vorhin so verstanden.“ 

„Ist aber okay so. Wenn es euch beiden recht ist - und das ist es offenbar - dann machen wir das so.“ 

„Ja klar, ist für uns kein Problem“, sagte Hannes schnell. 

„Schon klar“, grinste Domi. 

„Was denn?“ 

„Och, nichts. Das Bier ist gut hier.“ 

„Ja, find ich auch“, nickte Hannes, offensichtlich dankbar für den Themenwechsel. 

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über die kulturellen Unterschiede zwischen Nord- und Süddeutschland, bis sie schließlich die Kneipe verließen. 

Mit Hannes Wagen fuhren sie zurück zu seiner Wohnung. 

Es war schon spät, und mit dem Bier im Kopf gingen sie beide schnell ins Bett.


	6. Bei Hannes in Hamburg

Als Domi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte er einen Moment um sich zu erinnern, dass er nicht mehr bei Flo, sondern bei Hannes war. 

Das war einfach zu viel Hin und Her gewesen in den letzten Tagen. Hoffentlich wurde das bald wieder besser - dass er sich nicht mehr so orientierungslos fühlte. Beim Aufwachen - und im ganzen Leben. 

Aber das würde bestimmt noch etwas dauern. Zumindest so lange, bis er einen neuen Verein gefunden hatte. 

Domi seufzte leise und stand auf. Wenn er Hannes hier schon so überfallen hatte, sollte er sich wenigstens mit einem Frühstück revanchieren. 

Hoffentlich hatte Hannes was im Kühlschrank, sonst würde es schwierig werden.

Er suchte sich ein wenig durch die Vorräte und konnte tatsächlich ein leckeres Frühstück, sogar mit gekochten Eiern und einem kleinen Obstsalat, auftischen. 

Als er fertig war ging er zur Tür von Hannes Schlafzimmer und klopfte.

Mit einem Becher heißen, duftenden Kaffee in der Hand schob er leise die Tür auf. 

Hannes lag tatsächlich noch im Bett und reckte sich nicht.

„Hey“, sprach Domi ihn an, „Hannes?“ 

Hannes brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Hannes?“, versuchte Domi es noch einmal, „Kaffee?“ 

Diesmal setzte sich Hannes langsam auf und sah ihn aus ziemlich verschlafenen Augen an. „Domi? Schon wach?“

„Ja. Frühstück ist fertig. Kaffee?“, reichte er den Becher rüber. 

„Oh gern“, sagte Hannes und nahm den Becher entgegen. „Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Kurz nach neun.“

„Oh wow, später als gedacht. Dabei waren es nur zwei Bier“, grinste Hannes.

„Zwei Bier und ne stressige Woche.“

„Und ne Niederlage gegen Darmstadt“, brummte Hannes und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Kann passieren...“

„Darf aber nicht.“

„Sag das deinen Jungs...“

„Habe ich. Und werde ich nachher auch noch ein paar Mal“, lachte Hannes. „Der Vorteil, wenn man Trainer ist.“

Domi grinste. „Und sie reagieren ja auch, wenn du mit ihnen redest.“

Hannes nickte und gähnte. „Ich glaub ich steh lieber auf, sonst fall ich gleich um und schlaf weiter.“

„Und dann kannst du nicht mit deinen Jungs schimpfen - wäre doof.“

„Als Strafe sollte ich ihnen eigentlich die zwei freien Tage streichen, aber... wir brauchen alle mal ein paar Tage zum durchatmen.“

„Ihr seid noch immer weit oben, und die Jungs haben in den letzten Wochen einiges geleistet.“

„Eben. Und das Stadtderby haben wir gewonnen. Klar und deutlich. Allein dafür muss es ne Belohnung geben.“

„Und du hast auch mal ne Pause verdient.“

Hannes nickte. „Ok, überredet. ich sag den Jungs, dass die freien Tage dir zu verdanken haben.“

„Sie werden mir so dankbar sein - dem geschassten Trainer der Schalker.“

Hannes grinste leicht und schob sich aus dem Bett. „Willst du mitkommen?“ fragte er.

„Zum Training?“

Hannes nickte. „Klar. Warst bei Bremen jetzt guckst du dir dann einfach mal die beste Nordmannschaft an.“

Domi grinste. „Die beste der zweiten Liga, oder?“

„Nein, ich meine eigentlich Ligaübergreifend.“

„Okay...“

„Na komm, ich verschwind schnell ins Bad und dann frühstücken wir“, sagte Hannes.

„Okay, ich mach dir noch einen Kaffee.“ Domi nahm ihm den geleerten Becher ab und ging vor in die Küche.

„Danke!“ rief Hannes ihm hinterher.

Domi lächelte leicht, irgendwie fühlte er sich richtig gut.

Hannes hatte eine so fröhliche Art, da war es einfach schwer, schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Gut gelaunt bereitete Domi zwei weitere Becher Kaffee zu.

Hannes beeilte sich ganz offensichtlich, denn schon wenig später stand er in der Küche. „Wo hast du denn das ganze Zeug her?“ fragte er und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch.

„Dein Kühlschrank hat offenbar ungeahnte Möglichkeiten.“

„Ja, ganz offenbar. Na umso besser, dann können wir wenigstens gut gestärkt zum Training.“

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ich nicht mittrainieren muss.“

„Nicht?“

„Nee, bitte nicht... ich drück mich auch sonst immer davor.“

„Schade. Das wäre bestimmt nett geworden“, meinte Hannes und setzte sich.

„Und hinterher habe ich die Schlagzeile, „Ex-Schalke-Trainer Tedesco bei Training zusammengebrochen - wars das mit der Karriere?“

„Wenn du so wenig Ausdauer hast, muss ich mir echt Sorgen um dich machen. Du wirst doch wohl ein bisschen Laufen und gegen den Ball treten durchhalten.“

„Wenn du so ein anspruchsloses Training machst, wundert mich die Niederlage nicht.“

„Pass auf oder ich werfe mit der Tomate nach dir!“

„Vielleicht überschätzt du auch nur meine Fitness...“

Hannes lachte. „Los, essen, damit du nicht vor schwäche umfällst.“

„Mach ich schon“, nickte Domi und nahm sich von dem Obstsalat.

„Hast du den gut geschlafen?“ fragte Hannes, während er sich einen Toast schmierte.

„Ja, ziemlich gut. Bier hilft immer.“

„Stimmt. Ich bin glaub ich ins Bett gefallen.“

„Ich auch. War ein schöner Abend.“

„Fand ich auch.“

„Und... was machen wir heute noch so?“

„Erstmal meine Jungs scheuchen und dann... uns Flo im Fernsehen angucken?“ schlug Hannes vor.

„Klingt gut - dein Training ist nur am Vormittag?“

Hannes nickte. „Es ist Sonntag, da sollen die Jungs auch was von ihren Familien haben.“

„So sollte es sein. Außerdem können sie sich dann auch weiterbilden.“

„Meinst du ich soll ihnen alle auftragen, brav Werder zu gucken?“ grinste Hannes.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Da wird mir die Hälfte des Teams was husten. Ich glaube der einzige, der es gucken wird, ist Aaron.“

Domi lachte, das konnte er sich vorstellen.

„Ha, aber das werde ich bei der nächsten Niederlage vorschlagen. Alle Spieler werden gefesselt und müssen sich das Werder-spiel angucken“, grinste Hannes. „Ich glaube, dann strengen sich die Jungs an.“

„Die Strafe wird dann besonders schlimm, wenn Werder auch noch gewinnt. Musst du vorher mit Flo abmachen.“

„Natürlich muss Werder dann gewinnen, sonst bringt die Strafe ja nichts.“

Domi grinste fies. „Ich stelle es mir gerade vor, das wäre echt fies.“

„Aber lustig“, meinte Hannes mit einem Zwinkern. „Obwohl es den meisten wohl eher egal ist. Dazu sind zu wenige echte Hamburger im Team.“

„Und Aaron gleicht dann auch noch aus.“

Hannes nickte. „Naja. Ich behalte die Idee trotzdem im Hinterkopf. Falls mir einer der Jungs frech kommt.“

„Wann müssen wir los?“

„Ne halbe Stunde haben wir noch.“

Domi lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Gut, dann müssen wir nicht hetzen.“

„Nein, wir können ganz in Ruhe aufessen.“

So aßen sie auch gemütlich zuende, ehe sie kurz abdeckten und zum Training losfuhren.

Hannes hatte sogar noch Zeit Domi ein wenig herumzuführen, ehe es zum Trainingsplatz ging.

Sie beobachteten das Training, und hin und wieder erläuterte Hannes, warum er bei diesem oder jenem Spieler etwas anders machte als bei den anderen. Am Ende schickte er die Spieler in die Kabine und führte Domi in sein Büro. Hier war - natürlich - alles blau und weiß, ähnlich wie in Domis altem Büro, und er wurde leicht wehmütig, als er an seine Jungs dachte. Seine Jungs, die nicht mehr seine Jungs waren. 

„Magst du einen Kaffee?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Ja, gerne.“ Domi machte es sich auf einem der Stühle am Besprechungstisch bequem. 

Hannes stellte schnell zwei Tassen unter den Automaten und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Wenig später gab er eine der gefüllten Tasse an Domi weiter. 

Dann setzte auch er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich brauch mal ne halbe Stunde“, kündigte er an und las und schrieb dann einige Mails. 

Domi nutzte die Zeit und rief über sein Handy selbst ein paar Mails ab und beantwortete ein paar WhatsApp-Nachrichten von Freunden und Kollegen. 

Schließlich fuhr Hannes den Rechner runter. „Wollen wir uns was zu essen holen und dann mal beim Spiel reingucken?“, schlug er vor. 

Domi nickte. „Ja gute Idee.“ 

„Dann überleg dir mal, worauf du Appetit hast.“ 

„Was Asiatisches?“ schlug Domi zögernd vor. 

„Gute Idee - da kenn ich einen echt guten. Die haben auch tolle Nudelsuppen, vielleicht ist das ja was für dich.“ 

„Das klingt doch gut“, meinte Domi. 

„Dann fahren wir da einfach vorbei, okay?“ Hannes packte seine Sachen zusammen und sah Domi auffordernd an. 

Domi nickte und folgte Hannes aus dem Büro und hinunter zum Parkplatz. 

Auf direktem Wege fuhren sie zu dem asiatischen Restaurant, das Hannes erwähnt hatte, und bestellten ihre zwei Gerichte - tatsächlich eine Nudelsuppe für Domi, Fisch mit Gemüse und Reis für Hannes. 

Mit dem Essen im Gepäck fuhren sie zurück zu Hannes und machten es sich dort vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Sie waren genau pünktlich zum Anpfiff des Spiels da. 

Werder spielte gut, das freute sie beide, und in der 13.Minute schoss Max Kruse das erste Tor. Noch vor der Halbzeit - da hatten sie ihre Speisen schon komplett aufgegessen - erhöhte Milot Rashica auf 2:0. 

„Das ist ja mal ein richtig gutes Spiel“, sagte Hannes zufrieden. „Da kann Flo zufrieden mit seinen Jungs sein.“ 

„Oh ja, das kann er. Und es ist ja nicht nur das Ergebnis - die Jungs sind echt gut. Der kann was, der Flo.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Magst du noch was trinken?“ 

„Für Bier ist es ja noch bisschen früh... Apfelschorle? Damit können wir dann auch auf den Sieg anstoßen.“ 

Hannes nickte und stand auf um die Flasche und zwei Gläser zu holen. 

Dann ging das Spiel schon weiter. Jetzt, wo Werder eine komfortable Führung hatte, sah Domi nicht mehr durchgängig zum Fernseher, sondern hin und wieder auch mal zu Hannes. 

Nach einer Weile drehte Hannes den Kopf. „Ist was? Habe ich irgendwo Reis kleben?“ 

„Nee, das nicht. Aber ist interessant, dich beim Spiel zu beobachten.“ 

„Wieso denn das?“ 

„Du gehst da mit, als wärs deine Mannschaft. Und...“ 

„Und?“ hakte Hannes nach. 

„Naja, und... du freust dich halt sehr für Flo, wenn etwas gut läuft.“ 

„Klar freu ich mich dann für ihn. Warum sollte ich auch nicht?“ 

„Ist ja auch okay... du hast mich ja gefragt!“ 

„Weil du mich so komisch anguckst.“

„Dann guck ich halt weg“, knurrte Domi und sah zum Fernseher. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn in diesem Moment fiel der Anschlusstreffer für die Leverkusener. 

„Ach verfluchte Scheiße“, brummte Hannes.

„Na komm, die fünfzehn Minuten stehen sie auch noch durch. Haben doch nen guten Torhüter.“ 

„Das stimmt allerdings. Für nen Kerl wie den Pavlenka würde ich ja fast nen Mord begehen.“

Domi grinste. „Das würden viele.“ 

„Obwohl ich mit Polle eigentlich auch ganz zufrieden bin. Er wird immer konstanter.“

„Dann solltest du an ihm festhalten - loben, bauchpinseln, dann werden die alle besser.“ 

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal Flo fragen, was er seinen Jungs so ins Essen mischt“, grinste Hannes.

„Gibst du das dann auch an mich weiter?“ 

„Mach ich“, versprach Hannes.

„Dann werden wir drei die erfolgreichsten Trainer der Liga“, meinte Domi, dann sahen sie beide wieder zum Fernseher. 

Das Spiel nahm die letzten Minuten tatsächlich noch einmal an Fahrt auf und es gab Chancen auf beiden Seiten.

In der letzten Minute der Nachspielzeit schoss Max noch ein Tor, so dass das Spiel mit großem Jubel auf Seiten der Bremer zuende ging. 

„Ich glaube Flo wird ziemlich zufrieden sein“, sagte Hannes mit einem Lächeln.

„Und du bist es auch“, stellte Domi fest. 

„Ja bin ich. Ich freu mich für Flo. Und die Jungs.“

„Klar tust du das“, grinste Domi. „Und was tun wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Nachmitt... ah, klar, du musst Flo erstmal gratulieren. Grüß ihn.“ 

Hannes sah ihn fast ein wenig schuldbewusst an, da er wirklich schon sein Handy in der Hand hatte. „Ich... ich mache es auch kurz.“

„Ist schon okay. Ich koch uns inzwischen einen Kaffee.“ 

„Dank dir“, sagte Hannes und wählte Flos Nummer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete sich Flo. „Hey Hannes!“ Er klang ein wenig außer Atem und sehr zufrieden. Und etwas heiser.

„Will ich mich was du da grade treibst?“ fragte Hannes lachend.

„Telefonieren. Und mich freuen. Die Jungs waren doch große Klasse! Habt ihr das Spiel gesehen? Max kurz vor Schluss, so ein tolles Tor!“

„Ja, wir haben das Spiel gesehen. Und ihr wart toll. Hat uns mächtig beeindruckt. Leverkusen ist immerhin nicht irgendwer.“

„Es war echt der Hammer! So viel Spaß gemacht!“

„Irgendwann musst du mir wirklich mal verraten, wie du das anstellst.“

„Aber nicht am Telefon, das könnte abgehört werden.“

Hannes schnaubte. „Ja klar. Von wem denn?“

„Na, wer weiß. Ist immerhin keine sichere Leitung hier. Und meine Geheimnisse teile ich nicht mit jedem.“

„Aber mit mir doch bestimmt.“

„Klar... okay... ich gebe den Stürmern Zielwasser und Jiri kriegt Pattex und Sprungfedern. Für die Hände und Füße. Nicht verwechseln!“

Hannes lachte. „Ja ne ist klar.“

„Was genau hilft, weiß ich gar nicht.“, sagte Flo ehrlich. „Gute Vorbereitung und Vertrauen. Max darf machen, was er will, und das weiß er auch. Er nutzt es nicht aus, aber es steht halt das Nutellaglas im Frühstücksraum.“

„Wenn es so einfach wäre... Jedenfalls freu ich mich für dich Flo. Das war heute ein ganz großartiger Sieg.“

„Ich bin auch unheimlich froh. Und nachher kann ich Maxi verabschieden und nach Wolfsburg schicken. Der ist unheimlich stolz.“

„Das kann er auch. Eine Einladung zur Nationalmannschaft ist was Besonderes.“

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er auch seine Chance kriegt.“

„Eigentlich setzt Jogi seine jungen Kerle ja immer ein. Das ist es etwas, was ihm nicht vorwerfen kann. Er hat den jungen immer eine faire Chance gegeben. Die wird Maxi auch bekommen.“

„Das werde ich Maxi auch sagen - er ist da ja doch ein wenig unsicher.“

„Glaub ich. Aber er ist ja nicht allein. Da sind ja noch zwei andere Neulinge.“

„Ich bin von ihm überzeugt - ich sehe ihn ja jeden Tag - ich hoffe nur, dass die bei der Nationalmannschaft das auch so sehen.“

Flo mach dir nicht solche Gedanken. Der Kleine kommt schon klar. Das ist ein taffer Kerl. Wie sein Trainer.“

„Meinst du, ja? Wie sein Trainer?“

„Ja, mein ich.“

Einen Moment lang war es leise, dann hörte er wieder Flos' Stimme. „Danke.“

„Kein Problem“, antwortete Hannes ähnlich leise.

Wieder war es kurz leise. „Es ist wirklich schön sowas zu hören. Von einem Kollegen. Von dir.“

„Hey wir sind Freunde, oder? Und Freunde sollten sich sowas ab und an mal sagen.“

„Ja, vielleicht...“

Hannes räusperte sich leise. Er bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass Domi in der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete. „Also, ich wollte dir eigentlich auch nur gratulieren. Und dich von Domi grüßen. Du... hast jetzt ja bestimmt noch zu tun. Pressekonferenz und so.“

„Ähm... ja, ja, klar... ich muss los. Wir hören uns.“ Schon hatte Flo aufgelegt.

„Flo lässt dich auch grüßen“, sagte Hannes zu Domi.

„Danke“, grinste Domi ihn an.

„Er... muss zur PK. Und dann ja auch wieder zurück nach Bremen.“

„Ja, klar... Und seine Tasche für Mittwoch packen und so.“

„Wieso will er die jetzt schon packen?“ fragte Hannes.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich mein ja nur...“

„Domi jetzt rück endlich mit der Sprache raus. Was ist los?“

„Gar nichts ist los. War schön euch so telefonieren zu hören. Ihr seit wirklich gute Freunde, das merkt man.“

„Es war ein ganz normales Telefonat. Wenn ich mit dir telefoniere klingt das auch so.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Es ist schön mit dir zu telefonieren, und das sag ich auch nicht nur so.“

Hannes lächelte. „Danke.“

„Also, dein Kaffee“, reichte Domi ihm den Becher.

„Ach ja, den hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Danke.“

Domi lächelte nur leicht, als er sich neben Hannes setzte.

„Also... Flo wird ja erst wieder gegen Abend in Bremen sein. Was wollen wir beide so lange anstellen?“

„Hm - noch mal ein bisschen raus, wie gestern?“, schlug Domi vor.

„Ja, Wetter scheint ja einigermaßen stabil zu sein. Und heute siehst du dann auch wenigstens was von Hamburg. Gestern wars ja schon dunkel.“

„Dann zeig mir die Stadt mal“, forderte Domi ihn auf.

„Erst den Kaffee austrinken“, sagte Hannes.

„Ja, klar.“ Domi nippte an dem heißen Getränk, dann ließ er sich ein bisschen was von Hamburg erzählen. Schließlich waren sie fertig mit ihrem Kaffee, und Hannes lud ihn in seinen Wagen um in die Innenstadt und den Hafen zu fahren.

„Ich liebe den Hafen“, sagte Hannes. „Wenn das Wetter schön ist, dann sitze ich hier total gern und beobachte die Schiffe.“

„Stell ich mir toll vor - die große, weite Welt vor der Haustür.“

Hannes nickte. „Ja. Da bekommt irgendwie sofort Lust in See zu stechen und weit weg zu reisen.“

„Hm, das wäre jetzt echt schön“, überlegte Domi.

„Dann mach das doch. Fahr irgendwohin in die Sonne.“

„Ich glaub, eher wirklich mit einem Schiff. Irgendein kleines - da muss sich doch was finden lassen.“

„So Kreuzfahrtmäßig?“

„Ja, so ungefähr.“ Domi überlegte. „Ich habe mal was von einer Überfahrt über den Atlantik gelesen, mit einem Frachtschiff und wenigen Passagieren, das könnte ich mir vorstellen.“

„Ich guck Schiffe gern an, aber ne Kreuzfahrt wäre mein Alptraum. Außerdem habe ich Passagier 21 gelesen, mir sind Schiffe viel zu gefährlich“, grinste Hannes.

„Ich habs glücklicherweise nicht gelesen, damit habe ich also keine Probleme.“

„Frag doch mal Jule, der macht doch auch gern so verrückte Sachen. Und auf nem Frachtschiff zu fahren, klingt für mich verrückt.“

„Ja, den frag ich mal, das ist ne gute Idee. Und jetzt lass uns mal die Schiffe angucken, mit denen wir erstmal nicht fahren.“

Hannes lachte leise. „Setzen wir uns in das Café da drüben? Die haben leckere Muffins.“

„Und Blick auf die Schiffe, das ist gut.“

Hannes nickte und führte Domi in das Café.


	7. Jules neue Flamme

**Titel:** Von der Weser zur Elbe - 7 – Jules neue Flamme  
 **Autor:** We_love_soccer (Silberchen und Buffy017)  
 **Personen:** Hannes Wolf, Domenico Tedesco, Florian Kohfeld, Julian Nagelsmann  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Drei junge Trainer – Florian Kohfeld, Domenico Tedesco und Hannes Wolf. Sie verbindet eine Freundschaft, die auch und vor allem in schlechten Zeiten hält. Als Domenico seinen Posten auf Schalke verliert, braucht er seine Freunde. Und auch die beiden brauchen sich gegenseitig.

Hannes und Domi setzten sich an einen gemütlichen Tisch direkt am Fenster und beobachteten Fähren, Barkassen, Container- und Kreuzfahrtschiffe aller Größen über die Elbe fahren.

Hannes seufzte leise und trank einen Schluck von seinem Cappuccino.

„Hm? Was ist los?“, fragte Domi leise nach.

„Nichts. Ist alles ok.“

„Du wirkst so... weiß nicht, nachdenklich?“

„Ich habe an Jule gedacht“, sagte Hannes. „Und seine neue.“

„Hm - ich bin auch sehr gespannt auf sie - und warum wir erst jetzt von ihr erfahren.“

„Nicht nur das. Ich meine, er hatte mit Verena eine tolle Frau. Hat einen Sohn mit ihr. Die beiden wirkten immer so glücklich.“

„Hm, das ist echt merkwürdig.“

„Und wir... wir sind immer noch Single.“

„Ja... wir drei. Irgendwie ist das doch echt unfair. Jule kriegt die tollen Frauen, und wir...“

Hannes brummte leicht. „Ganz genau.“

„Aber irgendwann finden wir auch noch eine Verena - oder eine Alex.“

„Ja... vielleicht“, sagte Hannes mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Domi bemerkte den Blick sehr wohl, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Aber genug davon. Ich habe eh viel zu viel mit dem HSV zu tun“, meinte Hannes. 

„Ja, du bräuchtest eine, die auch viel beschäftigt ist“, bemerkte Domi. „Und ich lern meine Traumfrau dann auf meiner Schifffahrt kennen.“ 

Hannes lachte. „Dann suchst du dir am besten einen neuen Verein mit Hafen, damit deine Seefrau sich auch heimisch fühlt.“ 

Auch Domi lachte. „Aber Hamburg und Bremen sind besetzt... für meine Meerjungfrau. Und Rostock hat zwar einen Hafen, aber dritte Liga möchte ich nun auch nicht.“ 

„Mhm, ok das wird schwierig“, meinte Hannes. „Vielleicht genügt ihr auch ein größerer Fluss?“ 

„Du meinst am Rhein? Ja, das könnte gehen. Und da gibt es ja einige interessante Vereine.“ 

„Ok, dann haben wir doch schon einen Plan für dich.“ 

„Und für dich?“, fragte Domi nach. 

Hannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will keine Meerjungfrau, danke.“ 

„Nicht?“, fragte Domi neugierig nach. 

„Das mit den Meerjungfrauen geht nie gut aus, das weiß man doch.“ 

„Stimmt - dann lassen wir das wohl beide besser.“ 

„Gott ich sehe uns schon als alte Männer und immer noch Single“, grinste Hannes schief. 

„Hoffentlich dann wenigstens auch wirklich mit ausfüllendem Beruf.“ 

Hannes nickte leicht. 

Domi sah wieder raus auf den Hafen, hier fuhr gerade ein großes Containerschiff vorbei. 

„Willst du eigentlich heute wieder zurück nach Bremen fahren oder bleibst du noch bis morgen?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich hier bleiben - Flo kommt doch sicher erst spät nach Hause.“ 

Hannes lächelte. „Überhaupt kein Problem.“ 

„Das ist schön, dann machen wir uns noch einen gemütlichen Abend.“ 

Das machten sie auch, mit leckerem Essen, einem guten Film auf Netflix und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen. So machte sich Domi erst am nächsten Vormittag auf den Weg. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er bei Florian, ehe sie sich am frühen Mittwochnachmittag auf den Weg nach Wolfsburg machten. 

Sie hatten sich schon ein Restaurant ausgesucht in dem sie sich treffen wollten. 

Also checkten sie schnell im Hotel ein - Domi in das Einzelzimmer, Florian in das noch unbewohnte Doppelzimmer, das er sich mit Hannes teilen würde. 

Er schrieb Hannes schnell eine WhatsApp und fragte wann er da sein würde. 

Dann machte er sich ein wenig frisch und packte einige Sachen für das Spiel nachher aus. Es dauerte etwas, ehe die Antwort von Hannes kam. „Bin in einer halben Stunde da. Geht ruhig schon ins Restaurant.“ 

Florian schickte ein ok und verließ dann das Zimmer um bei Domi an die Tür zu klopfen. 

„Jule kommt in einer Stunde“, hatte der inzwischen rausgefunden. 

„Sehr schön, Hannes ist in ner halben Stunde da. Wir sollen aber schon mal ins Restaurant vorgehen.“ 

„Dann machen wir das doch“, stimmte Domi zu. 

Sie nahmen ein paar Sachen mit, dann suchten sie nach dem Restaurant und ließen sich zu einem Platz führen. 

„Ich habe ein paar Bremer Kontakte spielen lassen und das Restaurant hier wurde mir wärmstens empfohlen“, erzählte Florian. „Gute deutsche Küche und hervorragende Weine.“

„Bremer Kontakte? Du hast einfach nur euren Fein-und Vielesser ausgefragt.“ 

Flo schnaubte. „Ich wüsste gar nicht, wer das sein sollte.“

„Du meinst, Nutella ist kein Feinschmeckeressen?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht. Allerdings hat Clemens bestätigt, dass es hier gut ist, deshalb können wir es wohl gefahrlos versuchen.“

„Dann ist gut - haben deine Quellen etwas Besonderes empfohlen?“ 

„Das Steak soll sehr gut sein und die Schnitzel auch. Außerdem sollen die Bratkartoffeln ein Traum sein.“

„Zu Steak sag ich nicht nein“, meinte Domi. „Und dann Bratkartoffeln dazu, dann bin ich schon glücklich.“ 

„Ja ich denke das wird es bei mir auch werden. Und ich hoffe die anderen beeilen sich, ich habe nämlich so langsam Hunger.“

„Wir können uns ja schon mal eine Vorspeise bestellen, damit du nicht verhungerst.“ 

Flo nickte sofort. „Das ist ein guter Plan.“

Ein dienstbeflissener Kellner kam gleich zu ihnen und reichte ihnen die Speise- und die Weinkarte. 

„Kennst du dich mit Wein aus?“ flüsterte Flo.

„Schon etwas... kommt ja drauf an, was du essen möchtest.“ 

„Gut, du bist für den Wein zuständig“, sagte Flo und vergrub sich in der Speisekarte.

Domi grinste und vertiefte sich ebenfalls in das Angebot. 

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschieden sie sich für ein paar Vorspeisen. „Ah, da kommt auch Hannes“, sagte Flo.

Domi sah auf und entdeckte ihn ebenfalls. Mit einer dezent erhobenen Hand machten sie auf sich aufmerksam. 

Hannes lächelte und kam zu ihnen. „Hey ihr beiden“, sagte er und setzte sich neben Flo.

„Hey“, nickte Flo ihm zu. „Schön, dass du da bist.“

„Als ob ich mir so eine Chance entgehen lassen würde. Habt ihr schon bestellt?“

„Nee, wir sind auch noch nicht so lange hier.“

„Aber wir wollten grade Vorspeisen aussuchen damit Flo nicht verhungert“, sagte Domi.

„Ich hätte dann auch gerne was... was gibt es...“, fing Hannes an, da kam der Kellner schon und brachte auch ihm eine Karte.

„Danke“, sagte Hannes lächelnd. „Wisst ihr schon wann Jule und die mysteriöse Alex kommen?“

„In einer halben Stunde“, schätzte Domi. „Und wir sind auch sehr gespannt“

„So... Vorspeisen. Was nehmt ihr?“ fragte Hannes.

„Ich nehme die Lachcremesuppe“, beschloss Florian, „Die macht nicht zu satt und klingt sehr lecker.“

„Und ich nehme die Tomatencremesuppe“, sagte Domi.

„Hm - dann schließe ich mich an und nehme auch eine Suppe... Hier, Hühnerbouillon mit Gemüse und Nudeln und so.“

Die drei schlossen ihre Karten und sofort war der Kellner bei ihnen um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

Dann dauerte es jedoch etwas, bis die Suppen und die Getränke serviert wurden. Hannes hatte ein Bier bestellt, die anderen beiden Wasser - den Wein wollten sie sich für den Hauptgang aufheben.

„Meine Jungs waren heute so lammfromm“, erzählte Hannes. „Ich habe das Gefühl die hatten Angst, dass ich es mir anders überlege und doch nicht fahre.“

Florian lachte leise. „Für wann hast du das Training angesetzt?“

„Na, zu ner ganz normalen Zeit natürlich. Ich bin doch nicht gemein.“

„Ich mein nur, weil du ja auch noch zurückfahren musst.“

„Ich weiß. Deshalb trainieren wir morgen erst nachmittags.“

„Klar, dass die Jungs wollten, dass du unbedingt fährst.“

„Na das ist bei dir doch nicht anders, oder?“

„Nee - wir fangen auch erst morgen Nachmittag an.“

„Und eure Jungs feiern solange Party“, grinste Domi schief.

„Ich fürchte es. Sie werden bei Maxi feiern.“

„Sein Bruder ist bei der U21 oder?“ fragte Hannes.

„Ja, genau. Der ist auch wieder total stolz.“

„Sind zwei gute Jungs.“

„Oh ja - wir sind auch echt stolz auf sie.“

„Unser Essen kommt“, sagte Domi in diesem Moment.

„Oh, super!“ Der Kellner stellte die Suppen ab, dann begannen die drei zu essen. Alle Suppen waren köstlich.

„So langsam müsste Jule dann auch kommen“, bemerkte Flo nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Hm - vielleicht stehen sie im Stau. Oder Alex muss sich noch schick machen - Frauen brauchen ja gern länger“, meinte Hannes.

„Glaubst du Jule ist mit einer Frau zusammen, die so eitel ist? War Verena doch auch nie.“

„Hm, aber nach so einer langen Fahrt...?“

„Und dann auch noch im Zug, stimmt da muss erstmal alles wieder gerichtet werden“, lachte Flo.

Domi schob seine geleerte Suppenschale zur Seite. „Jetzt sind wir ja fertig, dann können sie wirklich kommen.“

„Wetten das macht Jule extra? Der weiß doch wie neugierig wir sind.“

„Klar, der lässt uns schmoren. Wer weiß, ob er nicht irgendwo versteckt sitzt und uns beobachtet.“

„Wollen wir ihn anrufen?“

„Nee, lass uns noch bisschen warten“, meinte Hannes. „Sie sind erst zehn Minuten später als sie angekündigt hatten.“

„Weiß Maxi eigentlich, dass du heute im Stadion bist?“ fragte Domi Flo.

„Ja, habe ich ihm vorhin per WhatsApp geschrieben.“

„Oh je, dann ist der arme Kerl jetzt noch nervöser.“

„Nervöser als mit mehreren Millionen Fernsehzuschauern?“

„Aber die kennt er nicht. Du bist sein Trainer. Und zwar schon ziemlich lange“, sagte Hannes. „Deine Meinung ist ihm wichtig.“

„Ich hätte ihn eh im Fernsehen gesehen. Oder meinst du, es war falsch?“

„Nein. Er wird zwar nervös sein, aber ich an seiner Stelle wäre total stolz, wenn mein Trainer extra kommt um mich bei meinem ersten Länderspiel zu sehen.“

„Das wollte ich auch erreichen.“

„Ich glaube da hinten kommt Jule“, sagte Domi in diesem Moment.

„Oh, schön“; freute sich Florian und drehte sich um. „Und... wo ist Alex?“ Hinter Jule hatte nur ein Mann das Restaurant betreten.

„Hm, vielleicht konnte Alex nicht und Jule hat nen Freund mitgebracht“, überlegte Hannes.

Die beiden kamen nun an ihren Tisch. Jule wirkte ungewohnt unsicher, als er die drei begrüßte.

„Kommt setzt euch“, sagte Hannes erstmal.

Darauf ging Jule nicht ein, stattdessen sah er alle drei nacheinander an. „Jungs - das ist Alex.“

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und alle Augen richteten sich auf Julians Begleitung. „Das... oh“, machte Hannes. „Jetzt macht das plötzlich Sinn...“

Domi und Flo starrten ihn verständnislos an.

„Setzt euch doch endlich“, sagte Hannes erneut. „Wir beißen nicht.“

„Danke... Hallo Hannes.... Domi... Flo“, grüßte Alex die drei.

„Hi Alex“, sagte Hannes. Flo und Domi waren noch immer zu verwirrt um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. „Du bist ja mal ne dicke Überraschung.“

Alex grinste schief. „Jule wollte euch nicht am Telefon von mir erzählen.“

„Alex ist... keine Frau“, sagte Domi in diesem Moment. „Deshalb diese Geheimniskrämerei.“

„So ist es“, bestätigte Jule. „Ich hätte es euch gern schon früher erzählt, aber es hat sich nie ergeben.“

„Klar, sowas erwähnt man nicht nebenbei“, sagte Hannes.

„Und... das geht schon drei Jahre mit euch? Wie ist das... passiert?“

„Tja, Alex ist Kinderarzt“, erzählte Julian mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Oh - du hast deinem Sohn quasi seinen Kinderarzt... ausgespannt?“

Alex lachte leise. „Ich kümmere mich auch noch um Maxi. In dem Fall gibt es halt nur das... Rundumpaket.“

„Gerade zu Anfang hat sich Alex sehr um mich gekümmert, also - tatsächlich als Arzt“, erzählte Jule.

„Ich bin immer noch baff“, sagte Flo, lächelte Alex aber an.

„Es ist für euch okay?“, fragte Jule leise nach.

„Warum sollte es das nicht sein?“ fragte Hannes.

„Danke“, lächelte Jule ihn an.

„Weiß Verena bescheid?“ fragte Flo.

„Ja. Sie war erst ziemlich sauer - völlig klar, das wäre jede gewesen - aber jetzt ist es für sie okay.“

„Und hast du schon immer eher auf Männer gestanden oder... ist es nur Alex?“ fragte Domi.

„Ich hatte vorher schon jemanden“, gestand Jule.

Hannes lachte auf. „Du lässt aber nichts anbrennen, Julian. Ich bin beeindruckt. Verrätst du uns deinen Trick?“

„Hm - erstmal musst du den richtigen finden. Und dann musst du... hm, in diesem Fall musst du dich einfach erobern lassen.“

Alex lächelte Julian an. „Und dafür muss man sehr hartnäckig sein.“

„Aber man wird dafür belohnt, wenn ich euch beide so sehe.“ Hannes blickte sie etwas neidisch an.

„Und man muss Opfer bringen“, fuhr Alex fort. „Man geht im Sommer sogar nach Leipzig...“ 

„Ja, da steht bei euch ein großer Umzug an... dann ist das wirklich was mit Zukunft, wenn du da mitgehst. Ich mein, du hast doch auch ne Praxis oder so?“, fragte Hannes nach. 

Alex nickte. „Das ist aber gar nicht so ein großes Problem. Ärzte werden überall gesucht. In Leipzig werde ich dann erstmal in einer Kinderklinik arbeiten. Vielleicht such ich mir aber dann irgendwann auch wieder ne richtige Praxis.“ 

„Wenn Jule lang genug in Leipzig bleibt - sonst lohnt sich das ja nicht“, warf Florian ein. Er blickte hin und wieder zwischen Alex und Jule hin und her. 

„Na, ich habe schon vor ein bisschen da zu bleiben“, sagte Julian. 

„Klar hast du das“, meinte Hannes. „Trotzdem schön, dass ihr das zusammen durchzieht.“ 

„Ich wusste ja, dass sowas passieren kann und wird“, meinte Alex. 

„Hach ja, das muss wahre Liebe sein“, seufzte Domi übertrieben. 

„Blödmann“, sagte Julian trocken. 

„Weiß ich. Ist auf jeden Fall schön, dass ihr zusammen hier seid - und wir Alex auch mal kennenlernen.“ 

„Darauf sollten wir anstoßen“, meinte Hannes. „Wir haben mit dem Wein eh extra auf euch gewartet.“ 

„Habt ihr schon bestellt?“ 

„Nein, wir hatten nur schon eine Vorspeise. Mit dem Rest wollten wir auf euch warten“, sagte Flo. 

„Okay, dann gucken wir doch mal“, beschloss Alex und schlug die Karte auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten sie gewählt und konnten bestellen. 

„Wissen eigentlich viele Leute von euch?“ fragte Hannes und sah Jule und Alex an. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar enge Freunde, unsere Familien natürlich - aber nicht zu viele.“ 

„Vom Verein niemand?“ fragte Flo. 

„Mein früherer Co-Trainer... jetzt weißt du, warum er es jetzt nicht mehr ist.“ 

„Oh. Dann ist er nicht damit klargekommen?“ 

„Nun, lag vielleicht auch daran, dass mein damaliger Freund ein... ein Spieler war.“ 

Die drei anderen Trainer rissen ihre Augen auf. „Du warst...?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Naja... mit einem meiner Spieler zusammen, ja.“ 

„Wow“, sagte Flo. „Das ist... wow...“ 

„Naja, ist halt passiert. Er hat aber gewechselt, und die Entfernung... das war nichts.“ 

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?“ fragte Domi. 

„Wie passiert sowas? Man verguckt sich, man verliebt sich, und schon ist es passiert.“ 

„Ja, aber ich stell mir das bei nem Spieler... ich mein da herrscht ja doch eine gewisse Distanz.“ 

„Nicht besonders lange“, grinste Jule. 

„Guckt mal der Wein kommt“, sagte Alex. „Dann kommt das Essen hoffentlich auch bald. Unser Mittag ist heute sehr... sparsam ausgefallen.“ 

Höflich reichte der Kellner Domi einen Probeschluck Wein, dann schenkte er auch den anderen ein. „Auf euch beide“, hob Hannes sein Glas und sah Alex und Jule an. „Und auf deinen Maxi. Eggestein“, sah er dann zu Florian. 

Sie stoßen an und tranken dann von dem Wein. 

Wenig später wurden dann schon die Hauptgerichte gebracht. 

Sie waren alle hungrig und so herrschte erstmal Schweigen in der Runde. 

Erst danach wurden Julian und Alex ausgefragt, wie es denn genau gewesen sei - als Jule mit dem erkrankten Maxi in die Kinderarztpraxis gekommen war und den Kinderarzt gleich mit abgeschleppt hatte. 

„Klingt ja alles ziemlich romantisch bei euch“, sagte Hannes. „Und wohnt ihr inzwischen zusammen?“ 

„Ja, wohnen wir. Ist für Maxi auch viel schöner, wenn er bei uns ist.“ 

„Und Verena kommt damit klar?“ 

„Hat etwas gedauert, aber inzwischen ja. Nachdem sie Alex auch richtig kennengelernt hat, mag sie ihn auch.“ 

„Immerhin weiß sie, dass Maxi bei mir in guten Händen ist“, sagte Alex. „Und das ist für sie erstmal das wichtigste.“ 

„Sollte es auch sein. Und bei euch bin ich mir da auch sicher.“ 

„Wie wird das wenn ihr nach Leipzig geht?“ fragte Hannes. „Kommt Verena auch mit?“ 

„Sie ist schon auf der Suche nach einem neuen Job - RB wird sie dabei auch unterstützen. Wir möchten beide nicht, dass Maxi drunter leidet, dass ich einen neuen Job habe.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Klar. Wäre ja sonst auch schwierig, wenn sie in Sinsheim bleiben würde.“ 

„Wir sind aber sehr froh, dass sie mitkommt“, meinte Alex. 

„Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir noch Nachtisch bestellen?“ fragte Flo. „Wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit bis das Spiel anfängt.“

„Oh ja, richtig schön schlemmen“, freute sich Alex und winkte nach dem Kellner. Schnell bat er um die Karte, und kurz darauf vertieften sie sich in die Dessertauswahl. 

Schnell hatte jeder von ihnen was gefunden und zu den Desserts bestellten sie noch eine Runde Kaffee. 

Beides genossen sie, ehe sie dann aufbrechen mussten. Jule und Alex luden die anderen drei ein, dann ging es los zum Stadion.


	8. Long Island Icetea

Vor dem Stadion war schon gut was los. 

Es herrschte gute Stimmung, und irgendwie wäre es doch auch schön gewesen mit den Kumpeln in der Kurve zu sitzen. Die Plätze, die sie bekommen hatten, waren dann aber auch ganz schön. Und sie hatten einen guten Blick aufs Spielfeld 

„So, das ist ne Premiere für mich“, sagte Alex. „Bei nem Länderspiel war ich noch nie.“ 

„Echt nicht?“, fragte Hannes erstaunt. 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür habe ich richtig viele Spiele von Hoffenheim gesehen.“ 

„Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn nicht“, grinste Hannes. 

„Ja inzwischen fängt Alex sogar an, meine Taktik zu kritisieren“, lachte Julian. 

Jetzt lachte Florian. „Und hörst du auf ihn?“ 

„Manchmal hat er ganz gute Ideen“, gab Jule zu. 

„Wusste ich es doch!“, grinste Alex ihn an. 

„Jaja, lass dir das nur nicht zu Kopf steigen. Sonst gebe ich dir bald Ratschläge, wie du behandeln sollst“, grinste Jule zurück. 

„Machst du doch schon. Zumindest, was Maxi angeht.“ 

„Das ist mein Sohn, da habe ich jawohl ein Mitspracherecht.“ 

„Ich weiß...“, seufzte Alex. „Aber ich bin auch sein Vater...“ 

„Ihr beiden seid ja wirklich drollig“, meinte Hannes. 

„So ist es, wenn man ein Kind hat.“ 

„Ah guckt mal, die Jungs kommen zum warm machen“, sagte Domi. 

Sofort sah Florian gebannt auf das Spielfeld, bis er Maxi erkannte. „Da!“ 

„Na guck mal, da hat er es schon mal unfallfrei ins Stadion geschafft. Läuft doch alles super“, meinte Hannes. 

„Boah!“, machte Flo und knuffte ihm in die Seite. 

„Was denn? Der Junge ist Bremer, da weiß man ja nie.“ 

„Als ob deine Holzbeine da besser wären...“ 

„Wen guckst du dir jetzt eigentlich an? Die Hoffenheimer oder die Leipziger?“ fragte Domi an Jule gerichtet. 

„Beide. Meine Jungs, weil ich sie kenne, und die Leipziger, weil ich sie kennen lernen muss.“ 

„Ich konnte ihn grade davon abhalten sein Tablet mitzunehmen um sich Sachen zu notieren“, sagte Alex trocken. 

„Klar - wenn mir was auffällt, wie soll ich das sonst notieren?“ 

„Wir sind hier aber nicht um zu arbeiten. Oder arbeitet ihr?“ fragte Alex und sah die drei anderen an. 

„Naja... ich guck mir schon bisschen was an“, gab Florian zu. 

„Ich glaube als Trainer guckt man immer“, sagte Hannes. 

Domi nickte. „Auch, wenn man gar nicht trainiert...“ 

„Im Moment nicht, aber das wird sich bald wieder ändern.“ 

„Ich hoff es ja. Und da kann ich sowas quasi als Fortbildung nehmen“ 

„Ok, Fußballtrainer haben offenbar nie frei“, sagte Alex kopfschüttelnd. 

„Nein, niemals - aber das kennst du doch schon seit drei Jahren.“ 

„Ja, aber jetzt erleb ich euch als Rudel. Und das ist neu für mich“, lachte Alex. 

„Wir sind im Rudel total harmlos“, behauptete Hannes.

„Ja genau“, nickte Florian. 

„Na, wenn das dich nicht überzeugt“, grinste Jule seinen Freund an. 

Alex lachte. „Soll ich uns mal ne Runde Bier besorgen? Das gehört doch irgendwie dazu.“ 

„Gute Idee“, stimmten die anderen zu. 

Alex nickte und schob sich an ihnen vorbei um das Bier zu organisieren. 

Die anderen blickten weiter und beobachteten die Spieler - vor allem Florian sah konzentriert nach unten. 

Es dauerte etwas bis Alex mit den Getränken zurückkam. Inzwischen waren die Mannschaften schon wieder in der Kabine verschwunden. 

Kurz darauf zogen sie ein, die Hymnen wurden gespielt - und dann kam der Anpfiff. 

Dafür, dass die Mannschaft so noch nie zusammengespielt hatte, war das Spiel ziemlich gut. Es gab tolle Kombinationen und Angriffe. 

Nur Florian war nicht zufrieden - schließlich saß Maxi von Anfang an auf der Bank. 

Schon in der 12. Minute ging Serbien dann auch noch in Führung, was erstmal für einen Bruch im Spiel sorgte. 

Mit diesem Ergebnis ging es dann auch in die Pause. 

„Tja. Läuft noch nicht so richtig“, meinte Hannes. 

„Nee, so kann man es sagen. Ich denke, auf der rechten Seite...“ und schon ging das Fachsimpeln los, bei dem Alex nur noch zuhören konnte. 

Allerdings kannte er das schon und hörte einfach entspannt zu. 

Nach einigen Minuten beschloss er Würstchen und noch eine Fuhre Bier für die Gruppe zu besorgen. 

Als er wieder zurück war, war auch die Halbzeitpause vorbei und damit endete die Diskussion auch erstmal. 

Das Spiel wurde besser, und Deutschland kam sogar noch zum Ausgleich. Zufrieden war Florian dennoch nicht, denn bis zum Ende wurde Maxi nicht eingewechselt. 

„Mach dir nichts draus“, sagte Hannes und strich ihm über den Arm. 

Leise seufzt Florian. „Ist doch doof - und wenn es um was geht, um die Quali, kommt Maxi doch auch nicht rein...“ 

„Er wird trotzdem viel mitnehmen. Er trainiert hier mit so großartigen Spielern. Spielern, die schon Titel geholt haben, die in großen Vereinen spielen“, sagte Hannes. 

„Ja, ich weiß... ich hätte es ihm nur so gewünscht.“ 

„Das hätten wir ihm alle gewünscht. Aber das nächste Länderspiel kommt und dann bekommt er seine Chance.“ 

„Mal gucken - beim nächsten Spiel gehts um was, ob er da seine Chance bekommt?“ Florian sah auf seinen Arm, dort lag noch immer Hannes' Hand.

„Kommt ja auch auf den Spielverlauf an. Klar, die Chance ist nicht so groß wie in einem Freundschaftsspiel, aber sie ist da“, sagte Hannes.

„Mal sehen... ich hätte es halt schön gefunden, wenn er heute schon ran gedurft hätte. Er war die letzten Wochen echt der Hammer...“

„Und das wird er auch die nächsten Wochen sein, so dass Jogi gar keine Wahl hat und ihn aufstellen muss.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Er ist so gut, und Jojo steht ihm in nichts nach.“

Hannes nickte. „Aber Jojo ist auch noch für die U21 wichtig. Die haben dieses Jahr immerhin noch ein Turnier zu spielen.“

„Das soll er auch ruhig durchspielen - das wünsche ich ihm. Und dass sie weit kommen.“

Hannes lächelte und zog nun seine Hand zurück.

Ein wenig bedauerte Florian das, dann war der Gedanke daran aber schon verschwunden.

„Wollen wir dann auch langsam gehen?“ fragte Domi. „Ins Hotel und dort an der Bar noch was trinken?“

„Ja, das, oder noch weggehen?“, schlug Alex vor.

„Können wir auch gern machen“, nickte Hannes.

„Habt ihr da schon was überlegt“; fragte Florian.

„Ja wir haben auf der Zugfahrt ein bisschen im Internet geguckt und was ganz Nettes gefunden“, sagte Julian.

„Dann lass uns da doch hingehen. Die Hotelbar läuft uns nicht weg.“

Die fünf standen auf und machten sich aus dem Weg aus dem Stadion.

Vor dem Stadion war es voll und laut, aber sie fanden dennoch schnell den Weg nach draußen. Kurzentschlossen steuerten sie auf einige wartende Taxis vor dem VIP-Eingang zu und fuhren mit zwei Autos zu dem Club, den Alex und Jule ausgesucht hatten.

„Ich glaub ich war ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr in einem Club“, sagte Flo.

„Ich auch nicht“, überlegte Hannes.

„Ihr seid also alle wie Jule und seht eigentlich nichts außer Fußballstadien“, grinste Alex.

„Berufskrankheit“, zuckte Hannes mit dem Schultern. „Und du entführst Jule hin und wieder?“

„Ja, regelmäßig. Ich bin ja auch mit meinem Beruf verheiratet, aber man muss auch mal ne Pause machen.“

„Viele Menschen machen ihre Pause am Samstag im Stadion“, grinste Domi.

Alex verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, aber die arbeiten nicht während der Woche auch in diesem Stadion.“

„Das würden die meisten auch gern machen.“

„Ihr seid alle verrückt“, sagte Alex. „Egal ob Spieler oder Trainer, ihr habt alle einen Sockenschuss.“

„Pass auf, wir sind in der Mehrheit“, grinste Hannes

„Los Jungs, jetzt lasst uns endlich reingehen“, sagte Flo.

„Recht hat er“, meinte Hannes. Er legte Florian eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her zur Eingangstür.

Die anderen folgten ihnen.

Jule zahlte den Eintritt für sie alle drei, dann betraten sie den Club.

Es war nicht übermäßig voll, aber das war an einem Wochentag auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

Erst einmal holten sie sich ein Bier an der Bar, dann stellten sie sich in eine Ecke und beobachteten erst einmal.

„Ich fühl mich ein bisschen wie in meiner Teenie-zeit“, meinte Domi. „Die Jungs stehen in der einen Ecke, die Mädels in der anderen und alle versuchen möglichst cool auszusehen.“

Alex lachte. „Und beide Fraktionen nur am Tuscheln.“

„Und passt auf, gleich verschwinden die ersten Mädels zusammen aufs Klo. Um sich die Nase zu pudern. In Wirklichkeit wird da dann erstmal in Ruhe über die Kerle abgelästert.“

„Wie - du weißt, was Frauen auf dem Klo machen? Und hast noch keinen Nobelpreis erhalten für die Lüftung des großen Geheimnisses?“

„Was sollen die denn sonst da solange machen?“

„Hm... wohl wahr. Aber Frauen reden ja nicht darüber.“

„Ha, außer du bist schwul“, grinste Alex. „Glaub mir, was mir Frauen schon erzählt haben, nachdem sie wussten, dass ich auf Männer stehe...“

„Daher kommt also dein Einblick“, lachte Domi. „Du bist unser Informant bei den Frauen!“

„Domi sucht ne Meerjungfrau“, sagte Hannes. „Wenn du also zufällig eine kennst...“

„Meerjungfrau? Domi, du weißt schon, dass das dann mit dem Sex schwierig wird?“; fragte Florian nach.

„Ach, schon ausprobiert?“ fragte Domi trocken.

„Nein, aber... wie soll das gehen?“, überlegte Florian.

„Irgendwie muss es gehen. Wie sollen die sonst Nachwuchs bekommen?“

„Hm... keine Ahnung. Spucken sie Eier aus?“

„Ok jetzt wird es ekelhaft“, sagte Alex.

„Wie gut, dass uns das nichts angeht, Schatz“, grinste Jule und lehnte sich kurz an ihn.

„Es gibt auch Meermänner“, warf Hannes grinsend ein.

Sofort hielt Alex seine Ohren zu.

Hannes lachte auf. „Ok, keine Meerjungfrauen- oder Männer für Alex.“

„Danke“, sagte Alex trocken.

„Dann muss Domi wohl doch allein auf die Suche gehen.“

„Und wir gucken zu?“, grinste Hannes.

„Warum willst du mich eigentlich ständig an die Frau bringen?“ fragte Domi. „Ich bin ganz glücklich ohne Beziehung.“

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hattest du nicht neulich damit angefangen?“

„Nein das warst du. Als du darüber nachgedacht hast, warum Juli sich von Verena getrennt hat.“

„Okay, kann sein... aber für die Frage kennen wir ja inzwischen die Antwort.“

„Ihr seid alle drei grade Single, oder?“ fragte Alex.

„Ja, alle drei. Ihr seid hier die Exoten - auf mehrere Arten“, meinte Domi.

„Bin ich gewohnt“, sagte Alex zwinkernd. „Aber mich würde echt interessieren, warum ihr allein seid. Ihr seid doch tolle Männer. Gutaussehend, tolle Jobs, nicht grade am Hungertuch nagend.“

„Tolle Jobs, die einem nicht viel Zeit lassen - also, wenn man gerade arbeitet“, zuckte Domi mit den Schultern.

„Dann müssten ja alle Trainer allein sein. Und die meisten sind glaube ich vergeben.“

„Das stimmt - die suchen ihre Frauen wohl, wenn sie gerade keinen Job haben.“

„Gut, dann also erst die Frau, dann der neue Verein“, grinste Hannes. „Klingt doch nach nem Plan.“

„Ja, hoffentlich klappt dann beides schnell.“

„Wird es“, sagte Julian. „Zumindest mit dem Job. Gut, in Hoffenheim ist kein Posten mehr frei, aber in Wolfsburg und man weiß nie, wer im Saisonfinale noch fliegt.“

„Ich werde mich mal an meine Bewerbungsmappe setzen“, scherzte Domi.

„Und wir werden überall erzählen, wie toll du bist“, meine Flo.

„Nur nicht in euren Vereinen“, grinste Domi.

„Nein, da nicht“, lachte Hannes. „Wir sind ja alle ganz zufrieden da wo wir sind. Und Jule kommt ja erst in nen neuen Verein.“

„Sind wir nur zum Reden hier?“, fragte Alex dazwischen, „Oder will auch jemand tanzen?“

„Dafür habe ich noch nicht genug getrunken“, sagte Flo.

„Das können wir ändern - was magst du?“, fragte Hannes ihn.

„Such was aus.“

„Will noch jemand was?“

Domi nickte, während Alex und Jule den Kopf schüttelten. „Wir gehen jetzt erstmal tanzen“, sagte Jule.

„Viel Spaß“, wünschte Florian, dann sah er Hannes nach, wie er zur Bar ging.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Domi, als sich Jule und Alex auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche gemacht hatten.

„Ja, klar - was sollte nicht okay sein?“

„Keine Ahnung, du hast eben nur so seltsam geguckt.“

„Ich guck immer komisch - oder?“

Domi lachte auf. „Das hast du jetzt aber gesagt.“

„Ja, ich weiß.

„Alex scheint ein netter Typ zu sein.“

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch. Er ist echt für Jule da - und für Maxi“

„Trotzdem kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Jule und ein Mann.“

„Hätte ich auch nie gedacht. Aber das denkt man ja nie vorher. Und man redet nicht drüber.“

„Nein. Ich kann Jule schon verstehen, dass er es uns bisher nicht gesagt hat.“

„Ich finde es eher schön, dass wir es jetzt erfahren haben. Und Alex gleich kennengelernt haben.“

Domi nickte. „Was meinst du, wer war der Spieler, mit dem Jule zusammen war?“

„Oh, so eine Spekulation... ich weiß nicht mal, wer vor drei Jahren in seiner Mannschaft war.“

„Und du bist gar nicht neugierig?“

„Klar bin ich das - aber dann müsste ich halt erstmal seinen Kader damals googeln.“

„Welchen Kader willst du googeln?“ fragte Hannes, der in diesem Moment mit den Getränken zurückkam.

„Den von Jule. Mit welchem Spieler er zusammen war.“

„Hm, das ist nicht einfach“, nickte Hannes und drückte Flo ein Glas in die Hand.

„Verraten wird er es sicher nicht“

Auch Domi bekam ein Glas von Hannes. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wäre auch nicht richtig, wenn er es täte.“

„Deswegen müssen wir ja auch raten“, meinte Florian.

„Aber eigentlich geht es uns doch nichts an.“

„Nee, aber wissen wollen wir es ja schon gern - oder?“

Hannes zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ja. Und sei es nur um dem Jungen zu helfen, wenn es mal nötig wäre.“

„Und um unseren Jungs zu helfen, wenn da mal einer... sich traut was zu sagen.“

„Ich hoffe, dass meine Jungs wissen, dass sie mir sowas anvertrauen könnten“, sagte Hannes. „Aber vermutlich bin ich dafür noch nicht lange genug beim HSV.“

„Mit mir hat auch noch nie einer gesprochen - auch nicht bei den anderen Mannschaften. Da war doch sicher jemand dabei. Ich meine, so rein statistisch gesehen.“

Domi nickte. „Klar. Aber... wenn ihr an der Stelle dieser Spieler wärd, würdet ihr ohne Not einen Trainer einweihen? Das macht man doch nur, wenn was passiert ist. Wenn man Angst hat aufzufliegen oder sowas.“

„Hm, stimmt wohl. Dann können wir vermutlich froh sein, dass wir noch nicht eingeweiht worden sind.“

Hannes nickte und trank einen Schluck.

Auch Florian trank, dann sah er zur Tanzfläche. Jule und Alex tanzten zusammen, allerdings ohne sich zu berühren.

„Sie sind ein hübsches Paar“, meinte Hannes. „Alex tut Jule gut.“

„Ja, das glaub ich auch. Er ist angenehm ruhig, er erdet Jule.“

„Er hat vor allem Humor. Und als Arzt ist er schlechte Arbeitszeiten gewöhnt“

„Vielleicht kann er sie auch an Jules anpassen.“

„Sie haben es schon drei Jahre geschafft, also scheint das kein Thema zu sein“, meinte Domi.

„Ja, hast recht. Und ich freue mich echt für sie.“

„Darauf sollten wir anstoßen“, grinste Flo und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen das von Hannes.

Hannes nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Sollten wir wirklich“, nickte er.

Flo erwiderte das Lächeln. „Und dann... gehen wir drei auch auf die Tanzfläche.“

„Oh, hattest du dann genug?“, fragte Hannes nach.

„Ja, was auch immer du mir hier geholt hast, muss ordentlich Umdrehungen haben. Oder ich vertrag nichts mehr.“

Hannes grinste leicht. „Es ist zumindest kein Apfelsaft.“

„Was ist es?“

„Long Island Ice-Tea. Kennst du nicht?“

„Nie getrunken“, sagte Flo. „Ich bin mehr der Biertyp. Aber das ist nicht schlecht das Zeug.“

„Ich mag’s auch“, hob Hannes sein Glas hoch, in dem sich der selbe Cocktail befand.

„Na dann runter mit dem Zeug und ab auf die Tanzfläche.“

Hannes lachte und trank sein Glas ebenfalls aus.

„Los Domi“, sagte er dann. „Wenn wir uns schon blamieren, dann auch alle.“

„Ich mach ja schon.“ Auch er trank aus und folgte Hannes auf die Tanzfläche.

„Na da seid ihr ja endlich“, meinte Jule. „Ich dachte schon ihr traut euch nicht.“

„Flo musste sich noch Mut antrinken“, rief Hannes ihm zu. Die Musik war hier ziemlich laut, so, wie es sich gehörte.

Alex lachte. „So schlimm?“

„Nein, nur ein bisschen“, behauptete Flo.

„Tanzen macht doch spaß.“

„Ja, aber es sieht nicht sonderlich schön aus.“

„Ach das glaub ich nicht.“

„Guck besser nicht hin“, empfahl Florian. Er hörte kurz auf die Musik, den Rhythmus, dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

„Siehst du, so schlimm ist es nicht“, meinte Alex. „Du musst nur den Stock aus dem Arsch nehmen, dann wird das schon.“

Florian grummelte nur, dann sah er einfach an Alex vorbei und tanzte weiter.

„Hör gar nicht auf ihn“, sagte Hannes. „Hier sind ne Menge Leute, die noch viel schlechter sind als du.“

Florian nickte leicht. Vermutlich war das wahr, machte es aber dennoch nicht leichter.

Er war einfach kein Typ, der gern tanzte. Hatte er noch nie.

Aber der Gruppenzwang...

Außerdem viel es ihm immer schwer, Hannes etwas abzuschlagen.

Wenn er ihn so bittend ansah, konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Und Hannes hatte sichtlich Spaß auf der Tanzfläche.

Ihn zu beobachten war schon toll und entschädigte ihn dafür, dass er ebenfalls tanzen musste.

Aber nach drei Songs war es dann wirklich genug für ihn und er zog sich von der Tanzfläche zurück.


	9. Der spätere Abend

Florian stellte sich an die Seite und beobachtete die anderen.

Nach einem Moment gesellte sich Domi zu ihm.

„Magst auch nicht mehr tanzen?“

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das reicht mir erstmal für die nächsten Jahre.“

„Aber es macht Spaß den anderen zuzusehen.“

„Stimmt. Die drei bewegen sich ziemlich gut.“

„Als würden sie das öfter machen...“

„Na Alex und Jule bestimmt. Aber Hannes?“

„Nur, weil die beiden schwul sind?“

„Nein, aber du siehst den beiden an, dass sie nicht zum ersten Mal zusammen tanzen.“

„Das stimmt. Sieht schön aus. Aber wer nicht von ihnen weiß, merkt auch nichts.“

„Geübt“, nickte Domi. 

„Ja, scheinen sie öfter zu machen“, stimmte Flo zu. 

In diesem Moment kam Hannes zu ihnen. „Na ihr seid mir ja zwei. Flüchtet einfach klammheimlich von der Tanzfläche.“ 

„Wir wollten uns den Anblick nicht entgehen lassen“, meinte Flo. 

„Welchen Anblick?“ 

„Von euch beim Tanzen. Besonders Alex und Jule...“, deutete Florian auf die Tanzfläche. 

„Ach ja, das junge Glück. Obwohl so jung ist es ja nicht mehr.“ 

„Nee, aber das Glück überstrahlt das wirklich.“ 

„Da wird man doch ein bisschen wehmütig.“ 

Florian nickte. Seine letzte Beziehung war ja auch schon eine ganze Weile her. 

„Will einer von euch noch was trinken?“ fragte Domi. 

„Gib Flo noch was, dann kommt er noch mal mit zum Tanzen - okay, Flo?“ 

„Willst du mich abfüllen?“ fragte Flo grinsend. 

„Das nicht, aber vielleicht krieg ich dich so noch mal zur Tanzfläche.“ 

„Wenn es sein muss“, seufzte Flo. 

„Muss es“, grinste Hannes. „Mit oder ohne Doping?“ 

„Mit“, sagte Flo sofort. 

Hannes sah ihn eindringlich an. „Nicht weglaufen, okay?“ 

„Keine Angst, ich beweg mich hier nicht weg.“ 

„Brav“, grinste Hannes und verschwand im Gedränge. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, wieder mit drei Gläsern in der Hand. 

„Und er will uns doch abfüllen“, raunte Flo Domi zu. 

„Offenbar will er das. Immerhin haben wir noch Jule und Alex, die uns nach Hause bringen können.“ 

„Ins Hotel meinst du. Ich hoffe nur, die beiden wissen noch, wo das Hotel ist...“ 

„Ich denke schon. Die beiden tanzen ja anstatt zu trinken“, meinte Domi. 

„Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: Trainer irren durch Wolfsburg.“ 

Domi lachte. „Polizei greift verwahrloste Trainer auf.“ 

„Kommen wir dann in ne Gemeinschafszelle zum Ausnüchtern?“ 

„Zu dritt? So schön mit Pritschen und Gitterstäben statt Wand?“, grinste Domi. 

„Oh ja, das wollte ich schon immer mal erleben.“ 

„Und hinterher soll ich die Kaution zahlen?“, fragte Hannes nach. 

„Ich dachte das machen Jule und Alex. Wir drei sitzen immerhin hinter schwedischen Gardinen“, sagte Flo und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Eistee. 

„Stimmt - hoffentlich kriegen die das auch mit, die haben ja echt nur noch Augen für sich“, blickte Hannes über die Tanzfläche. 

„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir die beiden aufhalten, ehe sie sich auf der Tanzfläche gegenseitig ausziehen“, meinte Domi 

„Deswegen sollten wir auch wieder hin“, meinte Hannes und grinste. „Also, wenn ihr ausgetrunken habt.“ 

„Dann opfern wir uns mal Domi“, sagte Flo und leerte sein Glas mit zwei tiefen Zügen. 

Domi schloss sich ihm an, und so gingen sie - nicht mehr ganz so sicher - die drei Stufen zur Tanzfläche runter. 

„Ihr nehmt es aber ernst mit dem Mut antrinken“, bemerkte Julian grinsend. 

„So schlimm ist es nicht - aber wenn wir mal feiern, muss man es ja ausnutzen.“ 

„Stimmt schon, gönnt man sich ja sonst innerhalb einer Saison eher nicht.“ 

„So ist es.“ Florian hörte auf die Musik und bekam langsam ein Gefühl für den Rhythmus. Das Tanzen war nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich. 

Er war vermutlich noch immer nicht der Eleganteste auf der Tanzfläche, aber er musste sich auch nicht schämen. 

Die anderen blieben in seiner Nähe, auch, wenn es bei Jule und Alex wohl eher Zufall war. Domi und vor allem Hannes blieben bewusst bei ihm. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie noch tanzten, als Domi schließlich näherkam. „Ich glaub für mich ist jetzt langsam Schluss. Bin halt keine Zwanzig mehr.“ 

Florian sah fragend zu Hannes. „Wollen wir dann auch gehen?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ist wohl besser, wenn wir morgen Nachmittag noch ein Training leiten wollen.“

„Stimmt, da war ja was“, murmelte Florian. „Lasst uns losgehen. Domi, was ist mit Jule und Alex?“ 

„Ich frag mal“, sagte Domi und verschwand in Richtung der beiden.

Mit beiden im Schlepptau kehrt er zurück, „Alleine wollen wir auch nicht bleiben“, meinte Alex. 

„Dann los“, sagte Hannes und gemeinsam verließen die fünf den Club.

Der Weg zum Hotel war nicht allzu weit, dann standen sie in der Lobby. „Noch in die Bar, oder gleich ins Bett?“, fragte Florian. 

„Ach nen Absacker nehmen wir noch, oder?“ fragte Alex.

„Ja, noch ein bisschen den Abend ausklingen lassen.“ 

Die fünf betraten die Bar und suchten sich einen Tisch in einer der Ecken.

Mit einem Bier vor der Nase machten sie es sich gemütlich. 

„Ich finde wir sollten das häufiger machen“, sagte Julian.

„Ja“, stimmten die anderen zu. „Müssten sich doch Gelegenheiten finden lassen.“ Sie stießen darauf an und begannen dann eine angeregte Unterhaltung. 

Natürlich wurden Jule und Alex bei der Gelegenheit weiter ausgequetscht.

Irgendwann fing Domi herzhaft an zu gähnen. „Jungs, ich verabschiede mich...“ 

Hannes sah auf die Uhr. „Oh ja, ich sollte langsam auch.“

„Ich komm mit“, beschloss Florian und sah Jule und Alex an. „Macht ihr noch weiter, oder kommt ihr auch mit?“

„Wir kommen auch mit hoch“, sagte Jule. „Wann wollen wir uns denn morgen zum Frühstück treffen?“

„Wann müsst ihr denn losfahren?“, wollte Domi wissen. 

Jule sah zu Alex. „Wann geht unser Zug Schatz?“ 

„Um zehn. Wenn wir dann so gegen halb neun frühstücken? Oder lieber gegen neun?“ 

„Halb neun ist gut, sonst müssen wir so hetzen“, sagte Domi. 

„Okay, also halb neun. Ich habe Aspirin dabei für unsere Mutantrinker“, grinste Jule. 

„Na danke“, brummte Flo. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ich die nicht brauche.“ 

„Ich wollte sie ja nur anbieten“, meinte Jule. „Also wünschen wir gute Nacht - bis morgen.“ 

„Bis morgen“, wünschte Hannes. 

Sie standen auf, und Hannes legte eine Hand auf Florians Schulter um ihn zum Fahrstuhl zu schieben. 

„Nicht die Treppe?“ fragte Flo. 

„Kommst du die noch hoch?“ 

„Ich bin Fußballtrainer, klar schaff ich das!“ 

„Dann eben die Treppe“, nickte Hannes und schob ihn weiter. 

„Ist viel besser für die Konju...sti... für die Ausdauer“, sagte Flo kopfschüttelnd. „Ok Long Island Icetea verträgt sich offenbar nicht mit schwierigen Wörtern.“ 

Hannes lachte leise. „Dann machen wir mal was für die Konjudauer.“ 

Flo nickte und gemeinsam stiegen sie langsam die Treppen nach oben. 

Florian musste sich gut am Geländer festhalten. 

„Wehe du füllst auf mich drauf“, sagte Hannes. 

Wehe, du fängst mich nicht“, murmelte Flo. 

„HSV-Trainer unter Werder-Trainer begraben“, grinste Hannes. 

„Hm... HSV-Trainer rettet Werder-Trainer“, lachte Flo. 

„Ich fürchte das würde niemand glauben.“ 

„Meinste nicht... gut, dass wir es jetzt geschafft haben und niemand begraben wurde.“ 

„Da bin ich sehr erleichtert. Sobald wir zur Tür rein sind, kannst du ins Bett fallen und deine Kissen begraben“, sagte Hannes und zog die Keycard aus seiner Tasche. 

„Hmm“, machte Florian. Die Tür piepte kurz, dann schob Hannes sie auf. „Na komm, Bett wartet.“ 

„Da sind schöne Betten“, sagte Flo. „Wirklich sehr schöne Betten.“ 

„Wollen wir sie... auseinanderziehen?“, schlug Hannes zögerlich vor. „Wäre aber wohl ziemlich laut.“ 

„Quatsch“, sagte Flo. „Wir haben zwei Kissen und zwei Decken, da sollte es doch keine Probleme geben. Oder?“ 

„Nein, nein, finde ich auch besser. Also... jetzt noch umräumen ist doch doof“, stimmte Hannes zu. 

„Dann können wir ja beruhigt einfach ins Bett fallen.“ 

„Die Schuhe sollten wir uns schon noch ausziehen...“ 

„Oh ja. Und die Jeans. Das ist sonst so ungemütlich.“ 

Hannes stimmte zu und begann sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Schuhe, Jeans, Socken, auch Pullover und Hemd folgten, bis er in Boxershorts und T-Shirt vor Florian stand. 

Flo hatte grade mal den linken Schuh geschafft. „Ich vertrag echt nichts mehr“, murmelte er dabei. 

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Hannes leise. 

„Danke, ich schaff das schon“, meinte Flo und lächelte Hannes an. „Geh doch schon mal ins Bad und wenn ich immer noch so dasitze, wenn du wieder rauskommst, nehme ich deine Hilfe vielleicht an.“ 

„Okay - aber fall nicht vom Bett, ja?“ Hannes sah ihn kurz an, dann verschwand er im Bad. 

„Warum sollte ich denn vom Bett fallen?“ murmelte Flo kopfschüttelnd und begann den zweiten Schuh in Angriff zu nehmen. 

Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Bettdecke festhalten. 

Seufzend ließ er sich vollständig auf die Matratze gleiten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so unbequem in Jeans zu schlafen. 

Es dauerte noch etwas, ehe Hannes aus dem Bad zurückkehrte. „Oh Flo... noch wach?“ 

Flo brummte nur. 

„Du willst doch mit Jeans schlafen?“ 

„Komm nicht mehr hoch. Bett halt mich fest.“ 

Hannes lache. „Soll ich dir jetzt doch helfen?“ 

„Aber wehe, du erzählst das jemandem.“ 

„Quatsch, das erzähl ich niemandem.“ Behutsam zog Hannes ihm die Jeans aus und half ihm dann hoch, damit er Hemd und Pullover ausziehen konnte. 

„Hast du... schon mal drüber nachgedacht?“ fragte Flo leise. 

„Hm? Worüber?“ 

„Du weißt schon.“ 

Hannes ließ das Hemd einfach fallen und legte sich neben Flo aufs Bett. „Jule und Alex?“ 

Flo nickte. „Genau. Jule und Alex.“ 

„Manchmal. Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit einem Mann ist, aber... ich glaube, es kann schön sein. Und du?“ 

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Flo. 

„Hast du noch nie drüber nachgedacht?“ 

„Vielleicht... manchmal?“ 

Hannes rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Florian an. „Und... bist du zu einem Schluss gekommen?“ 

„Nein. Habe nie... also... naja, über sowas denkt man nicht nach, oder?“ 

„Ich habe schon mal drüber nachgedacht. Nicht nur heute... aber heute auch, wegen Jule und Alex. Die beiden sehen so glücklich aus.“ 

„Aber du hast nie...?“ 

Hannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat sich nie ergeben. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mich getraut hätte.“ 

„Ja... versteh ich“, seufzte Flo. „Man kann ja nicht einfach hingehen und jemand küssen oder so.“ 

„Irgendwie schade...“ 

„Wär schwierig.“ 

„Du... würdest es probieren?“ 

„Ich... also... und du?“ 

„Ich... wäre schon neugierig“, murmelte Hannes. 

„Und wen willst du... naja... Probeküssen?“ 

„Dich“, rutschte es Hannes raus. 

„Du willst... echt?“ 

Hannes schluckte sichtbar. „Ich... würde schon... ich meine.... du bist doch auch neugierig, oder?“ 

„Neugierig und... beschwipst. Ein bisschen jedenfalls.“ 

„Dann.... probieren wir es?“ 

„Ich...“, Flo zögerte. „Warum nicht?“ 

Hannes rutschte näher an ihn heran und beugte sich über ihn. 

Etwas unsicher sah Flo ihn an. „Wie...?“ 

„So“, wisperte Hannes und beugte sich tiefer. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen hauchzart. 

Flo blieb ganz stillliegen und wusste nicht so wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte. 

Weich lagen die Lippen auf seinen, und warm - und dann lösten sie sich wieder. 

„Das war... nicht schlecht“, murmelte Flo. 

Etwas überrascht sah Hannes ihn an. „Noch mal?“, wisperte er. 

Flo nickte langsam und schloss die Augen. 

Wieder beugte sich Hannes über ihn und küsste ihn, jetzt etwas fester und länger. 

Flo seufzte ein wenig, verhielt sich sonst aber immer noch ruhig. 

Einen Moment löste Hannes den Kuss wieder und sah Florian an. 

Flos Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen ganz leicht geöffnet. 

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen bat er, kaum hörbar, „Mehr.“ 

Hannes fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, dann beugte er sich wieder zu Flo. 

Erneut wurde der der Kuss etwas intensiver, mit mehr Druck küsste er Florian. 

„Das ist echt gut“, nuschelte Flo mit deutlich hörbarer Müdigkeit in der Stimme. 

„Noch nicht einschlafen“, bat Hannes, „bitte...“ 

Flo murmelte etwas Unverständliches. 

„Also doch schlafen“, murmelte Hannes enttäuscht. 

Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht ganz gut. Florian war wirklich angetrunken und... sowas sollten sie machen, wenn sie beide nüchterner waren. 

Vermutlich würde er nie wieder die Chance bekommen, aber es war nicht gut, wenn er Florian so ausnutzte. 

Ganz leicht strich er über Flos Stirn. „Dann schlaf gut Flo“, wisperte er. „Und träum was Schönes.“ 

Er hörte ein leises Knurren, dann schien Florian tief und fest zu schlafen. 

„Nicht mal fertig ausgezogen bis du“, sagte Hannes kopfschüttelnd. 

Er schob Flo ganz aufs Bett und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu. 

Dann legte er sich auf seine Betthälfte auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte, einschlafen zu können. 

Das Gefühl Florian geküsst zu haben, kribbelte noch immer auf seinen Lippen. Und in seinem Bauch. 

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Flo an. Er sah immer sehr attraktiv aus, aber jetzt, so schlafend... Es war so verlockend! Er könnte einfach näher rutschen und sich an ihn kuscheln. 

Ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, rutschte er tatschlich dichter an ihn heran. 

„Nein“, wisperte er. Er hatte schon jetzt keine Ahnung, wie Flo morgen früh reagieren würde und wenn er dann mit ihm im Arm aufwachte... das könnte eine Katastrophe werden! 

Also zwang er sich dazu wieder von ihm wegzurutschen - auch, wenn es ihm körperlich weh tat. 

Morgen früh würde er mit Flo reden und... sozusagen die Fronten klären. Und vielleicht... könnten sie das mit dem Küssen dann ja wiederholen. 

Aber jetzt, jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen. Und hoffen, dass Florian nicht wütend wurde - dass er sich nicht ausgenutzt fühle. 

Hannes schloss die Augen und war erstaunlicherweise wenig später eingeschlafen


	10. Unsicherheit

Ein leises Knurren direkt neben ihm weckte Hannes auf. Florian hatte sich im Schlaf quer über das Bett legt und komplett in der Decke verknotet. 

Hannes unterdrückte ein Lachen. 

Dass Flo ein solcher Wühler war, hätte er nicht erwartet. 

Mit einem Gähnen warf Hannes einen Blick auf die Uhr und entschloss sich, schon mal aufzustehen. 

Ganz leise stand er auf und verschwand im Bad. 

Während er duschte und sich fertigmachte, überlegte er, wie er gleich das Gespräch mit Flo beginnen sollte. Sollte er abwarten, ob Flo den gestrigen Abend ansprach oder sollte er von sich aus damit anfangen? 

Er wusste ja nicht, ob es Flo - zumindest im Nachhinein - unangenehm war. 

Er würde einfach abwarten und gucken, wie Flo reagierte. 

Wenn er wollte, würde er schon reden, da war Hannes sicher. 

Als er fertig angezogen zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag Flo noch immer völlig verknotet im Bett und schlief. 

Mit einem weichen Lächeln setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Flo war einfach ein schöner Mann, und so entspannt schlafend war er geradezu... atemberaubend. 

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte Flo an der Schulter. „Flo?“ fragte er leise. 

Nur ein leises Knurren kam als Antwort. 

Hannes lächelte. „Florian, du musst langsam aufwachen.“ 

„Mag nicht...“, knurrte Florian, dann drehte er sich heftig um und sah Hannes an. 

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Hannes. 

„Morgen...“ 

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?“ 

„Ja, schon... habe ich dich aus dem Bett geworfen?“ 

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich war wach und dachte deshalb ich mach mich schon mal fertig. Dann müssen wir uns nicht ums Bad streiten.“ 

„Dann ist gut... habe mich ja doch etwas... ausgebreitet - sorry.“ 

Hannes lächelte etwas unsicher. „Wie gesagt, du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich bin gestern Abend auch ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen.“ 

„Hm... ich auch... ich steh dann mal auf.“ Florian erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und tapste dann barfuß ins Bad. 

Hannes sah ihm nach. Ok... vielleicht wollte Flo erstmal richtig wach werden, bevor er das Thema ansprach. 

Er packte schon mal ein paar Sachen zusammen und beantwortete einige Nachrichten auf seinem Handy, bis Flo zurückkehrte. Er sah definitiv wacher aus. 

„Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit bis wir mit den anderen zum Frühstück verabredet sind“, sagte Hannes. 

„Dann kann ich ja auch schon mal packen“, beschloss Florian 

„Ja... ähm ja klar“, murmelte Hannes. 

Offenbar wollte Florian noch etwas länger Bedenkzeit haben. 

Gut, wenn Flo das brauchte, musste er ihm das auch zugestehen. Es war ja doch alles ziemlich... überraschend gekommen. 

Und für Flo wohl noch überraschender als für ihn selbst. Er saß auf dem Bett, sah auf sein Handy - und wartete darauf, dass Florian fertig war. 

„Wollen wir dann schon runtergehen?“ fragte Florian, als er den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zugezogen hatte. 

„Ja, wir können ja schon mal gucken, was es so gibt“, stimmte Hannes zu. 

Florian nickte und verließ mit Hannes im Schlepptau das Zimmer. 

Sie gingen die Treppe runter und direkt in den Frühstücksraum. Die anderen drei waren noch nicht zu sehen, also suchten sie sich einen runden Tisch, an dem sie alle Platz hatten, und setzten sich. 

„War ein netter Abend, oder?“ fragte Hannes nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ja, sogar das Tanzen hat Spaß gemacht. Irgendwie.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ja. Hat gut getan mal raus zu kommen.“

„Das hat es wirklich. In Bremen geht das nicht so, da gucken sie immer alle auf das, was der Trainer macht.“ 

„Ja, da müssen wir genauso Vorbild sein wie unsere Jungs. Sich da mit Long Island Icetea abzuschießen käme gar nicht gut“, sagte Hannes. 

„Das war kein Abschießen“, protestierte Flo. „Das waren nur zwei, und so schlimm wars nicht. Wir sind noch ohne fremde Hilfe ins Hotel gekommen... nach dem Bett fragt keiner, oder?“ 

„Och wir waren doch aber schon ganz gut angeheitert“, meinte Hannes. 

„Das bestreite ich nicht. Aber wir waren nicht volltrunken.“ 

„Nein, das stimmt auch wieder. Wir wussten noch genau wo wir waren - und was wir getan haben“, sagte Hannes und beobachtete dabei genau Flos Reaktion. 

Der sah kurz unsicher aus, dann nickte er. „Nur müde war ich halt.“ 

„War ja auch ein langer Abend“, sagte Hannes leise. 

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich den Jungs nur beim Training zugucken muss - schön gemütlich am Rand stehen, das schaff ich noch.“ 

„Na euer Training scheint ja entspannt abzulaufen“, schnaubte Hannes. 

„Ich habe einen guten Co-Trainer.“ 

„Ach so läuft das also“, grinste Hannes. „Da kommen übrigens Alex und Jule.“ 

„Ah, dann fehlt nur noch Domi. Die beiden sehen ja ganz schön frisch aus.“ 

„Die beiden haben ja auch kaum was getrunken, sondern nur getanzt.“ 

„Stimmt - da sind sie definitiv im Vorteil.“ 

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden“, begrüßte Jule sie in diesem Moment. 

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei“, grüßte Hannes zurück, und auch Florian nickte. 

„Na, ihr seht aber noch ein bisschen verschlafen aus“, bemerkte Alex, als sie sich setzten. 

„Dabei haben wir den ganzen Abend über nur Eistee getrunken“, grinste Hannes. 

Alex grinste. „Ja ist mir schon klar.“ 

„Auf jeden Fall wird uns Kaffee guttun.“ Hannes winkte einer Kellnerin, und sie gaben ihre Getränkebestellungen auf. 

„Domi ist noch verschollen?“ fragte Jule. 

„Der müsste auch gleichkommen.“ Florian sah auf seine Uhr. „Ist erst kurz nach halb.“ 

„Hm, den Spruch kenn ich von meinen Spielern“, lachte Jule. 

„Die müssten dann aber ordentlich bezahlen - Domi nicht.“ 

„Geben wir ihm noch ein paar Minuten“, sagte Alex. 

„In fünf Minuten rufe ich ihn an“, beschloss Hannes. 

„Guckt mal, erstmal können wir jetzt schön einen Kaffee trinken.“ 

„Aufmunternde Worte“, grinste Hannes und nahm der Kellnerin seinen Kaffee ab. 

„Danke“, sagte Flo und nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen. 

Auch die anderen tranken von ihrem Kaffee, bis Domi kurz darauf an der Tür zum Frühstücksraum auftauchte. 

Hannes hob eine Hand, bis Domi ihn entdeckte und zu ihnen kam. 

„Sorry, habe bisschen getrödelt.“ 

„Die drei wollten schon ne Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben“, sagte Alex trocken. 

„Gar nicht“, protestierte Jule und sah Alex eindringlich an. 

„Setz dich Domi“, sagte Hannes. „Wir haben für dich gleich nen Kaffee mit bestellt. Und da du auch so gut wie pünktlich bist, ist er auch noch hei.“ 

„Ihr seid lieb, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen.“ 

„Nicht gut geschlafen?“ fragte Flo. 

„Zumindest zu kurz.“ 

„Gott wir klingen, als wären wir hundert Jahre alt“, sagte Hannes. 

„Gefühlt bin ich das auch“, stöhnte Domi. „Bin echt nichts mehr gewohnt.“ 

Jule grinste breit. „Na ihr alten Männer, schafft ihr es dann denn überhaupt zum Buffet um euch was zu essen zu holen?“ 

„Ich denke schon. Sieht jedenfalls appetitlich genug aus, dass es sich lohnt sich hinzuquälen“, grinste Domi und stand auf. 

„Kommt als letztes und geht als erstes zur Futterstelle“, sagte Hannes und stand ebenfalls auf. „So geht das aber nicht. Flo, kommst du auch?“ 

„Klar. Jule, Alex?“ 

„Wir warten und halten den Tisch besetzt.“ 

„Meinst du, er wird sonst besetzt?“ 

„Man weiß nie. Vielleicht klaut auch jemand unseren Kaffee.“ 

„Oh, was für ein Frevel! Wir beeilen uns“, versprach Flo und folgte Hannes zum Frühstücksbuffet. 

Schnell luden sich die drei ihre Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten voll und gingen dann zurück zum Tisch, damit auch Alex und Jule sich was zu essen holen konnten. 

Dann begannen sie ganz gemütlich zu essen, Rührei und Salate und frisches Obst, dazu Saft und leckere Kuchen... 

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich Hotels so mag“, sagte Flo. „Das Frühstück ist einfach viel besser als zu Hause.“ 

„Ja, die Auswahl ist toll, und alles frisch.“ 

„Und man muss sich nicht ums aufräumen und den Abwasch kümmern.“ 

„Oh ja, auch ein Vorteil. Und es wird einem sogar Kaffee gebracht“, meinte Domi und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich. 

„Nur im Bett frühstücken ist schöner“, meinte Alex und sah dabei zu Jule. 

„Das war heute keine Option“, erklärte Jule fest. 

„Nein, leider nicht.“ 

„Nächstes Wochenende - wenn wir gewonnen haben“, versprach Jule. 

„Ok, ich erwarte also einen Sieg“, sagte Alex lachend. 

„Wir tun unser Bestes.“ 

„Gleich setzten wir euch auseinander“, drohte Hannes nur halb im Scherz. 

„Wieso das?“, fragte Jule überrascht. 

„Weil ich Angst habe, dass ihr gleich übereinander herfallt, so wir ihr euch anschmachtet.“ 

„Hey, so schlimm sind wir nicht“, protestierte Alex. 

„Doch seid ihr“, sagte Flo und Domi nickte. 

„Spießer“, knurrte Jule nur, dann aß er ungerührt weiter. 

„Wir gönnen es euch total. Aber doch nicht beim Frühstück. Wir haben hier schließlich unschuldigen Obstsalat, jungen Käse und minderjährige Brötchen“, sagte Hannes mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Okay - dann verputzen wir das alles, und dann darf ich Alex auf dem Tisch vernaschen?“ 

„Wenn ihr damit wartet, bis ihr bei euch zu Hause, könnt ihr es auf jedem Tisch treiben, der in eurer Wohnung steht.“ 

„Na gut... Spießer, ich sage es ja.“

„Möchte noch jemand was?“ fragte Flo. 

„Ich bin total satt - wie sieht das bei euch aus?“, fragte Domi nach. 

Auch die anderen schüttelte den Kopf. 

Jule sah auf die Uhr. „Das passt doch ganz gut, wir müssen dann auch bald los zum Zug.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich sollten wir auch bald losfahren, sonst müssen wir so hetzen“, meinte Flo. 

„Dann lass uns doch auschecken, ganz in Ruhe. Wir treffen uns dann gleich in der Lobby?“ 

„Ja bis gleich.“ 

Während die anderen drei zum Fahrstuhl gingen, schob Hannes Florian zur Treppe. 

„Schon wieder die Treppe?“ fragte Florian. 

„Macht munter“, meinte Hannes. 

„Ich bin munter. Total munter!“ 

„Ich aber nicht.“ 

Florian seufzte, stieg aber mit Hannes gemeinsam die Treppen nach oben. 

Hannes schloss die Tür auf und schob Flo wieder vor sich her. 

„So, nochmal ein kurzer Blick ins Bad, ob wir alles haben, dann können wir schon wieder nach unten“, sagte Flo. 

„Machst du das - und ich guck hier?“ Hannes kniete sich hin und sah unters Bett. Natürlich war dort nichts, aber sicher war sicher. 

Er wartete immer noch darauf, dass Flo etwas sagte, zu ihren Küssen von gestern Abend. 

Aber noch schien Flo dafür nicht weit genug zu sein. Hannes würde ihn ja gerne ansprechen, aber es war sicher besser noch zu warten und Florian die Zeit zu lassen die er brauchte. 

Vielleicht würde es Flo ja auch einfacher fallen, am Telefon darüber zu reden. 

„Keine Zahnbürste vergessen“, verkündete Florian in diesem Moment. 

„Sehr gut, hier unten ist auch nichts“, lächelte Hannes. „Wir können also.“ 

„Sehr gut.“ Sie nahmen ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption. Sie waren die ersten, die auscheckten, kurz darauf folgten Jule und Alex. Domi ließ sich etwas Zeit, tauchte dann aber auch auf. 

„Du trödelst aber heute“, zog Flo ihn auf. 

„So schlimm?“ 

„Ach quatsch. Wir haben ja keinen Zeitdruck.“ 

Domi nickte und checkte ebenfalls aus. Dann brachten sie ihre Taschen zum Auto und begleiteten Jule und Alex noch zum Bahnhof. 

„Es war wirklich nett dich kennenzulernen Alex“, sagte Flo zum Abschied. 

„Fand ich auch, schön, dass ich dabei sein konnte. Das mit den häufigeren Treffen behalten wir im Auge, ja?“ 

„Auf jeden Fall“, sagte Hannes. 

„Ich sag Jule mal, er soll ne WhatsApp-Gruppe gründen, dann wird, dass einfacher“ 

„Gute Idee.“, sagte Domi. „Also, kommt gut nach Hause ihr beiden.“ 

„Ihr auch, ihr drei“, wünschte Alex. Nach einer allgemeinen Verabschiedungsrunde stiegen Alex und Jule in ihren Zug, und die drei übrig gebliebenen gingen zu ihren Autos. 

„Also, kommt gut nach Bremen“, sagte Hannes und umarmte erst Domi und dann Flo. 

„Und du gut nach Hamburg“, wünschte Florian, als er sich einen Moment an Hannes schmiegte. 

Aber viel zu schnell löste er sich dann wieder von ihm. „Wir... telefonieren“, sagte Flo und ging schnell zu seinem Wagen. 

Hannes sah ihm nachdenklich nach, das fühlte Florian in seinem Rücken. Er wagte es aber nicht sich umzudrehen. 

Schnell stieg er ein und wartete dann ungeduldig, bis auch Domi endlich eingestiegen war. 

Dann gab er Gas und fuhr vom Parkplatz. Hannes war hinter ihnen, das sah er im Rückspiegel, und würde das wohl noch eine Weile bleiben. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet. 

„Mensch du rast aber“, meinte Domi nach einem Moment. „Wollt ihr euch ein Rennen liefern?“

„Ich fahr ganz normale“, behauptete Flo und wagte einen Blick auf den Tacho. 63 km/h, und das in der Stadt. Vielleicht sollte er doch vom Gas gehen. 

„Und wie war die Nacht mit Hannes?“ fragte Domi.

Florian schluckte - und wurde schlagartig rot. Sofort hatte er wieder den Kuss im Kopf. Warm, weich, zärtlich - nie hätte er sich den Kuss von einem Mann so einfühlsam vorgestellt. 

„Alles ok?“ fragte Domi etwas irritiert. 

„Ja... schon...vielleicht...“ 

„Eindeutige Antwort“, schnaubte Domi. „Also ist nichts ok. Was hat Hannes angestellt? Hat er seine kalten Füße unter deine Decke geschoben? Geschnarcht? Unflätige Geräusche gemacht?“

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er kalte Füße hat, und geschnarcht hat er auch nicht... er hat mich... Also, wir haben uns unterhalten. Über den Abend, und über Jule und Alex. Dass es überraschend ist und wir es noch nie ausprobiert hatten. Beide nicht.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Domi gedehnt.

„Und dann... haben wir es ausprobiert.“ 

„Ihr habt was?“ fragte Domi überrascht und sah Flo an.

„Ausprobiert“, murmelte Florian nur noch halb so laut. 

„Was habt ihr ausprobiert?“

„Wir waren halt nicht mehr nüchtern, und dann das Gespräch dazu...“, nuschelte Flo. 

„Und da dachtet ihr, es wäre ne gute Idee... Was genau habt ihr eigentlich gemacht?“

„Ungeküsst“, kam es undeutlich von Flo. 

Domi brauchte einen Moment bis er das entziffert hatte. „Ihr habt euch geküsst?“ 

„Hm.“ 

„Wow, das... kommt überraschend. Und... naja, wie wars so?“

„Was?“, fragte Flo laut nach. 

„Der Kuss.“

„Du willst wissen, wie es war? Willst du es selbst auch probieren?“ 

„Nein danke“, schnaubte Domi. „Also los, jetzt sag schon, wie wars?“

„Es war halt ein Kuss...“, zuckte Flo mit den Schultern. 

„Dafür, dass es nur ein Kuss war, beschäftigt er dich aber schon ganz schön. Und was sagt Hannes dazu?“

„Wir haben nicht drüber gesprochen. Und was heißt 'nur ein Kuss'?“ 

„Ihr habt nicht gesprochen?“

„Nein!“ 

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil... keine Ahnung. Würdest du über sowas reden wollen?“ 

„Ich würde mich erst gar nicht auf so einen Versuch einlassen. Von wem ging das eigentlich aus?“

Flo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht mehr so genau. Könnte Hannes gewesen sein, aber...“ 

„Aber...? Mensch Flo, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“

„Aber ich weiß es nicht, weil ich ziemlich betrunken war. Zwei Eistee, eine unbekannte Anzahl Bier...“ 

„Und schon knutscht du einfach nen Kumpel“, meinte Domi kopfschüttelnd.

„Habe ich noch nie gemacht...“ 

„Hat Hannes denn schon mal.... also mit nem anderen Mann?“

Flo schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch noch nicht.“ 

„Dann solltet ihr aber wirklich mal darüber reden.“

Flo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nee, lass mal. Hannes will das bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Warum denkst du das?“

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Und ich will das auch nicht.“ 

„Ok... Also einfach abhaken, oder wie?“

„Ja, wird wohl am besten sein. Will Hannes schließlich irgendwann mal wiedersehen.“ 

„Gut. Wenn du das so siehst. Und Hannes auch, dann ist ja alles ok.“

„Ist es doch auch“, nickte Flo und sah angestrengt auf die Straße. Sie waren inzwischen auf der Autobahn, und Hannes war noch immer hinter ihnen. 

Domi schwieg einen Moment. „Warum flüchtest du dann vor Hannes?“

„Ich flüchte? Wie kommst du darauf?“ 

„Weil du ständig in den Rückspiegel schaust und dann Gas gibst. Ich vermute also, dass Hannes direkt hinter uns fährt.“

„Ich denke schon... HSV-Kennzeichen halt.“ 

„Wir sind ja auch zeitgleich losgefahren. Beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage.“

„Ich fahre nicht vor ihm weg. Er fährt halt hinter uns.“ 

Domi verdrehte die Augen. „Ok, verstanden. Das Thema Hannes ist grad nicht so angesagt.“

„Wir können gern über Schalke reden.“ 

Domi warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Danke, aber nein. Aber nett das Hannes so für dich ist, wie Schalke für mich.“

Florian erwiderte den Blick kurz und ziemlich böse, dann schaltete er das Radio an und drehte es ziemlich laut auf. 

Diesmal musste Domi tatsächlich schmunzeln, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern lehnte sich nur entspannt zurück. Flo würde schon den Mund aufmachen, wenn er soweit war.

In Hannover hatten sie mehrere Möglichkeiten auf die A7 zu fahren, die nach Bremen und Hamburg führte. Er achtete darauf, wo Hannes abbog und wählte eine andere Strecke. 

Sofort entspannte er sich etwas. Endlich fühlte er Hannes Blick nicht mehr zwischen seinen Schultern.


	11. Heimkehr

Schweigend fuhren sie bis Bremen. 

„Und hast du dich etwas beruhigt?“ fragte Domi, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen.

„Ich war nie beunruhigt“, behauptete Florian. 

„Nein, du warst aufgeregt.“

„Wenn du meinst...“ 

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann hast du Training?“

„Um zwei. Bisschen Zeit ist also noch.“ 

„Oh ja, dann können wir noch nen Kaffee trinken“, sagte Domi.

„Oder Mittagessen?“ 

„Hast du schon wieder Hunger?“

„Nein, aber ich will vor dem Training noch was essen, du nicht?“

„Ich habe kein Training“, erinnerte ihn Domi seufzend.

„Ja, schon klar - willst du wieder mitkommen?“

„Warum nicht. Sonst sitz ich eh nur vor der Glotze.“

„Dann hast du heute auch Training. Und vorher was essen?“

„Aber nur was Kleines. Ich bin wirklich noch ziemlich satt vom Frühstück.“

„Hm - ne schöne Suppe? Oder lieber Wraps oder sowas?“, schlug Flo vor.

„Ne Suppe klingt doch gut. Die Wraps können wir ja für heute Abend einplanen.“

„Dann machen wir das. Zutaten für Suppe sollte ich da haben“, überlegte Flo, als sie in seine Wohnung gingen.

„Wenn du mir ne Liste schreibst, kann ich morgen früh gern einkaufen fahren“, bot Domi an.

„Das ist ne gute Idee, inzwischen brauchen wir wohl schon so einiges.“

„Denke ich auch.“

„Aber Suppe geht noch so. Was hältst du von Brokkoli-Cremesuppe`“

„Viel. Ich liebe Brokkoli.“

„Perfekt - also Brokkoli-Suppe.“ Florian ließ sie beide in die Wohnung, brachte seine Sachen ins Schlafzimmer und kochte dann Kaffee. „Gegen die Müdigkeit - die Suppe hat ja noch Zeit.“

„Jule hat übrigens die WhatsApp-Gruppe eingerichtet“, sagte Domi mit Blick auf sein Handy.

„Das ist schön, dann können wir alle ein bisschen besser in Kontakt bleiben.“

„Ja und vielleicht klappt es so ja auch mit gelegentlichen Treffen. Obwohl das während der Saison immer schwierig sein wird.“

„Vielleicht ja, wenn zwei von euch eh gegeneinander spielen“, überlegte Florian.

„Wir werden es sehen. Zum Glück gibt es ja in regelmäßigen Abständen Länderspielpausen.“

„Und zu den Spielen kann man ja immer hinfahren, so zu... Fortbildungszwecken oder so.“

Domi grinste. „Ja klar. Wir bilden uns fort im Cocktailtrinken und Tanzen.“

„Das nennt man netzwerken.“

„Aha. So nennt man das also.“

„Klar, wie denn sonst?“, fragte Florian. Netzwerken mit Freunden. Zählte auch der Kuss von letzter Nacht dazu?

Nein! Außerdem wollte er darüber doch nicht mehr nachdenken.

Schnell schob er das Bild zur Seite, das Bild von Hannes, der sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.

„Woran denkst du denn jetzt?“ fragte Domi.

„An die Cocktails, bei denen wir genetzwerkt haben.“

„Ja klar. Ich krieg auch immer so nen leicht abwesenden Blick und rote Wangen, wenn ich an Cocktails denke.“

„Halt die Klappe!“, fuhr Florian ihm über den Mund.

Domi grinste nur.

Dagegen konnte Florian ja schlecht etwas machen, aber immerhin sagte er jetzt nichts mehr dazu.

„Also... wollen wir uns dann doch mal um die Suppe kümmern?“ fragte Domi.

„Doch schon hungrig?“, fragte Florian nach.

„Nein, aber ich dachte wir können die Vorbereitungen schon machen ehe wir uns gemütlich hinsetzen und dann wieder hochquälen müssen.“

„Können wir machen, aber viel ist nicht zu tun - ich bin faul, ich habe nur Tiefkühlbrokkoli hier.“

„Tiefkühlgemüse soll ja eh viel mehr Vitamine und so haben“, meinte Domi.

„Darauf vertrau ich auch. Außerdem kann ich es so immer dahaben. Frisches Gemüse hält sich eben nicht über Wochen.“

Domi nickte. „Ich habe auch immer was im Kühler.“

„Ich bin Käpt’n Iglu sehr dankbar für seine Firma.“

Domi lachte. „Ich auch. Ich denke jeder Single ist dafür dankbar! Und alle anderen vermutlich auch.“

„Wir sind die Käpt’n Iglu-Fanboys?“

„Klar! Zu Hause schlaf ich immer in nem T-Shirt von ihm.“

Florian musste lachen, „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Ich sehe schon, du bist neidisch. Na vielleicht schenk ich dir eins zum Geburtstags.“

Wieder lachte Florian „Und dazu das Carepaket mit Fischstäbchen und Spinat?“

„Aber nur den mit dem Blub!“

„Natürlich!“

Domi grinste. „Jetzt erzähl, was brauchen wir für deine Suppe außer Brokkoli?“

„Frischkäse, Brühe, Pürierstab. Und wenn du magst, machen wir noch Croutons.“

„Natürlich gehören Croutons dazu.“

„Gut, dann noch Brot und Butter.“

Domi nickte und holte die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank.

Dann setzte Florian den Brokkoli mit Brühe auf, ließ ihn kochen und briet nebenbei das Brot für die Croutons an.

„Sag mir einfach, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann“, sagte Domi.

„Du könntest gucken, ob der Brokkoli einigermaßen weich ist, dann kannst du ihn pürieren.“

„Ha, super, ich finde Pürieren gut.“

„Dann mach - der Stab ist da in der Schublade.“

Domi suchte den Stab heraus und wartete dann, bis der Brokkoli weich genug war.

Dann pürierte er ihn, Florian gab den Frischkäse dazu und rührte um. „Schmeck mal ab.“

Domi nickte und probierte vorsichtig. „Etwas Pfeffer würde ich sagen.“

„Im Schrank über dir“

Schnell würzte Domi nach, probierte erneut und nickte zufrieden. „Ich finde es gut. Probier du auch mal.“

Florian leckte an dem angebotenen Löffel. „Oh ja, so ist sie gut. Gleich auffüllen und essen?“, schlug er vor.

„Ja, jetzt habe ich doch Hunger. Riecht halt so lecker“, grinste Domi.

„Gut, dann deck schon mal auf“, forderte Florian ihn auf.

„Ja Herr Trainer, zu Befehl Herr Trainer!“

„Brav - guter Junge“, lobte Florian ihn und grinste dann. „Croutons sind auch gleich so weit.“

„Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, hm? Machst du das bei deinen Jungs auch so?“

„Klar - hast du das anders gemacht?“

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist ja eigentlich auch immer die beste Variante.“

„Fordern und belohnen - ich weiß auch nicht, wie es anders gehen sollte.“

Inzwischen waren die Croutons auch fertig.

Florian gab sie in eine Schüssel und brachte sie zum Tisch. Sie füllten sich Suppe auf und gaben Croutons dazu.

„Wollen wir im Wohnzimmer essen?“ fragte Flo.

„Ja, ist gemütlicher als hier.“

Florian nickte zufrieden und die beiden brachten ihre Schüsseln ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch.

Die Suppe tat gut, auch wenn sie ja eigentlich nicht hungrig waren.

Flo war grade fertig geworden als sein Handy klingelte.

Überrascht zog er es aus der Hosentasche und blickte aufs Display.

Hannes stand dort.

Florian zögerte - sollte er das Gespräch annehmen oder wegdrücken?

„Willst du nicht rangehen?“ fragte Domi.

„Hamburg.“

„Ah“, machte Domi nur.

„Möchtest du noch Suppe?“, fragte Flo nach.

„Nein danke, ich bin satt.“

„Dann kann ich ja abdecken.“

„Warte, ich helfe dir.“

„Danke.“ Gemeinsam brachten sie das Geschirr raus und räumten dann die Küche auf. „Wir sollten langsam los“, sah Florian dann auf die Uhr.

„Ok, ich verschwind nur noch mal kurz ins Bad, dann können wir“, sagte Domi.

Sein Handy piepte.

Kurz warf er einen Blick darauf.

Diesmal war es kein Anruf, sondern eine Nachricht von Hannes.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie überhaupt lesen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür.

[Hey Flo, wollte nur fragen ob ihr gut angekommen seid. Hier in Hamburg gießt es wie aus Eimern. Wird ein lustiges Training gleich... Kannst dich ja mal melden, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast.]

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lächelte Florian bei den Worten. Sie waren typisch für Hannes - einfach lieb und dennoch zurückhaltend. Genau deswegen sollte er nicht zu viel antworten. [Wir sind gut angekommen und fahren gleich los zum Training. Bis dann, Flo]

„Wieder Hannes?“ fragte Domi in diesem Moment“

„Hm, ja. Regnet in Hamburg“

„Blöd für ihn. Aber vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und der Regen kommt erst her, wenn das Training vorbei ist.“

„Der bleibt einfach in Hamburg“, beschloss Flo.

Domi nickte. „Damit kann ich leben.“

Florian nickte. „Dann machen wir das einfach so.“

„Und wir sollten jetzt losfahren, sonst fangen die Jungs ohne dich an.“

„Oh je, und was die da alles anstellen können“, grinste Florian, nahm seine Sachen und verließ mit Domi im Schlepptauch seine Wohnung.

Sie fuhren zum Stadion, wo sie gemeinsam das Training durchzogen. Diesmal beobachtete Domi nicht nur, sondern unterhielt sich am Spielfeldrand auch mit Florian. 

Hier mit den Spielern konnte er den Gedanken an Hannes und den Kuss offenbar gut verdrängen. Auch nach dem Training war Florian ruhiger und arbeitete konzentriert. 

Das war doch eine gute Gelegenheit, beschloss Domi und ließ ihn in seinem Büro alleine. 

Er setzte sich nach oben, wo sie das letzte Mal zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Hier war es jetzt ziemlich ruhig, aber er bekam einen Kaffee und suchte sich einen ruhigen Tisch in einer Ecke. Dann zückte er sein Smartphone. 

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hannes genauso schweigen wollte wie Flo, und er wollte ihm Gelegenheit geben darüber zu reden. 

Hoffentlich war Hannes überhaupt schon mit dem Training fertig. 

Es klingelte zwei, dreimal, dann meldete sich tatsächlich Hannes. „Hey Domi!“ 

„Hallo Hannes. Na Training für heute beendet?“ 

„Ja, regnet noch immer in Strömen, da muss es nicht länger dauern als nötig. Hat gut getan was Trockenes anzuziehen.“ 

„Glaub ich dir. Hier zieht sich der Himmel auch ziemlich zu, aber bisher ist es trocken.“ 

„Ihr Glücklichen...“ 

„Und sonst? Wie gehts dir?“ 

„Bin noch bisschen müde, aber das geht schon. Wir sind halt keine zwanzig mehr.“ 

Domi nickte. „Ja ich weiß, was du meinst.“ 

„Du bist bei Flo zu Hause oder seid ihr unterwegs?“ 

„Ich bin im Verein und trinke Kaffee, während Flo Papiere wälzt“, grinste Domi. „Er sagt, er hätte eine Idee und bekam dann diesen leicht fanatischen Blick.“ 

„Ja, den kenn ich. Dann hast du jetzt viel Zeit für viel Kaffee.“ 

„Oh ja. Ich mein, ist ja ganz gut, wenn er dann jetzt erstmal abgelenkt ist. Er war doch noch ziemlich durch den Wind.“ 

„Hast du auch bemerkt“, murmelte Hannes. „Das tut mir leid.“ 

„Mhm... du scheinst mir nicht ganz so... verwirrt zu sein“, stellte Domi fest. 

„Nee... Flo hat mir dir geredet?“ 

„Wenn du das reden nennen willst...“ 

Er hörte ein undefinierbares Geräusch von Hannes, irgendwas zwischen einem Lachen und Seufzen. „Du weißt aber, was gestern passiert ist?“ 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich alles weiß“, sagte Domi. „Er hat sich alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen und irgendwann wurde er bockig und wollte gar nicht mehr reden. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr euch offenbar geküsst habt.“ 

„Ja, das passt. Mehr war auch nicht.“ 

„Ok. Und warum macht ihr sowas?“ 

Hannes seufzte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass es ihm damit so schlecht geht, hätte ich damit ja gar nicht angefangen.“ 

„Aha, du hast also angefangen.“ 

„Irgendwie schon. Wir haben uns unterhalten, und dann habe ich ihn gefragt.“ 

„Und er hat einfach ja gesagt?“ 

„Irgendwie schon. Und dann... naja, du kannst es dir vorstellen.“ 

Domi schnaubte. „Nein, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. An dieser Stelle bricht Flo nämlich total ab. Also, was ist dann passiert?“ 

„Küsse. Drei Stück. Mehr nicht. Keine Zunge, kein Grabbeln, nichts.“ 

„Ach es war nicht nur ein Kuss?!“ 

„Ähm - ja, drei davon. Aber... das ist doch nicht schlimm.“ 

„Ich habe auch nie gesagt, dass es schlimm ist. Ich bin nur überrascht.“ 

„Klangst gerade so... aber vielleicht sind wir da beide gerade ein bisschen dünnhäutig.“ 

„Scheint so“, sagte Domi. „Allerdings macht für mich jetzt einiges deutlich mehr Sinn.“ 

„Was denn? Was hat er denn gesagt?“ 

„Oh es geht um nichts was Flo gesagt. Eher um... Beobachtungen, die ich gemacht habe, als ich bei dir war.“ 

„Beobachtungen?“, fragte Hannes nach - entweder, er schauspielerte gut, oder aber er wusste wirklich nicht, was Domi meinte. 

„Komm Hannes, du musst jetzt nicht mehr so tun als wäre nichts.“ 

„Ja, okay - ich mag Flo...“ 

„Du bist verknallt.“ 

„Hm, irgendwie schon...“ 

„Ich sag ja, jetzt ergibt so einiges Sinn. Weiß Flo bescheid?“ 

„Nein!“ 

„Und warum nicht? Du hattest gestern doch die beste Gelegenheit dazu.“ 

„Ihm in halbbesoffenen Zustand meine Liebe gestehen? Nee, du, so dicht war ich noch nicht.“ 

„Und heute Morgen?“ 

„Wollte er nicht drüber reden.“ 

„Mhm. Hast du das Thema denn angesprochen oder einfach gar nichts gesagt?“ 

„Ich habs versucht, und er hat sofort abgeblockt“, seufzte Hannes. 

„Wie bei mir“, murmelte Domi nachdenklich. 

„Hm“, machte Hannes und seufzte tief. 

„Blöde Situation“, sagte Domi nach einem Moment. 

„Da sagst du was...“ 

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“ 

„Versuchen ihn und die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Vermutlich sollte ich mich vorher entschuldigen, wenn ich ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen will.“ 

„Ähm... ok, aber warum denn das? Ich dachte du willst was von ihm.“ 

„Aber er will ja nichts von mir.“ 

„Wieso? Ihr habt doch nicht geredet.“ 

„Er wollte nicht mal drüber reden, wieso sollte er dann was wollen?“ 

„Hannes, für dich ist das alles ganz klar, aber für Flo offenbar nicht. Du hast ihn, glaube ich, ziemlich überrumpelt.“ 

„Für mich ist das schon länger klar... aber für ihn auch. Er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Und das… ist echt scheiße.“ 

„Hannes, jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Warum ist das Flo schon länger klar? Hast du ihm schon irgendwann mal deutlich gesagt, dass du auf ihn stehst?“ 

„Nein, das habe ich ihm nie gesagt. Habe ich gestern auch nicht. Das war nur ein... Ausprobieren. Wir hatten über Jule und Alex geredet, und wie wir darüber denken und so.“ 

„Dann kann Flo doch aber eigentlich gar nicht wissen, dass du mehr für ihn fühlst, oder? Außer er kann Gedankenlesen und das hätten wir wohl inzwischen bemerkt.“ 

„Das weiß er nicht, das stimmt. Aber es ist doch eindeutig, dass er mit dem Kuss nichts anfangen kann.“ 

„Wie genau hat er denn gestern Abend reagiert? Hat er sich geekelt oder dir was an den Kopf geworfen oder so?“

„Nee, wir haben uns geküsst, und dann... naja, er hat schon gemeint, dass ihm gefallen hat, jedenfalls wollte er mehr“, erinnerte sich Hannes. „Und dann ist er eingepennt und hat heute kein Wort mehr drüber verloren.“ 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Domi lachen. „Du hast ihn also in den Schlaf geknutscht?“

„Spricht nicht für meine Küsse, oder?“ 

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, grinste Domi. „Aber vielleicht war daran ja der Eistee schuld.“

„Ich werde es wohl nie rausfinden“, murmelte Hannes. 

„Siehst du, genau das ist der Punkt. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es so hoffnungslos ist.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Hannes überrascht. 

„Erstens: Flo hat zugestimmt. Egal wie betrunken ich bin, ich käme nie auf den Gedanken nen Kumpel zu küssen.“

„Oh“, machte Hannes überrascht. 

„Ja. Und zweitens: versuch dich mal in Flo hineinzuversetzen. Er küsst plötzlich einen Mann, einen Freund auch noch und ist davon offenbar total verwirrt. Und dann schweigst du auch noch. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich da an seiner Stelle verhalten würde.“

„Ich habe nicht geschwiegen“, widersprach Hannes. „Ich habs versucht.“

„Du hast ihm also gesagt, dass du gern über den Kuss reden würdest?“ hakte Domi nach.

„Nee“, gab Hannes zu. „Aber er hat jeden Gesprächsversuch abgeblockt. 

Domi schnaubte. Er konnte sich schon ungefähr vorstellen wie diese „Versuche“ gelaufen waren. 

„Was denn?“, fragte Hannes nach. „Ich konnte ihm kaum Guten Morgen wünschen.“ 

„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du gern über gestern Abend reden mochtest?“ 

„Wie denn?“ 

„Ihr habt in einem Zimmer geschlafen Hannes. Warum nicht gleich nach dem aufwachen?“ 

„Ich habs ja versucht.“ 

„Ok, wenn du es sagst. Vielleicht ist es ja auch ganz gut Flo ein bisschen Zeit zu geben. Wann starten wir den nächsten Versuch?“ 

„Hm“, machte Hannes und dachte nach. „Morgen oder übermorgen? Er muss sicher noch ne Nacht drüber schlafen.“ 

„Ok, also am Wochenende. Dann kommst du am Sonntag am besten vorbei.“ 

„Dann gucken wir das Spiel wieder zusammen?“, folgerte Hannes. 

„Ja perfekt!“, sagte Domi. 

„Dann machen wir irgendwas Leckeres und... trinken keinen Eistee“, grinste Hannes schief. 

„Vielleicht braucht ihr den aber, damit ihr miteinander redet“, schnaubte Domi. 

„Damit wieder sowas dämliches passiert?“ 

„Dämlich trifft es“, grinste Domi. „Aber das wird schon alles Hannes.“ 

„Mir reicht es ja schon, wenn er mir nicht mehr aus dem Weg geht. Und Umwege fährt um mich loszuwerden.“ 

Domi lachte auf. „Ich habe mich wie bei James Bond gefühlt. Als würde uns ein feindlicher Agent verfolgen.“ 

„Ihr hattet keinen Aston Martin“, knurrte Hannes. 

„Aber Flo ist so gefahren, als hätte er einen.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß... hat aber gedauert bis mir klar wurde warum.“ 

„Wie gesagt Hannes, das wird schon. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl.“ 

„Ich nicht... aber ich würde halt gern wieder mit ihm reden können.“ 

„Ruf ihn doch nachher noch mal an. Einfach nur so um zu klönen.“ 

„Lieber morgen“, meinte Hannes. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er das jetzt will.“ 

Domi seufzte. Er hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass das anstrengend mit den beiden werden würde. „Dann schlag ich ihm halt vor, dass er sich bei dir meldet.“ 

„Ich würde gern mit ihm reden - aber er soll entscheiden.“ 

„Ok. Und ich geh jetzt mal los und versuch ihn von seinem Schreibtisch loszueisen.“ 

„Viel Erfolg. Er braucht mal ne Pause. Und soll das Essen nicht vergessen.“ 

„Wir wollen Wraps machen.“ 

„Ah, das ist gut - könnte ich mir auch mal wieder machen.“ 

„Mach das. Also, mach dir nen ruhigen Abend Hannes und grüble nicht so viel.“ 

„Muss ich nicht. Du kümmerst dich um Flo, und er ist jetzt nicht alleine - das ist doch das wichtigste.“ 

„Und du hast niemanden bei dir.“ 

„Ich habe nicht solche Probleme wie Flo.“ 

„Aber auch genug.“ 

„Das geht schon.“ 

„Ok. Aber du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, das weit du.“ 

„Das weiß ich, und wen ich es brauche, rufe ich dich auch an, versprochen.“ 

„Gut. Dann bis dann Hannes.“ 

„Bis dann - und einen schönen Abend euch beiden.“ 

„Dir auch“, sagte Domi und legte auf. Er steckte das Handy weg und trank seinen Kaffee aus, dann verabschiedete er sich von der jungen Frau hinter dem Tresen und verließ den Raum.


	12. Noch ein Fußballspiel

Domi ging nach unten zu Flos Büro, wo er kurz an die Tür klopfte und dann eintrat. 

Florian brütete über seinen Aufzeichnungen und Notizen und bemerkte Domi gar nicht. 

„Flo?“ 

„Oh, Domi“, sah Flo überrascht auf. 

„Ich wollte dich nach Hause entführen“, sagte Domi. 

Florian sah auf seine Uhr. „Oh, schon so spät...“ 

„Ganz genau. Viel zu spät. Deshalb packst du jetzt zusammen.“ 

„Ja, Papa“, knurrte Flo, speicherte aber seine Sachen ab und räumte zusammen. 

„Ich will nur dein bestes Flo“, lachte Domi. 

„Ich weiß.“ Flo klappte das Notebook zusammen und streckte es in den Rucksack, dann war er fertig. 

„Ich habe übrigens grad mit Hannes telefoniert.“

„Hm... und was sagt er?“, fragte Flo fast schon übertrieben desinteressiert. 

„Hat sich über das Wetter beschwert.“ 

„Hm - dann hatten wir echt Glück, wenn es in Hamburg so geregnet hat.“ 

„Offenbar ja. Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass du dich mal heute Abend bei ihm melden kannst, wenn du Lust hast.“ 

„Sonst ruft er mich an?“ 

„Nein. Er meinte nur, falls du Lust zum quatschen hast.“ 

„Okay.“ Domi hörte schon die Ablehnung, das Nein in diese einen Wort. 

„Also, steht der Plan mit den Wraps noch?“ fragte Domi um das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Ja, klar - aber wir müssen vorher einkaufen, fürchte ich.“ 

„Na gut. Aber nur das, was wir für die Wraps brauchen. Den Rest besorg ich morgen in Ruhe, während du dein Training leitest.“ 

„Ist in Ordnung“, nickte Flo. „Also los...“ Sie fuhren zum Einkaufen und von da aus direkt nach Hause. 

Die Wraps waren schnell gemacht und so saßen sie wenig später vor dem Fernseher, aßen und schauten dabei Fernsehen. 

Gerade lief ein Bericht über die Nationalmannschaft - eine Rückschau auf das Spiel vom Vortag, anschließend ein Bericht von den Trainings und einer Pressekonferenz. 

„Ich bin echt gespannt, wie sich die Jungs gegen Holland schlagen“, sagte Domi. „Die sind im Moment so stark. Das ist eine echte Herausforderung.“ 

„Ich finde es vor allem Schade, dass Maxi nicht gespielt hat. Natürlich ist das Dabeisein schon eine tolle Erfahrung, aber das wäre noch eine schöne Krönung gewesen.“ 

Domi lächelte. „Seine Zeit wird kommen Flo.“ 

„Ich weiß. Aber er ist bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn er wiederkommt.“ 

„Ein bisschen. Aber mit einem Spieler wie Toni Kroos zu trainieren oder Leroy oder Ilkay ist kein Grund um enttäuscht zu sein“, sagte Domi. „Was er von den Jungs alles lernen kann.“ 

„Natürlich, aber das muss man ihm erstmal wieder klarmachen. Er hat halt gehofft, dass er spielen kann - und die anderen beiden Neuen durften ja auch.“ 

„Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?“ 

„Er hat mir geschrieben. Und ich habe ihm genau das gesagt - er soll sich viel von den anderen abgucken, und dass es doch toll ist, mit solchen Spielern zusammen zu sein.“ 

„Dann mach dir keine Gedanken Flo. Sieh es einfach so: dieser Ausflug wird Maxi noch mehr antreiben, damit er bei der nächsten Einladung dann auch garantiert spielt. Und das ist im Endeffekt auch gut für Werder.“ 

„Wenn man das so sieht - hast du recht. Und er wird seinen Bruder noch mehr motivieren.“ 

Domi nickte. „Genau. Obwohl Jojo glaub ich kaum extra Motivation braucht, oder?“ 

„Nein, den muss man eher mal bremsen. Die beiden sind echt der Hammer.“ 

„Solche Jungs sind der Grund, warum wir Trainer geworden sind, oder?“ 

„Es ist so toll zu sehen, wie sie sich entwickeln, wie sie von Tag zu Tag besser werden und alles aufsaugen, was man ihnen sagt.“ 

„Und diese Spielfreude und Energie.“ 

Florian nickte. „Ist toll mit ihnen.“ 

Domi seufzte. „Ich hoffe, ich finde bald was Neues. Ich würde auch in die zweite Liga gehen.“ 

„So schlimm ist die zweite Liga nun auch nicht - Hannes macht ja gerade die Erfahrung.“ 

„Eben deshalb wäre es kein Problem für mich. Klar, es gibt keine Internationalen Spiele, aber der Druck ist auch nicht ganz so groß.“ 

„Internationale Spiele müssen toll sein, aber die hat man auch in der ersten Liga nicht zwangsläufig.“ 

„Nächste Saison wirst du ja merken, wie toll internationale Spiele sind“, grinste Domi. 

„Es sieht im Moment ja ganz gut aus“, meinte Flo. „Die Jungs sind gut, wenn das Glück auch noch bleibt - das wäre schon sehr cool.“ 

„Ich drück euch die Daumen. Ich finde, ihr habt es verdient.“ 

„Danke“, lächelte Flo ihn an. 

„So und was machen wir mit dem restlichen Abend? Noch ein bisschen weiter die Serie gucken?“

„Ja, gute Idee - dann haben wir was zu tun und sind weg von der Straße.“ 

Domi grinste. „Bremen ist sicher vor uns.“

Florian angelte über den Tisch und zog die Fernbedienung heran, dann   
startete er die Serie.

Die beiden lehnten sich entspannt zurück und genossen die Serie. Nach zwei Folgen waren sie aber beide so müde, dass Flo ausmachte. „Dann mal ab mit uns. Alte Männer brauchen ihren Schlaf“, grinste er Domi an.

„Das ist das Problem mit alten Männern - einmal feiern, dann zwei Wochen krank...“, seufzte Domi. „Wann musst du morgen los?“

„Morgen ist früh Training, schon um 9 Uhr“, sagte Flo.

„Wie gut, dass ich ausschlafen kann“, grinste Domi.

Flo streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Dafür gehst du einkaufen. Den Zettel leg ich dir auf den Tisch.“

„Das ist okay“, nickte Domi. „Ich werde mich auch hier ein bisschen nützlich machen.“

„Das musst du aber nicht Domi. Du bist mein Gast.“

„Ich weiß, aber so habe ich auch ein bisschen was zu tun. Außerdem mag ich mich ein bisschen bedanken.“

Flo lächelt. „Ok. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich ins Bett. Sonst lauf ich morgen wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend.“

„Das wollen wir deinen Jungs nicht antun. Auch, wenn die meisten der Kleinsten ja unterwegs sind.

Flo lachte. „Gute Nacht Domi.“

„Dir auch“, wünschte Domi. Er räumte ein paar Glaser ab, dann ging er ins Gästezimmer, während sich Flo in seinem eigenen Badezimmer bettfertig machte.

Als er dann wenig später im Bett lag, wanderten seine Gedanken wie automatisch zu Hannes

Natürlich, schließlich hatte er genau so im Bett gelegen, als Hannes ihn geküsst hatte

Diese verdammten Küsse

Wieso hatte er da bloß mitgemacht? Das war... das war doch nicht richtig gewesen. Zum Spaß küssen, das war nicht seins. Und er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht einen Mann zu küssen. Und schon gar nicht Hannes

Warum zum Teufel konnte er das ganze aber jetzt nicht einfach abhaken? Warum musste er ständig an die Küsse denken? Aber so sehr er es versuchte, er bekam sie nicht aus dem Kopf. Nicht das Gefühl - und erst recht nicht Hannes' Gesicht

Hannes hatte ihn küssen wollen. Das hatte er sehen können

Es war keine Gier, nicht einmal Verlangen, aber sein Blick war so weich und liebevoll gewesen

Florian schluckte. Oder... interpretierte er das falsch? Denn er war ja wirklich angetrunken gewesen

Er - und Hannes auch. Der Eistee hatte es in sich gehabt. Aber andererseits - hie es nicht, in Wein läge Wahrheit? Er wusste, er könnte ganz einfach herausfinden, ob er sich geirrt hatte. Er müsste nur zu seinem Handy greifen und Hannes anrufen

Unwillkürlich tastete er nach dem Handy auf seinem Nachttisch

Aber als er es dann in der Hand hielt, zögerte er wieder

Wollte er mit Hannes reden? Sollte er das tun? Und... war es nicht viel zu spät, würde er ihn nicht aufwecken? Immer noch unsicher begann er eine Nachricht zu schreiben. [Bist du noch was?] 

Erst, nachdem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, bemerkte er den Tippfehler - Mist. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. [Bin ich], kam kurz darauf Hannes' Antwort. Zumindest hatte er es verstanden

Flo biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er wirklich anrufen? Eigentlich nicht, aber jetzt wartete Hannes auf eine Reaktion

„Komm schon“, wisperte er. „Sei kein Angsthase.“ Er schluckte, suchte Hannes' Nummer, tippte auf 'Wählen' - und schloss die Augen

„Hey Flo“, sagte Hannes leise

„Hey“, antwortete Flo ähnlich leise

„Wie war dein Tag?“ fragte Hannes hörbar unsicher

„Anstrengend. Müde. Kalt... aber zumindest trocken. Und deiner?“ 

„Nass. Und Kalt. Und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es nass war?“ 

„Kaum. War es dazu auch noch nass“ 

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst“, lachte Hannes. „Ich habe dann nach zwanzig Minuten aufgegeben und die Jungs in den Fitnessraum geschickt. Bringt ja nichts, wenn wir uns alle Erkälten.“ 

„Nee, ein klein bisschen Spaß sollen die Jungs ja auch haben und sich nicht die ganze Zeit über den Regen ärgern. Außerdem sollte man Ärger mit dem Greenkeeper vermeiden.“ 

Hannes lachte leise. „Ja auch das ist wahr. Aber für morgen ist wieder besseres Wetter angesagt.“ 

„Dann können sie wieder dem Ball nachjagen“, meinte Flo. „Mögen sie eh immer lieber.“ 

„Natürlich, es sind Fußballer. Die sind nur glücklich, wenn sie gegen was Rundes treten dürfen.“ 

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass zumindest die Eggestein auf Bällen schlafen und nicht auf einer Matratze.“ 

„Das kann gut sein.“ Flo lachte leise. „Du hast doch auch solche Verrückten in der Mannschaft, oder?“ 

„Fußballer sind alle verrückt Flo.“ 

„Das schon, aber es gibt immer auch eine Steigerung.“ Hannes seufzte leicht. „Ja. Und mit einem von denen habe ich morgen einen nicht so schönen Termin.“ 

„Was für ein Termin?“, fragte Flo nach

„Ein Gespräch mit Lewis. Es geht um seinen Vertrag.“ 

„So, wie du klingst, wird der nicht verlängert.“ 

„Nein. Wir werden uns im Sommer von ihm trennen.“ 

„Oh Shit... Die Entscheidung muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?“ 

„Es geht um Geld“, sagte Hannes gefrustet. „Es geht immer ums Geld. Wir haben zu viele Spieler, die zu viel Geld verdienen, grade wenn wir wirklich aufsteigen.“ 

„Also lasst ihr die guten Spieler gehen und versucht mit den billigen weiterzumachen?“ 

„Was soll ich sagen Flo? Letztlich liegt die Entscheidung nicht bei mir. Ich weiß was Lewis für die Mannschaft leistet. Vor allem auch außerhalb des Platzes. Lewis ist in den letzten Jahren das Gesicht des HSV geworden. Die Fans werden das nicht aufnehmen.“ 

„Gut zu hören, dass du nicht hinter der Entscheidung stehst“; meinte Flo. 

„Es ist immer blöd, wenn Spieler gehen - und wenn sie dann noch nicht freiwillig gehen?“ 

„Ja. Ich hasse diesen Teil unseres Jobs. Es wird für Lewis auch gar nicht so einfach einen neuen Verein zu finden.“ 

„Ich finde es einfach fies, irgendwie - für den HSV ist er in die zweite Liga gegangen, und das wird nicht belohnt.!“ 

„Wei ich. Ich habe auch ein bisschen, Angst das wir uns ins eigene Fleisch schneiden. Der Vertrag von Pierre läuft auch aus und ob er zu den Bedingungen vom Verein verlängern wird? Ich habe da so meine Zweifel

„Die Gesichter des Aufstiegs“, murmelte Flo.

„Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich dich beneide?“ „Ich kann’s mir vorstelle“, meinte Flo.

„Und was hast du morgen so vor?“ fragte Hannes

„Auer zwei Trainingseinheiten zu planen und durchzuführen? Nicht viel...“ 

„Trainieren mit der Kleingruppe“, lachte Hannes. „Bei dir sind ja doch ein paar Jungs weg.“ 

Flo grinste. „Dafür habe ich mir ein paar von der U23 geholt. Mannschaft aufstocken und die Kleinen Motivieren.“ 

„Und hoffen, dass du die nächsten Eggesteins findest.“ 

„Die beiden sind ein solcher Glücksgriff, das dauert wohl noch. Obwohl ein paar der Jungs schon vielversprechend sind.“ 

„Du hast ein Händchen dafür die richtigen zu finden.“ 

Flo lächelte, die Worte - gerade von einem Kollegen - waren schön zu hören. „Danke“, sagte er leise

Hannes schwieg einen Moment. „Ich bin so froh, dass du angerufen hast.“ „Ich auch“, gab Flo zu. Es war gut wieder so normal mit Hannes zu reden

„Willst du... willst du darüber reden?“ wisperte Hannes

Flo schluckte. Was wollte er? über den Kuss reden, oder ihn ganz hinten in die Kiste der unangenehmen Erinnerungen stecken? „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Nee, eher nicht. Noch nicht“, antwortete er ebenfalls sehr leise

„Ok“, sagte Hannes. „Wenn du... doch reden willst, ruf mich einfach an, ja? Egal wann. Ich bin immer für dich da.“ Flo lächelte. Das hatte Hannes so ruhig und so... fürsorglich gesagt, dass er fast gleich reden wollte

„Also... schlaf gut Flo.“ „Du auch“, flüsterte Flo kaum hörbar, dann legte er auf. Das Gespräch war ganz anders gelaufen, als Flo befürchtet hatte. Es war... ganz normal gewesen. Bis auf das Ende eben, aber auch hier hatte Hannes ihn zu nichts gedrängt. 

Er hatte nur ganz lieb gefragt und ihm die Wahl gelassen. 

Und feige wie er war, hatte er sofort abgelehnt. 

Dabei hätte Hannes ihn einfach reden lassen, hatte nur zugehört. 

„Oh man“, murmelte Flo. Nun gut, dann eben morgen. Wenn er Hannes morgen anrief, dann würde er darüber reden. 

Das nahm er sich fest voll. Mit dem Handy in der Hand schlief er schließlich ein. 

Hannes hingegen lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und starrte das Handy an. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Flo nochmal anrufen würde. 

Aber als der sich nach einer dreiviertel Stunde nicht gemeldet hatte, gab er auf. War sein Angebot falsch gewesen? Hatte er Flo damit überrumpelt? 

Aber Flo sollte wissen, dass er selbst darüber reden wollte. # 

Wenigstens hatten sie ruhig und freundschaftlich miteinander geredet, das war schon mal etwas, versuchte Hannes sich einzureden. 

Offenbar hasste Flo ihn nicht und das war ein guter Anfang. 

Mit dieser Erkenntnis konnte Hannes dann auch endlich schlafen.


	13. Zwei Telefonate

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wanderten seine Gedanken natürlich wieder zu Florian. Wenn alles gut ging, würde er ihn schon am Sonntag wiedersehen. Also übermorgen. 

Am liebsten hatte er ihn gleich angerufen, aber das konnte er nicht bringen. 

Also stand er erstmal auf, frühstückte in Ruhe und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Verein. In der Mittagspause könnte er mal darüber nachdenken bei Flo anzurufen. Vorher nicht. 

Bis dahin gab es einiges zu tun, schließlich mussten seine Jungs trainieren. 

Und er musste sich nebenbei noch mental auf das Gespräch mit Lewis vorbereiten, das vor dem zweiten Training stattfinden würde. 

Es tat ihm so leid ihn wegzuschicken. 

Lewis war ein toller Kerl und er würde dem HSV fehlen. 

Er würde auch ihm, Hannes, fehlen, mit seiner witzigen, fröhlichen Art - und seinem Engagement für den HSV. 

Zum Glück musste er selbst das Gespräch nicht führen. Er würde nur dabei sein. 

Und hinterher würde er Lewis beistehen müssen und ihn motivieren, weiterhin alles für den HSV zu tun. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fuhr er auf den Parkplatz des Vereins. Erstmal das Training, alles andere später. 

Das erste Training verlief dann auch ganz gut, de Jungs zogen mit und hatten Spaß dabei. 

Schließlich schickte er sie in die Kabine und zum Essen, während er selbst in sein Büro ging. 

Er bearbeitete einige Mails und Trainingspläne, dann machte er sich auf zum Mittagessen, zusammen mit den Co-Trainern. 

Wirklich viel Hunger hatte er nicht und so entschuldigte er sich schnell und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke um bei Flo anzurufen. Hoffentlich hatte er zeit für ihn. 

Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, dann wurde er weggedrückt. 

„Na super“, murmelte er frustriert. Er überlegte tatsächlich, ob er es noch einmal versuchen sollte, entschied sich dann aber stattdessen Domi anzurufen. 

Gerade, als er wählen wollte, klingelte sein Telefon. 

Er lächelte als er Flos Namen auf dem Display las. „Hey Flo“, meldete er sich. 

„Hey... musste erst rausgehen“, erklärte Flo, warum er ihn weggedrückt hatte. 

„Ah ok. Ich wollte auch gar nicht stören.“ 

„Tust du nicht. Wir haben nur nach dem Essen noch zusammengesessen.“ 

„Gut. Und wie dein Tag bisher?“ 

„Anstrengend. Aber das ist er ja immer. Und deiner? Hat... das Gespräch mit Lewis schon stattgefunden?“ 

„Nein, das ist in einer Stunde...“ 

„Ich denke an dich“, versprach Flo. 

„Danke. Mir ist fast ein wenig übel, wenn ich an das Gespräch denke.“ 

„Sowas hast du auch noch nie machen müssen, oder?“ 

„Nicht in dieser Form, nein.“ 

„Ich auch nicht. Muss echt doof sein.“ 

„Ja. Ich habe beim Essen eben auch kaum was runter bekommen.“ 

„Halt die Ohren steif. Lewis ist ein großer Junge, und ein guter, der schnell was finden wird. Und wenn du fertig bist, ruf mich an, ja?“ 

„Mach ich Flo. Und danke.“ 

„Schon gut. Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Flo. 

„Bis später“, sagte Hannes leise und legte auf. 

Mit einem Lächeln legte er auf. Das Telefonat hatte gutgetan und ihm Kraft gegeben für das Gespräch mit Lewis. 

Der einzige Trost für ihn war, dass Lewis wohl schon ahnte, wie das Gespräch laufen würde. Er war ja kein Idiot. 

Hannes holte tief Luft und steckte das Handy weg. „Auf in den Kampf“, machte er sich selbst Mut und ging los. 

Das Gespräch dauerte knapp 40 Minuten und lief... professionell ab. Trotzdem fühlte sich Hannes danach nicht viel besser. Lewis hatte versprochen, dass er weiter alles für den HSV geben würde und das glaube Hannes ihm sogar. Irgendwie machte es das aber nur noch schlimmer. 

Er wirkte so abgeklärt, dabei ging es nicht nur um seinen Arbeitsplatz, sondern auch um den Verein, für den er in den letzten Jahren alles gegeben hatte, mit dem er sogar in die zweite Liga gegangen war. 

Hannes hatte noch eine halbe Stunde vor dem zweiten Training und verzog sich in sein Büro um einen Moment für sich zu haben. 

Mit einem kühlen Glas Wasser setzte er sich auf den bequemen Sessel und versuchte sich zu entspannen. 

An solchen Tagen fragte er sich manchmal, ob Trainer wirklich so ein toller Beruf war. 

Wenn man jungen Menschen so etwas sagen musste, sie rauswerfen musste, das war schon scheiße. 

Was, wenn Lewis keinen neuen Verein fand? 

Dann war der HSV schuld, dass seine Karriere so ein Ende fand 

Hannes seufzte und stand wieder auf. Er konnte jetzt nicht ruhig hier rumsitzen. 

Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder ein bisschen laufen gehen. Sich bewegen tat doch immer gut. 

Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Zwanzig Minuten bis zum zweiten Training. Die würde er dafür nutzen. 

Er zog sich schnell um und zog dann seine Runden auf dem Trainingsplatz. 

Er hörte erst auf, als er sah wie seine Jungs auf den Platz kamen. 

In gemütlicherem Tempo trabte er heran und schickte die Jungs ihrerseits zum Laufen. 

Als Lewis kam, winkte er ihn kurz zu sich. „Wie gehts dir?“ fragte er leise. 

„Ist ja eigentlich nicht überraschend... geht mir trotzdem beschissen.“ 

„Es tut mir leid Lewis. Sehr leid.“ 

„Ich weiß. Und es war ja auch nicht deine Entscheidung.“ 

„Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es mir“, bat Hannes. 

„Okay... mal sehen, was sich demnächst so ergibt.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Dann mach dich mal warm.“ 

Lewis nickte dazu nur, dann zog er ab zu seinen Mitspielern.“ 

Hannes sah ihm nach und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. 

Lewis war tapfer, aber es ging ihm dennoch nahe. 

Er fragte sich, wie die Mannschaft reagieren würde, wenn sich das rumgesprochen hatte. 

Lewis war angesehen und beliebt. 

Die Medien würden vermutlich heute Abend schon darüber berichten. Damit würde es schon beim morgigen Training voller werden. Viele Fans würden kommen. 

Sie würden Lewis unterstützen wollen - und deutlich machen, was sie von dieser Entscheidung hielten. 

Und Hannes würde ihnen im Stillen beipflichten. 

Laut sagen durfte er das nicht, aber er würde ihnen nicht widersprechen, das nahm er sich fest vor. 

Jetzt musste er sich aber erstmal auf das zweite Training konzentrieren. 

Er gab Anweisungen, machte Notizen, korrigierte hier und da und lobte, wenn etwas gut lief. Den Spielern fiel es vermutlich nicht auf, aber so ganz bei der Sache war er nicht. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. 

Neue Nachrichten 

Und so machte er dann tatsächlich auch zehn Minuten früher Schluss. 

Während die Spieler noch die Bälle, Hütchen und anderes Material einsammelten, war er schon auf dem Weg in sein Büro. 

Kaum war er dort angekommen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da zückte er schon sein Handy und wählte Flos Nummer. 

Er sehnte sich nach ruhigen, besonnenen Worten, nach seiner Art - und nach seiner Stimme. 

Aber er konnte Flo nicht erreichen. Vermutlich war der noch bei seinem zweiten Training. 

Er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und starrte auf den ausgeschalteten Monitor. 

Dann eben Domi, dachte Hannes und wählte die Nummer. 

Der meldete sich nach dem dritten Klingeln, etwas atemlos schien er zu sein. 

„Stör ich grade?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Hey Hannes... nee, ich bin nur gerade bisschen laufen gewesen. Aber bin schon fast wieder zurück.“ 

„Du hörst dich an, als brauchst du ein Sauerstoffzelt.“ 

„Ich war viel zu lange nicht mehr laufen“, gab Domi zu. 

„Ja. Habe ich vorhin ehrlich gesagt auch gemacht. Aber nur 15 Minuten vor dem zweiten Training. Musste den Kopf freibekommen.“ 

„Oh - so schlimm? Hast du mit Flo geredet?“, fragte Domi besorgt nach. 

„Nein. Also doch, aber darum ging es nicht. Lewis Vertrag wird nicht verlängert und das hat er vorhin erfahren.“ 

„Shit“, machte Domi, „Das ist ja…“ Offenbar fehlten ihm die passenden Worte, und die, die er fand, waren unangemessen. 

„Ganz genau“, sagte Hannes. 

„Wie... wie geht es ihm?“ 

„Nicht gut. Aber er verhält sich sehr professionell.“ 

„Er ist einfach ein Guter“, meinte Domi. „Macht das alles aber nicht besser.“ 

„Es ist alles total scheiße“, sagte Hannes. 

„Er wird etwas Neues finden, und da auch wieder großartig sein.“ 

Hannes schnaubte. „Ich hätte ihn gern hier in Hamburg behalten. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es für ihn wirklich so leicht wird.“ 

„Ich würde so einen Spieler auch nicht loslassen wollen, Hannes. Aber du kannst das nicht entscheiden - leider.“ 

„Hast du sowas schon durchgemacht bei Schalke?“ 

Domi schwieg. „Das gehört ja leider zum Job dazu. Ich habs auch schon machen müssen. Und es ist einfach... ziemlich ätzend.“ 

Hannes seufzte. „Und wie hast du dich davon abgelenkt?“ 

„Laufen, Kino, mit Freunden weggehen - und einfach ablenken. Du kannst ja nichts dran ändern. Der Spieler hat ja einen Berater, der sich um alles andere kümmert.“ 

„Hm“, machte Hannes. „Ich weiß, dass Lewis nen Berater hat. Trotzdem... Außerdem weiß ich jetzt schon, was die Fans zu dem Thema sagen werden. Und das wird nicht nett werden.“ 

„Nein, aber es wird Lewis guttun.“ 

„Ja. Jetzt genug davon. Wie war dein Tag so?“ 

„Flo ist heute allein zum Training, ich habe versucht mich ein bisschen nützlich zu machen. Habe eingekauft, Essen vorbereitet, Fenster geputzt, wie ein braves Hausweibchen.“ 

Hannes lachte leise. „Aber schön die Finger von Flo lassen, sonst gibt es Ärger mit mir!“ 

„Keine Sorge, der ist mir zu männlich gebaut“, grinste Domi hörbar. 

„Das ist auch gut so. Hat... Flo noch was zu dir gesagt? Wegen dem Kuss und so?“ 

„Nein, er will offenbar nicht drüber reden. Du hattest wohl auch keinen Erfolg?“ 

„Es geht. Immerhin redet er mit mir. Aber er wollte nicht darüber reden. Ich habe ihm aber gesagt, dass er das jederzeit kann, wenn er dazu bereit ist.“ 

„Immerhin redet er mit dir, das ist doch der erste Schritt. Lass ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit, und dann frag noch mal nach. Kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich nicht mehr traut das Thema anzusprechen, wenn er so weit ist.“ 

„Ich hoffe auf Sonntag, wenn ich bei euch in Bremen bin. Weiß Flo überhaupt schon von dem Plan?“ 

„Ich werde es heute Abend mal ansprechen.“ 

„Danke.“ 

„Dann habt ihr mal Ruhe und seht euch - am Telefon ist das alles doch blöde.“ 

„Eben. Wenn Flo zögert, sag ihm, dass ich auch das Kochen übernehmen würde. Ich würde Nudelauflauf machen. Flo weiß schon welchen“, sagte Hannes grinsend. 

„Gut, dann weiß ich, wie ich ihn ködern kann“, meinte Domi. „Und du hast mich jetzt neugierig gemacht.“ 

„Kannst du auch sein“, lachte Hannes. 

„Ich werde Flo überreden, dass er dich nur mit dem Auflauf her lässt“, beschloss Domi. 

„Na vielen Dank auch“, schnaubte Hannes. 

Domi kicherte. „Wenn du mich schon so neugierig machst.“ 

„Manchmal vergesse ich, was für ein Blödmann du sein kannst.“ 

„Tja“, grinste Domi. „Jetzt weißt du es wieder... soll ich was für den Auflauf besorgen?“ 

„Ich schick dir ne Liste per WhatsApp“, sagte Hannes. „Das ist einfacher.“ 

„Super, so machen wir das“, beschloss Domi. „Ich habe ja Zeit einzukaufen.“ 

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt auch nicht länger stören und hier noch ein bisschen arbeiten“, sagte Hannes. 

„Halt die Ohren steif, es wird sich schon alles finden. Und wir besprechen noch was wir am Sonntag machen.“ 

„Machen wir. Bis dann Domi.“ 

„Bis dann“, verabschiedete sich auch Domi und legte auf. 

Hannes lächelte leicht und legte das Handy erstmal zur Seite. Ein bisschen Arbeit hatte er tatsächlich noch auf dem Tisch, ehe er nach Hause fahren konnte. 

Jetzt war er wieder konzentriert und ruhig - das Telefonat mit Domi hatte ihm sehr geholfen. 

Es machte die Sache zwar nicht besser, aber er war seinen Frust mal losgeworden. 

Es half einfach über so etwas zu sprechen. Besonders, wenn der Angerufene so ein guter Zuhörer war. 

Hannes blieb noch fast zwei Stunden im Büro, ehe er sich auf den Heimweg machte und sich unterwegs eine Pizza holte. Zum Kochen hatte er heute keine Lust mehr. 

Schließlich saß er mehr als gut gesättigt auf dem Sofa, zappte durch das Programm und spielte gleichzeitig ein wenig mit dem Handy herum 

Als es dann plötzlich klingelte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Das änderte sich als er Flos Namen auf dem Display las. „Hallo Flo“, meldete er sich schnell. 

„Hey“, hörte er Flos leise Stimme. „Wie geht es dir?“ 

„Etwas besser inzwischen. Habe meinen ersten Frust vorhin bei Domi abgeladen.“ 

„Hat Domi schon gepetzt - tut einfach immer gut zu reden, hm?“ 

„Ja. Auch wenn es nichts an der Situation an sich ändert“, seufzte Hannes. 

„Du kannst ja nicht viel dran ändern“, meinte Flo. „Außer Lewis weiter zu unterstützen.“ 

„Das tu ich. Habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Aber das wird ihm auch nicht helfen.“ 

„Vielleicht schon. Wertschätzung vom Trainer bringt eine Menge.“ 

„Ich weiß. Und ich hoffe auch das Lewis weiß, dass es nicht meine Entscheidung war, ihn gehen zu lassen.“ 

„Das wird er schon wissen. Ist doch ein schlaues Köpfchen.“ 

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was morgen beim Training los sein wird. Ich rechne mit einigen Fans...“ 

„Und eine Demo, 'Lewis muss bleiben'? Oder... Moment, ich habs, 'Haltet Holtby'?“ 

„Und ich maskier mich dann, damit ich mit demonstrieren kann?“ fragte Hannes lachend. 

„Gute Idee. Ich mach auch mit.“ 

„Dann treffen wir uns morgen vermummt am Verein?“ 

„Hm, habe Training. Und wenn ich meine Jungs mit anschleppe - irgendwann wird es dann doch auffällig.“ 

„Und merkwürdig“, meinte Hannes. „Wenn die Werderspieler für nen HSVler demonstrieren.“ 

Florian lachte. „Ja, das sollten wir vielleicht doch lassen.“ 

„Aber ich finde es nett, das du dazu bereits wärst.“ 

„Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten.“ 

„Ja“, sagte Hannes leise. „Und wie wars bei dir?“ 

„Angenehm ruhig. Nur Clemens und Tim sind etwas nervös, schließlich steht die Prüfung bald an.“ 

„Die beiden machen sich doch aber nicht wirklich Sorgen, oder?“ 

„Nein, das ist nur das übliche Lampenfieber. Sie werden es schon schaffen, und das wissen sie auch.“ 

„Das will ich aber meinen. Sind doch zwei intelligente Männer.“ 

„Und sie haben gelernt und auch hier viel mitgenommen.“ 

„Ich habe gelesen das Clemens dann erstmal in die USA geht?“ 

„Ja, er freut sich schon sehr drauf. Er ist ja so einer, der total gerne verreist - war schon in Ruanda und Osteuropa für uns, und jetzt halt die USA. Bisschen repräsentieren, bisschen Erfahrungen austauschen, all sowas. Macht er bestimmt prima.“ 

„Klar. Ein Musterprofi wie er ist doch beste Werbung für den deutschen Fußball“, lachte Hannes. „Und ihr habt doch auch nen kleinen Ami bei euch im Team, oder? Den mit den lustigen Haaren.“ 

„Du meinst Josh? Ja, den hat Clemens schon ausgehorcht. Was man so beachten muss. Die USA sind ja nun kein unbekanntes Gelände, aber ein paar Insiderinfos sind immer gut.“ 

„Klar, da sind die wichtigsten Infos. Aber ich nehme mal an, dass er da auch den Frings ausquetschen wird.“ 

„Das auf jeden Fall. Clemens saugt eh alle Infos auf, die er irgendwie kriegen kann.“ 

„Da hätte ich auch mal Lust zu“, meinte Hannes. „So einfach ein bisschen rum reisen...“ 

„Was von der Welt sehen... wir haben einfach zu wenig Urlaub.“ 

„Ja. Und als ich keinen Job hatte, war ich nicht in der Stimmung. Da war ich zwar ein bisschen weg, aber nur in Spanien und gemacht habe ich nichts...“ 

„Geht Domi wohl auch gerad so. Dabei hätte er jetzt Zeit.“ 

„Also doch wieder alle Reiseziele in den Urlaub quetschen und total erschöpft zurückkommen.“ 

„Und dann so tun, als wäre man total fit, schließlich sollen die Spieler keinen falschen Eindruck kriegen.“ 

Hannes lachte. „Ja, und das wird von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer.“ 

„Wir werden halt auch nicht jünger“, seufzte Florian gespielt. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen!“ 

„Bald sind wir total faltig und jede Bewegung knackt.“ 

„Und leiten dann vom Rollator aus das Training?“ 

„Ja, und wenn es weitere Wege sind, benutzen wie so einen Golfcaddy.“ 

„Sehr cool, das gefällt mir“, lachte Hannes. 

Auch Flo lachte - ein tolles Geräusch, wie Hannes fand. 

„Hat... Domi eigentlich noch was gesagt?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Über Sonntag? Er hat erzählt, ihr gern einen gemeinsamen Fußballabend machen würdest.“ 

„Und? Was... was sagst du dazu?“ 

„Klingt... nett.“ 

„Nett“, wiederholte Hannes. „Du... das hört sich nicht sehr begeistert an.“ 

„Ich finde es okay, wenn du kommst“, sagte Florian dann. Das klang auch nicht viel besser. 

Hannes biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Du willst mich nicht sehen, oder?“ fragte er dann leise. 

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns erstmal nicht sehen.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Hannes. „Das.… dann weiß ich jetzt wenigstens woran ich bin. Ich leg dann mal lieber auf Flo. Gute Nacht.“ 

Er zögerten noch eine Sekunde oder so, und als Flo noch immer nichts sagte, legte er auf.


	14. Trost

Hannes schluckte mühsam. Ehrlich gesagt traf ihn das ziemlich unerwartet. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Flo so reagieren würden. Nicht nach den letzten Telefonaten. 

Das hatte doch immer gut geklappt, das Telefonieren. Vielleicht fühlte sich Flo dann einfach sicherer und fürchtete sich davor ihm wieder gegenüberzustehen. 

Allerdings würde das wohl erstmal auch nichts mehr. Das Telefonieren. Hannes jedenfalls würde sich nicht bei Flo melden. Nicht nach so einer Abfuhr. 

Es tat einfach zu weh so etwas zu hören - von dem Mann, den er so mochte. Mehr als nur mochte. 

Immerhin hatte er nun wirklich Klarheit. Und Domi konnte sich sein Gesülze sonst wohin stecken. Er hatte nie eine Chance bei Flo gehabt. 

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte sie viel zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, schon seit längerem, besonders aber nach dem Kuss - und jetzt wollte Flo ihn nicht. gar nicht mehr. 

Vielleicht hatte er sogar ihre Freundschaft damit kaputt gemacht. 

Scheiße, alles scheiße... es tat ihm fast körperlich weh. 

Automatisch tastete er nach dem Handy. Aber wen sollte er anrufen? Flo schied natürlich aus und Domi auch. Und sonst? Sonst wusste niemand etwas. 

Sonst durfte niemand etwas wissen. Niemand sonst wusste, dass er schwul war, und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern. 

Er könnte natürlich Jule anrufen. Jule war immerhin selbst mit einem Mann zusammen. 

Ehe er darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, hatten seine Finger schon Jules Nummer gewählt. 

„Hallo Hannes“, meldete sich Jule nach dem zweiten Klingeln. 

„Hey“, seufzte Hannes resigniert. 

„Oh wow, du klingst ja schlecht. Ist es wegen der Lewis-Sache? Habs grad in den News gelesen.“ 

Daran hatte Hannes gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Nee, wegen Flo. Ich glaub, ich habe da Scheiße gebaut.“ Kurz fasste er zusammen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Der Kuss, die Telefonate - und die Abfuhr. 

„Oh“, machte Jule. „Das.… das kommt jetzt doch ein bisschen überraschend.“ 

„Findet Flo wohl auch.“ 

„Da hast du auch die Holzhammermethode benutzt mein lieber.“ 

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Aber... war wohl der Alkohol...“ 

„Ja, der ist an vielen dummen Aktionen schuld. Aber ehrlich gesagt hilft manchmal auch nur der Hammer. Einige Leute müssen zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden.“ 

„Ja, oder zur schmerzhaften Wahrheit.“ 

„Manchmal auch das. Aber Hannes... weiß Flo denn überhaupt was du fühlst? Hast du ihm das mal gesagt?“ 

„Er wollte nicht drüber reden. Ich habs ihm angeboten. Und heute hat er dann gesagt, dass er mich nicht sehen will.“ 

„Ok Hannes, ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Ich habe mal genauso wie Flo reagiert. Ein bisschen anders, aber im Prinzip kommt aufs Gleiche raus. Und... naja, mir wurde dann keine Wahl gelassen als zuzuhören.“ 

„Du meinst, ich soll trotzdem hinfahren? Damit er nicht auflegen kann?“ 

„Ganz genau. Am Telefon ist sowas leicht zu sagen. Aber wenn die Person dann vor einem steht...“, Jule seufzte hörbar. „Da wird es schwerer abzulehnen.“ 

„Ich will nicht, dass er etwas macht, was er nicht will - nur, weil ich vor der Haustür stehe.“ 

„Flo hat Angst. Das geht uns Männern allgemein so, wenn es um Gefühle geht. Du bringst da grad ein Stück seines Weltbilds durcheinander.“ 

„Und deswegen will er nichts mehr mit zu tun haben“, folgerte Hannes. Das klangnachvollziehbar. 

„Ja und nein. Deswegen hat er Angst davor mit dir zu reden oder dich zu sehen. Weil er nicht weiß, wie er zu dem Kuss steht.“ 

„Hmm... und was soll ich machen, wenn wir uns sehen? Drüber reden oder lieber nicht?“ 

„Du solltest ihm sagen, was der Kuss für dich bedeutet. Auch wenn er das vermutlich weiß, sollte er das von dir hören Hannes.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Und danach fahr ich nach Hause - oder er schließt sich in seinem Schlafzimmer ein.“ 

„Kann alles passieren. Oder es läuft anders und Flo erzählt dir, was bei ihm los ist. Wie er sich fühlt.“ 

„Dann hoffe ich mal lieber auf das zweite. Dass er mich nicht rauswirft, dass er mir zuhört und dann sogar mit mir redet.“ 

„Genauso musst du denken. Als Ke... also mein Ex mir damals mehr oder weniger die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat und ich mich entscheiden musste... In dem Moment wars scheiße, aber im nachhinein wars genau das richtige. Es war das, was ich brauchte. Und auch wenn es viel zu schnell wieder auseinanderging bereu ich es nicht. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit.“ 

„Dann... versuch ich das. Vermutlich sollte ich erstmal Domi anrufen und ihn drauf vorbereiten:“ 

„Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht. Ach... Hannes?“ 

„Hm, ja?“ 

„Wie küsst er denn so?“ fragte Jule neugierig. 

„Was?!?“ 

„Was denn?“ 

„Du willst wissen, wie Flo küsst?“ 

„Ja. Reine Neugier. Ich würde vermuten, dass er ziemlich stürmisch vorgeht. Steht im Fußball ja auch auf Offensive.“ 

„Als wir uns geküsst haben... war es ruhig und zärtlich. Er war überrascht, aber er wollte mehr. Es hat ihm gefallen, sonst hätte er das ja nicht gesagt. Und dann... war er zu müde und wollte schlafen.“ 

„Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit, hm?“ lachte Jule. „Wenn man es so sieht, musst du dir wohl keine großen Sorgen machen.“ 

„Vielleicht... wenn er im nüchternen Zustand dazu stehen kann.“ 

„Für Flo war es vermutlich der erste Kuss mit einem anderen Mann. Das kann schon mal... verwirrend sein. Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen ersten Kuss?“ 

„Hm, ja... schon länger her, aber verwirrend war er, das stimmt.“ 

„Und du warst damals noch viel jünger als Flo es heute ist.“ 

„Ja, deutlich jünger. Nicht mal zwanzig.“ 

„Also sei nicht zu hart zu Flo. Er ist über 30 und küsst plötzlich nen Mann. Wer weiß, wie wir an seiner Stelle reagiert hätten. Vermutlich ganz ähnlich.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich“, gab Hannes zu. „Ich werde also am Sonntag hinfahren, auch wenn er mich nicht sehen will.“ 

„Tief in seinem Inneren will er dich sehen“, sagte Jule. „Du musst es nur... rauskitzeln.“ 

„Ich hoffe so, dass du recht hast.“ 

„Ich auch Hannes. Ich drück euch die Daumen.“ 

„Danke. Und danke, dass du mir zugehört hast.“ 

„Dafür sind Freunde da.“ 

„Trotzdem danke. Und grüß Alex, ja?“ 

„Mach ich. Darf ich es ihm erzählen?“ 

„Ja, darfst du. Wäre doch doof, wenn ihr Geheimnisse vor euch haben müsst.“ 

„Danke. Ruf mich an, wenn es was Neues gibt, ja? Oder wenn ich Flo nen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern geben soll.“ 

„Oder ich mich ausheulen muss, weil er mich wieder nicht sehen will?“ 

„Dann kommt mein Hintern tritt. Flo ist ja kein Idiot und das wäre er, wenn er dich nicht nehmen würde Hannes.“ 

„Auer, wenn er mit Männern nichts anfangen kann.“ 

„Dann ist er ein Idiot.“ 

„Mal sehen...“ 

„Hannes du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren. Entweder es klappt oder nicht. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es auch nicht mehr kommen.“ 

„Wenn du das so siehst... drückt mir die Daumen, ja?“ 

„Mach ich.“ 

„Danke... bis dann.“ 

„Bis dann Hannes“, verabschiedete sich Jule. 

Sie legten auf, und Hannes saß wieder alleine auf seinem Sofa. Allerdings ging es ihm ein wenig besser als vor dem Telefonat. 

Jule hatte mit vielem recht gehabt. Für Florian musste das alles verwirrend sein. Also blockte er ab. 

Er würde ihm jetzt ein wenig Zeit lassen und dann am Sonntag hinfahren. Ihn mit Nudelauflauf gnädig stimmen und dann mit ihm reden. 

Immerhin hatte er nun einen Plan, dachte Hannes und entschloss sich, für heute ins Bett zu gehen. 

Mit zugegebenermaßen ziemlich verliebten Gedanken an Florian schlief er schließlich ein.


	15. Verkorkst

Der Samstag verging wie Kaugummi. Hannes Gedanken kreisten unablässig um Flo und das anstehende Gespräch. 

Wie gut, dass er nur ein normales Training durchziehen musste und kein Spiel vor der Nase hatte. Am Sonntag hatte er seinen Spielern frei gegeben, und er selbst ging förmlich die Wände hoch. Er packte seine Sachen, dann fuhr er viel zu früh los nach Bremen. 

Als er schließlich vor dem Haus parkte, in dem Flo wohnte, blieb er erstmal im Wagen sitzen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht auszusteigen. Stattdessen sah er am Haus hoch zu der Fensterreihe, die zu Flos Wohnung gehörte. 

Es brannte kein Licht, aber da die Sonne schien, sagte das nicht viel aus. 

„Los du Feigling“, murmelte Hannes und löste den Gurt. „Bring es hinter dich.“ 

Dennoch brauchte er noch ein paar Minuten, ehe er sich endlich traute, seine Tasche nahm und ausstieg. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die Tür zu und klingelte. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Summer endlich ertönte und er die Tür aufdrücken konnte. 

Nervös lief er die Treppe hoch zu Flos Wohnungstür. 

Es war Domi der in der Tür lehnte und ihn mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. „Flo musste noch kurz in den Verein“, sagte er. 

„Okay... soll ich warten und nachher nochmal wiederkommen?“ 

„Wieso denn das? Du kommst rein und wir fangen schon mal mit deinem Auflauf an“, sagte Domi entschieden. 

„Okay... du hast alles besorgt? Dann lass uns anfangen...“ 

„Du bist ziemlich nervös, hm?“ fragte Domi während sie in die Küche gingen. 

„Wärst du das nicht?“ 

„Doch. Mir wäre sogar ziemlich schlecht.“ 

„Frag mich mal“, murmelte Hannes. „Mir ist schlecht, weil ich nervös bin - und bestimmt auch, weil ich Hunger habe. Ich kann seit Tagen kaum was essen.“ 

„Ach ja, verliebt sein kann auch ganz schön scheiße sein“, sagte Domi. 

„Oh ja, kann es echt... komm, lenk mich ab. Wo sind die Nudeln und die anderen Zutaten?“ 

„Im Kühlschrank. Also die Nudeln nicht, aber der restliche Kram.“ 

„Gut, dann können wir ja schon mal anfangen. Wenn Flo kommt, dann ist er vielleicht ja schon im Ofen.“ Er begann mit den Vorbereitungen und gab Domi Anweisungen, so dass bald darauf der Auflauf im Ofen stand. 

„Wie ist Flo denn drauf?“ fragte Hannes, als sie mit Getränken ins Wohnzimmer gingen. 

„Ruhig, ruhiger als sonst. Scheint ihn ziemlich zu beschäftigen. Aber er spricht nicht drüber.“ 

„Meinst du Jule hat recht mit dem, was er vermutet? Das Flo Angst hat und deshalb alles von sich schiebt und nicht drüber reden will?“ 

„Dass er nicht mal mit mir reden will, das spricht ja schon dafür“, überlegte Domi. „Ein, zweimal habe ich versucht es anzusprechen, aber er blockt das sofort ab.“ 

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass er mich nachher überhaupt zu Wort kommen lässt“, murmelte Hannes. 

„Bestimmt. Er ist ja nicht unhöflich. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm helfen wird.“ 

In diesem Moment war der Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür zu hören. „Und da kommt er auch schon“, murmelte Hannes. 

„Kopf hoch, er kommt nicht zu deiner Hinrichtung.“ 

„Es fühlt sich aber so an“, brummte Hannes und stand auf. 

„Kopf hoch“, versuchte Domi ihn aufzumuntern. Er blieb im Wohnzimmer, während Hannes langsam zur Tür ging. 

Er versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben, aber er merkte selbst, wie sich in ihm alles zusammenzog und seine Handflächen waren inzwischen schweißnass. 

„Hannes!“ hörte er Florian aufkeuchen, als sie sich gegenüberstanden. 

„Hi“, sagte Hannes leise und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. 

„Was... was machst du hier?“ 

„Auflauf“, sagte Hannes. „Also... ich habe mit Domi Nudelauflauf gemacht.“ 

„Du kommst in meine Wohnung und machst... Nudelauflauf?“ 

Hannes nickte. 

„Ich... ich habe dich nicht erwartet.“ 

„Weiß ich.“ 

„Warum bist du hier? Und nein, der Auflauf zählt nicht.“ 

„Weil wir beide dringend reden müssen.“ 

„Hast du neulich schon gesagt.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Am Telefon wolltest du nicht reden, das versteh ich sogar. Deshalb bin ich hier.“ 

„Ich möchte auch jetzt nicht reden“, murmelte Florian. 

„Aber ich.“ 

Florian seufzte. „und bestechen willst du mich auch gleich mit dem Auflauf.“ 

„Ja und nein. Den habe ich auch Domi versprochen. Aber der Auflauf braucht noch etwas. Wir können auch erst reden und wenn du mich dann wirklich nicht weitersehen willst, dann geh ich wieder.“ 

Erneut seufzte Florian. „Dann lass uns reden. In der Küche?“ 

Hannes nickte und folgte Flo in die Küche. 

Der Auflauf stand im Ofen und begann schon langsam zu duften. Das nahmen Hannes und Florian jedoch beide nicht wahr, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten. 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte erstmal eins klar stellen“, sagte Hannes leise. „Das mit dem Kuss war kein Scherz oder nur wegen dem Alkohol. Ich wollte dich küssen.“ 

Florian schluckte leicht. „Dann... bist du... schwul?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Schon immer.“ 

„Und... wolltest mich küssen... stehst du auf mich?“ 

„Nein, ich will alle meine Freunde küssen“, schnaubte Hannes. Dann holte er tief Luft und nickte. „Ich steh schon ne ganze Weile auf dich.“ 

„Oh“, machte Flo, „Das.… das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ 

„Ich habe auch versucht es mir nie anmerken zu lassen“, sagte Hannes. 

„Hast du gut gemacht. Bis Mittwoch.“ 

„Ich sollte mich vermutlich entschuldigen. Aber... das tu ich nicht. Nicht für den Kuss.“ 

Florian nickte. „Hmm...“ Er schwieg und sah Hannes intensiv an. 

„Was mir leid tut ist, dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe. Und das ich nicht gleich am nächsten Morgen mit dir geredet habe.“ 

„Überrumpelt trifft es. Das war.... ziemlich... ausnutzend.“ 

„Ich habe dich gefragt, Flo. Wir waren beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber wir haben darüber geredet und du... du warst auch neugierig.“ 

„Ja, war ich. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht... Moment, du hattest gesagt, du hast noch nie einen Mann geküsst... das war... geschummelt, oder?“ 

„Ähm... ja“, nuschelte Hannes. Den Teil hatte er verdrängt. 

„Warum? Damit ich mich leichter rumkriegen lasse?“ 

„Weil ich unsicher war, wie du darauf reagieren würdest.“ 

„Also ja.“ 

„Ach verdammt Flo, jetzt interpretierst du da Sachen rein, die nicht stimmen. Ja, die Lüge war dämlich, aber ich hatte dabei keine Hintergedanken.“ 

„Na gut... Und... dann hast du mich geküsst.“ 

„Ja“, sagte Hannes. „Und du... hast dich nicht grade gewehrt.“ 

„Nein. Habe ich nicht. Ich war neugierig. Und...“ 

„Und?“

„Und... ich wurde schon schlechter geküsst.“ Die Worte waren undeutlich genuschelt, kaum zu verstehen. 

Hannes bemühte sich ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Flo das jetzt nicht aufnehmen. „Dabei... war das noch gar kein guter Kuss“, sagte er leise. 

Flo hob eine Augenbraue. „Du versucht jetzt aber nicht mich zu mehr zu überreden?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht. Kommt drauf an.“ 

„Nein“, antwortete Florian. „Die Antwort lautet nein.“ 

„Warum?“ 

„Weil... weil ich dich nicht küssen will. Wie das schon klingt...“ 

„Wie klingt das denn?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Merkwürdig. Unwirklich.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Hannes. Das war immerhin besser als abstoßend oder ekelhaft. „Das erste Mal ist doch immer so.“ 

„Nicht jeder erste Kuss.“ 

„Findest du? Jeder erste Kuss ist doch etwas Neues. Du weit nie, wie er wird. Wie der andere küsst - oder die andere meinetwegen. Denn das ist doch das eigentliche Problem, oder?“ 

„Nicht jeder Kuss ist mit einem Mann. Den man nicht küssen wollte. Zumindest nicht, wenn man nüchtern gewesen wäre.“ 

„Bist du denn sicher, dass du das nicht willst?“ fragte Hannes vorsichtig. 

„Natürlich!“, nickte Florian überzeugt, dann sah er in Hannes' Gesicht und zögerte. „Natürlich“, widerholte er weit weniger überzeugt. 

„Weit du was ich denke? Ich glaube, du hast Angst vor dem Unbekannten.“ 

„Und wenn schon...“ 

„Und wenn schon? Was ist das denn für ne Einstellung?“ 

„Ich muss es doch nicht ausprobieren, oder?“ 

Hannes sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Musst du nicht. Du musst gar nichts Flo.“ 

„Du bist enttäuscht“, stellte Flo fest. „du hast dir wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht...“ 

„Ja, weil ich offenbar ein Idiot bin“, murmelte Hannes. „Aber wenn ich erst jemanden überreden muss, was hat das dann überhaupt für einen Sinn?“ 

„Ich bin nun mal nicht schwul“, erklärte Flo entschuldigend. 

„Das ist die beste Ausrede um nicht über unerwünschte Gefühle nachzudenken.“ 

„Ausrede? Das ist für dich eine Ausrede, Hannes? Dann könnte ich dir auch vorhalten, dass du es nicht mit einer Frau probiert hast.“ 

Hannes schnaubte. „Ich habe es mit einer Frau probiert Flo. Da war ich 19.“ 

„Und was, wenn es einfach nicht die richtige gewesen ist?“ 

„Geht es dir dann besser, wenn du dir das einredest?“ 

„Was? Dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe? Das rede ich mir nicht ein, das ist so.“ 

Hannes seufzte tief. „Du weit gar nicht, wie oft ich so eine Unterhaltung schon geführt habe.“ 

„Mit anderen Männern, die du überzeugen wolltest?“ 

„Oh ja natürlich. Jeder Mann in meiner Nähe ist gefährdet!“ sagte Hannes wütend. 

„Ach, doch nicht? Wieso hast du dann so oft solche Gerüchte gehört?“ 

„Es gibt sowas wie Chatrooms in denen man sich austauschen kann. Clubs in denen man Menschen trifft und über sowas redet.“ 

Etwas ruhiger nickte Florian. „Und mit den Jungs... Männern hast du geredet, weil sie nicht schwul sein wollten?“ 

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist unterschiedlich. Aber grad in den Chats kommen oft Männer dazu, die Angst haben oder unsicher sind. Die... sich selbst beweisen wollen, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall schwul sind. Das die Gefühle, die sie für den Kollegen oder Kumpel haben nichts als Freundschaft sind.“ 

Das verstand Flo, und es ließ ihn leicht lächeln. Hannes, der versuchte anderen zu helfen, das passte zu ihm. „Aber... ich bin keiner von den Männern. Ich bin nicht schwul, nur, weil du mich geküsst hast.“ 

„Habe ich auch nie behauptet.“ 

„Aber du machst dir trotzdem Hoffnungen.“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Warum, Hannes. Du hast mich... wir haben uns geküsst. Aber mehr doch nicht.“ 

Hannes zögerte, dann griff er über den Tisch nach Flos Hand. „Unsere Telefonate Flo. Unsere Gespräche. Da... da ist was zwischen uns. Und ich weiß, dass du das auch fühlst.“ 

Im ersten Moment wollte Flo seine Hand wegziehen, aber dann ließ er sie auf dem Tisch liegen. „Wir sind eng befreundet, ja. Und ich telefoniere gern mit dir. Aber...“ 

Hannes Finger strichen leicht über Flos Handrücken. „Bist du sicher Flo? Und bitte denk einen Moment nach. Sei ehrlich mit dir und denk darüber nach, was du fühlst.“ 

„Ich mag dich, Hannes, das habe ich nie abgestritten. Aber mehr? Mehr kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.“ 

„Du hast nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht Flo“, sagte Hannes und zog seine Hand zurück. „Aber wie schon gesagt, ich will niemanden überreden müssen mit mir zusammen zu sein. Da bleib ich lieber weiter allein.“ 

„Es ist... ich weiß nicht, es ist absurd. Sich das vorzustellen.“ 

„Ich habs verstanden Florian.“ 

„Ich... es tut mir leid.“ 

„Spar es dir“, sagte Hannes und stand auf. „Der Auflauf müsste in zehn Minuten fertig sein. Lasst ihn euch schmecken.“ 

„Hannes“, versuchte Florian es leise und halbherzig. 

Neue Nachrichten 

„Was denn Flo?“ 

„Du willst jetzt fahren?“ 

„Ja. Was soll ich noch hier?“ 

„Ich... du... vermutlich...“Florian war immer leiser geworden. „Vermutlich...“ 

„Was vermutlich?“ 

„Du solltest nicht fahren, aber vermutlich kann ich dich nicht aufhalten.“ 

„Warum sollte ich nicht fahren? Ich bin nicht betrunken oder so.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Ist halt nur ein Scheiß-Gefühl, dass du jetzt gehst. Aber ich habe ja selbst Schuld dran.“ 

„Tut mir leid, dass du dich jetzt schlecht fühlst Flo. Wirklich“, sagte Hannes wütend. „Soll ich also lieber hierbleiben und so tun als wäre alles super. Als wäre das hier nicht passiert. Oh und den Kuss habe ich mir auch nur eingebildet, der ist nie passiert. Also alles wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.“ 

„Ich bin der Böse, ich weiß. Aber was soll ich machen? Oh, was für eine Überraschung, ich bin auf einmal Hals über Kopf in dich verknallt, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?“ 

Hannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Flo. Mir wird nur grade wieder klar, warum ich niemandem von mir erzähle. Der Auflauf muss aus dem Ofen.“ 

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du schwul bist - ich bin es nur halt nicht.“ Florian stand auf, schaltete den Ofen ab und holte den Auflauf heraus. 

„Red dir das nur ein. Aber in Wahrheit hast du sehr wohl ein Problem damit“, sagte Hannes und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten aus der Küche. 

Florian sah ihm nur schweigend nach. 

Im Flur blieb Hannes kurz stehen um ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte, dass Flo ihn aufhalten würde. Aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er ging kurz ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich fahr wieder Domi“, sagte er nur und schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Sofa. 

„Hannes!“, rief Domi ihm nach. 

Aber Hannes antwortete nicht, sondern zog sich im Flur die Schuhe an. Er wollte jetzt wirklich nichts als weg. 

Domi eilte ihm nach, sagte aber nichts, als Hannes aus der Wohnung strömte. 

Die Tür fiel hinter Hannes zu und Domi starrte sie einen Moment an. Dann ging er in die Küche. „Hannes ist weg.“


	16. Überlegungen

„Hannes ist weg.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte Florian. 

„Warum?“ 

„Weil... weil wir uns nicht einigen konnten.“ 

„Einigen? Habt ihr über nen Gebrauchtwagen verhandelt?“ 

Florian seufzte leise, dann fasste er das Gespräch zusammen, jedenfalls teilweise. So ganz war ihm gar nicht klar, was schiefgelaufen war. 

„Euch beiden kann man echt nicht allein lassen“, brummte Domi und holte Teller aus dem Schrank. 

„Du willst jetzt essen?“, fragte Florian überrascht. 

„Ich habe Hunger, ja.“ 

„Dann guten Appetit.“ 

„Du wirst auch was essen. Außer du willst Hannes hinterher, dann musst du dich beeilen.“ 

„Und was soll ich dann sagen?“ 

„Die Wahrheit.“ 

„Und was ist das?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Das kannst nur du wissen.“ 

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.“ 

„Du weit es nicht?“ 

„Nein, weiß ich wirklich nicht. Es ist... Hannes ist ein toller Freund, ein toller Mann, aber... ich bin nicht so. Schwul.“ 

„Das hört sich bei dir an, als wäre es eine Krankheit. Hast du das Hannes auch so um die Ohren gehauen?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist doch so. Es ist keine Krankheit, aber ich bin nun mal nicht schwul:“ 

„Du willst Hannes also nicht hinterher?“ 

„Noch einmal: Was soll ich ihm sagen? Noch einmal klarmachen, dass ich nicht will, nicht kann? Ihm noch einen Korb geben?“ 

Domi schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, man soll sich nicht in fremde Beziehungen einmischen und sie hatte ja so recht...“ 

„Was soll das bringen, wenn ich hinterherfahre?“ 

„Das musst du dir selbst beantworten. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen mehr als nur reine Freundschaft für Hannes empfindest solltest du es meiner Meinung nach tun. Außer natürlich die Angst vor dem bösen S-Wort ist größer.“ 

„Könntest du es?“ 

„Das weiß ich nicht“, sagte Domi ehrlich. „Ich war nie in so einer Situation.“ 

„Aber ich soll es wissen und hinterherfahren?“ 

„Du sollst dir nur nicht eine Chance verbauen, Flo.“ 

„Auf etwas, das ich womöglich nicht will?“ 

„Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen“, brummte Domi. „Ist ok ,Flo. Ich habe alles zu dem Thema gesagt. Ich bin vielleicht auch kein guter Ratgeber. Sprich doch mal mit Jule.“ 

„Sorry“, murmelte Flo, „ist im Moment einfach bisschen viel.“ 

„Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen.“ 

„Ich rufe Jule mal an.“ Florian zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte. 

„Hi Flo“, meldete sich Julian. 

„Hi“, murmelte Flo kaum hörbar. „Ich... ich glaub, ich habe scheiße gebaut. Aber...“ 

„Ich nehme an, es geht um das Gespräch mit Hannes?“ 

„Hmm...“ Florian konnte nur knurren. Er fühlte schon in den wenigen Worten die selben Vorwürfe, die er schon von Hannes und Domi gehört hatte. 

„Erzähl doch mal“, bat Julian. 

Florian holte tief Luft und erzählte dann. 

Julian hörte ihm ruhig zu und seufzte dann leise. „Ihr beide seid mir ja zwei Helden. Hannes hat das aber auch ziemlich... unglücklich gehandelt...“ 

Die ruhigen und verständnisvollen Worte taten Florian gut. Bisher hatten ja alle ihm die Schuld gegeben, nur Jule hatte da Verständnis. „Danke“, murmelte er deswegen. 

„Aber sowas macht man halt, wenn man verliebt ist“, sagte Jule. „Da kann man nicht mehr so klar denken, wie es nötig wäre. Und Hannes hat einfach Angst dich zu verlieren.“ 

'Verliebt' und 'Angst dich zu verlieren', das waren zwei Ausdrücke, die Florian so noch nicht gehört hatte. „Ist er wirklich so... verliebt in mich?“ 

„Offenbar“, sagte Julian. „Sonst würde er nicht so darunter leiden.“ 

Florian nickte, auch wenn Julian das nicht mitbekommen konnte. Das erklärte so einiges. „Dann... wenn er schon so lange in mich verliebt ist... schon vor der Sache in Wolfsburg... dann war das hinterher für ihn echt scheiße.“ 

„Ja, ziemlich. Aber was ist denn mit dir Flo?“ 

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, mit einem Mann. Ich meine... du hast es ja auch gemacht, aber... ist doch irgendwie... komisch. Zu wissen, dass ein Mann mich will. Und dieser Mann auch noch Hannes ist.“ 

„Im Endeffekt ist es gar nicht so anders. Die Gefühle sind die gleichen und das Zusammenleben auch. Und der Sex ist besser“, meinte Jule mit einem hörbaren Grinsen. 

„Ich glaub, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Also das mit dem Sex. Das andere... ich finde es trotzdem sehr komisch.“ 

„Ok, Flo, ganz ehrlich. Wenn du dir das mit dem Sex nicht vorstellen willst oder kannst, dann hat es keinen Sinn“, sagte Jule. „Dann musst du das Hannes aber auch so klar sagen. Die Tatsache, dass dir der Kuss gefallen hat, hat ihm Hoffnung gemacht.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das mit dem Sex vorstellen will. Es ist einfach... nicht das, was ich mir für mein Leben so vorgestellt habe. Du weißt schon, Haus, Frau, Kinder.“ 

„Habe ich mir auch so vorgestellt Flo“, sagte Julian leise. „Aber... ich war mit Verena nie so glücklich wie ich es mit Kevin war. Oder jetzt mit Alex.“ 

Kevin also, folgerte Florian. „Du meinst also, ich soll es mir zumindest durch den Kopf gehen lassen es zu versuchen?“ 

„Wenn du dich davon nicht komplett abgestoßen fühlst - und da dir der Kuss gefallen hat - was hast du zu verlieren, wenn du die Gedanken mal zulässt?“ 

„Nur mein Weltbild, mehr nichts“, murmelte Florian. 

„Hannes ist ein toller Mann, Flo“, sagte Jule. 

„Das weiß ich - ist schließlich ein guter Freund. Eigentlich mein bester Freund.“ 

„Ich möchte grade nicht in deiner Haut stecken“, sagte Julian. „So eine Entscheidung zu treffen ist immer schwierig.“ 

„Du hast sie hinter dir. Und mit Verena und Maxi war die Entscheidung ja noch schwieriger. Und trotzdem konnte Kevin dich überzeugen.“ 

„Woher... ach verdammt, ich habe vorhin seinen Namen genannt, oder?“ fragte Julian. 

„Ja, hast du. Ich sage es aber nicht weiter. Jedenfalls... bin ich ein Feigling, dass ich die Sache so von mir schiebe?“ 

„Nein, das ist normal würde ich sagen. Wenn du wüsstest, was das damals für ein Drama mit Kevin und mir war. Die ganze Problematik, weil er mein Spieler war, wegen Verena und Maxi... Kevin war der hartnäckige von uns beiden. Er hat mich... irgendwie überzeugt.“ 

„Klingt irgendwie... romantisch.“ Wenn Jule so von seiner eigenen Beziehung erzählten, konnte sich Flo gut darauf einlassen. 

„War es auch. Nicht nur Frauen können romantisch sein“, lachte Jule. 

„Ich dachte immer, wir Kerle sind dazu nicht fähig.“ 

„Doch sind wir. Wir schenken uns vielleicht keine Blumen oder Schmuck, aber romantische Gesten funktionieren auch zwischen zwei Männern.“ 

Ganz leicht fing Florian an zu lächeln. Es gab so einige liebevolle Gesten, die er sich vorstellen konnte, und die er, wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste. Er war einfach schon lange Single. Alleine, wie Hannes vorhin seine Hand gehalten hatte... „Klingt schön“, murmelte er. 

„Sehnsucht?“ fragte Julian. 

„Zumindest danach nicht mehr alleine zu sein.“ 

„Kann ich verstehen.“ 

„Und Hannes... wäre da... eine Option?“, fragte er nach. 

„Hannes will dich, das steht fest“, sagte Julian. „Du musst dich jetzt nur entscheiden, ob du ihm eine Chance gibst.“ 

„Ob ich einem Mann eine Chance gebe. Und ob ich das Risiko eingehen soll etwas mit dem besten Freund anzufangen.“ 

„Zwei schwere Entscheidungen. Brech nichts übers Knie. Nimm dir die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.“ 

„In der Hoffnung, dass Hannes so lange wartet?“ 

„Er wird warten.“ 

„Du bist da sehr zuversichtlich.“ 

„Ja, bin ich. So schnell entliebt man sich nicht.“ 

Florian nickte leicht. „Ich glaub, ich werde da noch ne Weile in mich gehen müssen... Es tut mir nur leid, dass Hannes darunter leiden muss.“ 

„Vielleicht... schickst du ihm einfach ne Nachricht? Dann weiß er zumindest, dass du am nachdenken bist.“ 

„Ja, das sollte ich machen. Mach ich auch“, versprach Florian. 

„Gehts dir jetzt ein bisschen besser?“ fragte Jule. 

„Ja, viel besser. War gut mit dir zu reden.“ 

„Manchmal hilft es mit jemandem zu reden, der das ganze Drama nicht hautnah miterlebt.“ 

„Und was Ähnliches mitgemacht hat.“ 

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich ein bisschen helfen konnte.“ 

„Das konntest du auf jeden Fall. Ich habe Scheiße gebaut vorhin, das weiß ich, aber du bist der erste, der es mir nicht auf die Nase gebunden hat.“ 

„Ich bin Experte im Scheißebauen Flo. Ich habe meine Freundin für meinen Spieler verlassen. Bei euch ist das doch eigentlich nur ein... Kommunikationsproblem.“ 

Flo musste leise lachen. „Ja, wenn du das so sagst, klingt es gar nicht so schlimm.“ 

„Siehst du. Du musst das alles nur aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel sehen.“ 

„Ich hoffe, Hannes versteht das...“ 

„Das wird er schon“, war Jule zuversichtlich. 

Flo lächelte, es hat wirklich gut getan mit Jule zu reden. „Danke fürs Zuhören und gut Zureden.“ 

„Immer gern.“ 

„Dann macht euch mal einen schönen Abend, Alex und du.“ 

„Versuch du auch ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Guck das Spiel und lass dich von Domi ablenken.“ 

„Ich schreib Hannes erstmal, und dann machen wir das. Bis dann“, verabschiedete sich Flo und legte auf. 

Er fühlte sich deutlich entspannter als vor dem Telefonat. 

Einen Moment lang blieb er noch einfach sitzen und genoss die Ruhe, dann zog er sein Handy heraus. Er hatte ja versprochen Hannes zu schreiben. 

[Hey Hannes, ich möchte mich entschuldigen für mein dämliches Verhalten. Ich habe gerade mit Jule telefoniert, und mir ist da einiges klargeworden. Über dich und mich. Ich brauch aber noch etwas Zeit, damit es ganz klar wird... Flo], tippte er ein. 

„Na, fertig mit telefonieren?“ fragte in diesem Moment Domi. 

Überrascht sah Flo ihn an. „Ja, fertig...“ 

„Und? Hat es geholfen?“ 

„Ja, hat es. Er hat ja ähnliches durchgemacht...“ 

„Magst du dann was essen? Der Auflauf ist echt richtig lecker.“ 

„Ich weiß, dass er lecker ist - Hannes hat mich damit schon ein paar mal verwöhnt.“ Er stand auf und folgte Domi zum Auflauf. 

„Und wie geht es jetzt bei euch weiter? Also bei dir und Hannes?“ fragte Domi, während er einen Teller für Flo füllte. 

„Ich habe mich erstmal entschuldigt und ihn gebeten, mir etwas Zeit zu lassen. Also, per WhatsApp.“ 

Domi nickte. „Das klingt gut.“ 

„Und jetzt lass uns essen“, beschloss Flo, nahm Domi den Teller ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. 

Während des Essens schwiegen sie. Flo war grade fertig als sein Handy piepte. 

Neugierig zog er es hinaus und rief die Nachricht auf. 

[Nimm dir Zeit. Ich werde warten, Hannes.] 

Flo lächelte weich, als er die wenigen Worte las, aus denen so viel mehr sprach. 

„Hannes?“ fragte Domi. 

„Ja, Hannes. Er nimmt es mir nicht übel.“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Hannes steht auf dich, der kann dir gar nicht lange böse sein.“

„Trotzdem bin ich froh drüber. Und er hat lieb geschrieben.“ 

„Ist ja auch ein lieber Kerl. Hat nen schlechten Vereinsgeschmack, aber sonst ist er schon in Ordnung.“

„Musst du gerade sagen...“, knurrte Flo - und merkte dann erst, dass er Hannes gerade verteidigt hatte.

Domi lachte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich versuch bei der Wahl meines neuen Arbeitgebers drauf zu achten.“

„Werder kriegst du nicht!“ 

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Fertig mit Essen?“

„Ja, du auch? Dann können wir mal gucken, wie unsere Jungs sich so machen. Und Maxi auf der Bank beobachten.“ 

„Wollen wir uns gleich ein Bier mitnehmen?“ schlug Domi vor.

„Gute Idee, damit wird das Spiel noch besser.“ 

Domi holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und folgte Flo dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf saßen sie auf dem gemütlichen Sofa, das Bier in der Hand und das Spiel vor sich. 

Flo schaffte es sogar, in dieser Zeit nicht an Hannes zu denken.

Nach dem Spiel sahen sie noch ein paar Interviews, dann gingen sie schlafen. 

Erst, als er dann im Dunkeln in seinem Bett lag, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den letzten Stunden. Zu Hannes und dem Telefonat mit Jule.

Jule, der so einfühlsam mit ihm geredet hatte - und Hannes, der auf ihn warten würde. 

Hannes war wirklich in ihn verliebt. Der Gedanke erstaunte ihn noch immer. Hätte er nicht was merken müssen?

Sie hatten in der letzten zeit so oft miteinander telefoniert... und es war ihm verborgen geblieben. 

Seit wann hatte Hannes überhaupt Gefühle für ihn?

Das musste er ihn demnächst mal fragen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wann es... passiert sein konnte. Oder war es schleichend geschehen? 

Vielleicht genau das. Das würde Sinn machen. Sie kannten sich ja nun schon einige Zeit und manchmal passierte es ja, dass sich Gefühle nach und nach einstellten.

Wenn man den anderen näher kennenlernte und merkte, was für ein toller Mensch das eigentlich war.

Florian seufzte. Wie es Hannes wohl gegangen war, als er es bemerkt hatte?

Auf einmal auf einen guten Freund zu stehen ist schon heftig. 

Flo drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Hannes tat ihm leid, aber... das brachte ihn erstmal keiner Lösung näher. 

Erstmal sollte er wissen, was er selbst wollte. Und das.… das war nicht so leicht. 

Mochte er Hannes? 

Die Frage konnte er mit einem klaren Ja beantworten. Er mochte ihn nicht nur, er war ihm auch sehr, sehr wichtig. 

Gut, er mochte Hannes also. Und die Küsse... die Küsse hatten ihm auch gefallen. 

Bisher war also alles sehr gut gewesen, was mit Hannes gelaufen wäre. 

Aber konnte er sich wirklich vorstellen was mit Hannes anzufangen? 

Mal einfach anfangen. Konnte er sich vorstellen, mit Hannes abends auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und... Händchen zu halten? 

Ehrlich gesagt kam ihm Hannes nicht wie ein Typ vor, der Händchen hielt. 

Aber auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich aneinander anzulehnen... das würde Hannes wohl machen. Und er? Ja, vermutlich würde er das mitmachen. 

Das war theoretisch ja auch nicht weiter schlimm. 

Das konnte er sich sogar ganz gemütlich vorstellen. Und er konnte es sich eher mit Hannes als mit anderen Männern vorstellen. 

Ok, Fernsehen gucken konnten sie also schon mal gemeinsam, dachte Flo mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Was würde danach kommen? Schlafen gehen. In einem Zimmer hatte er ja schon oft mit Hannes geschlafen, auch in einem Bett. Und geküsst hatten sie sich auch schon. 

Aber Hannes würde mehr wollen. Andere Arten von Küsse und Berührungen. 

Die Küsse waren gut, und wäre Hannes dabei weitergegangen, hätte Florian mitgemacht. Nicht nur, weil er einiges getrunken hatte. 

Flo setzte sich ruckartig auf. Er hätte mitgemacht? Hätte vielleicht sogar mit Hannes geschlafen? 

Hannes war zärtlich und einfühlsam gewesen, das auf jeden Fall. 

Aber er war ein Mann! 

Hätte er mit einem Mann Sex gehabt? 

Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, mit einem Mann zu schlafen. 

Vielleicht sollte er in Gedanken langsamer vorangehen. Küssen war ja okay - mehr als okay, wenn er ehrlich war. 

Er würde gern wissen, wie es war Hannes zu küssen, wenn er keinen Alkohol im Blut hatte. 

Und vielleicht auch zu fühlen, wie Hannes ihn berührte. Er wäre auch dabei sicher ganz zärtlich. 

Flos Blick glitt zu seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. 

Am liebsten hätte er Hannes jetzt angerufen. Wie so oft einfach mit ihm erzählt, seine Stimme gehört. 

Sollte er das vielleicht einfach tun? Damit Hannes verstand, was grade bei ihm los war? 

Hoffentlich weckte er ihn nicht, überlegte er noch kurz, ehe er Hannes' Nummer wählte.


	17. Eine neue Taktik

„Hallo Flo“, meldete sich Hannes fast sofort. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ 

„Nee - du auch nicht?“ 

„Nach dem Tag? Nein. Ich habs auch gar nicht versuch. Ich sitze noch vor dem Fernseher.“ 

„Hm, ich lieg im Bett und denke nach.“ 

„Über eine neue Taktik?“ 

„In gewisser Weise schon.“ 

„Und in welcher Weise?“ 

„Eine Taktik, wie... das mit uns...“ 

„Mit uns?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Ja, wie das mit uns gehen soll. Ob es gehen kann.“ 

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen die... richtige Taktik zu finden?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte ja drüber nachdenken - aber es fehlt mir mit dir zu reden.“ 

„Dann denk laut und ich hör zu. Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, wenn du Fragen hast.“ 

„Ich habe mich gefragt... wie weit würde ich gehen. Der Kuss, der war... der war schön, verdammt schön. Was wäre dann passiert?“ 

„Solange du betrunken warst? Nichts wäre passiert, Flo. Vielleicht... vielleicht hätten wir uns noch ein bisschen weiter geküsst, aber mehr wäre nicht passiert.“ 

Florian lächelte, das passte genau zu Hannes. Dass er ihn nicht ausnutzen würde. „Und wenn ich nicht betrunken gewesen wäre. Und wir uns geküsst hätten?“ 

„Dann... weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich hätte zurückhalten können“, sagte Hannes ehrlich. 

„Was hättest du dann gemacht?“ 

„Ich... naja... ich hätte dich richtig geküsst. Leidenschaftlich. Und dann hätte ich mich weiter nach unten geküsst. über dein Kinn hin zu deinem Ohr und dann deinen Hals entlang...“ 

Schlagartig fing es in Flos Bauch an zu kribbeln. „Ich hätte mich gerne so küssen lassen“, rutschte es ihm raus. 

Hannes holte deutlich hörbar Luft. „Ach ja? Und... wie hättest du es gefunden, wenn ich dir dein Shirt ausgezogen hätte?“ 

„Ich hätte... ich glaube, ich hätte dich machen lassen. Wenn du mich weiter geküsst hättest.“ 

„Immer Flo. Ich würde dich zu gern wieder küssen.“ 

„Und mir das Shirt ausziehen…“ 

„Ich würde mit meiner Hand über deine Haut streicheln“, wisperte Hannes. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob Florian seine Hand unter das Shirt auf seinen Bauch. „Ich würde dich machen lassen, Hannes. Und ich würde dich auch küssen.“ 

„Würdest du mich auch berühren, wenn ich mein Hemd ausziehen würde?“ fragte Hannes leicht atemlos. 

„Ja“, nickte Florian heftig. Inzwischen hatte er die Augen geschlossen und stellte es sich genau vor. Wie wäre es, wenn Hannes ihn so berühren würde? 

„Ich... ich würde deine Brust küssen. Jeden Zentimeter Haut bis ich genau weiß, wie du schmeckst und wo du besonders empfindlich bist.“ 

„Hannes“, raunte Florian heiser. Seine Finger fuhren den Weg ab, den Hannes beschrieben hatte. 

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich deine Hose öffnen würde?“ wisperte Hannes. 

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub, ich würde dich machen lassen.“ 

„Dann würde ich das tun. Und auch gleich den Reißverschluss nach unten ziehen.“ 

Florian trug schon keine Jeans mehr, stattdessen schob er seine Shorts tiefer. 

„Ich würde dir die Jeans ganz langsam ausziehen“, fuhr Hannes leise fort. „Und dann...“ 

„Dann?“, fragte Hannes atemlos. 

„Dann?“, fragte Flo atemlos. 

„Dann schiebe ich meine Hand langsam in deine Shorts.“ 

„Ich... ich auch. Ich mach das auch. Bei dir.“ 

Hannes keuchte hörbar. „Ich... ich zieh dir die Shorts aus. Ich will dich endlich nackt sehen.“ 

„Zieh dich auch aus, ja?“, bat Florian heiser. 

„Nur zu gern.“ 

Florian umfasste seinen Schwanz und begann ihn langsam zu streicheln. 

„Gott Flo“, raunte Hannes. 

„Hannes“, keuchte Florian heiser. 

„Zusammen Flo.“ 

„Ja, Hannes, zusammen.“ 

„Stell dir... vor es wäre meine Hand an deinem Schwanz“, keuchte Hannes. 

„Und meine... an deinem.“ 

„Ich... bin fast soweit.“# 

„Ich auch... jetzt!“ Mit einem Keuchen kam Florian. 

Dabei hörte er, wie auch Hannes mit einem Stöhnen kam. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Florian wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Hannes“, raunte er dann. 

„Das.… verdammt Flo“, wisperte Hannes. „Damit hätte ich heute Abend wirklich nicht gerechnet.“ 

„Frag mich mal“, schnaubte Florian leise. 

„Der Telefonsex kommt eigentlich erst später in einer Beziehung“, sagte Hannes neckend. 

„Telefonsex...“, wiederholte Florian leise. 

„Der Telefonsex kommt eigentlich erst später in einer Beziehung“, sagte Hannes neckend. 

„Telefonsex...“, wiederholte Florian leise. 

„Ja“, sagte Hannes. „Ist... alles ok bei dir?“ 

„Hm, ich denke schon...“ Hannes war schon wieder so lieb und einfühlsam, das tat gut in seiner Unsicherheit. 

„Das ist das blöde am Telefonsex“, murmelte Hannes. „Man kann sich hinterher nicht sehen oder festhalten...“ 

„Würdest du das machen wollen?“, fragte Flo leise. 

„Natürlich. Grade jetzt wo du so unsicher bist.“ 

„Ich glaub, ich fände das schön. Wenn du jetzt hier wärst.“ 

Hannes seufzte. „Ja... ich wäre auch lieber bei dir.“ 

Florian schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich ein. Er würde sich einfach vorstellen wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt nicht alleine war. „Ist schön dich wenigstens zu hören.“ 

„Hm... wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich vorhin nicht gefahren wäre...“ 

„Dann wäre wir noch nicht so weit...“, vermutete Florian. 

„Vielleicht. Vermutlich“, nickte Hannes. „Aber... wenn ich morgen Abend kommen würde, würdest du mich dann auch wieder wegschicken oder...?“ 

„Nein, ich würde dich nicht wegschicken“, versprach Florian. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. „Ich wollte dich heute auch nicht wegschicken.“ 

„Und wenn ich versuchen würde dich zu küssen?“ 

„Würde ich nicht nein sagen.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Hannes lächelnd. 

„Kommst du dann morgen?“ 

„Dumme Frage. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt gleich losfahren, aber wir haben morgen früh Training...“ 

„Ich freu mich, wenn du kommst. Also... herkommst...“ Schlagartig wurde Flo rot, das merkte er deutlich. 

Hannes hingegen lachte. „Ich mich auch. In beiden Fällen.“ 

Irgendwie war das komisch, fand Flo. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er nichts mit Hannes anfangen wollen, hatte schon Angst vor dem Gedanken gehabt, irgendwas mit Hannes anzufangen. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatten sie ihren ersten Telefonsex hinter sich, und selbst das Wort „Beziehung“ schreckte ihn nicht mehr ab. Waren das dir Hormone vom Sex, die ihn noch durcheinanderbrachten? Oder was war das so plötzlich? 

„Flo?“ 

„Hm, ja?“, antwortete Florian träge. 

„Nicht zu viel nachdenken. Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen.“

Florian lächelte. „Ich denke nicht nach. Ich wunder mich nur ein bisschen... wie... dass es sich nicht komisch anfühlt. Dass die Angst weg ist.“ 

„Was auch immer Jule zu dir gesagt hat, scheint gewirkt zu haben.“

„Er hat gar nicht so viel gesagt... vermutlich hast du recht, dass Jule geholfen hat. Und du auch. Dass du... nicht sauer bist. Dass du mir Zeit geben willst.“ 

„Warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?“ 

„Ich war ja nun nicht unbedingt freundlich zu dir.“ 

„Ich habe auch nicht grad geglänzt“, meinte Hannes nur. „Ich glaube, solche Gespräche laufen nie optimal.“

„Dann haben wir es ja noch mal gut hingebogen.“ 

„Sehr gut sogar.“

„Bin froh drüber.“ 

„Und ich erst. Als ich vorhin gefahren bin, da dachte ich wirklich, dass ich keine Chance bekomme“, sagte Hannes leise.

„Es war halt bisschen plötzlich und bisschen viel“, meinte Flo. „Du... bist du noch immer vor dem Fernseher?“ 

„Ja. Wusstest du, dass die tatsächlich noch Werbung für diese Sex-Nummern machen? Rufen da wirklich Leute an?“

Florian lachte auf. „In Zeiten von Internet muss man da schon echt verzweifelt sein...“ 

„Aber wirklich. Außerdem fand ich die Frauen in dieser Werbung schon immer gruselig.“

„Bei dir versteh ich das ja, aber ich fand sie auch gruselig.“ 

„Ok ich glaube langsam sollte ich auch ins Bett gehen. Wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

„Mach das. Und schlaf gut, Hannes.“ 

„Du auch Flo. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen“, wisperte Flo und legte auf. Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte er sich ein. Das war ja mehr als überraschend gewesen! 

Überraschend aber gut. 

Anders als erwartet fühlte er sich auch jetzt nach dem Auflegen nicht schlecht, sondern einfach zufrieden. 

Hoffentlich blieb das auch so, vor allem, wenn Hannes morgen Abend kam.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein


	18. Wieder zusammen

Als Hannes am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen einfach nur gut. Er war nicht mal müde, obwohl er so spät eingeschlafen war. Und das alles nur wegen dem Telefonat mit Flo.

Es war überraschend gewesen, überraschend gut, und ein solches Ergebnis hatte er nicht erwartet. Dass Flo sich so schnell darauf einlassen würde - Jule muss wahre Wunder gewirkt haben. Dafür musste er sich irgendwann mal bei Jule bedanken. 

Jetzt aber musste er aber erst einmal den Tag übersehen, ehe er nach Bremen zu Flo fahren konnte. 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Heute Abend würde er Flo sehen - und diesmal würde das Treffen ganz anders ablaufen.

Er würde Flo in den Arm nehmen und küssen dürfen. Ohne Angst zu haben ihn zu verschrecken.

Schnell stand er auf und machte sich fertig.

Er merkte selbst, dass er die ganze Zeit ziemlich dämlich grinste, auch während des Trainings.

Von ein paar Spielern kam deshalb sogar ein Kommentar, aber er ließ das einfach von sich abperlen. Im Endeffekt freuten sich die Jungs ja auch, wenn er gute Laune hatte.

Er fühlte sich den ganzen Tag geradezu beflügelt. Dennoch musste er natürlich konzentriert arbeiten, mit den Jungs, aber auch in seinem Büro. Etwas früher als sonst machte er jedoch Schluss um nach Bremen zu fahren. 

Er kam gut durch, was an einem Montag wirklich ein Wunder war.

Mit einem noch dämlicheren Grinsen als zuvor parkte er von Flos Haus und stieg aus. Er drückte auf die Klingel. Hoffentlich war Flo schon da und nicht nur Domi, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Der Summer ertönte und gut gelaunt lief er die Treppe nach oben.

Anders als sonst war die Tür nicht nur angelehnt, damit er eintreten konnte, sondern sie stand weit offen. Und Florian erwartete ihn.

„Hey“, sagte Hannes mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Hey“, erwiderte Flo und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihn reinzulassen.

Hannes fühlte ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seinem Magen, als er sich an Flo vorbei schob und ihm dabei mit der Hand sanft über die Seite strich.

Schnell schob Florian die Tür zu, die mit einem leisen Knacken ins Schloss fiel. „Schön, dass du da bist.“ 

„Schön, dass ich da sein darf“, sagte Hannes und trat dicht an Flo heran.

„Hm“, machte Florian und lächelte Hannes unsicher an. 

„Darf ich?“ fragte Hannes leise.

Florian nickte leicht. 

Hannes lächelte und schob eine Hand in Flos Nacken. Dann näherte er sich ihm langsam, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Ganz weich und zärtlich hielt er den Kuss. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann entspannte sich Flo spürbar.

Er schmiegte sich sogar an Hannes und genoss den Kuss.

Trotzdem vertiefte Hannes den Kuss fürs erste nicht. Er wollte Flo nicht überfallen oder überfordern.

Schließlich löste sich Flo wieder von ihm und sah ihn an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, und seine Augen glänzten. 

Hannes lächelte und strich Flo über die Wange. „Und?“ 

Ein weiches Lächeln legte sich auf Flos Wagen, aber er sagte nichts. 

„Ok, der Kuss scheint dir gefallen zu haben“, sagte Hannes. 

„Ja, hat er“, bestätigte Flo mit etwas heiserer Stimme. 

„Gut. Dann steht einer Wiederholung ja nichts im Wege.“ 

„Ganz und gar nicht“, lächelte Flo ihn an und kam ihm wieder näher. 

Hannes erwiderte das Lächeln und kam Flo entgegen. 

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, weich und zärtlich. 

Diesmal war Hannes nicht ganz so zurückhaltend und verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen. 

Erst einmal machte Flo mit, dann löste er sich jedoch wieder. 

„Zu schnell?“ fragte Hannes leise. 

„Bisschen“, gab Flo zu. „Komm doch erstmal rein.“ 

„Stimmt. Ich habe sogar noch meine Jacke an“, meinte Hannes lächelnd. 

„Dann zieh sie mal aus... Hast du eine Tasche dabei?“ 

„hm... ja. Die habe ich unten im Wagen vergessen“, grinste Hannes. 

„Holen wir nachher. Komm erstmal ins Wohnzimmer.“ 

„Wo ist denn Domi abgeblieben?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Wollte heute mal raus, ins Kino. Er meinte, ständig drinnen zu sitzen tut ihm nicht gut.“ 

„Allein?“ fragte Hannes erstaunt. 

„Ich wollte ihn nicht begleiten“, zuckte Flo mit den Schultern. 

Hannes lächelte und griff nach Flos Hand. „Dann... haben wir ein bisschen Zeit für uns.“ 

„Das ist schön.“ Florian lehnte sich kurz an ihn, dann sah er wieder auf. „Du bist direkt nach dem Training los?“ 

„Ja. Ich habe auch etwas früher Schluss gemacht.“ 

„Hunger?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ich habe heute irgendwie... kaum was gegessen.“ 

„Es ist noch Auflauf übrig... und ich habe Salat dazu gemacht.“ 

„Klingt doch sehr gut“, meinte Hannes. 

„Dann komm mal in die Küche.“ 

Hannes folgte ihm in die Küche. „Hast du denn heute Nacht noch gut geschlafen?“ 

Florian lächelte. „Erstaunlich gut. Es war gut alles geklärt zu haben. Und du?“ 

„Wie ein Baby“, lachte Hannes. „Auch, wenn ich lieber neben dir gelegen hätte.“ 

„Ich auch neben dir. Aber das können wir heute ja nachholen.“ 

„Weißt du, wie glücklich du mich damit machst?“ fragte Hannes leise. 

„Ich sehe es dir an. Das schöne daran ist - ich finde es auch total schön.“ 

Hannes lächelte. „Damit hätte ich nach gestern nicht mehr gerechnet.“ 

„Ich wundere mich auch, ganz ehrlich. Aber ich habe mich immer wohl gefühlt, wenn du da warst. Ich habe unsere Telefonate genossen - und die waren ja schon recht... häufig. Und ich habe dich sehr vermisst, als... nach Wolfsburg.“ 

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“ 

„Dass ich dich vermisst habe? War ja meine Schuld... ich war halt ein totaler Schisshase. Da konnte ich doch nicht mit dir reden.“ 

„Wovor hattest du Angst?“ 

„Ich glaub, vor dem hier. Vor dem, was ich jetzt total mag.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Kann ich sogar verstehen.“ 

Erleichtert sah Florian ihn an. 

„Als ich mich das erste Mal in einen Jungen verguckt hatte, hatte ich auch Angst“, sagte Hannes. 

Florian lächelte. Es tat gut, dass Hannes so ehrlich und verständnisvoll war. „Aber du hast es überwunden - und ich auch.“ 

„Dann... essen wir jetzt und genießen den Abend?“ schlug Hannes vor. 

„Der Auflauf muss noch in den Ofen, du willst ihn sicher nicht kalt essen.“ 

„Ich glaube du könntest mir jetzt auch eine Schüssel Papier vorsetzen und es wäre mir egal“, lachte Hannes. 

Flo grinste. „Dann bist du ja erstaunlich gut zu halten. Aber Papier will ich dir trotzdem nicht antun.“ 

„Ich bin ziemlich pflegeleicht“, sagte Hannes. „Ich besteh nur auf regelmäßige Streicheleinheiten.“ 

„Bisschen Kraulen hinterm Ohr?“; fragte Flo und versuchte das mal, streichele die zarten Haare und die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr. 

Hannes lachte auf. „Das ist für den Anfang nicht schlecht.“ 

„Okay, dann bin ich ja schon mal auf dem richtigen Weg.“ 

„Ja, du machst das sehr gut.“ 

Flo grinste. „Wollen wir uns dann ein bisschen ins Wohnzimmer setzen? Bei nem Bier oder Wein? Oder was Anderem?“ 

„Bier klingt doch gut.“ 

„Gut - nimmst du die Gläser mit?“, bat Flo, während er zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. 

Hannes nickte und holte zwei Biergläser mit denen er dann Flo zurück ins Wohnzimmer folgte. 

Routiniert goss Florian das Bier ein, dann hoben sie kurz ihre Gläser und tranken. 

Hannes lehnte sich zurück und sah Flo an. 

„Hm?“, machte Flo fragend. 

„Nichts. Ich genieße es nur, dass ich dich jetzt ansehen darf.“ 

„Du durftest mich schon immer ansehen, Hannes.“ 

„Ja, aber jetzt ist das was Anderes.“ 

„Du guckst anders.“ 

„Ja, weil ich mich jetzt nicht mehr so zurückhalten muss. „ 

„Versuchst du gerade mich auszuziehen?“ 

„Klappt es denn?“ fragte Hannes grinsend. 

Flo sah an sich herunter. „Noch nicht.“ 

„Schade. Dann muss ich es wohl weiter versuchen.“ 

„Nachher, ja?“, bat Florian. „Erstmal essen. Und vorher können wir auch mal reden...“ 

„Keine Angst Flo, ich fall nicht über dich her“, sagte Hannes lächelnd. „Du bestimmst das Tempo.“ 

„Ich weiß- ich vertraue dir.“ 

„Das ist gut“, sagte Hannes. 

„Sag mal... seit wann...?“, fragte Flo leise. 

„Seit wann was?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Seit wann... magst du mich?“ 

„Puh“, machte Hannes. „Schon länger. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dir da nen genauen Zeitpunkt nennen kann.“ 

„Also so nach und nach“, das hatte Flo ja schon vermutet. „Und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer.“ 

„Solltest du ja auch nicht.“ 

„Hat mich dann umso mehr überrascht. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen.“ 

„Ist kein Thema über das man einfach so redet. Nicht mal mit guten Freunden. Aber... irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ihr jetzt bescheid wisst. Nicht nur du, sondern eben auch Domi und Jule.“

„Bei mir bist du vermutlich besonders froh“, grinste Flo. „Ich bin es aber auch.“ 

Hannes griff nach Flos Hand und zog ihn etwas näher. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie froh ich bin?“

Vorsichtig nickte Florian. 

Lächelnd zog Hannes Flo noch näher, bis er ihn küssen konnte.

Wieder ganz zärtlich, liebevoll, doch nach und nach wurde der Kuss intensiver. 

Diesmal traute sich Hannes und ließ seine Zunge über Flos Lippen gleiten, bis sie sich für ihn öffneten.

Mit einem leisen Keuchen hieß Flo die Zunge willkommen und stupste sie mit seiner eigenen an. 

Sofort wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob Hannes seine Hand in Flos Nacken. 

Flo schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Hannes schmeckte gut, und er küsste so gut! 

Dass sich ein Kuss von einem Mann so anfühlten würde, hätte er nie gedacht.

Ganz anders als mit einer Frau. Bei Hannes konnte er sich fallen und führen lassen. 

In diesem Moment meldete sich der Küchenwecker, der an den Auflauf erinnern sollte.

Zögerlich löste sich Hannes von ihm. „Wir müssen... unterbrechen“, raunte er heiser. 

Flo brachte nur ein Nicken zustanden, seiner Stimme traute er im Moment nicht.

Also nahm Hannes ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich ins die Küche. 

Hier holten sie den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und den Auflauf aus dem Ofen und setzten sich dann an den Tisch.

„Aufgewärmt ist er auch sehr gut“, meinte Florian und aß hungrig. 

„Er schmeckt sogar kalt“, grinste Hannes. „Das Teil ist eine Allzweckwaffe.“

„Eben der perfekte Auflauf“, erwiderte Flo das Grinsen. Der, der den Auflauf gemacht hatte, war auch ziemlich toll, aber das wagte er jetzt nicht zu sagen.

„Und dazu noch einfach. Was will man mehr?“ meinte Hannes mit einem Zwinkern.

Flo lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an. Sollte er sagen, was er gerade dachte?

„Was ist? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

Flo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee... es ist nur... was man mehr möchte...“

„Wie meinst du das?“

Flo druckste rum. „Also... der Auflauf ist lecker, aber... mit dir... schmeckt er noch besser.“ Mist, das hatte ja echt unmöglich geklungen!

Hannes lächelte sanft. „Danke.“

Auch Flo lächelte jetzt leicht, auch wenn er seine Aussage von eben noch immer ziemlich daneben fand.

„Entspann dich Flo“, sagte Hannes und griff über den Tisch nach Flos Hand. „Du musst nicht nervös oder sowas sein. Dafür kennen wir uns zu gut.“

„Schon, aber irgendwie ist es jetzt ja doch anders.“

Hannes drückte Flos Hand. „Ich weiß.“

„Für dich doch auch, oder?“

„Ja. Es ist ein bisschen wie in einem Traum.“

Die Worte ließen Florian glücklich lächeln. Ein Traum, hatte Hannes gesagt. Klar, er hatte lange darauf gehofft, hatte sich sicher oft ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte, aber trotzdem war es schön das zu hören.

Hannes hielt noch immer Flos Hand während er weiter von dem Auflauf aß. 

Inzwischen hatte er angefangen ganz leicht über seine Handrücken zu streicheln.

Flo konnte sich kaum noch auf sein Essen konzentrieren. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Hannes und zu ihren Händen.

„Dein Essen wird kalt Flo“, sagte Hannes mit einem Lächeln.

„Hm“, machte Flo nichtssagend, dann erst realisierte er, was Hannes gesagt hatte. „Oh“, machte er und griff wieder nach seiner Gabel. Wann hatte er die denn beiseitegelegt?

Hannes lachte leise.

„Lenk mich nicht immer ab...“

„Ich lenke dich ab?“

„Siehst du das nicht?“

„Doch. Und es gefällt mir“, sagte Hannes zwinkernd.

„Fies...“, zischte Flo - und beschloss sich zu rächen.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja“, nickte Flo und sag ihn lieb an.

„Dabei mach ich doch gar nichts.“

„Würdest du nie“, meinte Florian, während er weiter aß.

„Gut erkannt“, lachte Hannes.

Eine Weile ließ Flo ihn essen, dann schob er einen Fuß näher zu Hannes.

„Wie war dein Training heute?“ fragte Hannes.

„Die Jungs waren brav und haben sich nicht verletzt“, meinte Flo. Sein Fuß ertastete dabei Hannes' Bein.

„Huch“, machte Hannes. „Was macht denn dein Fuß da?“

„Welcher Fuß?“, fragte Flo scheinheilig und schob den Fuß höher.

„Der der da an meinem Bein langwandert.“

„Ach der“, grinste Flo und machte weiter mit seinen Erkundigungen.

„Der scheint mir ziemlich neugierig zu sein.“

„Könnte sein. Ist schließlich der linke.“

„Und wo will er hin, dieser neugierige linke Fuß?“

„Ungefähr hier“, meinte Flo und schob den Fuß zwischen Hannes' Oberschenkel. Dabei aß er weiter vom Auflauf.

Diesmal war es Hannes, der seine Gabel zur Seite legte. Flo versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und machte weiter. Hannes rutschte ein wenig in seinem Stuhl nach unten und spreizte dabei seine Beine.

Nur kurz zögerte Flo, dann schob er seinen Fuß höher und zwischen Hannes' Oberschenkel. Hannes gab ein leises Keuchen von sich.

„Magst du nicht mehr essen?“, fragte Flo scheinheilig.

„Ich... du...“, raunte Hannes.

„Ha?“

„Gibt wichtigeres als Essen.“

„Ja? Auch wichtiger als dein Auflauf?“

„Viel wichtiger“, nickte Hannes.

Flo grinste und nahm seinen Fuß runter.

„Hey!“, sagte Hannes. „Wo will der Fuß denn jetzt hin? Wir haben uns doch grade so schön angefreundet.“

Flo lachte leicht, dann schob er seinen Fuß wieder zwischen Hannes' Beine. Hannes lächelte. „Sehr schön. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Ungefähr hier“, meinte Flo und schob seinen Fuß tiefer.

„Oh ja“, murmelte Hannes. „Wir sind auf einem sehr guten Weg.“

Flo streichelte ihn ein wenig mit dem Fuß, dann sah er Hannes an. „Ich glaub, wir sind fertig mit dem Essen.“

„Und wollen lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen?“

„Ja, würde ich vorschlagen. Mein Fuß kommt auch mit.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, grinste Hannes und stand auf.

„Abdecken machen wir später“, beschloss Florian und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Hannes nickte und streckte eine Hand nach Flo aus. Der ließ sich gerne in Richtung Wohnzimmer ziehen. Als sie vor der Couch standen zog Hannes Flo ganz zu sich und umfing ihn 

mit den Armen.

Sofort schmiegte sich Florian eng an ihn.

„Das ist noch besser als der Fuß“, wisperte Hannes.

Florian lächelte. Als Hannes ihn noch etwas näher zog, konnte er fühlen, wie viel sein Fuß schon erreicht hatte.

„Wenn es dir zu schnell geht, dann sag es einfach“, fuhr Hannes fort.

„Mach ich“, versprach Flo.

„Gut“, sagte Hannes, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Flo. Diesmal war der Kuss von Anfang an leidenschaftlich. Flo schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um Hannes. Er fühlte Hannes gegen seine Lippen lächeln. Dann wurde er langsam und vorsichtig nach hinten gedrängt.

Er erreichte das Sofa und ließ sich darauf sinken. Hannes folgte ihm. Er beugte sich über Flo und küsste ihn zärtlich. Flo keuchte leicht gegen Hannes Lippen.

„So gefällt mir das noch besser“, raunte Hannes. Er schob seine Hände wieder hinter Flos Rücken und streichelte ihn dort.

„Mir auch“, wisperte Flo.

„Das ist gut“, meinte Hannes. „Ich habe nämlich nicht vor damit aufzuhören.“

Etwas unsicher schob Flo seine Hände auf Hannes Rücken. Hannes lächelte ihn an, also schien er das richtig zu machen. Also ließ er eine Hand ein Stück nach unten gleiten bis zum Rand von Hannes Pulli.

Das Lächeln auf Hannes' Lippen wurde deutlicher. Ganz vorsichtig schob Flo seine Hand unter den Stoff.

„Das ist gut so“, wisperte Hannes ihm zu.

Flo lächelte, dann berührten seine Finger zum ersten Mal nackte Haut. Sie war warm und angenehm, und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an Hannes so zu berühren. „Wir könnten die Pullis auch ausziehen“, schlug Hannes vor.

„Ja, das machen wir“, beschloss Flo und löste sich von Hannes und zog sich den Pulli aus. Auch Hannes zog schnell seinen Pullover aus und warf ihn zur Seite. Er ließ seinen Blick über Flos Oberkörper streiche. Ein enges T-Shirt bedeckte die deutlichen Muskeln.

„Das ist ja geschummelt“, sagte Hannes. „Aus mit dem Shirt.“

Flo grinste ihn an, dann zog er auch das Shirt aus. „Besser“, sagte Hannes. „Sehr viel besser.“

Jetzt erst sah Florian Hannes richtig an. Er hatte einen ganz ansehnlichen Oberkörper, nicht so definiert wie der eines Profisportlers, aber dennoch ansehnlich.

„Du darfst auch mehr als nur gucken“, wisperte Hannes. Er griff nach Flos Hand und legte sie sacht auf seine Brust. Mutig streichelte Flo über die Brust - und lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Er sah, wie Hannes die Augen schloss und die Berührungen offenbar genoss. Er streichelte weiter über die Brust, durch die wenigen dunklen Haare und dann zu den Brustwarzen hin.

„Das ist gut“, murmelte Hannes.

So ermutigt lächelte Flo ihn an und streichelte ihn weiter. Nun begann auch Hannes wieder, Flo zu berühren, ihn zu streicheln. Erst strichen seine Hände über seine Schultern, dann den Rücken hinunter. Die Hände waren warm und fest, ganz anders als die Berührungen einer Frau.

Anders - aber deutlich besser. Vielleicht, weil es keine Frau war - vielleicht, weil es Hannes war. Flo keuchte überrascht auf, als er plötzlich Hannes Lippen an seinem Hals spürte.

Sie küssten und knabberten an seiner Haut. Immer weiter nach unten glitten die Lippen. Schon bald waren sie an seiner Brust angelangt und knabberten dann an der linken Brustwarze. 

Flo stöhnte heiser auf. Das fühlte sich einfach unfassbar gut an. En Vergleich mit dem Zusammensein mit einer Frau war jetzt völlig absurd und verschwand bald aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Darf ich?“ fragte Hannes leise und zupfte am Bund von Flos Jeans.

Etwas unsicher nickte Flo. Hannes lächelte und öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss. Langsam schob er seine Hand in die Hose. Flo biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an.

Hannes beobachtete ihn ganz genau während seine Hand tiefer wanderte. Das, was er hier sah, ermutigte ihn weiterzumachen, Flos Schwanz fester zu streicheln. Im Moment war noch der Stoff von Flos Boxershorts zwischen ihnen.

„Mehr?“, fragte Hannes leise nach.

„Ja“, raunte Flo heiser.

Nur für einen Moment zog Hannes seine Hand zurück und schob die Jeans etwas weiter herunter. Instinktiv hob Flo seine Hüfte an, damit Hannes ihm die Jeans besser ausziehen konnte. Dann hing seine Jeans nur noch an seinen Füßen, und Hannes schob seine Hand unter den dünnen Stoff der Shorts.

Diesmal stöhnte Flo laut auf. Hannes lachte leise, während er ihn weiter streichelte. Dabei öffnete er mit der freien Hand den Reißverschluss seiner eigenen Jeans, es war einfach zu eng darin.

„Gott Hannes“, keuchte Flo mit geschlossenen Augen. Hannes lächelte leicht und massierte ihn weiter. Er zögerte kurz, dann griff er nach Flos Hand.

Sofort öffnete Flo wieder seine Augen und sah ihn fragend an. „Traust du dich?“, fragte Hannes und zog die Hand tiefer zwischen seine Beine.

Flo zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Hannes lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann fuhr er fort Florian zu streicheln. Flo wartete noch einen Moment, dann berührte er vorsichtig Hannes Oberschenkel.

Der fühlte sich gut an. Ein wenig... haarig, aber das war besonders reizvoll. Langsam schob er seine Hand weiter, bis er Hannes Shorts berührte. Er fühlte den festen Schwanz darunter. Den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch das nicht erschreckend, sondern vor allem... intim.

So ermutigt begann er seine Hand zu bewegen. Noch immer über der Shorts, aber auch so entlockte er Hannes ein erstes raues Keuchen. Auch er selbst atmete schneller und lauter, Hannes streichelte ihn äußerst geschickt.

Lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten, das war Flo klar. Ein Klacken - ziemlich deutlich - ließ ihn aufsehen.


	19. Unterbrochen

Auch Hannes erstarrte und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das.…“, begann Flo, dann sah er sich hektisch um.

„Hätte Domi nicht fünf Minuten später kommen können?“ wisperte Hannes und schnappte sich schnell seinen Pulli um Flo damit notdürftig zu bedecken. Dann stand Domi schon im Wohnzimmer. „Hallo Hann.… oh!“

„Beschissenes Timing Domi“, sagte Hannes und zog sich die Jeans über die Hüfte.

„Das.… tut mir leid...“

„Uns auch“, nuschelte Flo. „Kannst du dich kurz... umdrehen oder so?“ 

Sofort drehte sich Domi um und wartete ab, bis beide sich wieder angezogen hatten. 

„Wars schön im Kino?“ fragte Hannes.

„Ja, Superheldenfilme sind immer gut“, nickte Domi und drehte sich vorsichtig um.

„Wir sind wieder angezogen“, sagte Hannes lachend.

„Danke. Sorry, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet, sonst hätte ich mich   
gleich ins Gästezimmer verzogen.“

„Das.… wir... hätten auch ins Schlafzimmer gehen können“, murmelte Flo.

„Ist deine Wohnung“, meinte Domi dazu nur. „Aber auf jeden ´Fall freu ich mich für euch.“

„Danke“, sagte Hannes.

„Und jetzt lass ich euch alleine. Und mach den Fernseher an“, grinste Domi.

„Es ist noch ein bisschen Auflauf und Salat da, falls du Hunger hast“, sagte Flo.

„Danke, ich habe schon gegessen. Euch noch einen... angenehmen Abend“, wünschte Domi und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Hannes sah zu Flo. „Das war...“ 

„Peinlich“, führte Flo den Satz zu ende. 

„Es hätte auch noch schlimmer kommen können“, sagte Hannes. 

„Oh Gott“, keuchte Florian auf und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er fühlte, wie er knallrot wurde. 

Hannes lachte. „Außerdem war es nur Domi, der ja immerhin schon von uns wusste. Mehr oder weniger. Auch das hätte noch viel schlimmer sein können.“ 

„Oh Gott“, machte Florian erneut. „Das wird ja immer schlimmer.“ 

Hannes grinste und schlang einen Arm um Flo. „Also gar kein Grund so rot zu werden.“ 

Flo grummelte nur und drehte sich zu Hannes, um sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter zu vergraben. 

„Alles gut, Flo“, sagte Hannes und drückte einen Kuss auf Flos Kopf. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Flo sich wieder traute den Kopf zu heben und Hannes anzusehen. „Sowas vermeiden wir zukünftig, ja?“, bat er. 

„Ja. Da bin ich auch für. Also immer schön die Türen abschließen.“ 

„Und nicht im Wohnzimmer... rummachen, wenn noch jemand im Haus ist.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Auch das nicht. Versprochen.“ 

Flo lächelte ihn an und hob die Hand um ihn über die Schulter zu streicheln. „Wollen wir dann auch... ins Schlafzimmer?“ 

„Nur zu gern. Wir haben ja auch noch etwas... unerledigtes“, sagte Hannes zwinkernd. 

„Dann machen wir es uns doch... gemütlich“, grinste Flo ihn an. Sie machten sich schnell im Bad fertig, nacheinander. Hannes lag dann schon im Bett, als Flo in Shorts und T-Shirt ins Schlafzimmer kam. 

„Ich vermute mal, dass du auf der rechten Seite schläfst“, sagte Hannes und deutete auf den belegten Nachttisch an der rechten Bettseite. 

„Ja, ist das für dich okay?“, fragte Flo nach. 

„Ich schlaf eigentlich überall. Hauptsache Kissen und Decke sind da.“ 

„Das ist schön“, nickte Flo und schob sich - mit T-Shirt und Shorts - unter die Decke. 

„Ist dir das nicht zu warm?“ fragte Hannes grinsend und zupfte an Flos Shirt. 

„Hm“, machte Flo etwas unsicher, dann zog er das Shirt über den Kopf. 

„Hey, warum so schüchtern?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Hm, weiß nicht...“, murmelte Flo, das Nachfragen machte es nicht besser. 

Hannes rutschte etwas näher und sah ihn an. „Alles ok?“ fragte er leise.

„Ja, ist halt nur... ungewohnt. Ist dämlich, ich weiß.“ 

„Nein wieso? Natürlich ist es ungewohnt und alles neu. Dass du dich überhaupt schon so fallen lassen kannst, ist unglaublich“, sagte Hannes und strich über Flos Arm. 

„Naja, bist ja du. Ich kenn dich und vertraue dir. Und was du so machst - das ist schon schön.“ 

„Das hoffe ich doch“, grinste Hannes. 

Flo nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schob sich an ihn. 

„Das ist doch gleich viel besser“, murmelte Hannes und zog Flo in seine Arme.

„Ja, ist es“, bestätigte Flo und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Du denkst immer viel zu viel nach“, meinte Hannes.

„Dann lenk mich ab.“ 

Hannes strich über Flos Seite. „So, ablenken soll ich dich also?“

„Ja, ich glaub, das kannst du auch ganz gut.“ 

Hannes lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Flo.

Der Kuss war weich und verführerisch, fand Flo, und er ließ sich total gerne so küssen.

Ganz langsam vertiefte Hannes den Kuss und drängte sich dabei noch enger an Florian.

Etwas schüchtern begann Flo über seine Haut zu streicheln. 

Er hatte Hannes auch vorhin berührt, aber irgendwie war es jetzt anders. Intimer. Vermutlich weil sie diesmal im Bett lagen.

Das war aber nicht schlecht - im Gegenteil gefiel es ihm. 

Er spürte nun auch wieder Hannes Hände, die ihm über den Rücken strichen.

Dabei vertiefte Hannes seinen Kuss weiter und weiter und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. 

Flo keuchte in den Kuss. Spätestens in diesem Augenblick waren alle Gedanken komplett aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Er fühlte Hannes' Finger an seinem Rücken, seinem Hintern, wurde näher auf Hannes gezogen und immer weiter geküsst. 

Inzwischen bereute er es, dass er noch seine Shorts trug. Es wäre so viel besser, wenn sie beide komplett nackt wären.

Immerhin schob Hannes seine Finger jetzt unter die Shorts und streichelte seinen Hintern direkt. 

Flo stöhnte leicht auf und rieb seinen harten Schwanz unwillkürlich gegen Hannes Oberschenkel.

Der brummte kurz und schob Flo jetzt so zurecht, dass der auch Hannes Schwanz fühlen konnte. 

Erneut keuchte Flo. Das fühlte sich heiß an.

Es war der pure Wahnsinn Hannes so direkt zu fühlen, zu spüren, was er empfand, dass er so erregt war. 

Nur die Shorts störte ihn immer noch.

„Ausziehen?“, fragte er schließlich heiser. 

Hannes nickte sofort. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie“, raunte er.

Flo grinste kurz, dann löste er sich von Hannes um seine Shorts loszuwerden. 

Auch Hannes zog schnell die Shorts aus und warf sie aus dem Bett.

Dann sah er Florian wieder auffordernd an. „Kommst du wieder her?“ 

„Ja“, hauchte Flo und schob sich zurück zu Hannes.

„So ist es... so gut“, raunte Hannes und hielt ihn wieder fest an sich gedrückt. 

Flo schluckte. Diesmal gab es kein Stückchen Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen.

Er fühlte Hannes so direkt, das war toll. 

Hannes Hände schoben sich auf seinen Hintern und zogen ihn so noch näher an sich.

Inzwischen saß Flo auf seinem Schoss, und ihre harten Schwänze berührten sich. 

„Ja“, raunte Hannes und schob eine Hand zwischen sie, bis er ihre beiden Schwänze umfasste. Dann begann er seine Hand langsam zu bewegen.

„Hannes!“, keuchte Flo heiser auf. 

Hannes Hand wurde schneller. 

Flo spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Das alles hier war einfach zu heiß.

Auch Hannes keuchte so heftig, dass auch er wohl nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen würde.

„Zusammen“, raunte Hannes und seine Hand wurde noch einmal schneller.

Flo konnte sich nicht mehr halten, dann kam er mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen. 

Hannes kam nur einen Sekundenbruchteil nach ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Dann ließ sich Flo nach vorne sinken. 

„Wow“, murmelte Hannes ein wenig atemlos. „Das war... wirklich gut.“

Flo lächelte ihn träge an. „Wow...“

Hannes nickte. „Hoffentlich hatte Domi den Fernseher laut genug“, sagte er nach einem Moment grinsend.

„Hannes“, sagte Flo empört - und wurde wieder rot. 

Hannes lachte nur leise und drückte einen Kuss auf Flos Wange. 

„Mach, dass Domi morgen nichts sagt...“ 

„Wird er nicht. Und selbst wenn, kann uns das egal sein. Wir wissen doch, dass er sich für uns freut.“ 

„Ja, aber ist trotzdem peinlich.“ 

„Domi ist nur neidisch“, behauptete Hannes. „Weil du jetzt mein Freund bist.“ 

„Dein Freund“, lächelte Flo. Das Wort ließ seinen Bauch kribbeln - und ein weiches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. 

„Ja. Mein Freund. Oder Geliebter, wenn dir das besser gefällt. Partner. Lebensgefährte.“ 

„Hm, klingt alles toll. Solange ich nicht zum Lebensabschnittsgefährten werde... Furchtbares Wort.“ 

„Niemals“, sagte Hannes leise. 

Flo lächelte. „Dann mag ich alle Worte, die du dafür hast.“ 

„Gut“, lächelte Hannes zurück und küsste Flo erneut sanft. 

Flo schmiegte sich an ihn, dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Du... ich glaub, wir müssen uns noch saubermachen. 

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst...“ 

„Ich hol was - du kannst liegen bleiben.“ 

„Ok. Ich warte ungeduldig auf deine Rückkehr.“ 

Flo lachte, küsste Hannes kurz und schlich sich dann ins Bad, um sich sauber zu machen und ein kleines Handtuch mit warmen Wasser anzufeuchten, damit Hannes sich ebenfalls abputzen konnte. 

Kurz sah er dabei in den Spiegel. Seine Wangen waren noch immer leicht gerötet und ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. 

Es war unglaublich, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Er hatte Hannes doch noch eine Chance gegeben. Sich selbst auch, eine Chance glücklich zu werden. 

Und das war er. Jetzt schon. Hannes Küsse machten ihn glücklich und seine Berührungen. Sein Lachen und seine Worte. 

Es war so schön, dass sie sich schon so gut kannten - da fiel es ihm so leicht Hannes zu vertrauen. 

„Flo?“ hörte er Hannes Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Hast du dich verlaufen?“ 

„Nee, ich komm schon.“ Flo nahm das Handtuch und kehrte zurück in das Schlafzimmer. „Hier“ reichte er es Hannes. 

„Danke“, sagte Hannes und machte sich schnell sauber. „Und jetzt komm wieder ins Bett. Ist einsam ohne dich.“ 

„Gib mir schnell das Handtuch, dann komm ich gleich.“ 

Hannes gab ihm das Handtuch zurück. „Du hast übrigens einen sehr hübschen Hintern Flo.“ 

Kurz stockte Flo, dann schaffte er es zu grinsen. „Danke.“ 

Hannes zwinkerte ihm zu und lehnte sich dann zurück, ohne Flo dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. 

Schnell hängte Flo das Handtuch auf und kroch dann zurück zu Hannes ins Bett. 

Sofort zog Hannes ihn wieder in seine Arme. 

„Hier gehrst du hin“, grinste er Florian an. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Florian. „Fühlt sich gut an“, wisperte er. 

„Hmm“, machte Hannes genießerisch. 

„Wann musst du morgen aufstehen?“ fragte Florian. 

„Training ist um zehn. Ich sollte um acht, spätestens halb neun los - muss noch etwas vorbereiten.“ 

Florian nickte und stellte schnell seinen Handywecker. 

Sie würden noch Zeit für ein Frühstück haben, ehe Hannes losfahren musste. 

„Schlafen?2 fragte Hannes sanft. 

„Ja, lass uns schlafen.“ Flo reckte sich ein wenig um Hannes zu küssen. 

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Hannes gegen seine Lippen. 

Flo lächelte leicht, dann kuschelte er sich an Hannes und schloss die Augen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	20. In fester Beziehung

Seit drei Wochen war Hannes nun sein Freund. Sein fester Freund. Noch immer fühlte es sich ungewohnt und so toll an. Hannes war ein toller Freund, der auf ihn einging, der immer darauf achtete, dass es ihm gut ging, der wohl alles für ihn tun würde. Er selbst natürlich auch für Hannes. 

Sie sahen sich so oft wie möglich. Die Nähe zwischen Hamburg und Bremen war ein Segen für sie. Auch wenn es inzwischen in die heiße Phase der Saison ging, konnten sie sich sehen. 

Oft fuhr Hannes nach dem Training nach Bremen, oder Florian nach Hamburg, und sie verbrachten die Zeit miteinander. Auch heute war Florian auf dem Weg zum Volksparkstadion - Hannes' HSV spielte gegen Köln, und Flo wollte das Spiel sehen. 

Er musste sich nicht mal eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Dadurch das der HSV noch im Pokal vertreten war und damit ein möglicher Endspielgegner, konnte er ganz Offiziell zum Spielen fahren. 

Das nutzte er auch aus und ging gleich in eine der Logen. 

Natürlich kannte man sich und Flo wurde nett begrüßt. Er war auch nicht erstaunt, dass er jemanden von RB in der Loge sah - schließlich waren die ja der Pokalgegner des HSV. 

Er sah sich suchend um, ob er Jule irgendwo entdecken konnte. 

„Suchst du wen?“ fragte Jule plötzlich hinter ihm. 

„Oh Jule, hey“, freute sich Flo ihn zu sehen. 

Jule umarmte ihn kurz. „Wie gehts dir?“ 

„Gut, sehr gut. Wie sollte es anders sein?“ 

Jule verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, du strahlst wie ein Atomkraftwerk. Erfolgreich im Job und im Privatleben. Das ist schon fast ekelhaft.“ 

„Hey, das bist du doch auch. Aber ich bin im Moment echt glücklich.“ 

„Ich gönn es dir. Und immerhin haben wir euch ja gestern wieder eingefangen“, grinste Jule mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Das ist nur vorübergehend, ein Zwischenstand. Wir werden euch noch wiederholen.“ 

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, lachte Jule. „Immerhin spielen wir ja auch noch gegeneinander. Worauf ich mich übrigens total freue. Endlich spielen wir mal auf Augenhöhe.“ 

„Ich freu mich auch drauf, Jule. Wird ein spannendes Spiel mit einem grün-weißen Sieger.“ 

„Träum weiter“, schnaubte Jule. 

„Wir werden ja sehen“, grinste Florian. „Aber heute soll Hannes erstmal gewinnen.“ 

„Ja das wäre gut. Wir wollen ja alle, dass sie wieder aufsteigen. Da wäre ein Sieg heute wichtig.“ 

„Bist du alleine hier, oder stromert Alex hier auch rum?“, wollte Florian wissen. 

„Ich bin ganz allein“, seufzte Jule gespielt. „Alex ist auf einer Konferenz. Bis Mittwoch.“ 

„Oh je, der arme Strohwitwer... Aber ich bin heute ja auch alleine.“ 

„Immerhin haben wir uns“, lachte Jule. „Und du kannst mir dann endlich mal erzählen, wie das mit dir und Hannes so läuft.“ 

„Es läuft wundervoll. Wenn wir nicht gerade unterwegs sind, bin ich abends bei Hannes oder er bei mir. Ist zum Glück ja nur ein bisschen weiter als eine Stunde, das kann man gut fahren.“ 

„Ja, da habt ihr Glück gehabt.“ 

„Ich finde es ja toll, dass Alex mit dir nach Leipzig geht - bei uns würde sowas ja gar nicht gehen.“ 

„Dann muss Hannes einfach aufpassen, dass er hier beim HSV weiter gut arbeitet“, sagte Jule. 

„Das wird er - das mit dem Aufstieg sieht ja ganz gut aus.“ „Ist aber noch alles ziemlich eng da oben. Und der HSV hat ein paar Punkte echt liegen lassen.“ 

„Ich hoffe, sie werden ihn nicht zum Teufel jagen, wenn er in die Relegation muss. Oder... nein, daran denken wir lieber gar nicht.“

„Hannes macht gute Arbeit“, sagte Jule. „Und der HSV braucht dringend mal Ruhe und Konstanz.“ 

„Oh ja, Hannes tut dem HSV gut. Und mir auch.“

„Vor allem dir“, grinste Julian. 

Flo lächelte. „Tut er wirklich. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du mit mir geredet hast. Danach war irgendwie alles klar, und ging ganz schnell.“

„Manchmal braucht man einfach einen kleinen Schubs.“

„Und den hast du mir gegeben. Wollen wir uns ein Bierchen holen und dann mal rausgucken?“, deutete Flo in Richtung Spielfeld.

Julian nickte sofort. „Ich bin gern in Hamburg. Das Stadion hat eine schöne Atmosphäre.“

„Ist eben eine gewachsene Fangemeinschaft. Nichts gegen Hoffenheim oder Leipzig, aber Traditionen merkt man dann manchmal doch.“ 

„Klar. Dagegen sag ich auch nichts. Aber manchmal muss man auch neue Dinge zulassen. In 50 Jahren haben auch Hoffenheim und RB ihre Traditionen.“ 

„Klar muss man das - und man merkt ja schon langsam, wie sich in Hoffenheim und Leipzig was entwickelt. Geht halt nicht von heute auf morgen.“ Inzwischen hielten sie ihr Bier in der Hand und gingen vor die Loge nach draußen. 

„Kalt“, sagte Julian und knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. „Ich bin froh, wenn es endlich Sommer ist. Haben du und Hannes schon was für den Urlaub geplant?“

„Noch nicht - so weit sind wir noch nicht. Du weißt ja, weiter als bis zum nächsten Abend planen wir nicht. Aber das kommt noch - und ich würde gern irgendwo hin, wo es warm ist. Habt ihr schon was vor?“

„Du meinst außer dem Umzug nach Leipzig?“ fragte Jule grinsend. „Ich möchte schon gern ein bisschen wegfahren, am liebsten mit Maxi.“

„Das ist doch dann auch nett, Papa und Papa mit Sohn am Strand, und Maxi baut Sandburgen.“

„Genau das habe ich mir vorgestellt“, lächelte Julian.

„Mal gucken, was Hannes und mir noch so einfällt. Ich fände Griechenland schön.“ 

„Alex und ich hatten Bulgarien ins Auge gefasst“, erzählte Julian.

„Das klingt... auch... gut“, sagte Florian abgelenkt. Die Mannschaft des HSV betrat gerade das Feld, mit ihnen natürlich das Trainerteam. 

Jule grinste. „Na, deinen Mann schon gesichtet?“

„Mein Mann“, grinste Flo, „klar. Deiner sieht dich doch auch, sobald du irgendwo auftauchst.“ 

„Uns Trainer erkennt man meistens ja auch ganz gut. Wir sind immer die, die wichtig rumstehen und sich nur bewegen, wenn sie mit den Schiris schimpfen.“

„Und dann aber wie ein aufgescheuchter Vogel durch die Coaching Zone flattern.“

Julian lachte. „Auch das. Aber so oft ich mir auch sage, dass ich ruhig bleiben musst, es bringt nichts. Irgendwie... reißt es einen immer wieder mit.“

„Ich versuch nur immer wegzugucken, wenn es dann im Fernsehen läuft...“

„Ist auch besser. Das ist manchmal... Alex meint immer, es sei wenig attraktiv, wenn wir da am Rand stehen und uns mit roten Gesichtern die Seele aus dem Leib brüllen.“ 

Florian lachte auf. „Da hat er recht - aber er hat auch leicht reden...“ 

„Das stimmt. Obwohl er ja auch oft Stress hat.“ 

„Klar, aber da hilft rumflattern noch weniger als bei uns.“

„Ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob Alex jemals wirklich aus der Ruhe zu bringen ist“, sagte Jule. 

„Er wirkt immer sehr ruhig und besonnen, das stimmt.“

„Ist er auch. Manchmal bringt mich das zur Weißglut. Auf der anderen Seite ist es ganz gut, dass wenigstens einer von uns einen klaren Kopf behält.“

Florian nickte. Mal sehen, wie es bei ihnen wurde, wenn stressige Zeiten kamen. Inzwischen hatten sich die Jungs warm gemacht und kehrten in die Katakomben zurück.

„Na dann mal gucken, was Hannes Jungs heute so anstellen“, sagte Julian.

„Siegen, hoffe ich doch“, grinste Flo. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und sahen ein wirklich spannendes Spiel, das letztendlich unentschieden ausging. 

„Tja... ich sage es ungern, aber Köln war besser“, sagte Jule nach dem Spiel. 

„Hm“, machte Flo. „Trotzdem ist immerhin ein Punkt bei rausgekommen.“ 

„Zum Glück. Aber so wie heute sind die für Leipzig kein Gegner. Da müssen sie aufpassen, dass sie keine Abreibung bekommen.“

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie einen tollen Tag erwischen - und die Leipziger nicht. Ich würde unheimlich gern gegen Hannes spielen im Finale.“

„Da kann ich mir vorstellen. Wird für euch beide aber nicht grad leicht. Ich mein die Bayern...“

„Ähm - nein. Aber wir haben Chancen, und die will ich mit meinen Jungs nutzen.“ 

„Klar habt ihr ne Chance. Und ich drück euch auch alle Daumen die ich habe. Ich fände so ein Endspiel Werder gegen Hamburg auch viel reizvoller, als Leipzig gegen die Bayern.“

„Das wäre echt der Hammer!“, grinste Flo voller Vorfreude.

„Du reservierst dann schön Karten für Alex und mich, ja?“

„Klar - ihr kriegt die besten. Und einer von euch ist für Hannes, einer für mich?“

„Solange wir nicht in Trikots von der jeweiligen Mannschaft kommen müssen...“

„Du bringst mich auf Ideen - der Verlierer von uns beiden muss das andere Trikot tragen.“

„Im Bett?“ fragte Jule grinsend.

„Ähm... möglich“, antwortete Florian wage. 

„Glaub mir Trikots im Bett... das hat was“, sagte Jule noch immer breit grinsend. „Als ich noch mit Kevin zusammen war... Ok, das ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Thema für ein vollbesetztes Stadion.“

Florian lachte auf. „Nein, das heben wir uns lieber für einen kleineren Rahmen auf.“

„Ja gute Idee“, sagte Julian. „Willst du jetzt hier im Stadion auf Hannes warten oder fährst du gleich zu ihm nach Hause?“

„Ich wollte hier auf ihn warten. Fährst du heute wieder nach Hause oder hast du noch etwas Zeit?“ 

„Ich habe noch Zeit. Ich fahr erst morgen früh.“

„Dann können wir uns ja noch auf ein Bierchen zusammensetzen“, schlug Flo vor. 

„Gern“, sagte Jule.

„Dann lass uns mal unten auf ihn warten“, schlug Flo vor. Er griff sich im Vorbeigehen noch eins dieser leckeren Fingerfood-Teilchen und ging dann vor zur Treppe.

Julian folgte ihm.

Draußen warteten sie vor ihrem Wagen auf Hannes, der wohl noch mit seinen Jungs sprach.

Jule nutzte die Zeit und telefonierte kurz mit Alex.

Dann, endlich, kam Hannes auf sie zu. 

„Wartet ihr schon lange?“ fragte Hannes.

„Noch nicht sehr, aber ist ja schon ziemlich frisch“, meinte Flo und umarmte ihn fest.

Hannes nutzte die Chance und küsste Flo auf den Hals. 

„Hm“, machte Flo genießerisch und schloss die Augen. 

„Jungs, zu Hause könnt ihr besser knutschen glaubt mir“, sagte Jule. „Da ist es warm und nicht so dunkel und vor allem sind da weniger neugierige Augen.“ 

„Oh“, machte Flo und zuckte förmlich zurück. 

„Es hat keiner gesehen“, sagte Hannes. „Ich habe aufgepasst.“ 

„Gut“, nickte Flo, während Jule nicht ganz überzeugt war. „Ihr solltest trotzdem besser aufpassen. 

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Schon, Kevin und ich hatten etwas Pech.“ 

„Kevin?“ hakte Hannes sofort nach. 

„Ja... mein Freund vor Alex“, erklärte Jule nur. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er ja nur Flo von ihm erzählt hatte. 

„Kevin... der Volland?“ fragte Hannes mit großen Augen. 

„Ähm - ja, genau der.“ 

Hannes brauchte noch einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Hübscher Kerl.“ 

Jule nickte. „Und ein echt lieber Kerl. Hat nur nicht geklappt, als er nach Leverkusen gegangen ist. Das war zu weit.“ 

„Hat er denn wieder jemanden?“ 

„Ja, hat er. Und ist sehr glücklich mit ihm.“ 

„Das ist schön“, sagte Flo. 

„Ja, ist es. Wir treffen uns ab und zu viert - wenn es klappt.“ 

„Wow“, sagte Hannes und schloss sein Auto auf. „Ist er auch Fußballer?“ 

„Ja“, antwortete Jule kurz. Mehr würde er nicht verraten. 

„Keine Angst, weiter bohr ich nicht“, versprach Hannes. 

„Danke. Vielleicht können wir uns alle mal treffen, aber das muss er dann entscheiden. 

„Das überlegen wir uns mal in Ruhe“, sagte Flo. „Und jetzt lasst uns endlich rein in den Wagen.“ 

„Das ist mal ein guter Vorschlag“, meinte Jule. 

„Dann rein mit euch“, sagte Hannes und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. „Jule, du kommst mit zu mir? Gästezimmer ist frei, du kannst da also auch pennen.“ 

„Das ist lieb - dann müssten wir kurz im Hotel vorbei, meine Sachen abholen.“ 

„Kein Problem. Wo bist du abgestiegen?“ 

Jule nannte den Namen des Hotels, und Flo fuhr los. 

Jule nannte den Namen des Hotels, und Hannes fuhr los. 

Das Hotel war nicht weit weg und Hannes hielt in einer Nebenstraße. „Bin gleich wieder da“, sagte Jule und stieg aus. 

Flo und Hannes warteten geduldig, bis er etwa zehn Minuten später zurückkehrte, mit seiner kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand. 

„Ihr seid ja brav geblieben“, grinste er, als er wieder einstieg. „Ich dachte, ich würde euch hier beim wilden Knutschen antreffen.“ 

„Nee, mehr als einmal am Abend möchte ich mich nicht fast erwischen lassen“, meinte Flo. 

„Dann fahr mal schnell los Hannes“, lachte Julian. 

„Damit wir wieder knutschen können? Das ist ne gute Idee“, grinste Flo. 

„Ja, ihr dürft knutschen und ich trink ein Bier.“ 

„Das Schicksal der fünften Räder am Wagen“, grinste Hannes. „Aber wir werden uns um dich kümmern.“ 

„Ich freu mich für euch, ihr braucht also keine Angst zu haben, dass ich mich wie ein fünftes Rad fühle.“ 

„Du hast schließlich selbst Schuld“, grinste Flo Jule an. 

Jule lachte. „Ich weiß.“ 

„Danke dafür“, meinte Hannes nur. 

„Ihr habt euch schon bedankt. Und ich habe nicht viel gemacht, außer Flo zugehört und ein bisschen was erzählt. Ihr beide habt das ganz allein geschafft.“ 

„Wir sind glücklich zusammen, da ist es doch nur normal, dass wir danke sagen wollen. Aber wenn du nicht willst“, machte Flo gespielt beleidigt. 

„Ihr könnt euch bedanken, indem ihr Alex und mich mal zum Essen einladet. Dein Nudelauflauf wäre da zum Beispiel sehr willkommen Hannes.“ 

Hannes lachte. „Das ist ein Deal, das machen wir. sag einfach, wann.“ 

„Nach der Saison. Vorher werden wir wohl keine Zeit dafür haben.“ 

„Kein Problem. Wir finden schon einen Zeitpunkt zwischen letztem Spiel und Urlaub.“ 

Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Haus angekommen, in dem Hannes seine Wohnung hatte. 

Schnell parkte Hannes ein, und sie gingen hoch in die Wohnung. 

„Du warst noch gar nicht hier, oder?“ fragte Hannes Jule, als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhren. 

„Nein, dein Batcave kenn ich gar nicht.“ 

Hannes lachte. „Batcave klingt gut. Obwohl ich eigentlich mehr der Superman-Anhänger bin.“ 

„Okay, dann eben deine... Telefonzelle?“ 

„Spinner“, sagte Hannes. In diesem Moment war der Lift oben angekommen und die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Ping. 

Hannes führte sie zu seiner Wohnung und schloss auf. „Dann herein mit euch.“ 

„Schick“, sagte Jule, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Und ein irrer Blick.“ 

„Ich tu mein Bestes“, meinte Hannes nur. „Macht es euch schon mal bequem, ich hole uns was zu trinken.“ 

Flo und Jule nahmen auf dem Sofa platz. 

„Habt Ihr Hunger? Wollen wir uns was Bestellen?“, fragte Hannes aus der Küche, „Oder habt ihr euch im Stadion die Buche vollgeschlagen?“ 

„Wir haben ein bisschen was gegessen, aber nicht viel“, sagte Jule. 

Es dauerte nur noch einen Moment, ehe Hannes zurückkehrte - mit Gläsern und Flaschen auf einem Tablett und einigen Bestellzetteln unter dem Arm. 

„Worauf habt ihr Lust?“ fragte er und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. „Asiatisch, Indisch, Italienisch oder ein Burgerladen, der auch liefert.“ 

Jule sah hin und her. „Ich hätte irgendwie mal wieder Lust auf Burger. Hier fällt es ja nicht auf, wenn ich mal kein gutes Vorbild bin.“ 

Flo nickte sofort. „Burger sind immer gut.“ 

„Dann machen wir das doch.“ Hannes setzte sich neben Flo und breitete den Flyer aus. 

Flo rutschte sofort näher an Hannes heran und schob eine Hand aufs einen Oberschenkel. 

Der lächelte ihn dafür kurz an, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in die Karte. „Also, es gibt sehr leckere, große Burger, tolle Pommes - und Eisshakes. Oder Cola oder so.“ 

„Wenn wir schon sündigen, dann richtig. Also Pommes, Burger und Eisshakes“, sagte Julian. 

„Sehr gut“, nickte Hannes und zog sein Handy hervor um zu bestellen. 

Flo lehnte sich währenddessen an Hannes Schulter. 

Wenig später legte er auf. „Zwanzig Minuten, dann kommt das Essen.“ 

„Klingt gut“, sagte Jule. Er hatte inzwischen das Bier geöffnet und eingegossen. „Dann können wir ja schon mal gemütlich einen Schluck trinken.“ 

„Gute Idee“, stimmte Hannes zu und nahm sein Glas. Auch Flo griff zu, und alle drei tranken durstig. 

„Das war heute ein harter Brocken, hm?“ fragte Flo und strich sanft über Hannes Arm. 

„Oh ja, die Kölner waren ziemlich gut. Ich bin froh, dass wir noch den einen Punkt mitgenommen haben - ich hatte schon fest mit einer Niederlage gerechnet.“ 

„Sah auch ne ganze Zeit lang danach aus“, nickte Julian. 

„Bis kurz vorm Abpfiff. Aber so ein Spiel ist ja auch besonders gut.“ 

„Die besten“, sagten Flo und Jule fast zeitgleich. 

Hannes lachte leise. „Nicht ganz. Noch lieber ist mir der Siegtreffer kurz vor Ende.“ 

„Ärger dich nicht zu sehr. Gegen Köln einen Punkt zu holen ist gut“, sagte Flo. „Glaub mir, ich wäre mit nem Punkt nächsten Samstag total zufrieden.“ 

„Ich ärgere mich nicht sehr, ich bin stolz auf die Jungs. Aber ein Sieg wäre mir halt lieber gewesen.“ 

„Sehr gut“, sagte Flo und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. 

Zärtlich erwiderte Hannes den Kuss und legte seine Hand in Flos Nacken. 

Flo schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. 

Sie küssten sich eine Weile, bis sie Jules leise Stimme hörten. „Frisch verliebt, das ist so schön.“ 

„Sorry“, sagte Hannes und löste sich von Flo. 

„Schon okay. Wissen eigentlich schon Leute von euch?“ 

„Du, Domi und Alex“, sagte Hannes. „Wer soll denn noch von uns wissen?“ 

„Freunde? Familie?“ 

„Hat sich bisher nichts ergeben“, meinte Flo. 

„Aber habt ihr schon vor, oder?“ 

Hannes sah zu Flo. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht wirklich über das Thema gesprochen. Sie waren ja auch grade mal ein paar Wochen zusammen. 

„Ein paar Freunden würde ich es schon irgendwann erzählen wollen. Und meiner Familie. Aber nicht gleich. Und du?“ 

„Du bestimmst das Tempo, Flo“, sagte Hannes. „Meine Familie weiß ja grundsätzlich, dass sie mit nem Schwiegersohn rechnen müssen.“

Verliebt lächelte Flo ihn an. Das war es, was er so an Hannes mochte - seine Rücksichtnahme, sein Einfühlungsvermögen. „Wir sollten zumindest bei den Eltern nicht zu lange warten, finde ich. Wird sonst irgendwann auch komisch.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Sag einfach bescheid, wenn du soweit bist.“

„Auf jeden Fall diesen Sommer. Vielleicht bald nach dem letzten Spiel?“ 

„Ja, das klingt gut. Vorher sind wir beide ja noch voll im Stress.“

Flo schmiegte sich an ihn. „Erstmal unsere Familien - und dann sehen wir weiter.“ 

„Ihr beide seid wirklich ein hübsches Paar“, sagte Julian lächelnd. 

Hannes lächelte, „Das fand ich auch schon lange.“ 

Flo brummte nur.

Er fühlte weiche Finger in seinem Nacken, die ihn zärtlich kraulte. 

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Jule stand auf. „Ich mach das.“

„Danke“, lächelte Hannes ihn an. Er saß zufrieden auf dem Sofa, Florian im Arm, und konnte sich nicht vorstellen jetzt aufstehen zu müssen. 

So saßen sie da, bis Jule - viel zu schnell - mit dem Essen zurückkam. 

„Essen ist fertig“, trällerte er und stellte die Papiertüte mit den Burgern, Pommes und Milchshakes auf den Tisch. 

„Gott, das riecht gut“, sagte Hannes und sein Magen knurrte hörbar. 

Flo lachte leise und streichelte ihm über den Bauch. „Dann essen wir jetzt besser“, beschloss er und setzte sich auf um einen ersten Pommes zu naschen. 

Schnell war alles ausgepackt und drei stürzten sich hungrig auf das Essen.

„Wow, das war gut“, seufzte Jule schließlich. „Und jetzt ist mir ein wenig... schlecht. Aber es war gut.“ 

„Ja, mir auch“, grinste Hannes. „Aber das gehört doch zu ner ordentlich Fastfood-Orgie dazu.“

„Man macht es ja auch nicht so oft“, meinte Flo und lehnte sich an Hannes an, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht am Bauch zu berühren. 

„Noch ein Bier als Abschluss?“ fragte Jule.

„Zum Verdauen? Ich glaub, das wäre gut“, meinte Flo und setzte sich auf. „Komm, ich helfe dir.“ 

„Wartet, ich komm auch mit. Ein bisschen Bewegung tut gut“, sagte Hannes und stand ebenfalls auf.

Gemeinsam holten sie das Bier, dazu auch noch Wasser, und machten es sich dann wieder gemütlich. 

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon ne Wohnung in Leipzig oder sucht ihr erst nach der Saison?“ fragte Hannes Jule.

„Wir haben uns drei angeguckt, eine davon wird es wohl. Uns ist halt auch wichtig, dass Verena in der Nähe wohnt und arbeitet.“ 

„Klar“, nickte Flo. „Wenn ihr dann Hilfe beim Umzug braucht, sagt ihr bescheid, ok?“

„Das ist lieb, notfalls kommen wir drauf zurück.“ 

„Kommt drauf zurück“, sagte Hannes grinsend. „Wir sind neugierig darauf, wie ihr in Leipzig wohnen werdet.“

„Das dürft ihr auch sehen, wenn ihr nicht helft. Kommt einfach vorbei.“ 

„Das machen wir“, sagte Flo sofort. „Und bringen Domi mit, der ist auch neugierig.“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wir haben genug Platz, das ist eingeplant.“ 

Hannes unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah auf die Uhr. „Langsam wird es für mich Zeit ins Bett zu kommen.“

„Ja, gute Idee - war ein langer Tag“, nickte Jule. 

„Das Gästebad ist links neben der Küche und das Gästezimmer gleich gegenüber vom Bad“, sagte Hannes.

„Perfekter Service“, nickte Jule. „Dann wünsch ich schon mal ne gute Nacht.“ 

„Dir auch Jule“, sagten Flo und Hannes.

Damit verzogen sie sich in das Schlafzimmer. 

„Ich fühl mich wie ein Burger“, sagte Hannes und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Nicht zu hastig bewegen“, warnte Flo. „Das könnte zu einem Unglück führen.“ 

„Ich bleib einfach so hier liegen.“

„Das ist vernünftig“, meinte Flo und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. 

Hannes zog ihn näher an sich und schloss die Augen. „Wie früh musst du morgen los?“ fragte er leise.

„Hm... Training ist um zehn. Acht los müsste reichen.“ 

„Bäh“, machte Hannes. 

„Kannst liegen bleiben, ich bin leise.“ 

„Quatsch. Wir frühstücken zusammen, wie immer.“

„Brauchen wir nicht. Ich kann dann eh noch nichts essen.“ 

„Aber wir können einen Kaffee zusammen trinken. Und noch ein bisschen knutschen“, grinste Hannes.

„Dazu sag ich nie nein“, meinte Flo, dann küsste er Hannes zärtlich und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Hannes.

„Du auch“, nuschelte Flo und kuschelte sich an ihn, dann schloss er die Augen und war bald eingeschlafen.


	21. Jule verwüstet die Küche

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie dann nicht vom Wecker geweckt, sondern durch ein lautes Poltern und Fluchen, das aus Richtung Küche kam.

„Wasndalos?“, nuschelte Hannes müde. 

„Jule verwüstet deine Küche“, brummte Flo zurück.

„Oh man...“, knurrte Hannes und richtete sich auf. 

„Müssen eh aufstehen“, sagte Flo und gähnte.

„Ja, fürchte ich auch. Geh du mal ins Bad, ich rette die Küche.“

„Ok, dann bis gleich“, sagte Flo und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Auch Hannes verließ das warme Bett und tapste müde in die Küche. 

„Oh, ich habe euch geweckt oder?“ fragte Julian, der grade mit einem Besen dabei war, das über den kompletten Küchenboden verteilte Kaffeemehl aufzufegen. 

„Irgendwie schon“, grinste Hannes. „Was hast du angestellt?“ 

„Ich wollte Kaffee machen.“ 

„Ich koch Kaffee meist in der Maschine und nicht auf dem Boden.“ 

Julian nickte. „Ja, sollte ich auch mal versuchen.“ 

„Ist noch mehr kaputtgegangen?“ 

„Es ist nichts kaputtgegangen. Mir ist nur die Kaffeedose runtergefallen, als ich eine Tasse retten wollte. Du solltest übrigens mal über die Ordnung in deinen Schränken nachdenken, die sind gemeingefährlich!“ 

„Sie wehren sich vor unbefugten Eindringlingen und warnen mich. Wie ein Wachhund“, grinste Hannes. 

„Oder werfen dich und deinen Freund aus dem Bett“, lachte Julian. 

„Nun, das war der Hilferuf des Schranks.“ 

„Ich war total nett zum Schrank!“ verteidigte sich Jule. „Aber deine hässliche Tasse hat mich angegriffen.“ 

„Welche Tasse?“, fragte Hannes nach und sah sich um. „Ich dachte, es wäre nichts kaputtgegangen.“ 

„Ich habe das hässliche Teil ganz nach hinten in den Schrank geschoben“, sagte Julian und deutete auf einen der Hängeschränke. 

Hannes sah nach hinten in den Schrank. „Welche meinst du?“ 

„Dieses scheußliche Ungetüm in rosa.“ 

Er deutete auf eine Art Becher aus Keramik, in Rosa, der einen Kraken darstellte. Während der Kopf den Becher bildete, war der Henkel einer der Tentakeln, die anderen Tentakeln waren an den Kopf angelehnt. Ein großes, gelbes Auge blickte ihnen entgegen. „Ach, der“, grinste Hannes. 

„Ja. Woher hast du das Ding?“ 

„War ein Geschenk von einem Kumpel. Er ist.... interessant“, meinte Hannes. 

„Der Kumpel oder die Tasse?“ 

„Beide. Aber ich meinte jetzt eher die Tasse.“ 

„Die Tasse ist... ich finde keine Worte um diese Abscheulichkeit zu beschreiben“, sagte Jule. „Bist du sicher, dass das Geschenk von nem Kumpel kommt und nicht von jemandem, der dich absolut nicht leiden kann?“ 

„Wer solche Freund hat, braucht keine Feinde?“, grinste Hannes. „Nee, eigentlich ist er ganz okay.“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Schranktür wieder. „Ist Flo auch wach oder hält er dir das Bett warm?“ 

„Der ist schon im Bad. Hat ja auch Training nachher.“ 

„Ja und als Trainer kann man so schlecht schwänzen“, grinste Jule. 

„Ja, das ist tatsächlich doof... Flo muss um neun in Bremen sein. Wie ist es mit dir, du hast erst nachmittags Training angesetzt?“ 

„Ja. Habe den Jungs nen halben freien Tag geschenkt. Als kleine Motivation für die Schlussphase.“ 

„Und sie lieben dich“, grinste Hannes. 

„Wir verstehen uns“, nickte Julian. „Und ich werde die Jungs ganz schön vermissen, wenn ich nach Leipzig gehe...“ 

„Ja, das ist schon schade. Aber in Leipzig gibt es auch nette Jungs.“ 

„Weiß ich. Die gibt es überall. Leider werde ich aber wohl nicht das Vergnügen habe, Timo zu trainieren. Er will weg.“ 

„Ja, das ist schade, muss Spaß machen ihn zu trainieren und ihn überhaupt in der Mannschaft zu haben. Ist das mit dem Wechsel zu den Bayern schon fest?“ 

„Nein noch nicht. Aber Timo will halt gehen. Und ich vermute ganz stark, dass noch vor Saisonende der Wechsel verkündet werden wird.“ 

„Ja, das ist schon sehr wahrscheinlich. Naja, man muss immer Spieler ziehen lassen.“ Hannes dachte an Lewis, der nicht einmal freiwillig gehen würde. 

„Das Schicksal eines Trainers. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Kevin damals gegangen ist“, sagte Julian leise. „Das war... sowas will ich nie wieder erleben.“ 

„Das war ja noch schlimmer, wenn nicht nur ein Spieler geht, sondern auch der Freund.“ 

Julian nickte. „So, genug von so traurigen Themen. Ich wollte Kaffee machen.“ 

„Kaffee ist hier“, kramte Hannes im Vorratsschrank und holte ein frisches Päckchen hervor. 

„Danke“, sagte Julian und befüllte schnell die Maschine. 

Wenig später blubberte es, und die braune, köstliche Flüssigkeit landete in den Bechern. 

In diesem Moment kam Flo in die Küche, noch mit nassen Haaren, aber fertig angezogen. 

„Hey“, grüßte Hannes ihn. „Kaffee ist fertig.“ 

„Und deine Küche steht auch noch“, lächelte Flo. „Morgen Jule.“ 

„Morgen. Jule hat nur den Kaffee ausgeschüttet. Und wollte wohl am liebsten den Kraken töten, aber der lebt noch.“ 

„Schade“, murmelte Flo und grinste Jule an. „Aber das Ding ist offenbar unsterblich.“ 

„Hey, nichts gegen den Kraken“, protestierte Hannes. 

„Nein, keine Angst, wir fassen deinen Kraken nicht an“, versprach Flo. 

„Dann ist gut“ 

„Wie sieht es denn mit was zu futtern aus?“ fragte Jule. „Ein bisschen Zeit zum frühstücken hast du doch noch Flo, oder?“ 

Flo sah zu der Küchenuhr über der Tür. „Halbe Stunde habe ich noch.“ 

„Dann machen wir ein schnelles Frühstück“, sagte Hannes. 

Er holte Toastbrot und Müsli aus dem Schrank, während Flo die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank aufdeckte. Es sah harmonisch und eingeübt aus. 

Jule lächelte. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich gefunden. 

Inzwischen deckte Hannes Geschirr und Besteck auf, während sich Flo um den Toast kümmerte. 

Wenig später saßen die drei zusammen am Tisch und frühstückten. 

Es war nichts Aufwändiges, aber einfach schön zu dritt zusammen zu sitzen. 

„Ich muss los“, sagte Flo schließlich. 

„Hm“, machte Hannes wenig begeistert. „Aber schön, dass du hier gewesen bist. Ich bring dich noch raus.“ 

Flo nickte und verabschiedete sich schnell von Jule. 

Dann ging mit Hannes nach draußen. „Ich kann heute Abend zu dir kommen.“ 

Flo lächelte. „Das wäre schön.“ 

„Dann.... mal gucken, ob ich es schaffe dich vom Stadion abzuholen. Ich mach heute früher Schluss, ist ja für die meisten nur Regeneration.“ 

„Du weit ja, wo du mich findest“, sagte Flo und lehnte sich dann vor um Hannes zu küssen. 

Nach einem viel zu kurzen, aber sehr liebevollen Kuss löste sich Flo wieder von ihm und ihn anlächelte. „Bis später.“ 

„Bis später“, flüsterte Hannes. 

Sie lächelten sich noch kurz an, dann fuhr Flo los. 

Flo hatte Glück und kam gut durch und war daher sogar viel früher als geplant am Verein. 

So konnte er noch einiges erledigen, dass er eigentlich für den Nachmittag geplant hatte - und würde mehr Zeit mit Hannes verbringen können. 

Außerdem hatte er mit zwei bevorstehenden Partien gegen die Bayern tatsächlich auch genug zu tun, um etliche Stunden zu füllen. 

Er plante und taktierte, sah sich Videos bestimmter Szenen der Bayern und seiner Mannschaft an und versuchte rauszufinden, wie sie die Abwehr der Bayern knacken und gleichzeitig ihre Stürmer aus dem Spiel nehmen könnten. 

Und genau damit beschäftigte er heute auch die Mannschaft während des Trainings und versuchte sich an verschiedenen Taktiken. 

Es sah nicht schlecht aus, was sie da machten, vielleicht hatten sie ja eine Chance in einem der beiden Spielen. 

Zumindest im Pokal sah Florian die Lage nicht hoffnungslos. Sie hatten ein Heimspiel und der Pokal hatte seine ganz eigenen Gesetze. 

Nach dem Training machte er eine Auswertung und versuchte Verbesserungen zu finden für alles, was nicht perfekt gelaufen war. Schließlich war es schon fünf Uhr, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. 

„Komm rein“, rief er ohne aufzusehen. Um die Uhrzeit konnte es eigentlich nur Hannes sein. 

In der Tat betrat sein Freund das Büro. „Hey“, lächelte der ihn an. 

Flo erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hey.“ 

„Du hast noch zu tun?“ 

„Noch fünf Minuten“, sagte Flo. 

„Okay, ich mach es mir gemütlich“, beschloss Hannes und setzte sich auf das Sofa. 

„Und wie war dein Training?“ fragte Flo. 

„Entspannt. Wir haben bisschen Regeneration gemacht und ein paar lockere Spielchen. Muss die Jungs ja bei Laune halten.“ 

Flo grinste. „Soso, beim HSV werden also Spielchen gespielt.“ 

„Klar - und ich verrat dir nicht, welche.“ 

„Ach nein?“ 

„Nee - bist ja bald wieder die Konkurrenz!“ 

Flo lachte und schob seine Papiere zur Seite. Er würde jetzt eh zu nichts mehr kommen. „Und ich kann dich nicht... überzeugen, dass du es mir verrätst?“ 

„Da musst du dir schon was zu einfallen lassen.“ 

„Hm“, machte Flo und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Was könnte mir da wohl einfallen...“ 

„Ah, ich merke, du denkst in die richtige Richtung.“ 

Flo lachte. „Dann sollten wir wohl schnell zu mir fahren.“ 

„Ja, ist wohl besser“, meinte Hannes und stand auf. 

Auch Florian stand auf und stellte dabei seinen Laptop aus. 

Dann ging er auf Hannes zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Hannes schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Einen Moment lang küssten sie sich genießerisch, dann lösten sie sich voneinander. „Los, nach Hause.“ 

„Da musst du mich nicht lange bitten“, sagte Hannes und griff nach Flos Hand um ihn zur Tür zu ziehen.

Gerne ließ Flo sich ziehen, hielt Hannes nur kurz zurück um sein Büro abzuschließen und ging dann mit ihm raus. 

„Es ist ekelhaft kalt heute“, meinte Hannes.

„Dann komm her“, meinte Flo und legte ihm einen Arm um. Es war schön so dicht nebeneinander zu gehen. 

„Ich war auf dem Weg übrigens schon einkaufen“, erzählte Hannes und schmiegte sich an Flo.

„Prima - hast du auch schon was Leckeres geplant?“, fragte Flo und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. 

„Ich hätte Lust auf Milchreis. Was hältst du davon?“

„Oh, herrlich, gerade bei dem Wetter!“ Flo drehte kurz den Kopf und küsste Hannes auf die Wange. 

„Das dachte ich mir nämlich auch.“

„Dann lass uns schnell nach Hause fahren.“ Inzwischen waren sie an Hannes' Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein. Auf direktem Wege ging es nach Hause. 

In der Wohnung angekommen kümmerten sich die beiden um den Milchreis.

Es dauerte natürlich recht lange, ehe der Reis gar war - dann war er aber ein Genuss. 

„Wolltest du nicht noch... Überzeugungsarbeit leisten?“ fragte Hannes, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Hm... ja, ich denke schon“, grinste Flo und lehnte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. 

Hannes kam ihm entgegen bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. 

„Schlafzimmer“, schaffte es Hannes zwischen zwei Küssen zu sagen.

„Hm“, knurrte Flo gegen seine Lippen und zog ihn dann mit sich durch die Wohnung. 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen schob Florian Hannes sofort in Richtung Bett.

„Hm - ausgehungert?“, fragte Hannes, als Flo sich gleich an ihn drängte. 

Flo nickte. „Immer, weißt du doch.“

„Dann sind die beiden Tage Abstinenz schon hart.“ 

„Hart ist hier das passende Stichwort“, raunte Flo und drängte sich noch enger an Hannes.

„Oh ja, ich fühle es schon“, grinste Hannes und schob seine Hand zwischen sie. 

Florian stöhnte auf, als sich Hannes Hand auf die schon deutlich fühlbare Beule in seiner Jeans legte.

„Wirklich ungeduldig“, grinste Hannes und begann ihn fester zu massieren. 

„Du bist halt zu heiß“, raunte Flo.

Hannes lachte leise. „Das hör ich doch gern.“ 

„Und jetzt ausziehen!“ befahl Flo.

„Aye“, grinste Hannes und zog erstmal sein Shirt, dann auch seine Jeans aus. 

„Sehr schön“, murmelte Flo und strich über Hannes Brust.

„Du auch“, bat Hannes, „Du bist nämlich auch sehr schön.“ 

Flo grinste leicht und zog sich dann den Pulli über den Kopf.

„Ja, so ist es schon viel besser“, meinte Hannes und strich ihm über die Schulter. 

„Moment, ich werde auch gleich die Hose los“, sagte Flo und zog schnell die Jeans aus.

„Die Idee gefällt mir“, grinste Hannes. „Und dann komm wieder her.“ 

So schnell es ging trat Flo aus seiner Hose heraus und presste sich dann dicht an Hannes Körper.

„Oh ja, so ist es richtig“, meinte Hannes und schob wieder seine Hand zwischen sie. 

Erneut stöhnte Flo auf.

„Was magst du machen?“, fragte Hannes leise. 

„Was immer dir einfällt“, grinste Flo.

„Ah, ich soll dich also überraschen“, folgerte Hannes und dachte kurz nach, während er Flo küsste. 

Flo erwiderte den Kuss hungrig und schlang dabei seine Arme um Hannes.

Dabei drängte sich Hannes ihm weiter entgegen. 

Flos Hände strich über Hannes Rücken nach unten bis zum Bund der Shorts.

Dort verharrte er einen Moment, dann schob er den Bund runter.

Hannes keuchte. „Ja...“

Flo lachte leise, dann zog er die Shorts weiter nach unten. 

Sofort begann auch Hannes an Flos Shorts zu zupfen.

Mit einer Hand zog Flo den störenden Stoff nach unten. „Und jetzt aufs Bett“, forderte er. 

„Zu Befehl“, raunte Hannes und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

Florian folgte ihm sofort. 

Hannes zog Florian auf sich und küsste ihn hungrig.

Dabei zog er Flo noch dichter an sich. 

Florian spürte Hannes harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel.

Unwillkürlich begann er sich dagegen zu bewegen und drängte dabei seinen eigenen Schwanz an Hannes' Bein. 

Hannes stöhnte leise. „Will dich Flo“, wisperte er heiser.

Flo nickte leicht, dann küsste er Hannes wieder hungrig. 

Hannes Hände schoben sich auf Flos Hintern und verstärkten so noch den Druck

„Wie willst du mich?“, fragte Flo nach. 

„In mir, sofort“, keuchte Hannes.

„Gott“, keuchte Florian. So oft hatten sie das noch nicht gemacht, aber er konnte sich nichts Heißeres vorstellen als so mit Hannes zu verschmelzen.

Hannes hob seine Hüften an, um sich fester an Florian zu reiben. „Komm, mach schon. Will nicht warten.“

Florian reckte sich und holte Gel und Kondome vom Nachttisch.

Hannes nutzte die Chance und schob sich etwas weiter aufs Bett, so dass er bequemer lag. Schon hockte Florian zwischen seinen Beinen, sah ihn an - und begann ihn vorzubereiten. Hannes sah ihn dabei die ganze Zeit voller Verlangen an. Florian war geschickt und traf recht bald diese tolle Stelle. 

"Flo, mach schon", keuchte Hannes. 

"Sicher?", fragte Florian nach. 

„Ganz sicher.“ 

Kurz nickte Florian, dann zog er sich das Kondom über, gab noch Gel darauf und schob sich dann ganz langsam und behutsam in ihn. 

Hannes stöhnte und krallte seine Finger in das Bettlaken unter sich. 

Das kannte Flo schon - wenn Hannes so reagierte, war alles gut. Also machte er weiter. 

Er bewegte sich weiter nur ganz langsam, auch wenn es ihm unsagbar schwerfiel. 

„Flo, mehr!“, forderte Hannes. 

„Immer mit der Ruhe“, raunte Flo. „Wir haben doch Zeit.“ 

„Aber keine Geduld!“ 

Flo grinste und schob sich dann das letzte Stückchen in Hannes. 

„Ja da gehörst du hin“, raunte Hannes rau. 

Flo konnte keine Worte mehr finden. Die heiße Enge um ihn herum war fast zu viel für ihn. 

„Jetzt beweg dich schon“, forderte Hannes ungeduldig. 

„Moment, sonst ist gleich alles vorbei“, keuchte Flo. 

Hannes nickte leicht und schloss kurz die Augen. 

Dann endlich begann Florian sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam zwar, aber das war besser als nichts. 

Hannes keuchte immer wieder auf, wenn Flo im richtigen Winkel in ihn stieß. 

Immer kräftiger wurden seine Stöße und damit auch immer schneller. 

Hannes keuchte lauter und lauter, ehe er schließlich mit einem Schrei kam. 

Darauf hatte Flo nur gewartet. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal kräftig zu, dann kam auch er. 

Geschafft ließ er sich auf Hannes sinken. 

Hannes lächelte ein wenig atemlos und strich Flo über den Rücken. 

„Hm“, machte der träge. 

„Es wird von mal zu mal besser“, wisperte Hannes. 

„Ja, wird es“, lächelte Flo ihn an. 

Vorsichtig zog er sich nun aus Hannes zurück, entledigte sich des Kondoms und kuschelte sich dann wieder an seinen Freund. 

Mit einer Hand zog er eine der beiden Decken über sich und küsste Hannes' Schulter. 

„Müde?“ fragte Hannes sanft. 

„Hm, ja, schon. Du nicht?“ 

„Erschöpft trifft es grade eher. In einer guten Art und Weise.“ 

„Ja, das trifft es auch gut. Ein bisschen noch liegen bleiben?“ 

Hannes nickte sofort. „Wir können uns auch einfach hier im Schlafzimmer nen Film anmachen. Aufstehen mag ich nämlich nicht mehr heute Abend.“ 

„Das ist ne gute Idee.“ Flo drehte sich und rutschte neben Hannes, dicht an ihn gelehnt, und schaltete den Fernseher an. 

Sie fanden schnell eine Komödie bei der sie hängen blieben. 

Gemütlich saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt da, berührten sich hin und wieder, und sahen den Film. 

Als der Film vorbei war, waren sie beide müde und schliefen ziemlich schnell ein.


	22. Gesehen worden

Am Morgen brachte Hannes Florian nach einem schnellen Frühstück zum Stadion, schließlich stand dessen Auto noch hier. 

„Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag“, sagte Hannes. „Sei nett zu deinen Jungs.“ 

„Bin ich doch immer - und du ärgere deine auch nicht zu sehr.“ 

„Ich versuch es. Ich glaub übrigens, da wartet Tim auf dich.“ 

Flo sah auf. „Oh, der ist ja auch schon früh da“, wunderte sich Flo und sah Hannes an. „Dann bis... hoffentlich bald.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz. 

„Ich ruf dich heute Abend an“, wisperte Hannes. 

„Ja, unbedingt.“ 

Flo drückte noch einmal Hannes Hand, dann stieg er aus und holte schnell seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. 

Dann ging er auf Tim zu. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte er gut gelaunt. 

„Morgen Flo. War das Hannes Wolf, der dich grad hier abgesetzt?“ 

„Hm - ja, war er. Warum?“ 

„Wundert mich nur...“ 

„Wie sind doch schon lange befreundet“, zuckte Florian mit den Schultern. 

„Ja, aber er arbeitet doch in Hamburg.“ 

„Ist ja nicht weit von Hamburg hier her - bisschen mehr als ne Stunde.“ Die Befragung wunderte Flo. 

„Mhm“, machte Tim. „Und ihr besucht euch öfters?“ 

„Ja, klar - ist daran was falsch“, fragte Florian irritiert nach. 

„Gar nicht. Ich find’s schon, dass ihr euch so gut versteht.“ 

„Und was machst du schon so früh hier?“ 

„So früh ist es nun auch nicht“, meinte Tim. 

Flo sah auf die Uhr. „Kurz nach acht...“ 

„Mhm“, machte Tim erneut und sah plötzlich ziemlich erleichtert aus. „Guck mal, da kommt Clemens.“ 

„Ah, noch so ein Früher. Ob ihn seine Frauen rausgeschmissen haben?“ 

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist er auch geflohen.“ 

„Auch möglich“, grinste Flo. „Morgen Clemens - auch schon so früh hier?“ 

„Morgen Flo“, sagte Clemens lächelnd und sah dann zu Tim. „Du hast ihm noch nichts gesagt?“ 

„Was soll Tim mir gesagt haben?“ 

Clemens seufzte. „Lass uns mal reingehen und nen Kaffee organisieren. Ich hatte noch keinen...“ 

„Jetzt hast du mich erst recht neugierig gemacht. Dann kommt mal mit rein.“ 

Die drei betraten das Vereinsgebäude und gingen gleich zu Flos Büro. 

Hier stellte Flo die Kaffeemaschine an und sah die beiden an. „So, und was wolltet ihr mir jetzt sagen?“ 

„Nun... ich war gestern mit ein paar von unseren Jungs was essen“, sagte Clemens. „Max und Hanno und so...“ 

„Okay...“ 

„Wir haben danach noch bei nem Bier zusammengesessen und da hat Philipp was Komisches erzählt“, fuhr Clemens fort. 

„Philipp? Ist noch was mit seinem Bein?“, fragte Flo besorgt. 

„Nein keine Angst, darum geht es nicht. Es geht... um dich.“ 

„Komm endlich zur Sache - was ist los?“ 

Clemens sah kurz zu Tim, dann zurück zu Flo. „Philipp und Fin hatten gestern am späten Nachmittag noch Reha. Und als sie fertig waren und zum Parkplatz gegangen sind, da haben sie dich wohl gesehen. In Begleitung.“ 

„Und weiter?“ Langsam bekam Flo ein mulmiges Gefühl. Die Begleitung war klar, aber was hatten sie gesehen? Was hatten sie überhaupt gemacht? Sich angefasst? Sich geküsst? 

„Phil war sich nicht sicher, aber er meint Hannes Wolf erkannt zu haben. Und das ihr... mehr oder weniger Händchen gehalten habt. Und du hast ihn auf die Wange geküsst.“ 

Shit, Philipp hatte eindeutig zu viel gesehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ließ sich Florian auf das Sofa sinken. „Shit“, sagte er dann leise. 

„Ganz genau“, sagte Clemens und setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Es war Hannes, und ich habe ihn auf die Wange geküsst.“ 

„Und warum?“ fragte Tim. 

„Warum küsst du deine Frau?“, stellte Florian eine Gegenfrage. 

„Ich glaube Tim meint eher, warum du das auf dem Vereinsparkplatz gemacht hast“, sagte Clemens. 

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub, das war, weil er Milchreis kochen wollte...“ 

„Ähm... was?“ fragte nun auch Clemens verwirrt. 

„War halt spontan. Er hat mich abgeholt, Milchreis versprochen...“ 

„Und Phil und Fin können froh, dass ihr keine heiße Nummer auf der Motorhaube geschoben habt“, meinte Tim trocken. 

„Bitte? Was unterstellst du uns da?“ 

„Ist es das denn? Eine Unterstellung?“ fragte Clemens. 

„Dass mit der heißen Nummer auf der Motorhaube... das schon.“ 

Clemens grinste schief. „Ok. Und wie kriegen wir jetzt die Kuh wieder vom Eis?“ 

Flo schloss kurz die Augen, er musste erstmal klarkriegen, was genau passiert war. Fin und Philipp hatten ihn mit Hannes gesehen, wie sie zu eng nebeneinander zum Wagen gegangen waren. Es war eindeutig gewesen. Und Tim und Clemens wussten davon. „Wer noch? Wer weiß noch von uns?“ 

„Max und Hanno waren dabei, als Philipp es erzählt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob noch jemand davon weiß. Aber du kennst doch Philipp. Der kann keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten.“ 

Leise seufzte Florian. „Ein lieber Kerl, aber... „Sagt mal, wusstet ihr schon...?“ Also wird es bald die ganze Mannschaft wissen.“ 

Clemens und Tim nickten. „Ist zu befürchten.“ 

„Scheiße... über sowas haben wir noch nie nachgedacht.“ 

Clemens schnaubte. „Das ist uns klar. Sonst wärt ihr nicht auf die wahnsinnig tolle Idee gekommen, auf dem Parkplatz zu knutschen. Wie lange geht das denn schon mit euch beiden?“ 

„Erst ein paar Wochen. Das Länderspiel, zu dem wir gefahren sind? Da ungefähr.“ 

„Ok. Frisch verknallt also, da ist das mit dem Denken schwierig.“ 

„So kann man es sagen. Was haben die Jungs so gesagt?“ 

„Was sollen sie denn sagen?“ 

„Sie werden ja wohl was gesagt haben! Obs eklig ist oder ihnen egal...“ 

„Flo, wenn die Jungs was Schlimmes gesagt hätten, dann hätte ich dir das schon erzählt“, sagte Clemens ruhig. „Max und Hanno ist es tatschlich total egal. Und Philipp und Fin waren vor allem extrem überrascht.“ 

Florian nickte. „Das dürfen sie ja auch gerne sein... und was sagt ihr dazu?“ 

„Überrascht sind wir auch“, sagte Tim ehrlich. „Aber mir ist es prinzipiell auch egal, ob du mit einem Mann oder einer Frau zusammen bist. Du bist ein toller Trainer, ein toller Mensch und ein großartiger Chef.“ 

Flo schaffte es trotz der Anspannung zu lächeln, dann sah er Clemens an. „Und du?“ 

„Sehe das genauso wie Tim. Außerdem habe ich in meinem Freundeskreis nicht nur Heterosexuelle Männer. Aber... echt Flo, der HSV?“ fragte Clemens grinsend. „Wie soll man das denn jemandem erklären?“ 

Kurz sah Flo ihn mit großen Augen an, dann grinste er. „Bist du nicht mit René Adler befreundet...?“ 

„Der ist kein Hamburger mehr“, verteidigte sich Clemens schnell. 

„Du warst auch mit ihm befreundet, als er in Hamburg war“, erinnerte ihn Flo. 

„Ja doch“, brummte Clemens. “Aber zurück zum eigentlich Thema. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?“   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich sollte wohl mit den vier Jungs reden.“ 

Tim nickte. „Am besten jetzt gleich vor dem Training. Soll ich mal gucken, ob sie schon in der Kabine sind?“ 

„Ja, bitte... schick sie gleich hoch, ja?“ 

„Mach ich“, sagte Tim und verließ das Büro. „Soll ich beim Gespräch dabeibleiben?“ bot Clemens an. 

Flo zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich glaub, das würde ich lieber alleine machen. Zeigen, dass ich dazu stehe und keine Hilfe brauche.“ 

Clemens nickte. „Ok. Ich bin dann nebenan, wenn du mich brauchst. Und vielleicht... rufst du mal Hannes an, damit der weiß, was los ist.“ 

„Mach ich... danke euch beiden.“ Florian blieb sitzen und atmete tief durch, während die beiden den Raum verließen. 

So ganz fassen konnte Florian noch nicht, was hier grade passiert war. 

Seine Spieler hatten es erfahren - und Tim und Clemens auch. Und wer noch alles? Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern zog er das Handy heraus. Hannes würde wohl noch unterwegs sein - sollte er ihn anrufen? Beim Fahren so eine Nachricht überbringen? 

Nein. Das wäre keine gute Idee. Stattdessen wählte er Julians Nummer. Julian war schon mal in einer relativen ähnlichen Situation gewesen, auch wenn es dort nicht seine Spieler rausgefunden hatten. 

„Hey Flo, was gibt es?“ 

„Wir haben Scheiße gebaut“, sagte Flo leise und erzählte dann schnell was passiert war. 

„Oh shit“, machte Julian sofort. „Und... was sagen die beiden? Also Clemens und Tim?“ 

„Die beiden waren toll. Ganz ruhig und gelassen. Sie haben beide kein Problem damit.“ 

„Puh“, machte Jule sehr erleichtert. „Das ist gut.“ 

„Ja, aber... ich habe keine Ahnung, wer inzwischen noch alles davon weiß.“ 

„Das ist blöd, aber es ist ja erstmal wichtig, dass deine Co-Trainer hinter dir stehen.“ 

„Meine Spieler hoffentlich auch“, murmelte Flo. 

„„Du solltest bald mit ihnen reden. Zeigen, dass du dich nicht versteckst, sondern dass du stark bist, auch wenn du schwul bist.“ 

„Tim holt sie grad aus der Kabine. Also zumindest die vier von denen wir wissen, dass sie es wissen.“ 

„Das ist gut. Rede ganz locker mit ihnen. Sind doch erwachsene Männer... die werden schon damit zurechtkommen.“ 

„Das sagst du so einfach. Ich mein... als du mit Kevin erwischt wurdest, gab es doch ziemliche Probleme, oder?“ 

„Ja, aber das war sicher ein Einzelfall. Und es ging vermutlich auch darum, dass ich was mit meinem Spieler hatte - nicht, dass ich schwul bin.“ 

„Für Clemens ist wohl das größte Problem, dass mein Freund beim HSV ist“, sagte Flo mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

„Der ist auch so ne Marke... Clemens, meine ich, nicht dein Freund.“ 

„Clemens ist toll. Ich musste ihm dann mal in Erinnerung rufen, dass einer seiner besten Kumpels mehrere Jahre beim HSV gespielt hat.“ 

Kurz stockte Jule. „Ach ja, Ren Adler.“ 

„Ja, genau der. Und ich weiß, dass Clemens auch noch einen Draht zu Aaron Hunt hat. Tim auch.“ 

„Dann sollen sie mal schön die Klappe halten“, lachte Jule. 

„Ach ich war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber. Das hat mir mehr als alles andere gezeigt, dass die beiden kein Problem damit haben.“ 

„Da hast du recht - das ist wirklich gut so. Die beiden werden dich auch unterstützen, wenn es komisch werden wollte. 

Flo holte tief. „Danke Jule. Du hast es mal wieder geschafft mich zu beruhigen.“ 

„Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Willst du dich dann auf das Gespräch vorbereiten oder wollen wir weiterreden?“ 

„Ich glaube ich bereite mich mal auf das Gespräch vor. Außerdem musst du doch bestimmt auch los zum Training.“ 

„Für wichtige Dinge würde ich es auch verschieben.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Flo erneut. „Ich ruf dich heute Mittag an und erzähl dir, wies gelaufen ist, ok?“ 

„Ich warte gespannt auf deinen Anruf.“ 

„Dann bis später“, sagte Flo. 

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Jule und legte auf. 

Flo seufzte und legte sein Handy zur Seite. Komplett hatte Jule ihm die Angst nicht nehmen können, aber wenigstens war er etwas ruhiger. 

Ehe er wieder unruhiger werden konnte, klopfte es an der Tür, und Tim öffnete sie. 

„Die Jungs sind alle da. Bereit?“ fragte er Flo. 

„Muss ich ja wohl sein. Schick sie rein, ja?“ 

Tim nickte und ließ dann die vier Spieler ins Büro. 

„Morgen“, grüßte Flo sie. 

„Morgen“, sagten die Jungs. 

„Kommt her, ja, und setzt euch“, lud Flo sie ein und deutete auf die beiden Sofas in der Ecke. 

„Ich glaube wir können uns denken, worum es geht“, sagte Max, als sie alle saßen. 

„Ja, ich denke, das wisst ihr. Um Hannes und mich.“ 

„Also... seid ihr wirklich zusammen?“ fragte Fin. 

„Ja, sind wir“, bestätigte Florian. 

„Wow“, murmelte Philipp. 

„Es war... nicht geplant, dass uns jemand sieht.“ 

„Dann vielleicht nicht auf dem Parkplatz rumknutschen“, meinte Max. 

„Ja, gute Idee, wir werden uns demnächst dranhalten.“ 

„Sehr schon. Dann müssen wir uns ja keine Sorgen machen“, sagte Martin. „Und die müsst ihr euch auch nicht machen. Das kommt zwar überraschend, aber... es ist nicht wichtig, mit wem du zusammen bist.“ 

„Auch, wenn’s einer vom HSV ist?“, grinste Florian sie an. 

„Tja, gegen schlechten Geschmack ist halt kein Kraut gewachsen.“ 

Florian nickte, unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. „Danke, Martin.“ 

„Ich glaube wir sind alle realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht schwule Spieler, sondern auch Trainer geben muss“, sagte Max. „Und ich wüsste nicht, was dein Liebesleben daran ändern, dass du ein verdammt toller Trainer bist.“ 

„Danke - das tut gut. Alles.“ Florian sah in die Runde. „Weiß noch jemand außer euch davon?“ 

Alle Augen richteten sich sofort auf Philipp, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Ey jetzt echt mal, so ne schlimme Tratschtante bin ich nun auch nicht. Ich weiß schon, wann ich die Klappe halten muss.“ 

„Gestern Abend zählte wohl nicht dazu?“, fragte Max nach. 

„Ich kenn euch alle seit gefühlt 100 Jahren. Ich hätte nichts gesagt, wenn jemand anders mit dabei gewesen wäre“, sagte Philipp. 

„Dann ist ja gut. Und zukünftig gilt: Klappe halten!“, befahl Max. 

„Ja Käpt’n, zu Befehl!“ 

„Okay, Florian, ich denke, das konnten wir klären“, sah Max Florian an. 

Florian nickte. „Danke, dass ihr kein Drama daraus macht. Ich wollte euch nicht in so eine Lage bringen.“ 

„Unsere Lage ist nicht schlimm. Deine ist ein wenig unangenehmer, aber wenn ihr aufpasst, wird das nicht noch mal passieren.“ 

„Wir werden in Zukunft aufpassen, das könnt ihr mir glauben“, sagte Flo kopfschüttelnd. „So, dann ab mit euch. Wir fangen in zehn Minuten mit dem Training an.“ 

„Wir erwarten jetzt aber eine Sonderbehandlung“, grinste Martin ihn an. 

„Pass auf, sonst darfst du gleich ein paar Sonderrunden laufen.“ 

„An solche Sonderbehandlung habe ich allerdings ich gedacht“, grinste Martin schief. 

Flo lachte leise. „Nach der Saison lad ich euch viermal auf ein Bier ein, ok? Zusammen mit Hannes.“ 

„Die Einladung nehmen wir gerne an“, nickte Fin. 

Flo lächelte. „Und jetzt wirklich ab mit euch.“ 

„Bis gleich“, nickte Max, stand auf und zog Martin mit sich. Auch Philipp und Fin erhoben sich. 

„Bis gleich“, sagte Florian. 

Die vier verließen das Büro und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Nur einen Moment später öffnete sie sich wieder, und Clemens und Tim traten ein. „Und? Ihr ward so leise.“ 

„Was habt ihr erwartet? Das wir hier rumschreien?“ fragte Flo. 

„Das, oder eine heiße Sexorgie, keine Ahnung“, zuckte Tim mit den Schultern. 

„Ich konnte mich grad noch zurückhalten“, sagte Flo trocken. 

„Dann ist gut. Wäre nicht gut, wenn du hier die Spieler vernascht.“ 

„Ach ich soll dazu lieber woanders hingehen?“ 

„Es reicht, wenn du die Trainer verfeindeter Clubs vernaschst.“ 

Florian verdrehte die Augen. „Wie ihr euch inzwischen vermutlich denken könnt, ist alles gut gelaufen. Philipp hat versprochen, dass er nichts weitererzählt und ich schulde den vieren jetzt nach der Saison eine Runde Bier.“ 

„Etwas Anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.“ 

„Ich bin jedenfalls zutiefst erleichtert. Das hätte auch richtig schiefgehen können.“ 

„Ja, aber gerade die vier Jungs sind besonders vernünftig“, meinte Clemens. 

„Wei ich. Wusste ich eigentlich auch schon vorher“, sagte Florian und sah auf die Uhr. „Und ich muss jetzt mal runter.“ 

„Wir müssen runter“, meinte Clemens. 

„Dann lasst uns gehen“, sagte Flo und stand auf. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten und zogen das Training durch. Alle verhielten sich ganz normal, auch die vier, die jetzt von Florian und Hannes wussten. 

Florian war extrem erleichtert. Und er froh, dass er Hannes noch nicht angerufen hatte. So konnte er ihn nachher in der Mittagspause gleich beruhigen. 

Nach dem Training schicke er die Spieler zum Duschen und ging selbst hoch in sein Büro. Mit etwas Glück hatte Hannes sein Training auch schon beendet. 

„Hey Flo“, meldete sich Hannes nach dem zweiten Klingeln. „Na Sehnsucht?“ 

„Ja, das auch. Aber auch... etwas zu erzählen.“ 

„Ok, warte mal kurz, ich verdrück mich in eine ruhigere Ecke“, sagte Hannes. 

Es dauerte etwas, dann hörte Florian eine Tür zufallen, und dann wieder Hannes' Stimme. „Jetzt kannst du.“ 

„Vielleicht... setzt du dich lieber“, sagte Flo. 

„Oh“, machte Hannes “Klingt schlimm. Was ist passiert, Flo?“ 

„Du erinnerst dich, als du mich gestern hier abgeholt hast?“ 

„Natürlich - warum?“ 

„Nun ja... wir wurden gesehen.“ 

„Was meinst du damit... natürlich wurden wir... oh, jemand hat gesehen, dass wir... zusammen sind?“ 

„Ja. Die beiden haben gesehen, wie wir Arm in Arm zum Auto gegangen sind und wie ich dich auf die Wange geküsst habe.“ 

„Die beiden... zwei Spieler?“ 

„Fin und Philipp.“ 

„Und... hast du schon mit ihnen gesprochen?“ 

„Ja. Und mit Tim, Clemens, Max und Hanno.“ 

Einen Moment war es leise, dann fragte Hannes leise nach. „Und... wie war es?“ 

„Nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet. Sie haben alle ziemlich cool reagiert.“ 

„Puh“, machte Hannes hörbar erleichtert. 

„Ja“, sagte Flo. „Genauso geht es mir auch...“ 

„Sind auch alles wohl ganz vernünftige Jungs. 

„Es sind tolle Jungs. Wir schulden ihnen übrigens nach der Saison ne Runde Bier.“ 

„Oh, sie kriegen nicht nur eine Runde. Und nicht nur Bier.“ 

Flo lächelte. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich schon viel früher anrufen, aber ich wollte dich nicht auf der Autobahn damit überfallen. Ich habe stattdessen vorhin mit Jule gesprochen. Der hat mir Mut gemacht.“ 

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht auf der Autobahn angerufen hast. Stell dir vor, dann wäre die Verbindung abgebrochen!“ 

„Deshalb habe ich bis jetzt gewartet.“ 

„Und mit Jule zu reden hilft dir ja immer.“ 

„Er hat das alles halt schon hinter sich. Aber unser... unfreiwilliges Outing ist deutlich besser als bei ihm gelaufen. Clemens fand es übrigens ziemlich Skandales, dass ich mir jemandem beim HSV geangelt habe.“ 

Hannes lachte. „Wie unerhört, lass das bloß niemals raukommen!“ 

„Zu spät“, grinste Flo. „Wir... wir müssen in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Das hätte echt schiefgehen können.“ 

„Oh ja, ich weiß. Erinnre mich dran, wenn ich unvorsichtig werde - ich werde auch auf dich aufpassen.“ 

„Ich vermute zumindest hier in Bremen werden wir jetzt ein paar Leute haben, die auch auf uns aufpassen.“ 

Hannes grinste. „Kann ich mir vorstellen... Am liebsten mit kaltem Wasser oder einem Ball am Kopf?“ 

„Bring sie nicht auf Ideen.“ 

„Die Ideen haben sie schon ganz von alleine Gerade Max trau ich sowas zu.“ 

„Oh ja, der hat immer... ganz besondere Ideen.“ 

Florian nickte, Max war ein ganz besonderer Fußballer - und Mensch. „Also - wir haben es gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. 

„Ja haben wir.“ 

„Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast. Und dass du das alles geklärt hast.“ 

„Ich bin nur froh, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist“, sagte Flo leise. 

„Ja, ich auch. Wenn diese Info in die falschen Hände gerät...“ 

„Darüber will ich nicht mal nachdenken.“ 

„Nein, das wird auch besser sein. Wir müssen echt aufpassen.“ 

„Und wie war dein Tag so bisher?“ 

„Bis auf den Schock eben lief es ganz gut.“ 

„Tut mir leid.“ 

„Das muss es nicht, Flo. Leichtsinnig sind wir beide gewesen - und dass du es mir gesagt hast - dafür bin ich dir dankbar.“ 

„Aber es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir am Telefon sagen musste.“ 

„Das ist schon okay. Wir wohnen nun mal nicht beide in Bremen. Auch wenn’s ja nicht weit ist.“ 

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“ fragte Flo leise. 

„Heute Abend?“, schlug Hannes vor. 

„Klingt gut. Ich komm zu dir“, sagte Flo lächelnd. 

„Das ist schön. Soll ich schon was zum Essen besorgen?“ 

„Ja gern. Vielleicht irgendwas mit Reis?“ 

„Okay, ich überleg mir was“, versprach Hannes. 

„Ich freu mich auf dich“, sagte Flo. 

„Ich freu mich auch sehr auf dich.“ 

„Dann werde ich jetzt mal schnell Jule anrufen und da Entwarnung geben.“ 

„Ja, mach mal. Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend.“ 

„Bis dann Hannes.“ 

„Bis dann, Flo“, hörte er Hannes leise, dann legte er auf.


	23. Post-Its

Hannes legte das Handy zur Seite und musste erstmal tief Luft holen. Es war zwar alles gut gegangen, ein bisschen geschockt war er trotzdem noch. 

Wie schnell hätte das auch schiefgehen können? Wie bei Jule? Und das nur, weil sie einmal unvorsichtig gewesen waren. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein waren sie das schon öfter gewesen, aber bisher wohl nicht zu unvorsichtig. 

Immerhin hatten Philipp und die anderen gut reagiert. Und so beliebt wie Flo war, mussten sie wohl nicht befürchten, dass da jemand mit hausieren ging. 

Besonders Max hinter sich zu wissen ist gut, der hatte eine Menge Einfluss auf die Mannschaft. 

„Scheiße“, murmelte Hannes und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Er wäre jetzt wirklich gern bei Flo. Für Flo war das doch alles noch so unglaublich neu. 

Aber er kam jetzt wirklich nicht los, das nächste Training stand bald an, und das konnte er nicht schwänzen. 

„Also reiß dich zusammen“, murmelte Hannes und stand auf um nach draußen zu gehen. 

Er musste das jetzt durchhalten um nachher für Flo da zu sein. 

Hannes brachte schnell sein Handy zurück in sein Büro und lief dann zum Trainingsplatz. 

Er schaffte es den Gedanken an Flo auszuschalten und für seine Jungs da zu sein. 

Zum Glück verging die Zeit schnell und er machte - zur Freude seiner Spieler - auch sehr pünktlich Schluss. 

Er wusste nicht, wann Florian zu ihm kommen würde, also würde er sich beeilen. Irgendwas mit Reis hatte Flo sich gewünscht - da würde er doch was Leckeres mit Gemüse und Hackfleisch machen können. 

Und so holte er aus seinem Büro nur das nötigste, verabschiedete sich von seinen Co-Trainern und ging dann zu seinem Wagen. 

War da jemand hinter ihm? Beobachtete ihn jemand? Innerlich schüttelte Hannes den Kopf, es gab keinen Grund jetzt auf einmal paranoid zu werden. 

Außerdem war er allein unterwegs. Selbst wenn ihn jemand beobachtete, würde er nur einen Mann sehen, der allein zu seinem Wagen ging. 

Also atmete er tief durch und ging die letzten Schritte zu seinem Wagen. 

Er schloss auf und sah sich dann noch einmal kurz um. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. 

Also setzte er sich und fuhr los zum nächsten Supermarkt. Ein paar Zutaten würde er schließlich für das Reisfleisch brauchen. 

Auch hier beeilte er sich und besorgte neben den Sachen für das Essen auch noch was Süßes für Flo. Das konnte er heute bestimmt gut gebrauchen. 

Dann fuhr er nach Hause und bereitete das Essen vor. 

Immer wieder sah er ungeduldig auf die Uhr. 

Flo hatte ja keine Zeit genannt - in ihrem Job war das ja auch nicht so einfach - aber trotzdem wurde er unruhig. 

Als es dann endlich klingelte, war er schon kurz davor gewesen bei Flo anzurufen. 

Er legte den Kochlöffel zur Seite und lief zur Tür um ihm zu öffnen. 

Wenig später stand Flo endlich vor ihm. 

Umsichtig schloss er erst die Tür, ehe er Flo fest in seine Arme zog. 

„Endlich“, sagte er und drückte ihn fest an sich. 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Flo besorgt. 

„Sollte ich das nicht besser dich fragen?“ 

„Jetzt frag ich aber erstmal.“ 

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht“, sagte Hannes. 

„Mir Gings auch ziemlich mies zwischendurch. Aber Max und die anderen Jungs waren echt gut.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Hannes erleichtert. „Das ist gut.“ 

„Hey, so schlimm war es doch nicht“; murmelte Flo und streichelte Hannes über den Rücken. 

„Aber du warst ganz allein damit. Und für dich ist das alles doch so neu und ungewohnt. Und plötzlich musst du mit sechs Leuten darüber reden, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist.“ 

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch anders vorgestellt. Und ich kann mir auch Leute vorstellen, denen ich es lieber vorher erzählt hätte. Aber die Jungs haben es mir echt leichtgemacht. 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, wisperte Hannes und küsste ihn sanft. 

Flo lächelte leicht, während er den Kuss erwiderte. 

„So und jetzt komm mal richtig rein. Das Essen ist auch fast fertig.“ 

„Oh, du verwöhnst mich“, lächelte Flo ihn an. 

Hannes grinste. „Ich habe sogar Nachtisch für dich.“ 

„Oh, was gibt es denn?“ 

„Erstmal ne schöne Reispfanne mit Hackfleisch und Gemüse. Und dann... lass dich überraschen.“ 

„Reispfanne klingt sehr lecker“, freute sich Flo. „Und sie riecht schon toll.“ 

„Du hast dir was mit Reis gewünscht“, sagte Hannes und schob ihn sanft mit sich in die Küche. 

„Ja, aber dass das mit Reis so was Gutes wird...“ 

Hannes lachte. „Probier erstmal, bevor du mich in den Himmel lobst.“ 

Er schob Flo zur Eckbank und ließ ihn platz nehmen, dann füllte er ihnen auf und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

„Also, dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Hannes. 

„Danke“, lächelte Flo ihn an und begann zu essen. 

Hannes sah ihn einen Moment an, dann aß auch er. 

Sie hatten gerade fertig gegessen, als es klingelte. 

Hannes runzelte die Stirn. „Bleib sitzen, ich guck schnell wer das ist.“ 

Flo nickte und goss sich noch etwas Wasser ein, während Hannes zur Tür ging. 

Hannes drückte den Summer. „Du kannst schon mal in den Kühlschrank gucken, da steht der Nachtisch drin“, rief er Flo zu. 

Er hörte, wie Flo an den Kühlschrank ging, während jemand die Tür hochkam.

Wenig Minuten später stand eine zierliche blonde Frau vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Abend Hannes. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie störe...“ 

„Vanessa?“, fragte er nach. Sie war die Sekretärin vom Nachwuchsleistungszentrum, ihr Büro war nicht weit von seinem eigenen entfernt. 

„Ja“, sagte sie mit einem weiteren strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich bin heute für Ihre Assistentin eingesprungen - Sandra hat eine schlimme Erkältung - und da lagen ein paar Schreiben, wo noch Ihre Unterschrift fehlt. Und da Sie vorhin so schnell weg waren... kann ich reinkommen?“ 

„Ähm - ja, natürlich, wenn Sie schon extra hergekommen sind.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Vanessa. 

Hannes führte sie ins Arbeitszimmer, das sich neben dem Wohnzimmer befand. 

„Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht?“ fragte Vanessa. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Zeigen Sie mal her, was Sie so mitgebracht haben.“ 

Vanessa holte eine Mappe aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich wusste nicht, wie eilig die Sachen sind und ich wollte Sandra nicht stören. Die Arme hat die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen.“ 

„Das ist sehr fürsorglich von Ihnen“, bestätigte ihr Hannes. „Nehmen Sie doch platz, und ich sehe mir das alles mal an.“ 

Vanessa nickte und setzte sich. 

Hannes nahm ihr die Mappe ab und blätterte sie durch. Nichts davon war wirklich wichtig, aber nachdem Vanessa extra zu ihm gekommen war, konnte er die Sachen einfach unterschreiben. Es waren die üblichen Unterlagen, die jeden zweiten Tag über seinen Schreibtisch gingen, dennoch las er sie zumindest oberflächig durch. 

„Sie haben eine sehr hübsche Wohnung“, bemerkte Vanessa. 

„Danke - an der sind Sie glaub ich auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Suchen sie nicht auch die Wohnungsangebote zusammen, wenn jemand zum Verein kommt?“ 

„Oh ja, aber ich bin noch nicht solange hier. Um Ihre Wohnung hat sich meine Vorgängerin gekümmert.“ 

„Ah, okay. Ich bin aber überzeugt, dass sie ebenso schöne Wohnungen raussuchen.“ 

„Ich bemühe mich immer sehr“, lächelte Vanessa ihn strahlend an. 

„Das macht die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen auch besonders einfach.“ Hannes blätterte weiter und unterschrieb, lediglich zwei Briefe korrigierte er und reichte dann den Packen zurück. „Die beiden oberen bitte noch einmal überarbeiten.“ 

„Das mach ich gleich morgen als erstes“, versprach Vanessa. „Ich... es ist mir ja sehr unangenehm, aber dürfte ich mal ihr Bad benutzen?“ 

„Ja, natürlich - hinten geradeaus durch.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Vanessa und stand auf. 

Hannes räumte den Stift weg, dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. 

Flo schaute aus dem Eingang der Küche heraus. „Was ist los?“ fragte er leise. 

„Vanessa, eine Sekretärin vom Verein, hat noch ein paar Unterlagen vorbeigebracht.“ 

„Um diese Uhrzeit?“ 

Hannes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht kam sie eh gerade vorbei?“ 

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?“ 

„Toilette.“ 

„Was ist das mit Frauen, dass die immer das Badezimmer angucken müssen, wenn sie eine Wohnung betreten?“ 

„Vermutlich ist das doch nicht nur ein Gerücht“, grinste Hannes. 

Flo lachte. „Dann werde sie mal schnell los. Der Nachtisch wartet.“ 

„Oh, du hast ihn gefunden?“ 

„Ja habe ich“, grinste Flo. 

„Sehr gut - und er scheint dir auch zu gefallen.“ Hannes grinste ihn an, als er hörte, wie die Badtür klappte. 

„Also, werde sie los“, flüsterte Flo und zog sich wieder in die Küche zurück. 

„Oh, Sie haben Besuch“, bemerkte Vanessa mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst, sondern hätte sich Sie nicht so lange aufgehalten.“ 

„Kein Problem“, sagte Hannes. 

„Ich entschuldige mich dennoch noch einmal - und wünsche Ihnen und Ihrem Besuch noch einen schönen Abend.“ 

„Danke. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend Vanessa“, sagte Hannes und brachte sie zur Tür. 

Hinter ihr schloss er die Tür, dann kehrte er zu Flo zurück. 

„Ihr habt wirklich sehr pflichtbewusste Mitarbeiter im Verein“, grinste Flo ihn an. 

„Ja, so rührig kenn sich sie gar nicht. Aber sie vertritt halt gerade ihre Kollegin, da macht man ja öfter mehr als nötig. 

„Solange das für heute der einzige Arbeitsbesuch war, solls mir recht sein“, sagte Flo und schlang die Arme um Hannes. 

„Ich gen davon aus“, murmelte Hannes und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Der Tag war auch so schon aufregend genug.“ 

„Das kannst du laut sagen...“ 

„Na komm, der Nachtisch ruft, und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich - und die Handys aus.“ 

„Das klingt nach einer hervorragenden Idee.“ 

„Weißt du was - mach es dir schon mal auf dem Sofa bequem, ich hol den Nachtisch.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Flo und küsste Hannes schnell. 

Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, stellte sein Handy tatsächlich auf lautlos und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Kurz darauf kehrte Hannes mit dem Nachtisch zurück, dazu Bier und Apfelschorle für den Abend. 

„So und jetzt steht einem gemütlichen Abend nichts mehr im Weg.“ 

„Haben wir uns verdient“, meinte Flo. 

Hannes legte einen Arm um Flos Schulter und zog ihn an sich. 

„Wir haben heute alles gut überstanden“, flüsterte er Florian zu. 

Hannes lächelte ihn an. „Ja, weil du so wahnsinnig toll reagiert hast.“ 

„Tim und Clemens haben es mir leichtgemacht. Und die anderen Jungs auch.“ 

„Das mag sein, aber trotzdem hast du das toll gemacht.“ 

Flo schmiegte sich an ihn. „Danke.“ 

„Ich muss dir danken“, wisperte Hannes. 

„Findest du?“, fragte Florian leise. 

Hannes nickte. „Ja, finde ich.“ 

„Und warum?“ 

„Weil du ruhig geblieben bist. Du hast alles geklärt. Und du hast ohne zu zögern zu uns gestanden.“ 

„Hätte ich es abstreiten sollen? Das mit uns ist... du bist einfach ein Glücksfall. Natürlich stehe ich zu uns.“ 

Hannes lächelte und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Flo den Kuss. 

„Hm wollten wir nicht Nachtisch essen?“ wisperte Hannes gegen Flos Lippen. 

„Ja, wollten wir. Und danach den anderen Nachtisch?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Hört sich nach einer verdammt guten Idee an.“ 

„Dann...“ Flo reckte sich und zog die beiden Schüsseln heran. „Dann machen wir das doch.“ 

Hannes grinste und nahm eins der Schälchen entgegen. 

Dann begannen sie beide zu naschen, der Nachtisch war einfach köstlich. 

Viel zu schnell waren die Schüsseln leer und die beiden schmiegten sich wieder eng aneinander. 

Liebevoll zog Hannes Flo an sich und begann ganz leicht seinen Arm zu streicheln. 

Flo drehte den Kopf bis er Hannes wieder küssen konnte. 

Zärtlich erwiderte Hannes den Kuss, dann ließ er seine Hände über Flos Körper laufen. 

Flo schloss die Augen und schob seine Hand nun ebenfalls an Hannes Seite entlang. 

Kurz darauf zupfte er am Bund des Shirts und schob seine Hand darunter, auf Hannes' warme Haut. 

Er hörte ein leises Seufzen und spürte als Antwort, wie sich Hannes Hand nun unter sein Shirt schob. 

Die etwas raue Hand streichelte seine Haut, die Seite, den Rücken - es fühlte sich wunderbar an. 

„Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“ fragte Hannes leise. 

„Hm“, machte Flo zustimmend und erhob sich, Hannes mit ihm. Noch ehe er ganz stand, hatte sich Hannes von hinten eng an ihn geschmiegt. 

Deutlich spürte Flo, dass Hannes schon ziemlich erregt war. 

Unwillkürlich drückte er gegen Hannes' harten Schwanz. Dabei fühlte er, wie sein Freund um ihn herum fasste und seine Hand in seinen Schritt schob. 

„Bett“, raunte Flo heiser.

Er fühlte Hannes' Lippen in seinem Nacken, während er aus dem Wohnzimmer zum Schlafzimmer geschoben wurde. 

Der Weg schien plötzlich doppelt so lange wie sonst zu dauern, aber endlich waren sie in Hannes Schlafzimmer angekommen.

Dann wurde er zum Bett geschoben und ließ sich einfach bäuchlings darauf fallen. 

Lachend folgte Hannes ihm und drückte Flo so regelrecht in die Matratze.

Sein harter Schwanz wurde in die Matratze gepresst, und durch Hannes' Bewegungen wurde er angenehm massiert. 

Hannes begann sich deutlich spürbar an Flos Hintern zu reiben während er dabei leichte Küsse in seinem Nacken verteilte.

„Zieh mich aus“, forderte Florian heiser. 

„Nur zu gern“, raunte Hannes und löste sich von Flo.

Vorsichtig zog er Flos Jeans und Shorts aus, wobei Flo dann doch helfen musste, und auch sein Shirt wurde er los. Dann entledigte sich Hannes auch seiner eigenen Kleidung, ehe er sich wieder - wie zuvor - auf Flo legte. 

„Ja, das ist gut“, keuchte Flo auf, als er Hannes nackten Körper so an seinem spürte.

Sein Freund ruckelte sich etwas zurecht, dass er bequemer auf Flo lag. 

Dadurch fühlte Flo Hannes Schwanz noch deutlich an seinem Hintern.

Auf einmal wollte er mehr, wollte er Hannes ganz fühlen. 

„Hannes“, keuchte er.

„Hm“, machte Hannes nur und küsste wieder seinen Nacken. 

„Ich... mehr...“

„Mehr?“, fragte Hannes nach, „Was willst du mehr? Meine Hand?“, schob er sie an Flos Seite entlang. 

„Ja... nein...“, stammelte Flo. So wie Hannes ihn berührte konnte er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Nein? Was dann?“, fragte Hannes nach. Jetzt hielt er die Hand still, damit Flo denken konnte. 

Trotzdem brauchte Flo noch einen Moment, bis er wieder in der Lage war, Worte zu formulieren. „Ich will mehr“, hauchte er dann.

Das hatte er schon einmal gesagt, aber jetzt verstand Hannes. „Du willst... mich?“ 

Florian nickte sofort.

„Wow“, hauchte Hannes und küsste wieder seinen Nacken, dann löste er sich von Flo und suchte im Nachttisch nach Gel und Kondom. 

Florian drehte den Kopf, so dass er Hannes dabei zusehen konnte.

Demonstrativ zog er sich erst einmal das Kondom über und strich sich dann Gel darauf. Allein dieser Anblick war unfassbar heiß. 

„Willst du so liegen bleiben?“ fragte Hannes mit deutlich heiserer Stimme.

„Ja“, bestätigte Flo. „War gerade so heiß...“ 

Hannes gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und strich dann mit der Hand über Flos Hintern.

Dann gab er etwas Gel zwischen die runden Pobacken und schob einen Finger dazwischen. 

Mit der anderen Hand strich er langsam über Flos Rücken.

Diese beruhigende Geste half Flo weiter entspannt zu bleiben. 

Ganz langsam schob Hannes seinen Finger tiefer.

Noch immer war Flo total entspannt, er vertraute Hannes absolut. 

Und so nahm Hannes bald einen zweiten Finger zu Hilfe.

„Ja, gut“, hörte er Florian ins Kopfkissen stöhnen. 

Hannes grinste und bewegte seine Finger leicht, bis Flo noch lauter stöhnte.

Ja, da war er, der Punkt, den er gesucht hatte - und den er jetzt auch noch einmal mit drei Fingern berührte. 

„Hannes“, keuchte Flo hörbar ungeduldig.

„Bereit?“, fragte Hannes bemüht ruhig. 

„Mehr als bereit“, antwortete Flo.

„Dann...“, kündigte Hannes an und begann sich ganz langsam in ihn zu schieben. Mit einer Hand umfasste er Flos um zu erkennen, ob es okay war. 

Immer wieder hielt er inne, um Flo Zeit zu geben, und machte erst weiter, wenn der sich ihm auffordernd entgegen schob.

Allein diese Aufforderung, diese Bewegung war so heiß! 

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich zurückzuhalten.

Er hatte sich schon die Lippe wund gebissen, als er endlich ganz in Flo war. 

Trotzdem zwang er sich, nun wieder für einen Moment innezuhalten.

„Du kannst“, raunte Flo kaum verständlich in das Kissen. 

Hannes nickte und begann sich langsam und vorsichtig zu bewegen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Flo die Bewegung erwiderte. 

Hannes nutzte die Chance und schob eine Hand nach vorn bis er Flos harten Schwanz berühren konnte.

Flo zuckte kurz zusammen, dann stöhnte er leise auf. 

So ermutigt begann sich Hannes schneller zu bewegen.

Immer wieder stöhnte Flo, und er selbst keuchte immer wieder auf. 

Hannes spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Flo war zu eng, zu heiß und sein Stöhnen war zu geil.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, biss sich noch einmal fest auf die Lippe - und konnte sich dann doch nicht halten. Mit einem deutlichen Schrei kam er, es durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper.

Flo folgte nur wenig später mit einem heiseren Keuchen.

Dann ließ sich Hannes schlaff auf ihn sinken. 

Nach einem Moment brummte Flo etwas Unverständliches. 

„Bin dir zu schwer“, stellte Hannes fest und rollte zur Seite. 

„Nur ein bisschen“, murmelte Flo und kuschelte sich sofort wieder an ihn. 

Hannes zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leicht. 

„Du bist der Wahnsinn“, sagte Flo leise. 

Hannes kicherte leise, „Danke.“ 

Flo grinste und küsste Hannes etwas schief auf den Mund. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es für dich... gut war.“ 

„Besser als gut“, wisperte Flo. 

„Dann ist gut. Sowas soll beim ersten Mal nicht enttäuschend sein.“ 

„Als könnte irgendwas, was du tust, enttäuschend für mich sein.“ 

Wieder kicherte Hannes und küsste ihn. 

Flo sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er dann kaum hörbar. 

Hannes lächelte weich, als er antwortete, „ich liebe dich auch.“ 

Sofort lehnte sich Flo wieder vor und küsste Hannes erneut. 

Mit einer Hand zog Hannes die Decke über sie. 

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte er dann. 

„Du auch“, erwiderte Flo müde und schloss die Augen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	24. Zurück in Hamburg

Der Wecker piepte und riss Hannes und Florian am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. 

„Ich hasse Wecker“, brummte Hannes. 

„Ich auch... muss pünktlich in Bremen sein...“ 

„Das hasse ich noch mehr.“ 

„Ich weiß... aber ich habe da nun mal einen Job...“ 

Hannes seufzte. „Noch ein paar Wochen, dann haben wir Urlaub.“ 

„Ja - da müssen wir auch mal planen, was wir da machen.“ 

„Machen wir nach den Pokalspielen, ok? Dann haben wir beide wieder ein bisschen Kapazität um über was Anderes nachzudenken.“ 

„Ja, klar. Wir haben Zeit.“ 

„Nur jetzt im Moment nicht mehr. Soll ich schnell Frühstück machen und verschwindest im Bad?“ schlug Hannes vor. 

„Ja, das wäre lieb von dir. Ich beeile mich auch.“ 

„Ok, dann bis gleich.“ 

Flo küsste Hannes kurz, dann stand er auf und ging schnell ins Bad. Kurz nach ihm stand auch Hannes auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und ging dann in die Küche. 

Hier bereitete er zuerst den Kaffee zu und dann ein bisschen was zu essen. 

Er hatte gerade die zweite Fuhre Toast in den Toaster geschoben, als Florian - fertig geduscht und angezogen - in die Küche kam. 

„Genau pünktlich, de Kaffee ist grad fertig“, sagte Hannes lächelnd. 

„Perfekt“, lächelte Flo ihn an und setzte sich schon mal an den Frühstückstisch. 

Hannes holte schnell den Kaffee und Toast, dann setzte er sich zu Flo. 

Das Frühstück war gemütlich, auch wenn Flo immer mal wieder auf die Uhr sah. 

Und schließlich sagte er: „Ich muss langsam los, wenn ich es noch pünktlich schaffen will.“ 

„Dann raus mit dir. Zu spät kommen kannst du dir nicht leisten. Können wir beide uns nicht leisten. Also...“ Hannes erhob sich und brachte Flo zur Tür. „heute Abend?“ 

„Telefonieren oder wieder ein Kurzbesuch?“ fragte Flo lächelnd. 

„Kurzbesuch kann ich nicht versprechen, habe noch einiges zu tun. Aber ich versuch es. Wenn ich aber erst nach acht loskomme, lohnt es sich einfach nicht.“ 

„Ok, dann sag mir einfach bescheid“, sagte Flo und küsste Hannes schnell. 

„Mach ich - bis heute Abend“, verabschiedete Hannes ihn und schob ihn sanft aus der Tür. 

„Bis heute Abend“, sagte Flo. 

Hannes sah ihm nach, bis er ihn von der Haustür nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann erst schloss er die Tür. 

Mit einem ziemlich glücklichen Lächeln ging er ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Der gestrige Abend war nach der ganzen Dramatik ihres unfreiwilligen Outings wirklich traumhaft gewesen. 

Flo war so toll gewesen, ruhig und besonnen. Man merkte ihm nicht an, dass das alles eigentlich noch so neu für ihn war. 

Hannes wusste nicht, ob er selbst so souverän wie Flo reagiert hätte. 

So ohne Vorwarnung damit konfrontiert zu werden, wo er doch selbst vor einigen Wochen noch solche Probleme damit gehabt hatte. 

Aber es war alles gut gegangen. Und für Flo war es bestimmt schon, jetzt Leute bei sich zu haben, die bescheid wussten. 

Leute, die ihn offenbar unterstützten, vor denen er sich nicht verstecken musste. 

Und zumindest mit Clemens und Tim konnte er ja auch völlig unkompliziert und offen reden. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, beneidete er Flo um die beiden. Er konnte höchstens bei Jule anrufen, wenn er jemanden brauchte der ihm zuhörte. 

Aber er hatte hier in Hamburg einfach noch niemanden, dem er so vertraute. Flo war schon lange bei Werder, da kannte man sich einfach. Hier beim HSV wechselte das Personal ständig, das machte es nicht einfach, Freundschaften aufzubauen. 

Es waren alles nette Menschen, bemühte Menschen, die alles für den Verein taten. Die, wie Vanessa, auch noch abends durch die Gegend fuhren um ihre Arbeit gut zu erledigen. Aber es waren eben keine Freunde, denen er so etwas anvertrauen konnte. 

Vielleicht würde das ja noch irgendwann kommen, wenn er länger hierblieb oder er musste halt wirklich Jule oder auch mal Domi nerven. 

Oder er fand jemanden außerhalb des Vereins. Hamburg war groß... 

Hannes schüttelte den Kopf. Für solche Gedanken war es eigentlich noch viel zu früh. 

Er sollte erstmal die Wohnung klarmachen und dann zum Verein fahren. 

Gestern war ja doch ein bisschen was liegen geblieben, da war es nicht verkehrt, wenn er schon etwas früher im Verein aufschlug. 

Also beeilte er sich und war entsprechend auch früh in seinem Büro. 

Er war erstaunt als er sah, dass schon die Akte von Vanessa auf dem Tisch lag. Offenbar hatte sie seine Sachen tatsächlich als erstes und sehr früh heute morgen bearbeitet. 

Sie war wirklich eine Gute, lächelte er leicht. Wenn sie sich schon so reinhängte, sollte die Sachen gleich als erstes bearbeiten. Also setzte er sich, schaltete seinen Rechner an und schlug dann die Aktenmappe auf. 

Gleich auf dem ersten Blatt in der Mappe klebte ein kleiner Gelber Post-it auf dem nur „Ich weiß es“ stand. 

Hannes zog die Stirn kraus. Sie wusste es? Was war... wusste sie von Flo? Von Flo und ihm? Und warum sagte sie es ihm so? 

War der Zettel überhaupt für ihn oder war er versehentlich in dieser Mappe gelandet. 

Nachdenklich zog er den Post-It ab und besah sich die Unterlagen darunter. 

Erst auf dem dritten Blatt tauchte ein weiterer Zettel auf. „Ich habe dich gehrt“ stand dort. 

Das war wohl doch für ihn gedacht. Was aber hatte Vanessa gehrt? 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. War das eine von diesen bescheuerten Internet Challenges? Schreib deinem Chef unverständliche Botschaften oder so ein Kram? 

Er blätterte weiter, las ein wenig unkonzentriert den Brief, den sie neu formuliert hatte, und unterschrieb ihn. 

Dann, auf dem letzten Blatt der Mappe, fand er auch einen letzten Post-It. Diesmal war es eine Kombination aus Buchstaben und Zahlen. Flos Autokennzeichen. 

Hannes wurde hei und kalt. Eindeutig, was Vanessa wusste. Aber was wollte sie mit den Post-Is sagen? Wenn sie neugierig war, sollte sie ihn doch einfach ansprechen. 

Hannes sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte vor dem Training nicht mehr genug Zeit, aber danach würde er sie darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht fand sie das ja lustig, aber er fand das einfach nur idiotisch und kindisch. 

So suchte er seine Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. 

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er beim Training nicht voll bei der Sache sein würde und das ärgerte ihn. Hier ging es grade um soviel und er wurde durch ein paar gelbe Klebezettel abgelenkt! 

Vielleicht sollte er seinem Co-Trainer einen Teil des Trainings übertragen... wie gern hätte er jetzt jemanden wie Tim oder Clemens bei sich! 

Aber so musste er da jetzt durch. 

Er atmete tief durch und betrat dann das Trainingsgelände. 

Das mit dem Abschalten klappte nicht wirklich gut. 

Dauernd dachte er an die Post-Its von Vanessa, die Drohungen, und immer wieder sah er sich unbewusst um. 

„Ist alles ok bei dir?“ sprach ihn schließlich einer seiner Co-Trainer an. 

„Hm - geht schon“, murmelte Hannes. „Muss ja...“ 

„Wenn du willst, kann ich den Rest übernehmen. Sind ja nur noch 15 Minuten.“ 

„Danke.“ Dankbar sah Hannes ihn an. André war ein Stück jünger als er selbst und wirklich okay. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einweihen. Nicht, dass er schwul war, aber zumindest, dass es etwas gab, weswegen er erpresst wurde. Oder erpresst werden würde. 

Aber erstmal sollte er überhaupt mit Vanessa reden und hören, was Sache war. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie er sich das hier grade vorstellte. 

„Ich geh mal hoch was klären“, kündigte er an, drehte sich kurz zu den Spielern um und verließ das Trainingsgelände dann. Wie gut, dass er sich auf seine Co-Trainer verlassen konnte.

Schnell brachte er seine Sachen in sein Büro und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Vanessa. 

Sie saß, wie erwartet, an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte etwas auf dem Computer. Als Hannes den Raum betrat, sah sie auf. 

„Ich würde gern mit Ihnen sprechen“, sagte er bemüht ruhig.

Vanessa nickte leicht und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„In meinem Büro“, schob Hannes hinterher. Er würde nicht hier wie ein Bittsteller vor ihr stehen.

„In einer halben Stunde?“, schlug sie vor. 

„In 15 Minuten. ich habe viel zu tun.“ 

Vanessa nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, ohne Hannes weiter zu beachten. 

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ Hannes das Büro und ging zurück in sein eigenes. 

Unruhig wartete er auf Vanessa, die nicht nach 15, nicht nach 20, sondern erst nach 25 Minuten sein Büro betrat.

„Setzen Sie sich“, sagte Hannes ohne auf die Verspätung einzugehen.

Vanessa nahm Platz und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Wortlos schob er die Post-Its über den Schreibtisch zu ihr.

Sie warf kurz einen Blick darauf und sah dann hoch zu ihm. „Ja?“

„Ich hätte gern eine Erklärung.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da etwas erklären muss. Sie sind doch ein schlaues Kerlchen.“

„Warum Post-Its?“ fragte Hannes. „Warum sind Sie heute morgen nicht einfach zu mir gekommen? Finden Sie das nicht etwas... seltsam?“

Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand es angemessen.“

„Angemessen? Wieso das? Mache ich den Eindruck auf Sie, dass nicht einfach zu mir kommen und mit mir reden können? Solche Zettelchen hat man sich früher in der Schule geschrieben.“

„Wie gesagt, ich fand es angemessen. Sie werden es ja sehen.“

„Vanessa, können Sie einfach Klartext reden? Sie sind eine intelligente Frau und haben offenbar eins und eins zusammengezählt und sind bei zwei gelandet. Warum haben Sie nicht gleich gestern Abend das Thema angesprochen?“

„Ich dachte - und denke - so ist es angemessener.“

Hannes rieb sich über die Stirn. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen. „Dann können Sie mir ja vielleicht erklären, was das soll.“

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich bescheid weiß. Was Sie daraus machen, ist Ihre Sache.“

„Was ich... Das heißt, wenn ich sage, wir vergessen das Thema, schreiben Sie mir keine weiteren Botschaften auf Klebezettel?“ fragte Hannes etwas ungläubig. 

„Das meinte ich gerade nicht. Wissen Sie... mein Auto muss dringend in die Werkstatt...“

„Was hat das Thema jetzt mit Ihrem Auto zu tun? Soll ich Ihnen eine gute Werkstatt empfehlen?“

„Ich dachte, Sie könnten mich bei der Bezahlung der Rechnung unterstützen. Ich verdiene hier nicht allzu viel“, erklärte sie.

„Sie verdienen auch nicht so schlecht, dass Sie sich keine Reparatur leisten können“, erwiderte Hannes. „Und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich Sie unterstützen sollte.“

„Nun, weil ich etwas weiß, von dem Sie nicht wollen, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit gerät.“

„Und damit kommen wir zum Kern der Sache“, murmelte Hannes. Sie wollte ihn also doch erpressen. „Vanessa, Sie haben keine Beweise für irgendwas. Warum denken Sie, dass Sie mich damit erpressen können?“

„Das ist doch keine Erpressung“, protestierte sie. „Sie sollen mir nur bei einer Kleinigkeit helfen.“

„Und ich soll Ihnen helfen, weil Sie meinen Sie wüssten etwas, dass nicht an die Öffentlichkeit soll. Für mich ist das Erpressung.“

„Das ist aber ein sehr hartes Wort für eine kleine, gegenseitige Hilfe unter Kollegen.“

„Das ist die Wahrheit, Vanessa. Sonst hätten Sie einfach um Hilfe gebeten und nicht mit der Öffentlichkeit gedroht.“

„Das war keine Drohung, ich habe nur erwähnt, dass ich das nicht tun werde.“

„Dann werden Sie es auch nicht tun, wenn ich Ihnen nicht mit Ihrem Auto helfe?“

„Das kann ich so noch nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall wäre es... sehr freundlich, wenn Sie mir helfen würden.“

„Hören Sie Vanessa, ich schreibe Ihnen gern die Nummer meiner Werkstatt auf. Die sind gut und haben faire Preise.“

„Das können sie gerne machen...“ sah sie ihn ein wenig überheblich an.

„Aber?“ hakte Hannes nach.

„Sie sind doch ein intelligenter Mann...?“ 

„Also sind wir wieder bei der Erpressung. Und mir fehlt langsam die Lust an diesem Spielchen. Was wollen Sie Vanessa? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es mit ein bisschen Hilfe bei Ihrer Werkstattrechnung getan ist.“

„Vielleicht können Sie mir auch sonst hin und wieder unter die Arme greifen?“, deutete sie an. 

„Nein“, sagte Hannes deutlich. „Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Außerdem haben Sie keine Beweise. Ein Kennzeichen können Sie von überall herhaben.“

„Sie werden ja sehen, was Sie davon haben“, antwortete sie schnippisch und stand auf. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“

Hannes erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete, bis Vanessa das Büro verlassen hatte. Dann fluchte er laut. Und jetzt?

Fluchen half nur wenig, das war ihm klar. Aber er wusste im Moment auch nicht, was er sonst tun konnte.

Am besten wäre es vermutlich, wenn mit jemandem von der Vereinsführung redete. Oder lieber mit einem Anwalt? 

Das war die Frage... wollte er sich vor der Vereinsführung outen? Bei einem Anwalt würde es ihm leichter fallen. 

Hannes sah zu seinem Telefon. Eigentlich müsste er als allererstes Flo anrufen.

Jetzt war Mittagszeit - vielleicht erreichte er ihn, oder konnte ihn auf die Mailbox sprechen und um Rückruf bitten.

Hannes griff sich sein Handy und wählte schnell Flos Nummer.

Tatsächlich meldete sich Flo fast sofort. Alleine seine Stimme zu hören half ihm, erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie angespannt er gewesen war. „Hey Flo“, grüßte er ihn leise. 

„Hey“, sagte Flo mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

Es tat wirklich gut Flo zu hören. Für einen Moment schloss Hannes die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Vanessa war gerade bei mir“, erzählte er, während er vorsichtshalber die Tür und das Fenster schloss.

„Die von gestern Abend?“ fragte Flo verwirrt.

„Genau die. Sie will... sie hat mir heute Zettelchen geschrieben, dass sie von uns weiß. Und will jetzt, dass ich die Reparatur ihres Autos bezahle. Und andere... Gefälligkeiten. Sie erpresst mich.“ 

„Was? Aber woher weiß sie denn von uns?“

„Sie hat uns wohl gestern belauscht, und dich dann ja auch bei mir gesehen.“

„Ich war die ganze Zeit in der Küche, sie kann mich nicht gesehen haben.“

„Aber dein Auto. Sie hat mir das Kennzeichen zugesteckt.“

„Toll, sie hat mein Auto gesehen. Und? Es ist nun kein so großes Geheimnis, dass wir uns kennen und verstehen. Und Hamburg und Bremen ist halt nicht weit entfernt.“

„Flo...“, seufzte Hannes. „Vermutlich hat sie keine Beweise. Aber dann steht ihr Wort gegen meins. Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

„Hast du mit ihr geredet?“ fragte Flo nach einem Moment.

„Sie kam hier in mein Büro, ja.“

„Und was hat sie genau gesagt?“

„Dass sie bescheid weiß“, begann Hannes und versuchte dann das Gespräch zusammen zu fassen. 

„Scheiße“, wisperte Flo. „Und was... was machen wir jetzt?“

„Ich weiß nicht... entweder mit dem Verein reden, oder mit einem Anwalt.“

„Und noch mal mit ihr reden, so ganz in Ruhe? Meinst du das bringt nichts?“

„Ich weiß nicht... sie war ziemlich überzeugt, dass sie am längeren Hebel sitzt. Sitzt sie ja auch...“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht mal so sicher“, sagte Flo. „Die Presse würde so ne windige Geschichte nicht bringen. Nicht ohne Fotos und Tonmitschnitte oder so.“

„Die sozialen Medien würden sich drauf stürzen.“ 

„Aber da wird soviel scheiß geschrieben... aber du hast schon recht. Ich will es auch nicht drauf ankommen lassen.“ 

„Dann sind wir da einer Meinung“, war Hannes hörbar erleichtert.

„Also müssen wir... mit jemandem reden…“

„Ja. Verein oder Anwalt? Oder fällt dir sonst jemand ein?“ 

„Nein. Ich fürchte aber fast, dass wir mit beiden reden müssen...“

„Okay... kannst du dafür... herkommen? Betrifft dich schließlich auch.“ Außerdem fühlte sich Hannes mit Flo an seiner Seite einfach besser.

„Ja klar. Ich lass Tim das Nachmittagstraining leiten.“

„Das wäre großartig“, seufzte Hannes erleichtert auf.

„Wir werden dann nur hier auch den Verein einweihen müssen“, murmelte Flo.

„Meinst du, das geht?“, fragte Hannes nach, „Oder hast du da Bedenken?“

„Im Moment weiß ich gar nichts mehr“, sagte Flo ehrlich. „Ich versuch noch zu begreifen, was da grade passiert.“

„Das, was bei dir so gut gelaufen ist, ist bei mir gänzlich in die Hose gegangen“, seufzte Hannes. 

„Das kann man irgendwie kaum vergleichen. Wer weiß ob es hier nicht auch eine Vanessa gibt, die genauso handeln würde.“

„Das kann sein, aber du hast gleich sechs Leute auf deiner Seite, die von dir wissen.“

„Das kriegen wir bei dir auch hin“, sagte Flo. „Ich muss jetzt alles mit Tim besprechen und dann fahr ich gleich los. Ich weiß nicht, ob es was bringt, aber willst du mal Jule anrufen? Vielleicht hat der noch nen Tipp für uns.“

„Der Arme soll mal wieder Kummerkasten spielen? Aber ja, das mach ich, während du fährst.“ 

„Dann bis später“, sagte Flo. „Und Hannes?“

„Ja?“, fragte Hannes. 

„Ich liebe dich.“

Hannes lächelte weich bei den Worten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Flo.“

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Flo und legte auf.

Nachdenklich legte Flo auf. 'Scheiße', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es war so gut bei ihm gelaufen - hätte das nicht so bleiben können? Sie waren doch ganz vorsichtig gewesen! 

Ja, hier in Bremen waren sie leichtsinnig gewesen, aber in Hamburg doch nicht! 

Warum waren sie da auch aufgeflogen? Nur, weil diese Vanessa sie belauscht hatte? 

Was genau hatte Vanessa denn überhaupt belauscht? 

Hatte Hannes mit jemandem über ihn gesprochen? Oder war es ein Telefonat gewesen? Was hatten sie so gesagt?“ 

Bei einem Telefonat konnte Verena ja nur Hannes Seite gehört haben, sie müsste sich also einiges zusammengereimt haben. 

Offenbar hatte sie das richtige kombiniert. Aber noch immer konnte sie keine Beweise haben. 

Denn gestern Abend, konnte sie nichts erfahren haben. Da hatte sie ihn ja gar nicht in Hannes Wohnung gesehen. Außer... außer sie war gar nicht im Badezimmer gewesen, sondern hatte gelauscht während sie sich in der Küche unterhalten hatten. 

Ja das war möglich. Aber was hatte sie dann erfahren? Außer, dass er in Hamburg bei Hannes gewesen war? 

Das war eigentlich zu wenig für eine Erpressung. 

Was hatten sie sonst besprochen? Nichts Verfängliches, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. 

Flo schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber konnte er während der Fahrt noch grübeln. Jetzt musste er erstmal mit Tim sprechen. 

Er versuchte ihn bar das Handy zu erreichen, als das nicht klappte, lief er durch das ganze Gebäude. Letztendlich fand er Clemens, der werde ihm auch weiterhelfen kennen. 

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ fragte Clemens. 

Flo seufzte, dann sah er Clemens ernst an. „Jemand in Hamburg hat von uns erfahren. Also von Hannes und mir.“ 

„Ist das euer neues Hobby?“ fragte Clemens kopfschüttelnd. „Wer ist es? Jemand von den Spielern? Soll ich mit Aaron reden?“ 

„Es war eine Sekretärin, die wohl ein Gespräch belauscht hat. Und nein, das ist kein Hobby...“ 

„Eine Sekretärin hat euch belauscht?“ 

„Ja, scheint so.“ Auch Flo musste jetzt noch mal alles erzählen. 

„Und jetzt wollt ihr mit den Verantwortlichen beim HSV sprechen?“ fragte Clemens als Flo fertig war. 

„Ja, sollten wir wohl. Und ich wird gern jetzt schon hinfahren.“ 

„Sprecht doch direkt mit Marcell. So wie ich den einschätze, wird er nichts gegen euch haben. Und er ist ein kluger Mann, dem fällt bestimmt was ein.“ 

„Ja, das sollten wir wohl machen. Meinst du, ihr kriegt das mit dem Training hin?“ 

„Werden wir schon schaukeln“, meinte Clemens. „Aber war schon wichtig, wenn du morgen wieder da bist. Am Samstag steht das Bayernspiel an...“ 

„Ja, ich werde da sein, versprochen.“ 

„Und ihr werdet wohl auch Baum einweihen müssen.“ 

„Als ob noch nicht genug Leute von uns wissen“, murrte Flo. „Aber du hast Recht, Baum sollte auch bescheid wissen.“ 

„Muss er. Wenn diese komische Sekretärin ernst macht, müssen beide Vereine vorher informiert sein.“ 

„Dann... ach, es konnte alles so einfach sein...“ 

„Wem sagst du das?“ Clemens legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt mach dich mal auf den Weg. Ich such Tim und wir kümmern uns ums Training.“ 

„Danke, ihr beide seid großartig.“ 

„Du hast Glück, dass ich noch hier und nicht schon in den Staaten bin“, grinste Clemens. 

„Ja, darüber bin ich echt froh. Also - ich sollte dann losfahren. Gar Tim von mir, ja?“ 

„Mach ich. Und melde dich nachher mal, was bei eurem Gespräch rausgekommen ist, ja?“ 

„Dann... bis später“, verabschiedete sich Flo und verlier das Gebäude. Er lief gleich zu seinem Wagen, ohne nach links oder rechts zu gucken, und fuhr los nach Hamburg.


	25. Konspiratives Treffen

Der Weg war ihm noch nie so weit vorgekommen. 

Zu allem Überfluss geriet er noch in einen Stau, so dass er erst mit halbstündiger Verspätung am Vereinzelnde ankam. 

Schnell wählte er Hannes Nummer. 

„Flo?“, fragte Hannes, nachdem er abgenommen hatte. 

„Ich bin grad angekommen. Bist du in deinem Büro?“ 

„Ich bin auf dem Weg dahin. Aber ich weil nicht, ob wir uns da treffen sollen. Ich habe mit Marcell gesprochen und einen Raum besorgt, der etwas abseits ist.“ 

„Ok. Holst du mich hier am Parkplatz ab oder wo soll ich hin?“ 

„Geh zum VIP-Eingang. Dort ist Thomas, einer vom Fanshop - der wird dich zu dem Raum bringen.“ 

„Dann bis gleich“, sagte Florian und macht sich auf den Weg zum VIP-Eingang. 

Tatschlich traf er dort auf einen bärtigen, rothaarigen Mann, ein wahrer Schrank, der ihn bürgte und in das Gebäude führte. 

Sie gingen durch einige Flure bis Thomas schließlich auf eine Tür zeigte und sich verabschiedete. 

Kurz sah Flo ihm nach, dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum. 

Hannes war schon da und kam sofort auf ihn zu. 

„Hey“, wisperte Flo und zog ihn fest in die Arme. 

Hannes schmiegte sich kurz an ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist.“ 

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, wenn du mich brauchst.“ 

Hannes lächelte ihn an. „Das weil ich. Komm setz dich. Marcell musste in fünf Minuten hier sein.“ 

Flo lief sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und nahm dankbar das Wasser an, das Hannes ihm anbot. 

„Was hat Tim gesagt?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Habe nur mit Clemens gesprochen. Er meinte, wir sollen das nicht zum Hobby werden lassen. Natürlich stehen sie hinter uns.“ 

„Scherzkeks“, brummte Hannes. „Ich habe nicht vor, das als Hobby zu betreiben.“ 

„Ich auch nicht. Er und Tim leiten heute das Training.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Hannes und griff nach Flöz Hand. 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. 

Fast schon automatisch rutschten die beiden ein Stück voneinander weg und ließen sich los. 

Marcel streckte den Kopf hinein. „Ah, hier bist du, Hannes... Florian Kohfeld? Was machen Sie hier?“ 

„Komm mal lieber rein Marcell“, sagte Hannes. „Und schließ bitte die Tür.“ 

„Okay...“, machte Marcell und schloss die Tür, dann setzte er sich den beiden gegenüber. „Also, was Gibts?“ 

„Kennst du Vanessa Schäfer?“ fragte Hannes. 

Marcel nickte sofort. „Eine der Sekret innen. Was ist mir ihr?“ 

„Ich... wir haben ein kleines Problem mit ihr. Klein ist untertrieben, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ 

„Okay, was hat sie angestellt? Oder hast du etwas angestellt?“ 

„Sie. Sie erpresst mich. Uns. Also Flo und mich.“ 

„Und... womit?“ 

„Gute Frage“, murmelte Flo. „Sie scheint was... gehrt zu haben? Ich vermute, dass sie ein Telefonat belauscht haben muss. Das ist jedenfalls das einzige, was für mich sinn macht.“ 

„Was hat sie gehrt?“ 

„Tja“, sagte Hannes. „Sie muss irgendwie mitbekommen haben, dass Flo und ich... naja... zusammen sind.“ 

Erstaunt sah Marcell ihn an. „Oh“, machte er. „Das ist mal ne Neuigkeit.“ 

„Ja. kann ich mir vorstellen. Willst du was trinken?“ 

„Ja, das kann ich jetzt wohl gebrauchen.“ 

Hannes goss ein Glas Wasser ein und schob es Marcell bar den Tisch. 

„Danke. Also - ihr beide seid zusammen“, sah er von Hannes zu Florian und wieder zurück, „und Vanessa Schäfer setzt euch deswegen unter Druck.“ 

Flo und Hannes nickten. 

„Sie hat nichts gegen euch in der Hand, sagst du.“ 

„Nein. Sie war gestern Abend bei mir damit ich irgendwelche Sachen unterschreibe“, erzählte Hannes. „Aber Flo war die ganze Zeit in der Küche, sie kann ihn nicht gesehen haben.“ 

„Was hast du da unterschrieben?“, wollte Marcell wissen. 

„Keine Angst, da war nichts Schlimmes dabei. Das waren wirklich Sachen vom Verein“, sagte Hannes. 

„Okay.“ Marcell atmete tief durch. „Erstmal danke, dass Ihr mir so vertraut. Das ist ja nun keine Kleinigkeit, die ihr mir da erzählt habt.“ 

„Ganz freiwillig ist es ja nicht“, gab Hannes zu. 

„Dennoch finde ich es gut, dass ihr damit zu mir kommt.“ 

„Clemens hat auch dazu geraten mit Ihnen zu sprechen“, sagte Flo. 

„Clemens, weil also auch bescheid.“ 

„hm... ja“, sagte Flo. „In Bremen wissen es schon ein paar mehr Leute.“ 

„Okay. Und hier in Hamburg nur ich. Und Vanessa Schäfer.“ 

„Wobei wir ja noch immer nicht wissen, was genau Vanessa überhaupt, weil“, sagte Hannes. 

„Wohl genug um euch unter Druck zu setzen“, meinte Marcell. 

„Sie wollte mir vorhin nichts sagen. Aber viel kann sie wirklich nicht haben, sonst hätte sie doch mehr auf den Tisch gelegt, als das Kennzeichen von Flöz Wagen.“ 

Marcell nickte. „Wenn ihr wollt, rede ich mit ihr. Was möchtet ihr, dass ich ihr sage?“ 

Hannes sah fragend zu Flo. 

„Erstmal, dass Sie hinter uns stehen, ich denke, das ist ganz wichtig, dass sie merkt, dass sie hier im Verein nichts erreichen kann.“ 

Hannes nickte zustimmend. „Und vielleicht kannst du aus ihr rauskriegen, was sie barhaupt weil.“ 

„Das werde ich machen. Was konnte sie noch anstellen? Presse werden wir im Griff haben.“ 

„Was ist mit den sozialen Medien? Wenn sie auf Facebook oder Instagram was schreibt?“ 

„Möglich, aber da wird viel geschrieben. Solange sie keine Beweise hat, wird da nicht viel passieren.“ 

„Sollen wir trotzdem noch einen Anwalt hinzuziehen?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Sicher ist sicher. Hast du einen, mit dem du das besprechen willst?“ 

„Nicht wirklich.“ 

„Dein Berater? Oder soll ich dir einen besorgen?“ 

„Ich sollte wohl meinen Berater hinzuziehen“, meinte Hannes. 

„Ja, das solltest du. Vielleicht kann der auch einen Anwalt ersetzen.“ 

„Bald kennen wir nen Aushang am schwarzen Brett machen, damit auch jeder von uns erfährt“, brummte Hannes. 

„Wäre es so schlimm?“, fragte Marcell nach. 

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Hannes. „Vielleicht würden die Leute das ähnlich locker wie bei Hitzelsperger sehen. Der hat jawohl bei sich im Verein keine Probleme. Er ist aber auch kein Trainer.“ 

„Ich glaub nicht, dass das ein großes Problem sein würde. Wer sollte was dagegen haben? Vermutlich am ehesten die gegnerischen Fans. Aber die pfeifen dann auch nicht lange, wenn das Spiel erst mal läuft.“ 

„Du würdest also hinter uns stehen?“ 

„Selbstverständlich!“ 

„Danke“, sagte Hannes. „Das.… du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Uns bedeutet.“ 

„Also, du kontaktierst deinen Berater, ich reden mit Frau Schäfer, und dann sehen wir weiter, okay? Melde dich, wenn du irgendwas erreicht hast, ja?“ 

„Das machen wir“, sagte Hannes. 

„Prima. Kann ich sonst noch was für euch machen?“ 

„Im Moment wohl erstmal nicht“, sagte Florian. 

„Gut, dann würde ich gern los. Termine, Termine“, seufzte er. 

„Bis später Marcell“, sagte Hannes. 

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Marcell und ging. 

„Das.… lief besser als gedacht“, sagte Hannes und sah Flo an. 

Flo nickte. „'Selbstverständlich'„, wiederholte er Marcells Worte. 

„Vermutlich werden sie in Bremen genauso reagieren, oder?“ 

„Tim und Clemens haben ja schon so reagiert... ich denke Baumi wird da nicht anders sein. Hoffe ich.“ 

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Jedenfalls von dem Eindruck, den man so von außen von ihm hat.“

„Nein, ich denke auch, für ihn zählen anderen Sachen.“ 

„Und wie machen wir jetzt weiter?“ fragte Hannes.

„Hm - du rufst deinen Berater an, ich meinen... und dann sehen wir weiter. Ob wir Vanessa dazu bringen können die Klappe zu halten... oder ob wir es wagen...“ 

Hannes nickte. „Dann machen wir das.“ 

Flo nickte und zückte sein Handy, dann wählte er. „Auf in den Kampf...“ 

Die nächsten Minuten telefonierten die beiden und erzählten dabei ihren Beratern ausführlich, was bisher passiert war.

Erwartungsgemäß waren beide zwar überrascht, versprachen aber für sie da zu sein. 

Deutlich ruhiger als noch vor einer guten Stunde legten sie schließlich auf. „Wollen wir was essen?“ fragte Hannes.

Florian nickte. Die Sache war ihm schon etwas auf den Magen geschlagen, aber jetzt ging es ihm wieder besser und er verspürte auch wieder Hunger. 

„Dann lass uns fahren. Ich will nicht hier im Verein essen“, sagte Hannes.

„Nein, ich möchte hier auch nicht gesehen werden. Wir schleichen uns einfach raus, okay?“ 

Hannes nickte. Dann zog er Flo an sich und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich.“

Kurz schloss Flo die Augen, dann erwiderte er die Worte. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe“, fügte er hinzu. 

„Auch, wenn ich dein Leben so auf den Kopf stelle?“ fragte Hannes sanft.

„Ja, auch dann. Weil du da bist, wenn du es auf den Kopf stellst.“ 

Hannes lachte leise und küsste Flo erneut. „Dann lass uns mal hier verschwinden.“

Flo nickte, packte sein Handy ein, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude.

Sie gingen schnell direkt zu Hannes Wagen und atmeten erst wieder befreit auf, als sie vom Parkplatz des Vereins fuhren.

„Worauf hast du Hunger?“, fragte Hannes. „Burger oder gesund? Europäisch oder Fernost? Oder was dazwischen?“ 

„Nichts allzu Großes, würde ich sagen. Vielleicht wirklich was Asiatisches?“

„Gut, da habe ich schon eine Idee“, nickte Hannes und bog nach links ab. 

„Dann lass ich mich mal überraschen“, lächelte Florian.

Hannes erwiderte das Lächeln, während er sie konzentriert durch den Verkehr navigierte. Schließlich hielt er von einem vietnamesischen Restaurant, wie ein Schild über der Tür ankündigte. 

„Vietnamesisch war ich schon lange nicht mehr essen“, sagte Flo.

„Dann passt es ja. Hier ist es echt gut, ruhig und lecker. Alles echt vietnamesisch. Sogar die Plastikbäume“, grinste Hannes.

„Das sind mir die liebsten. Die sind so... genügsam“, grinste Flo zurück.

Hannes lachte. „Dann habe ich ja perfekt ausgewählt.“ Er stieg aus, und Flo folgte ihm ins Restaurant.

Sie suchten sich einen ruhigen Tisch. 

Schon kam ein freundlicher asiatischer Kellner und brachte ihnen die Karten. 

„Danke“, sagte Hannes und Flo lächelte den Kellner an.

Dann vertieften sie sich in ihre Karten. 

„Hast du vorhin eigentlich mit Jule telefoniert?“ fragte Flo.

Hannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Der war wohl gerade beim Training, habe ihn also nicht erreicht.“ 

„Ok. Dann können wir ihn ja vielleicht heute Abend zusammen anrufen“, schlug Flo vor. 

„Du meinst, wir sollten ihn vorsichtig drauf vorbereiten?“ 

Flo nickte. „Ich fänds nicht gut, wenn er von irgendwelchen Schlagzeilen überrascht werden würde. Domi sollten wir dann auch bescheid geben. Die waren schließlich auch dabei, als das mit uns angefangen hat.“

„Und deine sechs Jungs sollten wir dann auch vorwarnen.“ 

„Ja klar. Ich habe Clemens eh versprochen, mich heute Abend bei ihm zu melden.“

„Gut, dann kann er das ja weitergeben. Hast du was ausgesucht? Ja? Dann können wir ja bestellen.“

Flo nickte. 

Sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf, dann ließ sich Flo bequem nach hinten sinken. Langsam ließ die Anspannung nach. 

Hannes sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Hm?“, machte Flo leise. 

„Wir wollen das echt durchziehen, hm?“

„Ich glaub schon“, nickte Florian. „Ich will nicht erpressbar sein.“

„Ich auch nicht. Schon gar nicht wegen sowas.“

„Dann... ziehen wir das durch.“

„Wir sollten dann vorher wohl jemanden einweihen.“

„Hm? Wen noch?“

„Unsere Familien.“

„Oh - oh ja, das sollten wir noch machen. Meine Eltern haben noch keine Ahnung“, fiel Florian ein.

Hannes nickte. „Genau das meine ich.“

„Dann... wäre es wohl gut, wenn ich sie einladen würde. Die nächsten Tage werden auch ohne Fahrerei stressig genug.“

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“, sagte Hannes.

„Könnten wir es deinen Eltern am Telefon erzählen? Sie wissen ja schon, dass sie eher mit einem Schwiegersohn zu rechnen haben.“

Hannes lachte. „Du meinst auch, beide Elternpaare auf einem Haufen wäre zu heftig, hm? Aber ich glaube, meine Eltern werden es verstehen, wenn ich sie auf einen späteren Kennlerntermin vertröste.“

„Wir können ja nach den Pokalspielen hinfahren“, überlegte Florian. 

„Mal gucken, was sich ergibt“, sagte Hannes. 

„Sie werden nichts dagegen haben, zwei Siege zu feiern“, grinste Florian zuversichtlich.

„Große Töne, mein Lieber. Wie gut, dass RB und die Bayern nur viertklassige Mannschaften sind, die wir im Vorbeigehen fertigmachen“, grinste Hannes.

Florian lachte „Immer positiv denken. An Siege denken... und an leckeres Essen. Da kommt unseres schon.“

„Zum Glück, langsam habe ich nämlich Hunger.“

„Dann guten Appetit“, wünschte Flo, als das Essen vor ihnen stand und sie anfingen. Es war exotisch und sehr lecker.

Als sie grade fertig mitessen waren, piepte Flos Handy.

Neugierig zog er es aus der Hose und sah auf das Display.

Es war eine Nachricht von Clemens. [Wollte nur fragen ob alles ok ist. Tim lässt grüßen, er hat die Jungs ordentlich über den Platz gejagt.]

Flo grinste und zeigte Hannes die Nachricht. Dann schrieb er zurück, [Alles okay bei uns Marcell Jansen steht hinter uns. Macht mir meine Jungs nicht kaputt!]

„Ich finde es schön, dass du so nette Leute um dich hast“, sagte Hannes.

„Ich bin auch echt froh drüber. Aber du hast immerhin euren Präsidenten auf deiner Seite. Auf unserer.“ 

„Ja. Nur kann ich leider nicht einschätzen, wie die anderen so reagieren werden. Ich glaube tatschlich, dass ich im Trainerteam wenig Probleme bekommen werde. Und eigentlich kann ich es mir bei meinen Spielern auch nicht vorstellen.“ 

„Ich denke auch... er sollte da was gegen haben. Es wird ja immer mal wieder über schwule Spieler gesprochen, und da geht es eher darum, was die Fans machen würden. über die Mannschaft wird wenig geredet. 

„Ich glaube, bei einem Spieler wäre es noch was Anderes. Der ist mit den anderen in einer Kabine, in der Dusche, da könnten schon Vorurteile hochkommen.“ 

Flo nickte. „Und ein schwuler Trainer ist wohl eher wie ein schwuler Manager - das interessiert nicht weiter.“ 

„Solange er nichts mit nem Spieler anfängt“, grinste Hannes. 

„Ja, das ist natürlich nicht so ohne“, nickte Flo...“ 

„Zum Glück müssen wir uns darum nicht kümmern. Aber was mir grad einfällt... ich weiß noch jemanden, den wir anrufen sollten. Jemanden, der so ein öffentliches Outing schon hinter sich hat.“ 

„Ja, du hast recht - der sollte auf jeden Fall bescheid wissen - und vielleicht hat er noch den einen oder anderen Tipp für uns.“ 

„Ich schick ihm mal ne Nachricht und frag ob er heute Abend Zeit für nen Telefonat hat“, sagte Hannes. 

„Stimmt, du kennst ihn ja... weiß er von dir?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ja. Ich wäre mir komisch vorgekommen, wenn ich es Thomas verschwiegen hätte.“ 

„Dann wird’s ja keine große Überraschung für ihn sein.“ 

„Du wirst schon ne Überraschung für ihn werden“, grinste Hannes während er schnell die Nachricht an Thomas tippte. 

Dann steckte er das Handy wieder weg. 

„Gönnen wir uns noch was Süßes?“ fragte er. 

„Ja, das haben wir uns verdient“, beschloss Florian. 

„Dann lass uns hier gegenüber in die Eisdiele gehen“, schlug Hannes vor. 

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, strahlte Florian ihn an. Er winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte, dann standen sie auf und gingen über die Straße in die Eisdiele. 

„Sitzen oder Kugel auf die Hand?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Kann man hier ein bisschen spazieren gehen?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ja, ist ne schöne Ecke hier.“ 

„Dann ne Kugel auf die Hand. Oder drei oder vier“, grinste Florian. 

Hannes grinste und die beiden besorgten sich ihre Kugeln. 

Dann führte Hannes sie ein, zwei Straßen entlang, bis sie an einem großen Park rauskamen. „Planten und Bloom?“, fragte Flo. Das Gelände der früheren Gartenschauen war sehr gepflegt, und an allen Ecken und Enden blühte es. 

„Kennst du nicht?“ fragte Hannes gespielt schockiert. „Mein Freund der Kulturbanause!“ 

„Gehrt habe ich davon natürlich schon, aber ich war noch nie hier. Bin halt in Bremen und nicht in Hamburg.“ 

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir das jetzt ändern werden.“ 

Florian strahlte ihn an, dann bummelten sie durch den großen Park. 

„Meinst du Marcell hat schon mit Vanessa geredet?“ fragte Flo irgendwann. 

„Wollen wir noch mal hinfahren? Wir sollten eh deinen Wagen abholen.“ 

„Ja, lass uns noch mal zum Verein fahren.“ 

„Kommst du dann mit rein, oder willst du gleich nach Hause fahren?“ 

„Ich komm mit rein. Interessiert mich ja auch, was los ist.“ 

„Okay, dann lass uns noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen, und dann fahren wir zurück.“ 

Flo nickte. 

Also führte Hannes ihn weiter über das Gelände und zeigte ihm einige Ecken, die er besonders gerne mochte. 

Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Hannes Wagen und fuhren zurück zum verein. 

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude, jetzt, wo sie es sowieso öffentlich machen wollten, konnten sie ganz offensiv auftreten. 

„Zu Marcells Büro gehts da lang“, sagte Hannes und führte Flo zwei Treppen hinauf. 

Dann standen sie an einer offenen Glastür und blickten in das großzügige Büro dahinter. Hannes klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Marcel?“ 

„Hey, kommt rein.“ 

„Gerne.“ Hannes schob Florian vor sich her in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Setzt euch. Möchtet ihr einen Kaffee?“ 

„Ja, ich glaub, das würde uns gut tun“, meinte Hannes. 

Marcell nickte und stand auf. Auf einem schmalen Sideboard stand ein Caféautomat. „Florian?“ fragte er dann. 

„Ja, bitte.“ 

Schnell drückte Marcell ein paar Knöpfe und wenig später saßen die drei wieder, jeder mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor sich. 

„Also, ich habe mit Vanessa gesprochen“, fing Marcell gleich an. 

„Und?“ fragte Hannes. „Was sagt sie?“ 

„Sie hat alles abgestritten, sich dann aber in Widersprüche verstrickt. Es war dann nicht besonders schön...“ 

„Also hat sie keine Beweise“, vermutete Florian. 

„Nein, sie hat nur ein paar Sachen gehrt und droht nun damit.“ 

„Das ist beruhigend“, meinte Hannes. „Alles andere hätte mich aber auch gewundert.“ 

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das in eurem Sinne gelöst habe, aber... ich möchte so eine Person nicht im Verein haben.“ 

„Du hast sie entlassen.“ 

„Fristlos“, nickte Marcel. 

„Und wie hat sie reagiert?“ fragte Flo. 

„Erst war sie wütend, dann hat sie angefangen zu betteln.“ 

„Wird sie denn den Mund über uns halten?“ 

„Ich habe ihr gedroht, dass der HSV sie zugrunde richten wird, sollte sie das nicht machen.“ 

„Und deine Meinung? Reicht das um sie zum schweigen zu bringen?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Drohung kann ich wahrmachen, das ist kein Ding. Ich hoffe, dass sie das auch verstanden hat.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Hannes und sah Flo an. 

Der nickte ihm nur kurz zu. 

„Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?“ fragte Marcell. 

„Wir überlegen tatschlichen an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen“, erklärte Hannes. 

„Das habe ich mir bei eurem Blick grade schon gedacht“, sagte Marcell. 

„Und... was sagst du dazu?“. 

„Ich habt meine Unterstützung. Ich bitte euch nur, ne Nacht drüber zu schlafen und euch das gut zu überlegen. Und... eventuell könnten wir über den Zeitpunkt sprechen, wann ihr das öffentlich machen wollt.“ 

„Beides akzeptabel“, nickte Flo und grinste leicht. „Wir haben ja eh noch einiges vorzubereiten. 

„Gut“, sagte Marcell. „Dann haut schon ab und versucht euch etwas von diesem Tag zu erholen. ich werde auch gleich Feierabend machen. Ich finde, den haben wir uns heute alle verdient.“ 

„Machen wir“, grinste Hannes ihn an. „Danke für alles. Und dir auch einen schönen Feierabend.“ 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Hannes“, sagte Marcell. 

„Wir nicht“, grinste Florian. „Aber demnächst bestimmt.“ 

„Das vermute ich auch“, lachte Marcell. 

Hannes griff nach Flos Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Büro. „Bis morgen“, verabschiedete er sich. 

„Und jetzt ab nach Hause“; sagte Hannes als sie draußen waren. 

„Haben wir uns verdient. Ich geh noch mal kurz einkaufen und komm dann nach.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Hannes etwas verwundert. „Dann fahr ich schon mal vor.“ 

Florian nickte und ging zu seinem Wagen um in die Stadt zu fahren. Er hatte da ein paar Ideen - und brauchte dann tatsächlich über eine Stunde, um alles einzukaufen. 

Er parkte grade seinen Wagen, als sein Handy klingelte. 

„Ja?“, meldete er sich, ohne aufs Display zu sehen. 

„Wo bist du?“ fragte Hannes. „Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen.“ 

„Steh vor deiner Haustür. Kannst ja schon mal aufmachen“, grinste Flo und kramte seine Einkäufe zusammen. 

„Ok, dann rauf mit dir“, sagte Hannes und drückte schon mal den Summer. 

Wenig später stand Flo vor ihm, schloss die Tür hinter sich und küsste Hannes kurz. 

„Wo warst du denn so lange?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Einkaufen. Lass uns mal in die Küche gehen.“ 

„Du machst es aber spannend. Soll ich dir tragen helfen?“ 

„Du kannst die Tasche hier ins Wohnzimmer bringen - etwas Wein für einen gemütlichen Abend. Und die dunkle Schokolade hier dazu.“ 

„Klingt gut“, sagte Hannes und brachte die Tasche ins Wohnzimmer ehe er Flo in die Küche folgte. 

„Hier ist dann was für nachher, fürs Abendessen“, holte er verschiedene Tapas heraus. „Und dann... für später“, zog er Weintrauben und ein Glas Nutella hervor. 

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich da jemand verführen will.“ 

„Möglich...“, grinste Flo ihn an. „Und dann habe ich hier noch was...“ 

„Ja?“ 

Florian grinste und zog ein blaues T-Shirt aus der letzten Tasche. 

„Du warst auch noch Klamotten shoppen?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Ja, ein bisschen...“ Er reichte Hannes das Shirt. 

„Für mich?“ 

„Ja, mach es mal auf.“ 

Hannes nickte und faltete das Shirt auseinander. 

Auf der Brust prangte die HSV-Raute - unter einem leuchtenden Regenbogen. „Von Werder hatten sie leider keins da.“, erklärte Flo entschuldigend. 

Hannes lachte auf. „Das hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du hier in Hamburg nen Werder-Shirt bekommst.“ 

„Totale Diskriminierung“, maulte Flo gespielt. „Aber wenigstens du bist gut ausgestattet.“ 

„Na, deins besorgen wir dann morgen in Bremen.“ 

„Okay, Und darin machen wir dann ne PK?“ 

„Oh da würden sich alle aber freuen“, grinste Hannes. „Am besten ziehst du dann noch das HSV-Shirt an und ich das von Werder.“ 

Florian kicherte. „Müssen wir mal überlegen.“ 

„Ich werde mein Shirt nachher jedenfalls mal anprobieren“, meinte Hannes mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. 

„Und dann wieder ausziehen...“ 

Hannes nickte. „Außer du möchtest, dass ich es dabei anlasse.“ 

„Ich habs lieber ohne.“ 

Hannes grinste und trat näher an Flo heran. „So, der Herr hat es lieber völlig nackig, ja?“ 

„Komplett nackig. Nur bitte nicht bei der PK... könnte mich ablenken.“ 

„Keine Angst, ich hätte nicht vor, mich öffentlich auszuziehen.“ 

„Puh, das ist dann doch beruhigend. Also, was machen wir jetzt...“, fragte Florian. 

„Essen, würde ich vorschlagen. Und in... vierzig Minuten können wir bei Thomas anrufen.“ 

„Klingt gut, dann ab ins Wohnzimmer. Aber Thomas rufen wir vor der... Weinprobe an.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Ja, gute Idee.“

Florian griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Unser Tapas, Schatz“, lachte Hannes. „Die sollten wir mitnehmen, wenn wir sie essen wollen.“

„Dann setzt dich schon mal, ich hol sie.“ Schnell verschwand Flo in die Küche. Hier füllte er die Tapas in kleine Schälchen, schnitt das Weißbrot dafür auf, und kehrte dann mit einem großen Tablett zurück.


	26. Tapas und Küsse und mehr

Hannes hatte sich schon gemütlich auf die Couch gesetzt und sah seinem Freund ungeduldig entgegen.

„Du siehst hungrig aus“, bemerkte Hannes.

„Ja, irgendwie bin ich das auch.“

„Dann genießen wir einfach“, beschoss Hannes. Florian setzte sich dicht neben ihn.

Die beiden lächelten sich an, dann begannen sie von den Tapas zu essen.

„Die sind gut - du musst mir nachher verraten, wo du die her hast“, bat Hannes.

„Mal gucken“, grinste Flo. „Vielleicht behalt ich den Geheimtipp auch für mich.“

„Ja, klar - und dann muss ich betteln.“

„Betteln und Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.“

„Die Frage ist - um die Adresse zu kriegen, oder um die Tapas zu bekommen?“

„Um die Tapas zu kriegen natürlich“, lachte Flo.

„Aha, du planst gleich in die Zukunft“, grinste Hannes.

„Natürlich. Es geht nichts über eine gute Taktik und Planung.“

Hannes lachte. „In allen Lebensbereichen.“

Flo schlang einen Arm um Hannes. „Natürlich.“

„Es gefällt mir, wie du denkst.“

Flo lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Es war ein zärtlicher, weicher Kuss, und der war in diesem Moment genau richtig. Dann aßen sie weiter, noch immer eng aneinander gelehnt.

Schließlich sah Hannes auf die Uhr. „Wollen wir mal gucken, ob Thomas schon erreichbar ist?“

„Ja, lass uns das einfach mal versuchen.“

Hannes nickte und wählte schnell Thomas Nummer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete der sich, „ja?“

„Hallo Thomas“, sagte Hannes. „Sind wir zu früh dran?“

„Ja, aber ich habe auch jetzt schon Zeit für dich... euch?“

„Ja, mein Freund sitzt neben mir“, grinste Hannes.

„Oh - Glückwunsch“, freute sich Thomas für ihn. „Hallo, Freund von Hannes.“

„Du kennst ihn flüchtig“, sagte Hannes lachend.

„Oh - dann hat er sicher auch einen Namen?“

„Hat er. Flo.“

„Flo? Na komm, Hannes... lass dir doch nicht jeden Buchstaben aus der Nase ziehen.“

„Na gut, aber nur, weil du es bist. Es ist Florian Kohfeld.“

„Oh“, machte Thomas, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann lachte er laut los. „Ausgerechnet der Werder-Trainer, du bist mir so einer!“

„Ja wen denn auch sonst?“ fragte Hannes. „Ich habe halt guten Geschmack.“

Thomas lachte. „Ich merks schon. Schön zu hören, dass es euch gut geht.“

„Wir rufen dich aber aus einem bestimmten Grund an. Nicht nur, weil ich mit meinem tollen Freund angeben will.“

„Dann erzähl mal.“

„Also“, sagte Hannes und erzählte dann erneut, was passiert war.

„Oh“, machte Thomas. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass zwei Trainer die nächsten nach mir sein würden.“

„Wir auch nicht“, gab Hannes zu. „Vor allem, weil Flo vorher nie was mit einem Mann hatte.“

„Oh, und dann gleich sowas...“

„Ich mach keine halben Sachen“, sagte Flo.

„Schon klar, aber ich hätte dir schon mehr... Schonzeit gewünscht.“

„Glaubst du denn, dass wir die richtige Entscheidung treffen?“

„Ist schwer zu sagen. Bei mir gab es eine einzige große Welle, und danach war gut. Ich konnte mich aber auch hinterher gleich aus der Affäre ziehen und abhauen.“

„Marcell hat uns gebeten, über den Zeitpunkt nachzudenken“, sagte Hannes. „Meinst du wir sollten bis zum Saisonende warten und dann auch erstmal abhauen?“

„Ihr solltet es nicht übers Knie brechen. Ich habe es mir vorher genau überlegt und alles geplant, und im Nachhinein war es auch richtig so.“

„Würdest du uns helfen?“ fragte Florian.

„Natürlich - was kann ich tun?“

„Alles würde uns helfen“, sagte Hannes. „Wir steuern hier ja doch in unbekannte Gewässer.“

„Ich kann euch die Kontaktdaten von einigen Journalisten geben, die damals bei mir beteiligt waren“, überlegte Thomas.

„Das wäre nicht schlecht“, nickte Flo. „Von denen wissen wir ja, dass sie gut mit dem Thema umgehen.“

„Gut, schick ich euch. Noch etwas?“

„Im Moment fällt mir nichts ein. Aber vielleicht fällt den Leuten vom HSV oder von Werder noch was ein.“

„Die sollen sich dann bitte bei mir melden. Und ihr bitte auch.“

„Das werden wir auf jeden Fall“, sagte Hannes.

„Das ist gut. Und auch sonst könnt ihr gern anrufen, wenn ihr was zu erzählen habt.“

„Machen wir“, versprach Flo. „Darf ich... darf ich dich was fragen? Was Persönliches?“

„Ja, klar. Was denn?“

„Dein Privatleben taucht nie in der Presse auf, ich habe mich einfach gefragt... hast du jemanden?“

Es war einen Moment lang ruhig, dann antwortete Thomas, „Ja, habe ich. Jan. Er hat gar nichts mit Fußball zu tun, das tut echt gut.“

„Glaub ich“, sagte Hannes. „Vielleicht ergibt sich ja mal die Möglichkeit deinen Jan kennenzulernen.“

„Das fände ich wirklich schön.“

„Wir auch“, sagte Florian.

„Dann kriegen wir das auch hin.“

„Dann grüß deinen Jan mal und macht euch einen schönen Abend“, sagte Hannes.

„Machen wir. Und ihr genießt noch mal die Ruhe...“

„Werden wir. Bis bald Thomas.“

„Moment noch... ist es okay, wenn ich Jan von euch erzähle?“, fragte Thomas noch schnell nach.

„Ja natürlich. Das wäre auch ok, wenn wir das mit dem Outing nicht vorhätten“, sagte Hannes und Flo nickte.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Also, bis bald“, verabschiedete sich Thomas jetzt und legte auf.

Hannes legte sein Handy zur Seite und lehnte sich dann an Flo. „Thomas Idee ist gut, oder? Den perfekten Zeitpunkt planen und dann mit den Leuten zusammenarbeiten, die ihm bei seinem Outing geholfen haben.“

„Klingt gut“, nickte Flo. „Dann wird auch alles gut gehen.“

„Wird es. Weil es das richtige ist.“

„Ja, das ist es“, davon war Florian inzwischen überzeugt.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Hannes.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Flo leise.

Hannes schlang die Arme um Flo und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Flo an ihn und genoss den Kuss.

„Ich finde wir uns jetzt den Wein und die Schokolade verdient“, wisperte Hannes gegen Flos Lippen.

„Gute Idee“, bestätigte Flo. Er löste sich von Hannes, goss den Wein ein und brach die Schokolade in Stücke.

„Auf uns“, sagte Hannes und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen das von Flo.

„Auf uns“ wiederholte Flo und trank einen Schluck Wein. Er schmeckte ausgezeichnet.

„Das war ein aufregender Tag“, sagte Hannes und naschte ein Stück Schokolade.

„Ja, das war er. Aber es ist gut, dass wir jetzt hier zusammen sind. Und Ruhe haben.“

„Mit der Ruhe wird es dann bald erstmal vorbei sein.“

„Wir machen es uns einfach ruhig“, beschloss Florian. „Sie kommen hier ja nicht rein.“

„Und wir machen es zu unseren Bedingungen.“

„Ja, das ist wichtig. So, wie Thomas es gesagt hat.“

„Und bis dahin wissen auch alle Menschen, die uns wichtig sind, bescheid. Unsere Familien, unsere Freunde, die Vereine.“

„Meine Eltern... ich würde das gern bald hinter mich bringen.“

„Natürlich. Aber wir sind nicht mehr so unter Druck wie vorher.“

„Nein, wir können es ruhig angehen.“

Hannes kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann Flo seinen Nacken zu kraulen.

„Mhm, das ist schon“, murmelte Hannes.

„Dann mach ich so doch einfach weiter.“

Hannes gab ein fast schon schnurrendes Geräusch von sich.

Florian kicherte leicht, als er das hörte.

„Lachst du mich etwa aus?“

„Niemals. Ich mag es einfach, wenn du so entspannt bist.“

Ein kleines Wunder, das ich mich nach diesem Tag so entspannen kann“, grinste Hannes. „Aber irgendwie... „ 

„Hm“, machte Florian zustimmend. „Aber es kann alles gut ausgehen.“ 

„Nicht nur das. Unsere Entscheidung, dass wir wirklich in die Öffentlichkeit gehen wollen, hat bei mir wirklich ganz viel Druck weggenommen.“ 

Florian lächelte. „Vanessa ist keine Bedrohung mehr.“ 

„Niemand ist mehr eine Bedrohung Flo.“ 

„Nein, niemand“, wiederholte Flo mit einem Lächeln. 

„Und ich muss dich nicht mehr verstecken“, sagte Hannes nun ebenfalls lächelnd. 

„Nein... bleibt nur abzuwarten, was die Fans sagen werden. Du steckst mit dem Feind unter einer Decke. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“ 

Hannes lachte auf. „Oh ja, ich stecke mit dir unter der Decke. Oder unter der Dusche oder an allen anderen Orten.“ 

„Manchmal steckst du auch in mir unter einer Decke...“ 

Hannes grinste. „Und wie gern ich das tue!“ 

„War klar... andersrum ist es aber auch mehr als okay.“ 

Sofort nickte Hannes. Langsam ließ er eine Hand über Flos Oberkörper streichen. „Dieses ganze Gerede über Decken... irgendwie wird mir grad sehr warm.“ 

Flo kicherte leicht. „Jetzt, wo du das sagst...“ 

„Und meine Decke ist auch schon ganz scharf darauf, dass wir wieder unter ihr liegen.“ 

„Dann... lass uns ins Schlafzimmer abhauen. Ich... mach nur einen kurzen Umweg...“ 

„Aber lass dir nicht zu viel zeit. Sonst fang ich noch ohne dich an“, sagte Hannes mit einem Zwinkern und stand auf. 

„Ui“, machte Florian und grinste breit. Auch er erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Dort wusch er die Weintrauben und öffnete schon mal das Nutellaglas. 

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Kurz vor der Tür lag schon das Shirt von Hannes auf dem Boden. 

Er grinste, das war ja wie bei Hänsel und Gretel. Er wartete noch einen Moment ab, ehe er die Schlafzimmertür langsam öffnete. 

Kurz hinter der Schwelle lag eine einzelne Socke, gefolgt von einem zweiten nur wenigen Zentimeter entfernt. 

Da hinter war die Jeans, die Hannes getragen hatte, und auf der Bettkante seine Shorts. 

Hannes selbst lag im Bett, die Decke bedeckte nur den unteren Teil seines Körpers. 

Er lag auf der Seite, auf einen Arm aufgestützt, und sah Flo an. Die andere Hand war unter der Bettdecke - und bewegte sich leicht. 

Flo stockte fast der Atem. Hannes sah verboten heiß aus. 

„Na - was ist?“, fragte Hannes und sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

„Ich genieße grade den Anblick“, raunte Flo. 

„Möchtest du mehr sehen?“, fragte Hannes. 

Flo nickte sofort. 

„Dann... pack mal aus.“ 

„Was... auspacken?“ fragte Flo, der kaum noch in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

„Die Decke...“ 

„Oh ja“, sagte Flo und stellte schnell die Schüssel mit Trauben und das Nutellaglas ab. 

Dann kletterte er zu Hannes aufs Bett und zog die Decke zur Seite. 

Tatsächlich war Hannes Hand um seinen Schwanz geschlossen und er bewegte sie ganz langsam auf und ab. 

Ganz genüsslich waren die Bewegungen - und dabei sah Hannes ihn mit dunklen Augen an. 

Flo schluckte. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort einfach auf Hannes gestürzt. 

Er sah einfach so heiß aus. Aber er sollte sich zurückhalten - und sich vielleicht auch erstmal ausziehen? 

„Willst du gar nicht mitspielen?“ fragte Hannes leise. 

„Doch... aber...“ Florian zögerte, dann begann er sein Shirt langsam über den Kopf zu ziehen. 

„Ah, die Richtung gefällt mir“, sagte Hannes und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. 

Florian lächelte ihn an und machte weiter, zog sich langsam und aufreizend aus. 

Hannes Hand bewegte sich unwillkürlich schneller je mehr Kleidung Florian verlor. 

Es war auch deutlich zu sehen, wie er sich auch fester umfasste. 

Endlich wurde Flo auch das letzte Kleidungsstück los und krabbelte wieder zu Hannes aufs Bett. 

„Endlich“, seufzte Hannes und küsste ihn hungrig. 

Flo erwiderte den Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich. 

Doch dann schob er Hannes mit einer Hand wieder nach hinten. 

„So forsch heute? Das gefällt mir“, wisperte Hannes. 

Florian grinste ihn an und tastete nach dem Nutellaglas. Etwas ungeschickt griff er mit den Fingern hinein und zog das Glas dann zu sich. Dann hob er seine nutellaverschmierten Finger und leckte sie ab. 

Hannes keuchte heiser auf und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Verlangen. 

Florian grinste leicht. dann wiederholte er das mit dem zweiten Finger. 

„Oh verdammt“, murmelte Hannes. 

Florians Grinsen wurde breiter, dann hielt er Hannes den dritten Finger hin. 

Hannes öffnete den Mund und fuhr mit der Zunge über Flos Finger. 

„Hm, das gefällt mir“, raunte Flo. 

„mir auch“, sagte Hannes mit heiserer Stimme. 

Eigentlich hatte Florian etwas Anderes geplant, aber jetzt kam ihm eine Idee. Er nahm etwas Nutella aus dem Glas und strich sich einen Streifen über den schon etwas aufgestellten Schwanz. 

Hannes Augen folgten hungrig jeder seiner Bewegungen. 

„Hm?“, machte Florian schließlich auffordernd. 

„Alles für mich?“ fragte Hannes grinsend und lehnte sich vor. 

„Ich komm da ja nicht an“, erwiderte Flo das Grinsen. 

„Was gut für mich ist“, sagte Hannes zwinkernd und zog Flo näher zu sich. 

Nur zu gerne rutschte Flo näher an seinen Freund heran. 

Endlich berührten Hannes Lippen die Spitze von Flos Schwanz. 

Sofort keuchte Florian heiser auf. 

„Mhm, lecker“, sagte Hannes. 

Florian grinste schief - aber nur kurz, bis Hannes jetzt über die Spitze leckte. 

Sofort stöhnte er wieder auf. 

Und wieder leckte Hannes seinen Schwanz, dann nahm er mehr in den Mund. 

Unwillkürlich vergrub Flo eine Hand in Hannes Haaren. 

Dabei schob er Hannes noch enger an sich. 

Hannes Mund schien sich noch enger um seinen Schwanz zu schließen und er fühlte nun eine Hand auf seinem Hintern. 

„Mehr“, keuchte Florian heiser. 

Hannes sah ihn von unten an und verstärkte die Bewegungen seiner Lippen und Zunge. 

„Hannes“, keuchte Flo heiser. So war das nicht geplant, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr halten. 

Vor allem nicht, als Hannes Finger ganz sanft über die Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken strich. 

Noch einmal keuchte Flo Hannes' Namen - und kam. 

Hannes löste sich sanft von ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Das war heiß.“ 

„Das habe ich eigentlich sagen müssen...“, erklärte Flo mit noch immer etwas heiserer Stimme. „Wow...“ 

„Wofür Nutella doch gut sein kann“, grinste Hannes. 

„Um Männer zu verführen? Ja, dafür kann man es echt gebrauchen.“ 

Hannes lachte leise und zog Flo zu sich runter, bis er ihn küssen konnte. 

Mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Flo den Kuss. 

Dabei ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, bis er Hannes harten Schwanz berührte.

„Hm“, hörte er Hannes leise knurren. 

„Nicht gut?“ fragte Flo grinsend.

„Doch... will aber mehr.“ 

„Und was willst du?“

„Mehr Ruhe. Und... dich.“ 

„Und wie willst du mich?“ raunte Flo.

„Darf ich...?“, fragte Hannes und schob eine Hand auf seinen Hintern, zwischen die Pobacken. 

Florian nickte sofort.

„Schön“, raunte Hannes und schob seine Hand weiter dazwischen. 

Florian streckte eine Hand aus und griff nach der Geltube, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Komm her“, forderte Hannes ihn auf, setzte sich hin und zog Florian auf seinen Schoß. 

Unwillkürlich keuchte Flo auf.

„Ah, das gefällt dir, was?“ 

„Oh ja. Sehr!“

„Dann gib mal die Tube“, bat Hannes. 

Flo öffnete die Tube, griff nach Hannes Hand und drückte etwas Gel darauf.

Der knurrte kurz bestätigend, dann schob er die Hand unter Flos Hintern und tastete dort nach der richtigen Stelle.

Wie immer war er langsam und vorsichtig, als er mit dem ersten Finger in ihn eindrang.

Florian lehnte sich etwas nach vorne zu ihm und schloss die Augen. Das Gefühl war noch immer merkwürdig und neu, aber es versprach so viel. 

Er wusste, wie viel besser es noch werden würde, wenn Hannes Schwanz erst in ihm war.

Er entspannte sich bewusst und bat Hannes dann, schneller zu machen. 

Wenig später fühlte er, wie Hannes mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang.

„Gut“, raunte er, auch wenn es ein wenig zog. Er wusste, es würde noch so viel besser werden. 

Hannes bereitete ihn weiterhin gründlich und langsam vor, dann nahm er einen dritten Finger hinzu.

„Bitte, mehr“, keuchte Florian schon bald. 

Hannes nickte und tastete nach einem Kondom vom Nachttisch.

Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber schließlich hatte er es sich übergezogen und zog Florian wieder dicht an sich. „Bereit?“, fragte er und sah ihn aufmerksam an. 

„Mehr als bereit“, raunte Flo.

Hannes nickte, dann zog er Flo noch dichter an sich. Er ruckelte ihn etwas zurecht, dann konnte er vorsichtig und langsam in ihn eindringen. 

Flo stöhnte gedehnt auf als Hannes langsam tiefer in ihn glitt.

„Okay?“, fragte Hannes besorgt und hielt inne. 

„Mach weiter!“

„Guut“, raunte Hannes heiser und schob sich weiter, bis er sich schließlich komplett in Flo versenkt hatte. 

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Flo. „Das.… so gut...“

Einen Moment verharrte Hannes in ihm ohne sich zu bewegen, obwohl es ihm wirklich schwerfiel. Dann legte er seine Hände auf Florians Hüfte und hob ihn ein wenig an. 

Instinktiv nahm Flo die Bewegung auf und ließ sich wieder auf Hannes sinken. 

„Ja“, keuchte Hannes auf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Flo so zu sehen und zu hören war so heiß. 

Flo bewegte sich weiter auf ihm und wurde langsam schneller.

Er sah Hannes direkt an, während der ihn weiter bei seinen Bewegungen unterstützte. 

Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. 

„Ja, ja, ja“, keuchte Flo immer lauter. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

Er keuchte laut auf und umklammerte Hannes dabei fest. 

Dies reichte auch Hannes um mit einem Stöhnen zu kommen.

Er umklammerte Florian, als würde er ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollen. 

„Wow“, nuschelte Flo undeutlich.

„Hmm“, machte Hannes zustimmend. 

Vorsichtig rutschte Flo von Hannes und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Rücken rollen.

Sofort folgte ihm Hannes, der legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

„Meinst du deine Decke ist zufrieden mit uns?“ fragte Florian nach einem Moment.

„Meine Decke? Wie kommst du da drauf?“

„Unser Gespräch von vorhin? Weil wir doch jetzt gemeinsam unter der Decke stecken“, grinste Flo.

„Ah, klar... sorry, so kurz nach so atemberaubenden Sex ist mein Hirn nicht wieder betriebsbereit. Das Blut steckt noch woanders...“

„Immer noch?“ fragte Flo lachend. „Du willst noch ne Runde?“

Hannes hob eine Augenbraue. „Könntest du denn noch?“ 

Flo schnaubte. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, dann versuch ich mein bestes“, grinste er. 

„Muss nicht sein“, wiegelte Hannes ab. „Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden.

„Ich auch“, sagte Flo, richtete sich aber auf um an das Schälchen mit den Weintrauben zu gelangen.

Inzwischen zog sich Hannes das Kondom ab und säuberte sie beide ein wenig. 

„Auch eine?“ fragte Flo und hielt Hannes eine Traube entgegen. 

Hannes lächelte nur leicht und öffnete dann den Mund. 

Sofort schob Flo ihm sanft die Traube zwischen die Lippen. 

Genüsslich kaute Hannes, dann schmiegte er sich an Flo. „So kann man es aushalten.“ 

„Ja, sehr gut sogar.“ 

Hannes lachte leise und zog die Decke über sie beide. „Perfekt...“ 

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Flo und drückte Hannes einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Flo. Du machst mich sehr glücklich.“ 

„Du mich auch Hannes.“ 

Diesmal griff Hannes in die Schale und fütterte Flo mit einer Weintraube. 

„Kommst du morgen Nachmittag nach Bremen?“ fragte Flo leise. „Dann könnten wir mit Frank über alles sprechen.“ 

„Ich habe für morgen Nachmittag ein Training angesetzt, ich kann erst gegen sechs, halb sieben in Bremen sein.“ 

„Dann frag ich Frank, ob es ihm so spät noch passt oder wir verschieben es.“ 

„Das wäre lieb von dir. Ich kann nicht schon wieder ein Training verpassen - gerade jetzt nicht.“ 

„Das weiß ich. Ich wäre nur froh, wenn wir das noch vor der Pokalwoche mit Frank besprechen könnten. Er wird ja auch ein bisschen Zeit brauchen um das zu verarbeiten.“ 

„Ich denke, er wird schon Zeit für dich haben, wenn du ihn drum bittest. Er weiß ja, dass du das nicht machst um ihn zu ärgern, sondern weil es wichtig ist.“ 

„Ja, aber... ich weiß nicht ob ich das ohne dich schaffe...“ 

„Ich komm ja direkt nach dem Training, versprochen.“ 

„Danke“, wisperte Flo. 

„Hey... ich liebe dich und bin immer für dich da. Und wenn es sein muss, dann lass ich auch das Training für dich sausen.“ 

„Das lässt du schön bleiben. Marcell hat heute viel für uns getan, das müssen wir ihm auch wieder zurückzahlen. Und das schaffst du am besten, in dem du deine Jungs so gut trainierst, dass ihr den Aufstieg schafft.“ 

„Hm“, machte Hannes. „Ich werde alles tun um ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen.“ 

„Soll ich dir ein paar Feuerzeuge besorgen?“ fragte Flo grinsend. 

„Besser Spiritus und andere Brandbeschleuniger...“ 

„Ok, krieg ich hin.“ 

„Und jetzt gib mir noch ein paar Weintrauben, ja?“, bat Hannes. 

„Nur zu gern“, sagte Flo und hielt Hannes eine neue Traube an die Lippen. 

Vorsichtig nahm Hannes sie ihm mit den Lippen ab und küsste dabei seine Fingerspitzen. 

Florian lächelte. 

So fütterten sie sich weiter, bis die Schal leer war. Nach dem anstrengenden Tag waren sie beide müde, so dass sie schließlich eng aneinandergeschmiegt einschliefen.


	27. Ja, Mama, natürlich, Mama

Die Nacht war wieder viel zu schnell vorbei, da Flo früh losmusste um rechtzeitig in Bremen zu sein. 

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück verabschiedete sich Flo und fuhr nach Hause, während Hannes schon mal das Training vorbereitete. Er musste akribischer arbeiten, beschloss er, die Mannschaft stand nicht so gut da wie es alle erwartete, da durfte er nicht nachlassen - auch nicht, wenn Florian in Bremen auf ihn wartete. 

Sie hatten ein paar schwere Spiele vor sich. Das Spiel gegen Leipzig zählte er da gar nicht mit. Da konnten sie nichts verlieren. Nein, es waren die Spiele gegen Aue und Union Berlin, die wirklich wichtig waren und die sie auf keinen Fall verlieren durften. 

So fuhr er früh zum Vereinsgelände, plante das Training, sah sich Videos von Leipzig an und eine Analyse der letzten Spiele der Leipziger, kümmerte sich aber auch schon über erste Informationen über Aue und Union. 

Er schaffte es, alle Gedanken an Flo und ihre Pläne bezüglich des Outings erstmal zu verdrängen. 

Auch bei den beiden Trainings und der Taktikschulung, die er angesetzt hatte, war er hochkonzentriert und hoffte, dass sich das auch auf die Jungs übertrug. 

Bisher war die Saison gut gelaufen - und ziemlich ruhig für Hamburger Verhältnisse. Auch die Fans zogen super mit und unterstützten das Team. Erst die letzten Wochen begann das langsam zu kippen. Die Spiele liefen nicht mehr so gut und man verlor zu viele Punkte. 

Die nächsten Spiele würden die Weichen stellen, ob es nächste Saison in der ersten oder zweiten Liga weitergehen würde. 

Und Hannes machte sich da wenig Illusionen. Wenn der Aufstieg nicht klappte, dann würde der HSV sich wohl einen neuen Trainer suchen. 

Aus mehreren Gründen kam das nicht in Frage - Florian war da zwar der wichtigste, aber nicht der einzige. 

Und so wurde sein Tag wirklich so lang, wie er befürchtet hatte und es war schon nach halb sieben, als er endlich bei Flo anrief. 

„Hey“, hörte er die müde Stimme seines Freundes. In Bremen schien es ein ähnlich langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen zu sein. 

„Hey. Wie gehts dir Schatz?“ fragte Hannes sanft. 

„Hm“, hörte er Flo lächeln. „Jetzt besser.“ 

„Schön. Und wie lief es beim Training?“ 

„Die Jungs haben ordentlich mitgearbeitet. Alles im grünen Bereich. Im grün-weißen, quasi. Und bei dir?“ 

„Nichts grün-weißes zu sehen, meine Jungs waren alle blau“, lachte Hannes. 

„Oh je - kein Wunder, wenn sie über den Platz torkeln.“ 

„Blödmann“, grinste Hannes. „Also... soll ich noch zu dir kommen?“ 

„Ich habe Frank angekündigt, dass ich mit ihm reden will. Er will irgendwann Feierabend machen, aber ich kann dann notfalls auch zu ihm kommen.“ 

„Dann mach ich mich auf den Weg“, sagte Hannes. 

„Ich freu mich auf dich. Ich bleib hier im Verein, ich habe noch einiges zu tun.“ 

„Ok, dann bis später“, sagte Hannes und legte auf. 

Er setzte sich gleich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los - eine knappe Stunde später, er war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gerast - parkte er vor dem Weserstadion und rief Flo an. 

„Ich bin jetzt da“, begrüßte er Flo, als der das Gespräch annahm. 

„Schön. Frank ist noch da, ich hole dich ab“, kündigte Flo an und legte auf. 

Hannes stieg aus und ging dann schon mal zum Eingang um auf Flo zu warten. 

Hier nahm sein Freund ihn in Empfang und führte ihn gleich hoch in den Bürotrakt. 

„Weiß Frank das ich komme?“ fragte Hannes. 

„Nein - er weiß nur, dass ich über etwas Wichtiges mit ihm reden will.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Also gibt es mal wieder nen Überraschungsbesuch. Sind wir inzwischen ja schon geübt drin.“ 

„Ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben“, grinst Florian etwas schief, inzwischen war er nicht mehr sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war. 

„Und da sind wir auch schon“, sagte er und klopfte an die Tür von Franks Büro. 

Er wartete einen Moment, dann öffnete er die Tür und schob Hannes vor sich her in den Raum. „Hallo Frank - hast du kurz Zeit für uns?“ 

„Klar komm.… kommt rein“, sagte Frank und sah Hannes überrascht an. 

„Hallo Frank“, grüßte Hannes ihn und reicht ihm die Hand. 

„Hallo Hannes“, sagte Frank und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Was treibt dich denn mit hier her?“ 

„Dein Cheftrainer“, zuckte Hannes mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten mit dir über was reden...“ 

„Na dann setzt euch mal“, sagte Frank. 

„Danke.“ Die drei nahmen Platz in einer gemütlichen Sitzecke - Frank auf einem Sessel, Hannes und Flo auf dem Sofa. 

„Also, ich bin ganz Ohr“, sagte Frank und sah die beiden neugierig an. 

„Flo und ich kennen uns ja schon eine Weile und sind gut befreundet... naja, und in den letzten Wochen ist da einfach mehr draus geworden.“ 

„Wir sind zusammen“, fügte Flo hinzu. „Seit der letzten Länderspielpause etwa.“ 

„Oh“, machte Frank, es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Überraschung überwunden hatte. „Wow. Und ausgerechnet Hamburg, Florian!“ 

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Flo, grinste dabei aber leicht. 

Auch Frank grinste. „Ich freu mich für euch. Und schön, dass ich davon wissen darf.“ 

„Du siehst das sehr locker“, sagte Hannes lächelnd. „Es tut gut zu wissen, dass so viele Menschen positiv damit umgehen.“ 

„Ich denke, so sollte es jeder sehen, so locker. Aber... gibt es einen Grund, dass ihr es mir so dringend sagen wollt?“ 

„Ja, wir hatten in den letzten Tagen ein paar Probleme und haben deshalb eine Entscheidung getroffen“, sagte Hannes.

Frank sah von einem zum anderen „Wollt ihr heiraten oder euch outen?“, fragte er dann. 

Flo lachte auf. „Das erste verschieben wir nochmal, aber... der zweite Teil ist schon ganz richtig.“

„Ich hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn Hannes bei mir um deine Hand angehalten hätte“, lachte Frank, dann wurde er ernst. „Habt ihr euch das gut überlegt?“ 

Hannes nickte. „Haben wir. Eine Mitarbeiterin vom HSV hat versucht uns zu erpressen und irgendwie... ich will nicht erpressbar sein, nur, weil ich mit Flo zusammen bin.“

„Verständlich. Habt ihr das schon genauer geplant?“ 

„Noch nicht wirklich. Wir haben gestern mit Marcell - also Jansen - darüber gesprochen und abends noch mit Thomas Hitzelsperger telefoniert“, erzählte Hannes.

Frank nickte anerkennend. „Dann macht ihr es genau richtig. Wenn ich noch irgendwas für euch tun kann, dann sagt es mir.“ 

„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir erst zum Saisonende in die Öffentlichkeit gehen wollen“, sagte Flo. „Der HSV und wir haben noch ein hartes Restprogramm, da brauchen wir solche Störungen nicht.“

Wieder ein Nicken von Frank. „Das ist gut, beide Vereine können so eine Unruhe gerade jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Aber bei den Planungen werde ich euch gerne unterstützen und ein paar Beziehungen spielen lassen.“ 

„Das ist toll von dir“, sagte Flo mit einem lächelnd. „Es wissen hier in Bremen auch schon ein paar Leute über Hannes und mich bescheid.“

„Offenbar die richtigen, dass es noch nicht weitergetragen wurde.“ 

Florian nickte. „Ja zum Glück. Das war nämlich doch mehr ein... Unfall...“

„Darauf werdet ihr bald nicht mehr achten müssen“, meinte Frank. „Ich finde es übrigens gut, dass ihr den Schritt machen wollt. Wird dem Fußball guttun.“

„Hoffentlich“, sagte Hannes. „Thomas Outing hat ja leider nicht so viel bewirkt wie gehofft.“

„Vielleicht war es tatsächlich noch etwas zu früh.“

„Für Thomas nicht. Er ist unendlich glücklich und erleichtert“, erzählte Hannes. „Und er schafft es sogar sein Privatleben komplett aus der Presse rauszuhalten.“

„Ja, da hört man gar nichts. Er steht allerdings auch nicht besonders in der Öffentlichkeit, anders als ihr. Es wird spannend, was bei euch passiert.“ 

„Ja, wird aufregend“, sagte Flo. 

„Ich werde mir mal überlegen, was wir im Fall der Fälle für euch machen können.“ 

„Vielleicht rufst du ja auch mal bei Marcell an“, meinte Hannes. „Wäre ja nicht verkehrt, wenn ihr da am selben Strang zieht.“ 

„Gute Idee, das mache ich. Dann gehen wir das mal durch.“ 

„Clemens und Tim wissen übrigens auch schon bescheid, die helfen dir bestimmt auch.“ 

„Gut zu wissen, dann können wir ja zusammen Kriegsrat halten.“ 

„Gut. Und wir halten euch alle auf dem Laufenden, wenn wir wissen, wie genau das ablaufen soll“, sagte Hannes. 

„Danke dafür. Dann... haben wir es jetzt?“ 

„Ich glaube schon“, sagte Hannes und sah zu Flo. 

Der nickte nur. „Dann... machen wir jetzt Feierabend?“ 

„Klingt gut“, lächelte Hannes. „War ein langer Tag. Mal wieder.“ 

Frank nickte. „Dann wünsche euch noch einen guten Abend.“ 

„Dir auch Frank. Und danke“, sagte Flo. 

„Immer gern“, lächelte Frank ihn an. „Und jetzt raus mit euch.“ 

„Bis bald Frank“, verabschiedete sich auch Hannes, dann verließen die beiden das Büro. 

Draußen atmete Florian erstmal auf. „Puh... geschafft.“ 

„Ja. Obwohl das eben ja schon fast entspannt war“, meinte Hannes. 

„Frank ist schon toll...“ 

Hannes nickte. „Und jetzt ab nach Hause. Ich habe Hunger und muss unbedingt mal die Füße hochlegen.“ 

„Dann ab mit uns.“ Florian führte sie nach draußen und zu ihren Autos. 

„Hast du was zu essen da oder müssen wir irgendwo anhalten und was holen?“ fragte Hannes bevor sie in ihre jeweiligen Wagen stiegen. 

„Ich habe was da“, meinte Flo. „Wir können direkt nach Hause, und ich kann dich da verwöhnen.“ 

„Mhm hört sich gut an“, sagte Hannes. „Dann bis gleich.“ 

Florian stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr los, Hannes stets hinter sich. 

Wenig später parkten die beiden vor dem Wohnhaus von Flo und stiegen aus. 

Schnell schloss Flo auf und führte Hannes in sein Heim. 

„Erst essen, dann ausruhen“, sagte Hannes und schob Flo direkt in die Küche. 

„Ab ins Wohnzimmer, ich mach das hier alleine.“ 

„Ich helfe dir, dann geht es doch viel schneller.“ 

„Nee, lass mal. Du hast heute schon so einiges hinter dir - ich bin auch gleich fertig.“ 

„Na gut. Dann... dann nutz ich die Chance und ruf mal bei meinen Eltern an.“ 

„Mach das. Und grüß sie von mir, ja?“ 

„Nachdem ich ihnen von dir erzählt habe, grüß ich sie auch“, lachte Hannes. 

„Kannst sie ja auch vorher grüßen und gucken, was sie dazu sagen.“ 

„Mal gucken“, grinste Hannes und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer. 

Florian blieb in der Küche, ziemlich neugierig und begann zu kochen. Er wollte eine schnelle Brokkoli Cremesuppe machen und dazu ein paar belegte Brote. 

Er war erleichtert, wie gut alles in den letzten Tagen gelaufen war. 

Auch das Telefonat von Hannes würde gut ausgehen, davon war er überzeugt. Schwieriger wurden es mit seinen eigenen Eltern. die waren ja noch total ahnungslos. 

Aber darüber wollte er heute noch nicht nachdenken. Das Treffen mit seinen Eltern würde frühestens nach den beiden Spielen gegen die Bayern stattfinden können. Vorher war einfach keine Zeit. 

Viel später sollte es aber auch nicht sein, er wollte seinen Eltern von seinem Glück erzählen. 

In Gedanken ging er die Spiele danach durch. Nach dem Pokal hatten sie ein Auswärtsspiel, aber am Samstag danach, kam Dortmund nach Bremen. Das würde gut passen. 

Während er plante, kochte er die Suppe und bestrich nebenbei die Brotscheiben mit Butter und Wurst oder Käse. 

Als er schließlich fertig war und alles ins Wohnzimmer trug, war Hannes noch am Telefon. 

„Ja, Mama... ja, natürlich. Nein, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Okay, das mach ich. Ja, Mama...“ 

Flo grinste breit und setzte sich neben Hannes aufs Sofa. 

Er kannte solche Gespräche, er führte sie auch immer wieder mit seiner Mutter. 

„Mama, wir wollen jetzt essen... Nein, Flo hat gekocht“, sagte Hannes und schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen wir... ja ganz bestimmt...“ 

Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen war die Verabschiedung erfolgreich, und er konnte auflegen. 

„Puh“, machte er. „Eltern...“ 

„Ich kenn das.… irgendwie freu mich drauf euch mal zusammen zu erleben - deine Mutter und dich.“ 

„Oh das wirst du. Wenn es nach meiner Mutter ginge, am besten sofort. Wir sind nämlich eingeladen.“ 

„Oh... und für wann?“ 

„Sobald wir Zeit haben. Die Betonung lag auf bald.“ 

Florian lächelte und lehnte sich kurz zur Seite zu ihm. „Das ist schön. Wir finden schon einen Termin.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Und jetzt essen. Was ist das? Riecht lecker.“ 

„Brokkoli Cremesuppe. Ich dachte, was Kleines ist jetzt das richtige.“ 

„Oh ja, das ist perfekt.“ 

„Dann guten Appetit“, reichte Florian ihm eine der beiden Schüsseln. 

„Dir auch“, sagte Hannes und die beiden machten sich hungrig über das Essen her. 

Die Suppe tat gut, und auch die Brote waren lecker. 

„Das war sehr lecker“, sagte Hannes und stellte seine Schüssel auf den Tisch. 

„Schön, dass es dir geschmeckt hat.“ 

Hannes lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich bin geschafft“, sagte er leise. 

Florian lächelte und legte ihm einen Arm um. „Kein Wunder, das waren schon heftige Tage.“ 

„Und wir haben eigentlich keine Zeit um mal durchzuschnaufen. Wenn ich mir angucke, was so sportlich in den nächsten Tagen los sein wird...“ 

„Oh ja, das wird hart. Und dann die Fahrerei... aber ich möchte nicht auf dich verzichten.“ 

Hannes schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.“ 

„Dann planen wir halt die Fahrten mit ein. Ich kann mich auch viel besser vom Tag erholen, wenn du da bist.“ 

„Außerdem schlaf ich viel besser“, lächelte Hannes. 

„Hm, ich auch“, meinte Florian und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Hätte das nie erwartet. Mit niemanden. Schon gar nicht mit einem Mann. Und erst recht nicht mit dir.“ 

„Wie gut, dass ich so überzeugend sein kann“, grinste Hannes und drückte Flo einen Kuss gegen die Stirn. 

„Oh ja, das bist du“, bestätigte Florian mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. 

„Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir ins Bett verschwinden?“ wisperte Hannes. 

„Ist ne gute Idee.“ Eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh, aber sie waren beide todmüde, und nach den aufregenden Tagen würde ihnen ein wenig mehr Schlaf guttun. 

Schnell räumten sie die Reste des Essens in die Küche und machten sich dann fertig fürs Bett. 

Bald darauf lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. „Schlaf gut“, wisperte Florian Hannes zu. 

„Du auch“, flüsterte Hannes. 

Florian schloss die Augen und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. 

Auch Hannes brauchte kaum länger um einzuschlafen.


	28. Epilog

Seit mindestens einer Stunde tigerte Florian unruhig durch den kleinen Garten hinterm Haus. Es war der 30. April, und er hatte seine Eltern ganz unverfänglich zum Grillen eingeladen. Hannes würde morgen mit seiner Mannschaft ins Trainingslager fahren, deswegen hatten sie das erste Aufeinandertreffen auf diesen Abend gelegt. 

Hannes hatte sich vorhin gemeldet, er war vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde von Hamburg losgefahren. Er müsste also bald eintreffen. Hoffentlich noch bevor seine Eltern ankamen. 

Es würde ohnehin unangenehm werden, da war es ihm lieber, wenn Hannes dann schon an seiner Seite wäre. 

Hannes hatte versucht ihm etwas von seiner Nervosität zu nehmen, aber Flo konnte überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie seine Eltern auf sein überraschendes Outing reagieren würden. 

Also lief er noch einmal in die Küche, guckte nach dem Kräuterbaguette im Ofen und dem Salat, den er frisch zubereitet hatte. 

Wenn seine Eltern überhaupt noch was essen wollten, nachdem die Bombe geplatzt war. 

Er lief zurück in den Garten, als es endlich an der Tür klingelte. 

Hoffentlich war das endlich Hannes! 

Er lief zur Wohnungstür - und konnte dann tatsächlich seinen Freund in die Arme schließen. 

„Hey“, sagte Hannes und umarmte ihn fest. „Alles gut Flo.“ 

„Hm, weiß nicht...“ 

„Doch ganz bestimmt. Deine Eltern lieben dich.“ 

„Ja, schon, aber... Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du da bist.“ 

Hannes lächelte ihn an. „Wir kriegen das schon hin Liebling.“

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schmiegte sich Florian an ihn. 'Liebling' klang schön, er mochte es, wenn Hannes ihn mit solchen Kosenamen nannte. 

„Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen oder ist das Essen schon fertig vorbereitet?“

„Ich muss nur an das Baguette denken, sonst ist alles fertig.“ 

„Dann setzen wir uns doch noch einen Moment aufs Sofa“, sagte Hannes.

Florian folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. 

„Deine Eltern sind offenbar sehr pünktliche Menschen“, lachte Hannes.

„Meistens ja. Meine Mutter sorgt dafür.“ 

„Meine auch“, sagte Hannes zwinkernd. „Na los. Soll ich gleich mit zur Tür kommen oder willst du sie erstmal allein begrüßen?“

„Ich... keine Ahnung“, seufzte Flo und stand auf. Langsam ging er zur Tür, er bekam gar nicht mit, ob Hannes ihm folgte. Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür. 

„Hallo Florian“, begrüßte seine Mutter ihn mit einem Strahlen und zog ihn sofort in eine feste Umarmung. 

Für einen Moment ließ Flo sich umarmen, dann begrüßte er seinen Vater. „Kommt doch rein...“ 

„Oh du hast Besuch?“ fragte seine Mutter als sie Hannes entdeckte, der ein Stück hinter Flo stand.

„Ja... Mama, Papa, das ist Hannes.“ 

„Hallo“, sagte Hannes mit einem Lächeln. „Soll ich Ihnen mal die Jacken abnehmen?“

„Oh ja, das wäre lieb von Ihnen“, lächelte Florians Mutter ihn an und reichte ihm die Jacke. 

Hannes nahm auch die Jacke von Flos Vater entgegen.

Beide hängte er ordentlich auf, ehe sie gemeinsam zur Terrasse gingen. Hannes machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche, um das Kräuterbaguette zu holen. 

„Möchten Sie was Kaltes trinken?“ fragte er dann.

„Gerne... Sie scheinen öfter hier zu sein“, bemerkte Florians Mutter. 

„Kann man so sagen“, lachte Hannes. „Was darf es denn sein? Wasser, Bier, O-Saft?“

„Ich hätte gerne ein Wasser“, bat Frau Kohfeld, ihr Mann wollte lieber ein Bier.

Hannes nickte und verschwand um die Getränke zu holen. Für Flo und sich brachte er ebenfalls ein Bier mit.

Die kleine Familie hatte schon am Esstisch auf der Terrasse platz genommen, als Hannes zurückkehrte. 

Hannes verteilte schnell die Getränke, dann setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Florian. 

„Du hast Rasen gemäht“, bemerkte Florians Mutter, „und endlich die olle Hecke geschnitten.“ 

„Hm ja... das mit der Hecke war eigentlich Hannes, aber der Rasen ist mein Werk.“ 

„Hannes? Sie schneiden die Hecke unseres Sohnes?“, fragte seine Mutter nach. 

Hannes nickte. „Ich find das sehr entspannend. Und in Hamburg habe ich keinen Garten, also muss ich mir Flos Hecke ausborgen.“ 

„Wir hätten da auch noch ein paar Meter Hecke zu schneiden“, grinste Flos Vater, „sie steht Ihnen zur Verfügung.“ 

Hannes lachte leise. „Mal gucken, vielleicht nehme ich das Angebot mal an.“ 

„Es ist auf jeden Fall schön Sie kennenzulernen“, meinte Flos Mutter. „Sie und mein Sohn sind ziemlich gut befreundet, oder?“ 

Hannes sah zu Flo und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

„Ja, wir sind... sehr gut befreundet... mehr als das.“ 

„Mehr als was?“ 

„Mehr als normale Freunde.“ 

Hannes griff unter dem Tisch kurz nach Flos Hand und drückte sie fest. 

Diese Berührung gab Florian viel Kraft. „Wir sind... zusammen“, erklärte er laut und deutlich. 

„Gut gemacht“, wisperte Hannes Flo zu. 

Das bekam Florian kaum mit, er sah jetzt aufmerksam zu seinen Eltern. 

Die beiden sahen ihn stumm an, die Blicke der beiden schwanken zwischen Unsicherheit und Unglaube. 

Kurzerhand umfasste Florian jetzt Hannes' Hand und hob sie auf die Tischplatte. 

Florians Eltern blieben weiter stumm, starrten aber nun auf den verschränkten Händen der beiden. 

„Mama? Papa? Was... sagt bitte etwas.“ 

„Möchten Sie einen Moment für sich haben?“ fragte Hannes nach einem Augenblick. 

Florians Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah sie erst wieder ihren Sohn an. „Du hast dir einen sehr zuvorkommenden Freund ausgesucht“, bemerkte sie. 

„Ähm ja“, sagte Florian etwas überrascht. 

Sie atmete noch einmal durch, dann lächelte sie vorsichtig. „Und du bist glücklich mit ihm?“ 

„Sehr Mama. Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit Hannes.“ 

„Dann ist es gut. Und dann werden wir uns auch dran gewöhnen, nicht wahr“, sah sie ihren Mann an. 

Florians Vater sah weit weniger begeistert aus, brachte aber ein Nicken zustande. 

„Also... wir danken für die Einladung, und dass ihr es uns erzählt habt. Seit wann geht es denn - und wir ist es dazu gekommen?“ 

„Ich bin schuld“, sagte Hannes grinsend und erzählte dann ein wenig davon, wie das alles angefangen hatte. 

Er machte das sehr ruhig und besonnen und wählte dabei offenbar die richtigen Worte, denn Florian merkte, wie sich seine Mutter und auch sein Vater nach und nach entspannten. 

Nur ihren Plan mit dem Outing und die versuchte Erpressung ließ Hannes erstmal aus. Das Thema wollten sie nach dem Essen ganz vorsichtig ansprechen. 

Erst einmal mussten sich Florians Eltern mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ihr Sohn auf einmal mit einem Mann zusammen war. 

„Habt ihr Hunger?“ fragte Florian schließlich. 

„Oh, ja, jetzt, wo du fragst, schon.“ 

„Dann... Papa hilfst du mir beim Grill?“ 

„Ja, natürlich. Kommt mit, mein Junge.“ 

Flo und sein Vater standen auf und gingen zum Grill. 

Erst arbeiteten sie schweigend Hand in Hand. 

„Ist alles ok Papa?“ fragte Flo nach einer Weile. 

„Ist nur... ungewohnt. Du hattest bisher nur Freundinnen, oder?“ 

Florian nickte. „Ich war auch überrascht. Aber... Hannes macht mich glücklich.“ 

„Er scheint ein wirklich lieber Mann zu sein. Kümmert sich um dich.“ 

„Das tut er wirklich.“ 

„So glücklich wie jetzt habe ich dich lange nicht mehr gesehen.“ 

„Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass ich grad drei Niederlagen in Folge eingefahren habe“, grinste Flo. 

„Das macht Hannes' Einfluss auf dich noch beeindruckender.“ 

„Für Hannes läuft es grad ja auch nicht so gut. Der Aufstieg ist gefährdet. Er fährt morgen mit seinen Jungs ins Kurztrainingslager“, erzählte Flo. 

„Jetzt muss ich neben Werder auch noch den HSV im Auge behalten“, knurrte sein Vater. 

„Ja, das ist das einzig ärgerliche an der Sache. Hannes hat absolut keinen Fußballgeschmack“, lachte Florian. 

„Du meinst, er ist nicht mehr jung und braucht das Geld? Das macht es definitiv tragischer.“ 

„Ja, es ist tragisch. Aber wenigstens ist Hamburg nicht weit weg. Wir können uns mehrmals in der Woche sehen.“ 

„Das freut mich für euch. Hamburg ist ja wirklich nicht weit.“ 

Florian lächelte. „Was meinst du? Ist das Fleisch gut?“ 

Sein Vater prüfte das Fleisch, dann nickte er. „Die Würste brauchen noch etwas, der Rest ist okay. Geh mal rüber zu deinem... und ich bleib hier bis sie fertig sind.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Florian und ging zurück zum Tisch, wo sich Hannes und seine Mutter unterhielten. 

Hannes strahlte ihn an, und als Florian sich neben ihn setzte, griff er - unter dem Tisch - gleich wieder nach seiner Hand. 

„Essen ist gleich soweit“, sagte Flo. 

„Das ist gut, langsam habe ich echt Hunger“, meinte Hannes. 

„Du hast immer Hunger“, stellte Flo fest. 

„Weil du so gut kochst.“ 

„Macht halt mehr Spaß für jemanden zu kochen, als nur für sich allein.“ 

„Dass du mal für jemanden kochen würdest, Florian...“ 

„Tja“, grinste Flo schief. „Wenn ich nach Hamburg fahre, kocht Hannes und ich koche halt, wenn Hannes nach Bremen kommt.“ 

„Das ist eine gute Aufteilung. Dann hast du auch die beiden Salate gemacht?“ 

„Fast“, sagte Flo. „Ich muss gestehen, den Kartoffelsalat habe ich machen lassen. Von Philipps Frau. Es gibt keinen besseren.“ 

„Er ist wirklich großartig. Und so kaufen sich deine Spieler in die Mannschaft? Mit Kartoffelsalat?“ 

Flo schnaubte. „Das wäre mal ne lustige Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann ne gute Mannschaft zusammenkriege.“ 

„Zumindest bekommst du die beste Küche“, lachte seine Mutter. 

„ich glaube der gemeine Fußballer an sich, ist kein so guter Koch“, sagte Hannes. „Das sind dann eher die Frauen im Hintergrund.“ 

„Ist bei Philipp offenbar auch so.“ 

„So, ich denke wir können jetzt essen“, verkündete in diesem Moment Flos Vater. 

„Oh, das ist gut“, nickte Hannes, als der Teller mit dem Fleisch und den Würsten vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand. 

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte Florian. 

„Danke, du dir auch“, antworteten die anderen und begannen zu essen. 

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich ein wenig. 

Es war schön, dass sich sein Freund und seine Eltern gleich kennenlernten, fand Florian. 

Und nachdem nun der erste Schock verdaut war, lief es auch alles ganz ruhig und entspannt ab. 

Seine Eltern schienen sich doch sehr schnell daran zu gewöhnen einen Schwiegersohn zu haben. 

„Möchte jemand einen Kaffee?“ fragte Flo, als sie schließlich das Geschirr zusammenräumten. „Hannes und ich möchten nämlich noch was mit euch besprechen.“ 

„Oh, noch etwas?“, fragte sein Vater zögernd nach. 

„Nichts Schlimmes“, sagte Flo schnell. 

„Dann ist gut... Also, Kaffee wäre schön.“ 

„Warte, ich helfe dir schnell“, sagte Hannes und stand ebenfalls auf. 

Gemeinsam trugen sie die Teller in die Küche und schalteten dann die Kaffeemaschine ein. „Ist doch gut gelaufen“. lächelte Hannes, als er Florian fest in seine Arme zog. 

Florian schmiegte sich an in und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ja, zum Glück.“ 

„So läuft das oft. Die Eltern sind meistens überrascht, aber das legt sich oft schnell. Ich bin ja froh, dass sie mich mögen, damit ist alles viel einfacher.“ 

„Du bist halt ein netter Kerl“, grinste Flo. 

„Ich wundere mich auch“, erwiderte Hannes das Grinsen und küsste ihn leicht. 

„Was meinst du werden sie zu unseren Plänen sagen?“ fragte Florian und begann nun den Kaffee vorzubereiten. 

„Du kennst sie besser. Aber ich denke, sie werden dich unterstützen, egal, was du machst.“ 

„Sie werden uns unterstützen meinst du wohl.“ 

„Ja, das auch. Aber du bist ihr Sohn, sie werden es für dich machen.“ 

Florian nickte. „So, Kaffee läuft, lass uns mal die Tassen und so rausbringen.“ 

Hannes nickte, küsste Florian noch einmal kurz, das würde er sich gleich wieder verkneifen, und folgte ihm dann zurück auf die Terrasse. 

„Kaffee ist gleich fertig“, verkündete Flo. 

„Das ist schön, ich kann ihn wirklich gebrauchen. Obwohl es natürlich darauf ankommt, was ihr noch erzählen wollt.“ 

„Wie gesagt, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Es ist eher... eine Entscheidung, die wir getroffen haben.“ 

„Ihr wollt aber noch nicht heiraten, oder?“, fragte seine Mutter gleich. 

„Wie kommen denn alle immer darauf?“ fragte Hannes. „Frank hat uns das auch schon gefragt.“

„Weil ihr das so komisch ankündigt.“ 

„Dann werden wir das wohl noch üben müssen“, grinste Hannes.

„Also, was habt ihr vor?“, wollte Florians Vater wissen. 

„Sicher dass ihr nicht auf den Kaffee warten wollt?“ fragte Florian.

„Nein, sagt schon.“ 

„Wir wollen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen“, sagte Hannes.

„Oh“, machten Florians Eltern wie aus einem Munde. 

„Ja, wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit einer versuchten Erpressung und wollen dem jetzt einen Riegel vorschieben“, erzählte Hannes weiter.

Florians Vater nickte. „Das verstehe ich... ich hoffe, dass das alles gut ausgeht.“ 

„Wir haben viel Unterstützung“, sagte Florian. „Unsere Vereine stehen da hinter uns und von Thomas Hitzelsperger haben wir uns schon Tipps und Kontakte geholt.“

„Ihr habt das ja schon sehr gut durchgedacht.“ 

„Wir wollen es richtig machen und zu unseren Bedingungen.“

„Dann macht ihr es auch richtig - davon bin ich überzeugt.“ 

„Wir warten jetzt noch den Saisonschluss ab“, sagte Hannes. „Im Moment wäre es für alle Seiten ungünstig, wenn noch so eine Baustelle hinzukommt.“

„Gut so - macht es in Ruhe, dann kann euch auch keiner was.“ 

„Wir müssen es abwarten. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie die Öffentlichkeit darauf reagieren wird. Bei Thomas war es ja ziemlich gut und ruhig, aber wir sind zwei aktive Trainer...“

„Aber eben keine aktiven Spieler. Ihr steht so... dazwischen. Das ist schon ganz gut so.“ 

Hannes nickte. „Darauf hoffen wir auch.“

„Und danach fliegt ihr schön in den Urlaub, hm?“, schlug Florians Mutter vor. 

„Genau so wollen wir es machen“, grinste Flo. „Dann sind wir hier auch erstmal aus der Schusslinie.“

„Sucht euch ein schönes Urlaubsziel.“ 

„Wir gucken schon nebenbei, aber im Moment ist es so stressig, da bleibt kaum Zeit für sowas“, sagte Hannes.

„Ihr macht das schon. So, und jetzt möchte ich meinen Kaffee.“ 

„Oh ja“, sagte Flo und stand auf. „Ich hol ihn schnell.“

Er ging in die Küche und atmete tief durch. Das war ja noch besser gelaufen als erwartet! 

Eigentlich hätte er wissen sollen, dass seine Eltern so reagieren würden. Sie liebten ihn immerhin.

Dennoch war er jetzt unendlich erleichtert. 

So konnten sie jetzt doch gut gewappnet in die letzten Saisonwochen gehen.

Er trug die Kaffeekanne zurück zu seiner Familie - einer Familie, die nun aus seinen Eltern und Hannes bestand. Das fühlte sich gut an.

Mit dieser Unterstützung, die Hannes und er hatten - von der Familie, den Freunden und ihren Vereinen - würden sie auch das Outing überstehen.


End file.
